


UWAGA, UWAGA

by patusinka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 85,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patusinka/pseuds/patusinka





	1. PROLOG

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Danger Danger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/756438) by [dreamofflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamofflight/pseuds/dreamofflight). 



Zamknęły się za nimi drzwi hotelu i w następnej chwili Castiel przycisnął do nich swego partnera, całując go rozpaczliwie i pożądliwie. Baltazar mruknął coś ze zdziwieniem, ale w następnej chwili wtulił się w niego, jęcząc lekko i obejmując zarośniętą twarz Castiela.  
Nie potrwało to długo, chwilę później Castiel odsunął się, sapiąc, a głos miał niższy niż zwykle.  
\- Mamy 30 minut, potem spodziewają się nas z powrotem na posterunku – warknął szorstkim niczym żwir głosem.  
Baltazar ledwo kiwnął głową i jego palce zabrały się do pracy, pomagając Castielowi zdjąć jego zwykły szary garnitur, pozwalając, by Castiel sam zdjął mu jego beżowy płaszcz. Ubrania poleciały na podłogę niczym ścieżka z okruchów, kiedy zataczając się ruszyli w stronę łóżka.  
Castiel zachichotał nisko, kiedy pchnięto go na materac, przesunął się w górę i pozwolił Baltazarowi rozebrać się z butów, skarpetek, spodni, aż wreszcie został tylko w bieliźnie, rozpiętej koszuli i podkoszulce. Ponownie złapał kochanka, pomagając Baltazarowi zdjąć kaburę i odznakę, po czym położył je obok swoich na nocnym stoliku – dwie pasujące do siebie odznaki i dwa pistolety dla dwóch pasujących do siebie mężczyzn.  
Castiel nie zdołał powstrzymać zdyszanego jęku, który padł mu z ust, kiedy wewnętrzna strona jego uda była skubana i ssana; delikatne ciało w tym miejscu już pokrywały malinki i siniaki w kształcie palców w różnych stadiach gojenia. Był to zaskoczony dźwięk, ale nie powinien; Baltazar znał go i jego ciało, po wspólnie spędzonych latach byli jak dwie części układanki, pasowali do siebie lepiej, niż cokolwiek, czego Castiel w życiu doświadczył.  
Westchnął miękko, kiedy mężczyzna na nim podciągnął mu koszulę w górę, i pogładził silne, opalone ramiona, po czym złapał za piaskowo blond włosy.  
\- Baltazar… - zadygotał po ugryzieniu w biodro – PROSZĘ…

Następne kilka minut było mieszanką kończyn, zdyszanych oddechów i wreszcie skóry na skórze. Baltazar pchnął w dół, ocierając się o Castiela w sposób, którego, jak wiedział, drugi mężczyzna nienawidził i jednocześnie najbardziej pragnął. Było to tak wiele, a jednak nigdy dosyć. Zrobił to ponownie i Castiel rzucił się pod nim, odrzucając głowę w tył i odsłaniając mu swoją szyję.   
\- Przepraszam, Cassie, nie słyszałem cię… co to było? – zakpił Baltazar z firmowym uśmieszkiem na ustach, trzymając obiema rękami Castiela, który rozpaczliwie walczył o odzyskanie choć odrobiny kontroli.  
Poddał się wreszcie i pochylił, dotykając ustami ust kochanka, wdychając go przez chwilę, po czym obsunął się niżej, tam, gdzie wiedział, że Castiel go pragnął, a kiedy usta Baltazara minęły pępek Castiela, ten stał się tylko mamroczącą coś masą.  
Pół godziny, powiedział. Baltazar wyszczerzył się i oparł o zagłówek z papierosem w jednej ręce, a zapalniczką w drugiej. Castiel skulił się u jego boku, oplótłszy partnera nagimi kończynami i z wyrazem czystej błogości na twarzy.  
\- Więc jaki byłem, skarbie? – zażartował Baltazar i posłał mu całusa w powietrzu, nawet kiedy drugi mężczyzna, nadąsany, szturchnął go w bok.  
Castiel nie lubił, kiedy on palił, i Baltazar starał się to respektować, jak umiał, ale, do cholery, seks z tym mężczyzną czynił to zwyczajnie niemożliwym. Wstali wreszcie, wzięli prysznic i ubrali się. Dzielnica była zaledwie dwa bloki dalej, kwestia góra pięciu minut, ale wiedzieli, że komendant Turner rozdarłby ich na strzępy, gdyby się choć sekundę spóźnili po przerwie. Pewnie, wszyscy na posterunku – wliczając ich szefa – wiedzieli o nich, ale w ramach milczącej umowy żaden z nich nigdy się w to nie wtrącał. Baltazar założył swój płaszcz, naciągnął go ściśle na siebie i złapał kluczyki, zanim Castiel zdołał to zrobić.  
\- Ja prowadzę – oznajmił z mrugnięciem i wystartował za drzwi.

Castiel zmrużył oczy, gdy Baltazar gwizdnął kluczyki do ich ciemnoniebieskiego sedana. Tęsknił za czasami, kiedy mieli zwykły czarno-biały samochód, czyszczony i przeglądany raz na miesiąc. Teraz samochód należał całkowicie do nich, więc każde wgniecenie i zadrapanie, każda dziwna plama i zapach – cóż, oni musieli się tym zająć.  
A Baltazar nie umiał jeździć tak, by ratować im życie (cóż, technicznie rzecz biorąc umiał, zważywszy na rozległe szkolenie w zakresie jazdy obronnej i unikowej, jakie otrzymali… ale jednak). Liczba „moja wina” i „ups”, które przytrafiły się w pierwszym miesiącu „posiadania” samochodu, wystarczyły, by Castiel praktycznie przejął kierowanie za nich obu przez 90% czasu.  
Westchnął, przypinając sobie odznakę do pasa, wyprostował swój niebieski krawat i ostatni raz spojrzał w lustro na włosy. Nie było całkiem oczywiste, że właśnie przewalał się po hotelowym łóżku ze swym partnerem, ale jego włosy i tak nigdy nie były całkiem idealne. Castiel założył marynarkę i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi i idąc za Baltazarem do ich samochodu.  
Nawet nie wrócili do dzielnicy, radio oznajmiło, że wreszcie złapali jednego z ludzi Azazela na czymś drobnym, jak przebieganie na czerwonym świetle, i zatrzymali do przesłuchania. To ścierwo faktycznie puściło farbę, a teraz mieli dość dowodów, by dostać się do magazynu Azazela, który obserwowali już od ponad 6 miesięcy.  
Castiel uśmiechnął się, gdy Baltazar włączył światła, a syrena zawyła, gdy pomknęli w dół ulicy. Wreszcie mieli złapać tego obrzydliwego, oślizgłego bydlaka, który odpowiadał jak dotąd za 15 zgonów w śledztwie w sprawie handlu ludźmi, które Castiel i Baltazar prowadzili razem już od ponad dwóch lat.  
Nareszcie mieli go złapać.

Samochód zatrzymał się z piskiem na sporym parkingu za magazynem i Baltazar zgasił silnik. Niewyróżniający się głos w radiu mówił o zbliżającym się wsparciu i o tym, by wejść tam od frontu. Spojrzeli na siebie, po czym otwarli drzwi i przeszli do tylnego wejścia, Castiel po lewej, Baltazar po prawej. Drzwi stanęły otworem kilka sekund później i pod osłoną Castiela Baltazar wślizgnął się do środka. Ciemność otoczyła ich niczym czarny płaszcz i gdyby nie stałe dyszenie Castiela w jego szyję oraz cichy szelest butów na zimnym asfalcie, z pewnością pochłonęłaby ich również cisza.  
Jakieś 20 jardów dalej zauważyli malutką plamkę światła i Baltazar przysunął się do Castiela, wydając mu szeptem polecenie.  
\- Zostań. Zaraz wrócę.  
Nie zaczekał na protest Castiela i ruszył przez mrok w stronę światła. Odwrócił się raz, próbując bezskutecznie namierzyć partnera. Przeklinając pod nosem ścisnął broń, kładąc palec wskazujący na spuście, i przylgnął plecami do przestrzeni przy drzwiach, spod których przeświecało słabe światło. Wolną ręką namacał klamkę i przekręcił, ale nie ustąpiła. Czy to kiedyś było łatwe? Odetchnął głęboko, policzył cicho do trzech, po czym kopnął drzwi tuż obok klamki i kruche drewno rozpadło się pod wpływem tej siły.  
Po tym nastąpiła cisza i Baltazar wszedł do kiepsko oświetlonego pokoju, wodząc wzrokiem po zakurzonym stole i pustych półkach.  
\- Ha – sapnął, odprężając się trochę, i odwrócił się do Castiela, który ostrożnie zbliżał się do niego. – Zdaje się, że ptaszek uciekł. Może nie powinniśmy byli jednak zaczynać drugiej run…  
Słowa zamarły mu na ustach, gdy poczuł ostre szarpnięcie w ciele. Przez chwilę widział tylko Castiela i czyste przerażenie na jego twarzy i nie mógł za bardzo zrozumieć, co się działo. Wtedy poczuł ciepłą krew nasączającą mu koszulę i płaszcz; dłoń, w której trzymał broń, zadrżała, wreszcie pistolet padł na podłogę i Baltazar nie mógł dłużej ustać; padł obok. Myślał, że usłyszał krzyk Castiela, ale słychać było też wystrzały i wybuchy, więc nie miał pewności.  
„Postrzał”, pomyślał z goryczą. „Jeden nędzny postrzał…”  
Chciał móc powiedzieć, że ostatnie, co zobaczył, to był Castiel, ale panowała tylko ciemność. Ciemność i cisza.

W chwili, w której się to stało, przez głowę przebiegło mu gorzkie „powinienem poczekać na wsparcie”. Jednak po tej chwili jasności nie było już nic więcej; nie było nic poza krwią szumiącą mu w uszach, kiedy przypadł do boku Baltazara, macając rękami pod płaszczem mężczyzny, rozpaczliwie usiłując zatamować krew tak łatwo wypływającą spod jego koszuli. Kamizelka kuloodporna nie zatrzymała broni; pocisk zbrojony przedarł się przez kevlar niczym przez papier, zostawiając rozległą dziurę w miejscu niegdysiejszego mostka Baltazara. Castiel nic nie słyszał, tak głośno dźwięczało mu w uszach, i jedyne, co zdołał zrobić, to uciskać ranę, ale wiedział, wiedział… że było za późno.  
Wiedział to nawet, zanim przyjechali paramedycy, zanim pięciu mężczyzn siłą odciągnęło go od nieruchomego ciała Baltazara. Nie znaczy jednak, że przestał mieć nadzieję, gdzieś głęboko w środku, pod przebłyskami paniki oraz czystego, absolutnego przerażenia. Nadzieja nie ustała, kiedy znaleźli się w karetce, odjeżdżając z miejsca zbrodni na sygnale; ratownicy szaleli wokół niego, a słowa „Gotowe!” oraz „Kurwa, nic, spróbuj jeszcze raz!” docierały do niego przez otaczającą go mgłę niczym przez gazę. Nadzieja nie ustała, kiedy siedział w poczekalni z dłońmi pokrytymi zasychającą krwią, leniwie patrząc, jak zmieniała kolor kolejno z jasnej czerwieni na purpurę, a potem burgund.  
Ustała dopiero wtedy, kiedy wyszedł lekarz, a jego ściągnięte brwi powiedziały Castielowi wszystko, co musiał wiedzieć. Mężczyzna nawet nie miał okazji zdjąć maski i Castiel już kiwnął głową, przełykając z trudem i otwierając usta, by coś powiedzieć… cokolwiek… ale nie dobiegło z nich żadne słowo.  
Minął swoich kolegów, innych funkcjonariuszy, kondolencje do niego nie dotarły. Dopiero w domu, kiedy słońce już dawno zaszło, gdy skulił się w łóżku, które wciąż pachniało wodą po goleniu Baltazara, pikantną i słodką jednocześnie, pozwolił sobie na płacz.  
Krzyczał, dopóki nie ochrypł, dopóki jego struny głosowe dosłownie się nie poddały, i wtedy po prostu leżał otępiały i patrzył na cienie na ścianach, dopóki nie nadszedł świt.


	2. Kret

Potrzebował trzech dni, by wyjść z sypialni.  
Na czwarty dzień wziął udział w pogrzebie i przyjął słowa żalu i współczucia, uściski dłoni i nieśmiałe objęcia.  
Na siódmy dzień załamał się znowu i urżnął do nieprzytomności, kończąc w domu swojego brata i szlochając otwarcie. Gabriel wziął go do środka i o poranku zjedli razem w milczeniu.  
Co jeszcze było do powiedzenia? Co mogło tę sytuację poprawić?  
Miesiąc po tym, jak Castiel złożył Baltazara w ziemi, wrócił do pracy. Każdy traktował go tak, jakby miał się w każdej chwili załamać i mężczyzna nie umiał powiedzieć, czy ci chodzący wokół niego na paluszkach byli gorsi od tych paru próbujących się zachowywać, jakby nic się nie stało, a dziś był po prostu kolejny dzień.  
Minęły jeszcze dwa miesiące; już dawno temu wypełniono papierki o tym, co się wydarzyło tamtego popołudnia, o tym, jak Azazel i jego szajka uciekli, że Castiel naprawdę zobaczył uciekającego strzelca i rozpoznał go jako mężczyznę (użył tego określenia luźno) imieniem Alastair. Minęły trzy miesiące, od kiedy Baltazar zgasł niczym świeczka, zniknął z jego życia zostawiając za sobą dziurę, której, jak Castiel wiedział, nikt nie byłby w stanie zapełnić.   
Po tych trzech miesiącach komendant wezwał go do biura, kazał mu odwiesić płaszcz (to był cud, że krew z niego zeszła, ale Castiel i tak by go nosił, już choćby dla „Baltazar” nabazgranego na metce) i usiąść na krześle naprzeciw biurka.  
Po tych trzech miesiącach Castielowi przydzielono nowego partnera. Odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na dzieciaka – bo właśnie tym był, dzieciakiem, nie starszym niż 22-23 lata, i z wahaniem przyjął oferowaną dłoń. Wyszczerz, jaki dostał w zamian, był szokująco biały i otwarty i już tylko o włos różnił się od głupiego; pierwszy raz od trzech miesięcy Castiel stwierdził, że już nie czuł się otępiały.  
Czuł się całkowicie i absolutnie WKURZONY.

Mogłoby być lepiej, nie zamierzał kłamać. Z pewnością samo wkroczenie na posterunek w 64 dzielnicy pół godziny spóźnionym na spotkanie z komendantem Rufusem Turnerem nie sprawiłoby najlepszego wrażenia. Ale fakt, że dłoń, w której nie trzymał kubka ze STARBUCKS, dzierżyła lusterko boczne od ciemnoniebieskiego sedana, jaki uszkodził, parkując własnym, sprawił, że Dean Winchester miał dość kiepskie przeczucia odnośnie nowej pracy. Spędził dobre 15 minut na przeprosinach i nawet zaoferował komendantowi swoją kawę – co starszy mężczyzna odrzucił, prychając – zanim temat ostatecznie upadł.  
Komendant Turner skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i przybrał poważną minę, a Dean mocniej zacisnął dłoń na swoim kubku.  
\- Detektyw Novak jest… - zaczął Turner, po czym znowu umilkł, wyraźnie niepewny tego, jak ująć to, cokolwiek miał do powiedzenia. – Jego partner ZMARŁ kilka miesięcy temu. Nie przyjął tego za dobrze.  
\- Rozumiem – powiedział Dean, ale Turner pokręcił głową.   
\- Nie rozumiesz. Słuchaj, ja tu robię krok wiary. Novak to dobry glina, jeden z najlepszych. Po prostu akurat podąża… trudną ścieżką. Chcę, byś miał na niego oko, ale nie traktuj go w rękawiczkach, rozumiesz?  
Tym razem Dean nie odpowiedział natychmiast i nie był nawet pewien, czy FAKTYCZNIE rozumiał, dokąd to zmierzało. Wtedy Turner westchnął, po równo z wyczerpaniem i zmęczeniem.  
\- Novak to rodzina. Pracuje z nami od 6 lat i zwyczajnie mówiąc, radzenie sobie z jego… NASTROJEM jest ostatnimi czasy absolutnie niemożliwe. Potrzebujemy kogoś nowego, kogoś, kto nie ma pojęcia o całym wcześniejszym gównie, kogoś, kto będzie go traktował jak normalną osobę zamiast jak uzbrojoną bombę.  
\- I tu wkraczam ja – powiedział Dean.  
Ledwo Turner skinął głową, gdy rozległo się stukanie do drzwi. Wchodzący facet wydawał się być mocno po 20-ce, ale nawet przygarbiony chód, ciemne kręgi pod niebieskimi oczami i wyraźne oznaki wyczerpania nie mogły zaciemnić tego, jaki był przystojny. Dean zawahał się, zrywając się z krzesła, i zwyczajnie wyciągnął do drugiego mężczyzny rękę, kiedy tamten z wahaniem usiadł obok niego. Dean odwrócił się lekko w krześle i zaoferował mu szeroki uśmiech. I tak, okej, może nie był ekspertem w ukrywaniu swoich prawdziwych zamiarów, ale, do cholery, brałby się za niego!  
Komendant szybko ich sobie przedstawił i kiedy paplał o tym, jak Dean został właśnie przeniesiony z Kansas i że była to jego pierwsza praca w roli zastępcy szeryfa, Dean mierzył drugiego mężczyznę od góry do dołu. Ciemnobrązowe włosy były – łagodnie mówiąc – chaosem, na policzkach miał zdecydowanie ponadtrzydniowy zarost, a ubrania miał w całkowitym nieładzie. Koszula i marynarka wyglądały na tanie i niezbyt czyste, sposób, w jaki krawat wisiał mu wokół szyi, zakrawał na kpinę i oby mu nie kazali gadać o tym, jak niemodne w tym roku były workowate prochowce. Mimo to nic z powyższych nie czyniło mężczyzny ani trochę mniej atrakcyjnym i na twarz Deana powrócił uśmiech, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego przyglądanie się nie przeszło niezauważone. Wyraz twarzy mężczyzny był zwyczajnie przerażający i Dean uniósł brew, opierając się w krześle. Cóż, czy mały eksperyment komendanta Turnera okazałby się sukcesem, czy nie, to przynajmniej obiecywał rozrywkę.  
10 minut później za oboma mężczyznami zamknęły się drzwi biura i Novak natychmiast obrócił się na pięcie, pędząc korytarzem na lewo i zostawiając Deana trochę bezradnego. Potrzebował sekundy, aby nadgonić za facetem i prawie oberwał drzwiami w twarz.  
„C. Novak”, głosiła srebrna plakietka na poziomie wzroku, a pod spodem „B. Jones”.  
„s” było nieco przekrzywione i Dean pomyślał, że wyglądało to tak, jak gdyby ktoś próbował to usunąć, ale w połowie pracy zmienił zdanie… Detektyw Novak siedział na zaśmieconym biurku z opuszczoną głową, nawet nie przejmując się tym, żeby spojrzeć i poprosić, by wszedł, więc Dean wszedł sam, zamykając za sobą drzwi z lekkim skrzypieniem.  
\- Więc…  
Kiedy od Novaka dalej nie było reakcji, Dean obiegł wzrokiem niewielką biurową przestrzeń. Było tam tylko jedno biuro i zadumał się nad tym przelotnie, ale postanowił się nie przejmować. I tak nie lubił papierkowej roboty. Okno było małe i niemal całkowicie zasłonięte stertami akt i artykułami biurowymi, a na ścianach wisiały plakaty poszukiwanych oraz zdjęcia z miejsc zbrodni. Była tam też pusta przestrzeń, a masa klejąca i skrawki papieru jako jedyne przypominały o czymś, co prawdopodobnie zostało zerwane w wybuchu gniewu lub żalu.  
\- Przepraszam, nie dosłyszałem twojego imienia…?

Castiel ledwo usłyszał, jak komendant mówił do niego, wyjaśniając, że ten nowicjusz z Kansas miał zająć miejsce Baltazara jako jego partnera i że razem mieli pracować nad sprawą Azazela. Nie umiał się powstrzymać, gdy zacisnęła mu się szczęka; gniew płynął przez niego z łatwością, dłonie zacisnęły się na poręczach.  
Ten… ten DZIECIAK miał spróbować zastąpić mu partnera?  
Pomysł zostawił mu zły posmak w ustach, niczym narastające wymioty. Castiel zdołał przebrnąć przez spotkanie, nie wybuchając, i ledwo raz skinął głową, zacisnąwszy usta w wąską kreskę, kiedy komendant kazał im się rozejść. Ruszył do swojego biura… teraz ICH biura, i czy to nie było piękne? nie martwiąc się, czy dzieciak szedł za nim, czy nie. Kiedy jednak zamknęły się za nim drzwi, Castiel znowu poczuł rosnący gniew i próbował go stłumić ćwiczeniami oddechowymi, jakich terapeuta policyjny nauczył go po pierwszym wybuchu.  
Teraz czuł się źle, ale wtedy uważał się za całkowicie usprawiedliwionego, pragnąc skopać gościa, który próbował zdrapać nazwisko Baltazara z drzwi do ich biura. Biedny człowiek odmówił powrotu po tym, jak już Castiel przestał na niego wrzeszczeć, i właśnie wtedy zaczęła się obowiązkowa sześciomiesięczna terapia.  
Na szczęście zeszli do spotkań dwa razy w tygodniu, zamiast raz na dzień.  
Westchnął lekko, kiedy gniew odpłynął, i spojrzał w górę, kiedy dzieciak zapytał go o imię. Zmarszczył się, ponownie zaciskając usta, zanim się odezwał. Głos miał wciąż ochrypły, ale już nie suchy i trzeszczący, jak to było przez prawie miesiąc po nocnych napadach płaczu.  
Już od jakiegoś czasu nie płakał.  
\- Jestem Castiel – powiedział powoli, jakby mówił do dziecka. Castiel uniósł brew, patrząc na mężczyznę, i wzrokiem wskazał krzesło po drugiej stronie biurka. – Przypuszczam, że już przeczytałeś akta, jakie dał ci komendant w sprawie Azazela i tej operacji? – ostatnie, czego chciał o 9 rano, to przejrzeć akta, które praktycznie zajmowały większość ich… jego biura. Co za ból.

\- Przejrzałem je, tak. Handel ludźmi, bardzo chaotyczny - wzruszył ramionami, nie siadając na krześle proponowanym przez partnera, zamiast tego udał się na drugą stronę biura, gdzie sterty pudeł oznaczone zwyczajnie „A” zastawiały praktycznie całą ścianę. Przejechawszy palcem po zakurzonej powierzchni ciemnej, drewnianej szafy skierował wzrok z powrotem w górę i na drugiego mężczyznę.  
\- Castiel, co? – powiedział Dean powoli, pozwalając, by imię jeszcze raz i jeszcze przetoczyło mu się po języku, po czym potrząsnął głową. – Ciężko to będzie zapamiętać. Co ty na to, bym nazywał cię Cassie? – dodał z kpiącym uśmieszkiem.

Castiel ledwo słuchał bełkotu drugiego mężczyzny, skupiwszy się na papierkowej robocie przed sobą, kolejnym formularzu, który musiał wypełnić, aby powiedzieć, że przeszedł przez obowiązkową terapię w zeszłym tygodniu.  
Jednak ołówek w dłoniach złamał mu się na pół, kiedy Dean nazwał go „Cassie”. Wściekł się natychmiast i zesztywniał, oddychając powoli, po czym na chwilę zamknął oczy, by po prostu nie rzucić się przez biurko i nie udusić nowicjusza.  
Wątpił, by komendant docenił zabójstwo w dzielnicy przed drugim kubkiem kawy.  
\- Jeszcze raz nazwij mnie „Cassie”… a przez miesiąc będziesz oddychał przez rurę – powiedział powoli, unosząc wzrok i patrząc Deanowi w oczy. W jego własnych nie było ani krztyny rozbawienia, błękit był śmiertelnie poważny; Castiel zacisnął szczękę, a dłonie leżały mu na biurku.

Szczerze mówiąc Dean nie do końca uwierzył komendantowi Turnerowi, kiedy tamten opowiadał o temperamencie Castiela Novaka. Uniósł brew widząc surową minę mężczyzny i obronnie cofnął się o krok.  
\- Żadnego „Cassie”, rozumiem. Rany, chłopie, wyluzuj - wypuszczając głośno powietrze klapnął na krzesło naprzeciwko krzesła Castiela i sięgnął po kawałek papieru, na który jego partner gapił się tuż przedtem, zanim prawie go rozszarpał, i natychmiast tego pożałował. „Terapia obowiązkowa” było wszystkim, co musiał przeczytać, zanim zorientował się, że posunął się za daleko. Szybko wstał znowu, na wypadek, gdyby detektyw Novak planował przerwę od roli Pana Sympatycznego. – To od czego zaczynamy?

\- Na razie rundka rutynowa. Muszę pomówić z którymś ze świadków z… z ostatniego razu, kiedy spotkaliśmy Azazela i jego ludzi. Upewnić się, że wciąż oddychają. Są objęci ochroną świadków, więc spotykamy się z nimi w zabezpieczonym miejscu, upewniając się, że nie mamy ogona – Castiel wyrzucił te informacje z siebie wstając; westchnął, po czym jednym łykiem skończył kawę. Kubek powędrował z powrotem na biurko, zwykły ceramiczny biały kubek z nabazgranym na boku markerem napisem „najlepszy detektyw na świecie” oraz ręcznie rysowaną, niezdarną odznaką. Wyraźnie było to dzieło dziecka, a sposób, w jaki Castiel odstawił go na biurko, jeszcze wyraźniej dawał do zrozumienia, jak bardzo mężczyzna go cenił. Spojrzał na Deana i uniósł brwi. – I? Rusz się, Winchester. Blokujesz wyjście.

\- Jeden osioł schodzący z drogi, i to natychmiast – ogłosił Dean, zasalutował i poszedł za drugim mężczyzną, który zdawał się podjąć decyzję, aby zignorować komentarz młodszego partnera.  
Castiel ruszył do niebieskiego sedana, tak, TEGO samego sedana, który Dean uszkodził zaledwie godzinę wcześniej, a Dean zaklął pod nosem. Przygryzając usta w próbie zduszenia śmiechu wślizgnął się na siedzenie pasażera, wbrew wszystkiemu mając nadzieję, że Castiel nie zauważy brakującego wyposażenia. Oczywiście, zauważył, a jak poprzednio wspomniano, Dean nie był dobry w dotrzymywaniu tajemnic. Więc podróż do bezpiecznego domu była milcząca i niezręczna jak cholera, ale Dean nie umiał nic na to poradzić, że uśmiechał się do siebie. Była dopiero 9.30, a on już zdołał wkurzyć swego partnera na więcej niż jeden sposób.  
„No dobra”, pomyślał, odsuwając siedzenie i biorąc głęboki wdech. „Teraz może już tylko być lepiej, co?”

Castiel niemal przegapił, że jedno z bocznych lusterek zostało oderwane. Niemal. Był zbyt zajęty wygrzebywaniem kluczyków z kieszeni swego zbyt wielkiego płaszcza, ale zatrzymał się, szeroko otwierając oczy, kiedy zobaczył uszkodzenie. A lusterka nie było nawet na ziemi w pobliżu. Castiel zaklął, wyzywając pod nosem tych cholernych durniów, co nie wiedzieli, jak prowadzić, i że przynajmniej ten idiota mógł zostawić to cholerne lusterko na wierzchu, żeby Castiel mógł je, kurwa, naprawić!  
Podniósł wzrok, kiedy sobie uświadomił, że Dean stał absolutnie nieruchomo. Castiel uniósł brew, a dzieciak po prostu się WYSZCZERZYŁ i och… och, to było wspaniałe. WSPANIAŁE. Dean niepewnie wzruszył ramionami i pokazał kciukiem na posterunek.  
\- Yyy… lusterko jest w gabinecie komendanta – powiedział, a Castiel przysiągł, że mógłby wtedy dzieciaka zabić na miejscu i byłby usprawiedliwiony.  
Do. CHOLERY. Wykrzywił się do Deana, zakradając się do siedzenia kierowcy, i wszedł do samochodu, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. To było po prostu piękne. Dziś miało być po prostu CUDOWNIE, już mógł to stwierdzić. A jego nowy partner musiał być przykładem jakiegoś geniusza-idioty, w przeciwnym razie czemu, do diabła, służył w policji?!  
\- …KURWA – warknął Castiel, waląc dłońmi w kierownicę, po czym odpalił samochód. Zaczekał, dopóki Dean nie wsiadł, i ruszył z piskiem opon na chodniku.  
Podróż była w większości cicha, radio od czasu do czasu pluło informacjami od dyspozytora, wezwania po 415 i 488 trzeszczały z tandetnego stereo. Na światłach, które paliły się odrobinę za długo, Castiel odezwał się absolutnie poważnym tonem.  
\- Winchester, lusterko schodzi z twojej wypłaty – powiedział, zerkając na Deana, po czym ruszył naprzód, gdy zapaliły się zielone.  
Na miejsce spotkania dojechali bez wypadków. Ze wszystkich miejsc był to akurat sklep z pączkami, jakieś 10 mil od posterunku, przed którym stały zaparkowane dwa wielkie czarne suburbany, a na widok których Castiel jak cholera próbował nie przewracać oczami.  
\- Naprawdę niepozorni ludzie – burknął cicho, wysiadając z sedana. Jeszcze raz włożył kluczyki do kieszeni i uniósł dłoń w powitaniu na widok agentów federalnych w cywilnych strojach, jedzących w sklepie.  
\- Kiedy tam wejdziemy, ja będę mówił. Ty, Winchester, ani słowa. To nie czas ani miejsce, żebyś próbował się z kimś „zapoznać”.

\- Jasne, szefie – powiedział Dean, rozciągając kończyny i głośno ziewając. Był zbyt zrelaksowany, aby przejmować się tym bardziej, niż absolutnie musiał.  
W miejscu spotkania podążył tuż za Castielem i trzymał się w tle, podczas gdy nieco starszy mężczyzna usiadł naprzeciwko świadka i zaczął ją wypytywać. Dean niewiele mógł zrobić poza słuchaniem i robieniem od czasu do czasu notatek, ale naprawdę, kobieta miała niewiele do powiedzenia. Po prostu zwykłe „Ujrzałam ciemną postać i nie pamiętam jej wzrostu, płci czy koloru samochodu.” Dean musiał stłumić kolejne ziewnięcie i odwrócił się plecami do nudnej sceny. Zamiast tego podszedł do gablotki na wystawie, oblizując usta na widok pysznego rzędu pączków.  
Pięć minut później pojawił się w polu widzenia Castiela z pączkiem Boston Cream, który kupił i prawie zdążył już pożreć. Spojrzenie, jakie otrzymał, kazało Deanowi zastanowić się, czy Castiel Novak był jednym z tych kilku ludzi na świecie, którzy nie lubili pączków. A może, i myśląc o tym Dean był niemal pewien, że to był powód jego kwaśnej twarzy, nie miało znaczenia, co lubił – jego nowy partner albo nie lubił tego, albo samego Deana. Szybko wsunął resztę pączka z powrotem do papierowej torby, w której go przyniósł, czując na sobie zimny wzrok partnera.  
Bez słowa podążył za mężczyzną na zewnątrz i dopiero, gdy znaleźli się z powrotem w samochodzie, odwrócił się na siedzeniu, by na niego spojrzeć.  
\- Słuchaj, przepraszam, powiedziałeś, by trzymać się z daleka, może potraktowałem to trochę zbyt dosłownie. Drugi raz się nie przydarzy, obiecuję.

Castiel nie raczył w ogóle odpowiedzieć Deanowi, ignorując go na korzyść telefonu do komendanta celem szybkiego zapoznania z nowinami. Gdy tylko to zrobili, była ledwo 10 rano, a Castiel przypomniał sobie, że chciał coś sprawdzić. Odpalił samochód i odjechał, ruszając w stronę dzielnicy magazynowej, w której odbyła się strzelanina, w jakiej Baltazar stracił życie.  
Milczał w trakcie jazdy, próbując z całych sił ignorować napiętą atmosferę, jaką wytworzył w samochodzie. Castiel próbował wmówić sobie, że jego wrogość w stosunku do dzieciaka była gwarantowana. Dean Winchester był tylko jakimś palantem z Kansas, jakimś dzieciakiem, który prawdopodobnie nie widział nigdy pościgu na pełnej szybkości, w którym nie brałby udziału pickup, i którego największym osiągnięciem był prawdopodobnie transfer do LA bez kradzieży po drodze.  
…więc Castiel zbyt szybko wydawał osądy. Pierdolić to. Dzieciak nie przydał się jeszcze do niczego poza powodowaniem pomniejszych uszkodzeń i tym, że miło się na niego patrzyło.  
Musiał komendantowi przyznać, że przynajmniej… Dean był… wspaniały, choć Castiel przyznawał to niechętnie. Stwierdził, że piorunował drugiego mężczyznę wzrokiem tylko po to, by ukryć, że się gapił. Było też aż nazbyt irytujące, że oczy Winchestera miały kolor świeżo kiełkującej trawy i że piegi (PIEGI, na miłość boską!) pokrywały jego lekko opaloną skórę. Wkurzający gówniarz.  
Castiel stęknął, sfrustrowany własnymi myślami, po czym włączył radio, a z głośników cicho popłynęła muzyka klasyczna.

Pomimo tego, co się stało w sklepie z pączkami, podróż powrotna na posterunek była względnie znośna. Tak było, dopóki Dean nie zdał sobie sprawy z tego, że Castiel trzy razy źle skręcił i że okolica stopniowo zmieniała się z ruchliwej autostrady na opuszczone drogi i magazyny po obu stronach jezdni.  
\- Hej, chłopie, nie musisz się mnie pozbywać w TAKI sposób – wykrzyknął żartobliwie. – Jeśli aż tak mnie nienawidzisz, to poproszę komendanta o przeniesienie.  
Choć wciąż się uśmiechał, to Dean poczuł ukłucie rozczarowania. Wiedział, że nie było łatwo sobie z nim radzić, i z pewnością facet, który wciąż nie przebolał śmierci swego partnera, nie nadawał się najlepiej do tego, by borykać się z krętactwem Deana Winchestera.. Co, jeśli komendant Turner nie miał racji? Co, jeśli Castiel nie potrzebował kogoś, kto oderwie go od wszystkiego; co, jeśli potrzebował tylko ciszy i spokoju?

\- Winchester, gdybym chciał się ciebie pozbyć, to z pewnością byś o tym nie wiedział, dopóki nie byłoby za późno – odpalił z kamienną twarzą, ale w kąciku ust czaił mu się uśmiech, gdy skręcił w boczną uliczkę; sedan podskakiwał na nierównościach terenu. Rozejrzał się wokół, zwalniając, i przyjrzał zmianom na tym terenie, zbierając je wszystkie do późniejszego zanotowania. Prawdę mówiąc…  
\- Notuj, Winchester. Budynek A7, nowe zamki we frontowych drzwiach. Okna zaciemnione. Budynek A8, drzwi otwarte, wnętrze opuszczone. Brak białych vanów z boku budynku A9, zastąpiła je półciężarówka z logo „Midas Trucking” na boku.  
Wyrzucił z siebie wszystko, co widział, spodziewając się, że Dean będzie w stanie zapisać to, podczas gdy krążyli między rzędami magazynów. Teren wyglądał na względnie opuszczony, przez jakiś czas w zasięgu wzroku nie było nikogo, dopóki nie postanowili zawrócić i odjechać. Wtedy właśnie przed otwartą bramą stanęła grupa 15 przypadkowych mężczyzn z łomami, aluminiowymi kijami i łańcuchami w rękach. Castiel zatrzymał samochód 20 stóp dalej, przyglądając się wszystkim twarzom i zapamiętując każdą z nich.  
Zza środka grupy wyłonił się mężczyzna, a jego żółto barwione okulary połyskiwały w świetle. Castielowi aż pobielały knykcie.  
\- …Azazel – wysyczał, odsłaniając zęby na widok zadowolonego uśmiechu na oleistej twarzy mężczyzny.

Robił, jak mu kazano, notując wszelkie szczegóły, jakie zauważył Castiel, z grymasem na twarzy.  
\- Wiesz, partnerze, ja mam też imię – zaczął, nieco wkurzony, ale drugi mężczyzna uciszył go niemal natychmiast. – Niemożliwe – wydyszał Dean, ale widział już byt wiele zdjęć tego faceta, aby nie rozpoznać go jako szefa handlu ludźmi w LA i prawdopodobnie na terenie całego Zachodniego Wybrzeża. Schylili się za tablicą rozdzielczą i Dean poczuł swoje przyspieszone tętno, a serce tłukło mu się w piersi. To było wspaniałe, śliczne, kurwa. Pierwszy dzień w pracy i po nieustannym wkurzaniu swego partnera prawdopodobnie zginie ponurą śmiercią po godzinach, jeśli nie dniach tortur. Witaj w LA, koleś! PS. Przeznaczenie to suka!  
\- Jak sądzisz, co robią? – wymruczał Dean, naprawdę się zastanawiają, czemu, w imię Boże, przestępca poszukiwany za przynajmniej tuzin zbrodni, postanawiający zrobić sobie spacer w świetle dnia, był dobrym pomysłem.

\- To się nazywa pokaz siły, DEAN - wysyczał Castiel ze swej przykurczonej pozycji, mając serce w gardle.  
Ich samochód w żadnym razie nie był kuloodporny, a nawet jeśli, to Castiel miał przy sobie tylko swoje 9 mm, z zaledwie jednym zapasowym magazynkiem. Kurwa. Przełknął z trudem i usiadł z powrotem, gapiąc się na Azazela, który się zaledwie uśmiechnął i wyjął coś z kieszeni. Castiel zesztywniał, kiedy sobie uświadomił, co to było – był to krawat, jaki Baltazar nosił, kiedy został zastrzelony.  
Jak, do DIABŁA, Azazel położył na nim łapy?! Była to część ubrań, jakie w cholernym szpitalu odłożyli jako dowód. Leżał w papierowej torbie, w pudełku, w skrytce na posterunku.  
Wtedy Castiela olśniło i ta świadomość była dla niego jak zanurzenie się w lodowatej wodzie.   
\- Mamy kreta – szepnął, nawet wtedy, gdy Azazel machał przed nim krawatem. Castiel przez chwilę śledził go wzrokiem, po czym spojrzał z powrotem na jego twarz. – W policji jest kret – powtórzył i ruszył.  
Samochód wystrzelił naprzód, a przestępcy, wrzeszcząc, rozbiegli się na boki, uciekając z drogi, gdy Castiel ich mijał. Łomy i grube łańcuchy odbijały się od maski i bagażnika samochodu z głośnym łomotem i zgrzytaniem metalu o metal.  
Zderzak przytarł o ziemię, kiedy Castiel wyjechał na ulicę z prędkością 30 mil/godz, a potem ruszył, paląc gumę z wysiłku, aby się stamtąd wydostać, zanim ktoś z grupy Azazela nie postanowi strzelić w ich stronę.

Przez chwilę Dean chciał złapać Castiela za ramiona i potrząsnąć nim, może trochę wrzasnąć, zapytać, co, kurwa, myślał, że robił. Ale w ciele miał też całą tę adrenalinę, nagromadzoną frustrację i, tak, pożądanie, więc zamiast skarżyć się, Dean się roześmiał. Odrzucił głowę w tył i zaśmiał się, szturchając Castiela w ramię, podczas gdy starszy glina wywoził ich z niebezpiecznej strefy, i pomyślał, że może nawet zobaczył, jak drugi mężczyzna uśmiechnął się nieco.  
\- Koleś, to było niesamowite!


	3. To naprawdę farbowany krawat (łapiecie?)

Wrócili na posterunek cali i bezpieczni, a Castiel wyskoczył z samochodu, zanim Dean w ogóle dosięgnął klamki. Poszedł za nim do środka, mijając kilku kolegów, którzy wyglądali na częściowo zaskoczonych, a częściowo wkurzonych hałaśliwym wejściem ich obu. Komendant Turner siedział w swoim biurze i po wyrazie jego twarzy Dean widział, że detektyw Novak nie pierwszy raz wpadał bez zapowiedzi.  
\- Proszę pana, właśnie wróciliśmy z dzielnicy magazynowej. Był tam Azazel i grupa jego ludzi. Detektyw Novak zobaczył coś, co mogłoby pchnąć to śledztwo potężnie do przodu.

Castiel nie mógł powstrzymać wypływającego mu na usta uśmiechu; nowicjusz u jego boku piał niczym kogucik, adrenalina krążyła mu w żyłach i czuł oszołomienie tym, że przeżyli niemal otoczeni – tak, uśmiechnął się. Jednak uśmiech zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił, a twarz wygładziła mu się z powrotem w zwykłą maskę, pozbawioną wyrazu, jeśli nie liczyć łagodnej irytacji wywołanej wszystkim dokoła.  
Podróż powrotna na posterunek była bezproblemowa, na szczęście żaden samochód za nimi nie jechał, a Castiel dziękował wszystkim aniołom stróżom, że któryś ich pilnował, że udało im się wrócić nie wpadając w zasadzkę na bocznej ulicy i nie dostając postrzału z AK-47. Już zbyt wielu dobrym glinom przydarzyło się to w trakcie tego dochodzenia.  
Będą musieli zmienić po tym samochód, pomyślał Castiel, wysiadając z sedana i idąc do środka, chcąc zaraportować wszystko komendantowi.  
Jednak w środku cała ta pilność zbladła w obliczu niechęci komendanta Turnera i Castiel nie mógł nic poradzić na wszechogarniającą go wewnętrzną gorycz. Jego partner zmarł na jego zmianie, kiedy to miał kryć Baltazarowi plecy; zawiódł. I z powodu tego błędu jego najlepszy przyjaciel… jego kochanek, leżał teraz sześć stóp pod ziemią i gnił. To była JEGO wina. Ale nie umiał powstrzymać gniewu, który nadchodził, gdy tylko komendant zdawał się mieć to w dupie, a co się ostatnio zdarzało coraz częściej.  
Castiel już miał się odezwać, odpowiedzieć na głupią uwagę, kiedy zamiast tego odezwał się Dean. Aż wypuścił z płuc powietrze w zaskoczeniu elegancją oświadczenia Winchestera. Było zwięzłe, niemal dokładnie takie, jak powiedziałby to Castiel, mając pół sekundy więcej czasu. Komendant Turner odwrócił się i spojrzał na Castiela, rozsiadając się w krześle i unosząc w oczekiwaniu brwi.  
\- I? – zapytał, a Castiel przełknął z wysiłkiem.  
\- Panie komendancie, to wrażliwa sprawa – powiedział miękko, strzelając oczami na drzwi, po czym podszedł do nich, zamknął je, a następnie zaciągnął rolety, aby odciąć się od reszty biura. – Myślę, że ktoś tutaj pracuje dla Azazela.  
\- Chwila… co? Myślisz, że ktoś… jeden z naszych ludzi, pracuje dla tego gnoja?! To nie jest oskarżenie, którym można rzucać na prawo i lewo, Novak. Jaki masz dowód?  
Castiel odetchnął głęboko i zacisnął usta.  
\- Azazel miał krawat Baltazara. Ten sam, który nosił w dzień śmierci.  
Turner zrobił niedowierzającą minę i prychnął.   
\- Więc… Azazel miał krawat, który wyglądał jak ten Baltazara, a teraz myślisz, że jeden z moich gliniarzy jest kretem?  
Castiel zmarszczył silnie brwi, patrząc w podłogę.  
\- Proszę pana, to był niepowtarzalny krawat – wyrzucił z siebie, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. – Ja… zrobiliśmy go… - wymruczał, po czym spojrzał znowu w górę.  
\- …chwila… chwila… chwila, mówisz o tym fioletowym paskudztwie, które zawsze nosił w piątki? – zapytał komendant, a Castiel potaknął, zaciskając szczękę. Turner przez chwilę milczał, swoją wielką, pełną odcisków dłonią pocierając siwiejący zarost na szczęce. Westchnął cicho i kiwnął głową. – Chłopcy, to nie może wyjść z tego pokoju. Musimy trzymać to w ścisłej tajemnicy. Jeśli Azazel ma tu wtyczkę, musimy się dowiedzieć, kto to jest, i musimy dowiedzieć się TERAZ – uniósł palec i mocno stuknął w biurko dla podkreślenia słowa TERAZ, po czym tą samą ręką machnął na Castiela i Deana. – Idźcie. Novak, wiesz, jak sobie z tym poradzić. Nie zawiedźcie mnie.  
\- Proszę pana, będziemy potrzebować nowego samochodu. Azazel zobaczył…  
\- Tak, tak, proszę – wypisał szybko jakiś kwitek i wepchnął go Castielowi, który wziął go i wsadził do kieszeni. – Idź na parking, wybierz coś solidniejszego. Och – urwał, wyjął coś z szuflady i wręczył to Deanowi z rozbawieniem na twarzy. – Weź to ze sobą – powiedział i zaśmiał się, gdy Castiel spojrzał na lusterko w ręce Deana, po czym wymamrotał coś o nie umiejących prowadzić osłach i wypadł z biura.

Dean nie odważył się mówić więcej niż „Tak, proszę pana” i „Oczywiście, proszę pana”, dopóki nie wyszli z pokoju, ruszając w stronę biura Castiela tak, jak to zrobili rano. Wydawało się to dłużej niż zaledwie kilka godzin temu. Teraz, gdy Dean spojrzał na drugiego mężczyznę, wciąż widział gniew i frustrację oraz okazjonalny przypływ czystej, absolutnej niechęci. Ale była też determinacja i upór, a jego niebieskich oczach błyskało coś, czego Dean jeszcze nie umiał nazwać.  
Nie znał tu ludzi, więc Castiel przez następne kilka godzin badał wszystkich, nie pomijając woźnego ani sprzątaczki. Porównywali akta, szukając podobieństw, jakiegokolwiek powiązania pomiędzy każdym członkiem policji a każdym znanym członkiem organizacji Azazela. Dean całkowicie zapomniał o czasie, zagrzebując się w aktach; po jakimś czasie dla wygody zrzucił skórzaną kurtkę i rozpiął kilka pierwszych guzików koszuli. Kiedy ponownie wyjrzał przez okno na zewnątrz, niebo na zachodzie robiło się ciemnoróżowe i fioletowe, a Castiel garbił się nad jakimiś danymi ze szpitala.   
Dean zdusił ziewnięcie i wstał, leniwie rozciągając ramiona i nogi i starając się nie gapić zbyt wyraźnie na partnera. Castiel nosił okulary do czytania i to było tak niedobre, że Dean już niczego nie wiedział. Ten facet, ze swoim smukłym ciałem, ciemnymi, rozczochranymi włosami i przeszywającymi niebieskimi oczami uaktywniał każdy kink, jaki Dean mógł mieć. OKULARY DO CZYTANIA, na miłość Boską!  
\- Znalazłeś coś? – zdołał wreszcie zapytać w miarę niepozornie. – U mnie nic.

Ostatecznie resztę dnia spędzili w biurze, zamawiając jedzenie ok. 14.00, a potem jeszcze raz ok. 19.00. Cały czas Dean był tak naprawdę… cichy. Pełen szacunku. To dziwne, jak inny potrafił być, mając na czym skupić całą tę niespożytą energię, pomyślał Castiel wręczając Deanowi czwartą stertę akt do przejrzenia.  
Castiel odpuścił sobie wrogość wobec nowego partnera mniej więcej wtedy, gdy Dean przyniósł mu dolewkę kawy, jakimś cudem zgadując, że Castiel lubił czarną, z dwiema łyżeczkami cukru i bez śmietanki. To i podzielenie się drugim pączkiem, który Dean kupił wcześniej tego dnia, ułagodziło Castiela wystarczająco, by przynajmniej zachowywać się uprzejmie wobec drugiego mężczyzny.  
\- Co? – powiedział Castiel, wyrwany z zamyślenia, kiedy Dean wstał i odezwał się pierwszy raz od dwóch godzin. W mózgu wirowało mu od nazwisk, liczb, dat i wydarzeń, i potrzebował chwili, by przypomnieć sobie, co Dean właśnie powiedział. – Nie… nic, jak dotąd – westchnął, odsuwając od siebie dokumenty. Zerknął na zegar i zmarszczył się silnie, wzdychając. Była prawie 20.00 i chociaż nocna zmiana już pracowała, to wszyscy detektywi już dawno poszli do domu. – Myślę, że na dzisiaj skończyliśmy – ogłosił wstając, również się przeciągnął i stęknął cicho z powodu sztywnych pleców.  
Obszedł biurko i wypił resztę kawy z kubka, krzywiąc się, gdy zimny syrop spłynął mu na język. Uch, za dużo cukru na dnie. Castiel odstawił kubek na miejsce i przeszedł się po pokoju, szybko zdejmując z korkowej tablicy mapę Los Angeles, nad którą pracowali całe popołudnie. Ruszył się przy Deanie, ocierając się o niego przypadkiem i próbując ignorować falę gorąca w dole brzucha, kiedy dotknęli się dłońmi – to było niczym prąd, przeskoczyło mu po ramieniu i trafiło go prosto w krocze.  
To ostatnie, czego potrzebuję, pomyślał z westchnieniem, zdejmując kolejną płachtę papieru i chowając ją, tym razem taką, na której widniało pismo Castiela wraz z nieco bardziej czytelnym pismem Deana. Odwrócił się i skinął Deanowi głową, wyczekująco unosząc brwi.  
\- Chodź. Winchester, nie mogę zamknąć biura, dopóki ty tu jesteś. Chyba, że chcesz spać na kanapie, czego szczerze nie polecam.

Dean westchnął, po czym schylił się, by wziąć kurtkę i portfel, i poszedł za drugim mężczyzną na ulicę. Jego dziecinka wciąż stała tam, gdzie ją rano zostawił, i podszedł do niej, łagodnie gładząc ją po dachu. Na drzwiach pasażera widniało paskudne zadrapanie, ale było w miarę małe, nic, czemu nie zaradziłaby odrobina lakieru. Podniósł wzrok, odkrył, że Castiel przyglądał mu się w zamyśleniu, i nagle sobie przypomniał. Choć komendant pozwolił im wybrać nowy pojazd, to z powodu przedłużonej aż do teraz sesji zbierania danych Castiel nie miał naprawdę czasu się tym zająć. Stukając palcami w gładką, czarną powierzchnię samochodu, Dean skinął na Castiela, nakazując mu podejść bliżej.  
\- Chodź, partnerze, podwiozę cię. – Na twarzy Castiela błysnęły wahanie i nieufność, ale Dean tylko zacmokał, zdecydowanie kręcąc głową. – Chłopie, nie bądź śmieszny, po prostu wsiadaj.  
Ku jego zaskoczeniu Castiel stał tam jeszcze chwilę dłużej, po czym otwarł drzwi samochodu i wsiadł. Dean uśmiechnął się do siebie, odetchnął czystym nocnym powietrzem i wsiadł również. Castiel praktycznie prowadził go ulicami Los Angeles i pomimo ciągłych poleceń „Tu skręć w lewo” i „na następnym rogu w prawo” podróż była równie cicha, jak dwie poprzednie. Jednak było inaczej i Den odkrył, że uśmiechał się myśląc, iż tak, Castiel nie był może najprzyjemniejszym współpracownikiem, ale nie był tak zamknięty w sobie i wrogi, jak się próbował wydawać.  
Kiedy wysadził partnera przed apartamentowcem w centrum miasta i życzył mu dobrej nocy, mógł przysiąc, że chociaż drugi mężczyzna nie odwzajemnił pozdrowienia, to ujrzał, jak usta Castiela faktycznie wykrzywiły się w lekkim uśmiechu. W drodze do domu próbował ignorować zapach w samochodzie, zapach Castiela, przyjemny i piżmowy, a kiedy wieczorem kładł się do łóżka, ciężko mu było odpędzić obraz niebieskich oczu i silnych dłoni…  
Minęły dwa tygodnie i pomimo niestrudzonej pracy oraz nadgodzin spędzonych nad sprawą nie było żadnego prawdziwego dowodu, nic obiecującego, absolutnie nic. Dean musiał przyznać, że była chwila czy dwie, kiedy nie mógł nie myśleć, że Castiel wszystko źle zrozumiał. Poszedł na piwo z którymś z chłopaków po pracy i im później się robiło, tym więcej sekretów wychodziło na jaw. O tym, jak wspaniałym detektywem był Castiel i jak ogarnęły go paranoja i nieufność, od kiedy to wszystko się zdarzyło. Od kiedy Baltazar został zabity, a Castielowi zawalił się świat.  
Dean nie wiedział, czemu wcześniej się nie zorientował. Teraz wszystko miało, oczywiście, sens. Wyświechtany płaszcz, kubek, pusta ściana… własnoręcznie robiony krawat… Wciąż jednak, gdy Ash, facet prawdopodobnie z najgorszą fryzurą, jaką Dean w życiu widział, opowiedział, jak utrata Baltazara zmiażdżyła Castiela, jak wpadł w szał i stłukł jakiegoś biednego technika na miazgę, Dean szerzej otwarł oczy i poczuł nagły przypływ poczucia winy. Zaledwie kilka dni wcześniej przysiadł na krawędzi biurka, przypadkowo przewrócił zdjęcie w ramce i Castiel spojrzał na niego tak, jakby Dean właśnie utopił mu ulubionego szczeniaczka. Nikt nie mówił o oczywistym, ale teraz Dean już wiedział. Baltazar i Castiel byli parą.  
Z tą wiedzą praca z nim stała się nieco łatwiejsza, ale też znacznie bardziej skomplikowana, skoro znał już orientację Castiela. Dean był niemal pewien, że w piekle istniało specjalne miejsce dla ludzi napalających się na kogoś, kto właśnie stracił miłość swego życia, ale to nie skutkowało. Kiedy dwa dni temu Castiel pokazał się w pracy świeżo ogolony i ubrany nietypowo starannie, Dean musiał klapnąć na krzesło i skrzyżować nogi, zanim jego partner by dostrzegł, jak miły był ten widok. Prawdę mówiąc, teraz, kiedy o tym myślał, praca z Castielem mogłaby się zrobić nie do zniesienia. I była jeszcze ta chwila sprzed paru dni, kiedy jedli lunch w IHOP. Castiel grzebał bez przekonania w jedzeniu i wreszcie włożył jakąś frytkę do ust, kiedy Dean postanowił „po prostu walić to”.  
\- Jezu, możesz przestać to robić?  
Castiel zerknął w górę po tym nieoczekiwanym wybuchu, marszcząc się lekko i z wyraźnym pytaniem wyrytym w gładkich rysach.  
\- To – Dean wskazał na jego dłonie na stole – i to – pokazał tam, gdzie Castiel właśnie się oblizał – wszystko! Cas, jesteś tak gorący, że to mnie doprowadza do szału! Lepiej się pilnuj, jeśli nie chcesz, bym się zaraz na ciebie rzucił.

Minione dwa tygodnie z Deanem były… interesujące, mówiąc oględnie. Nowicjusz okazał się być zarówno potwornie wkurzający, jak i dziwnie wnikliwy. Był zagadką, ponieważ z jednej strony Castiel chciał złapać Deana za szyję i w 9 przypadkach na 10 udusić… ale był też ten dziesiąty przypadek, kiedy Castiel chciał dorwać się do ciała Deana z innych powodów.  
W takich chwilach Castiel wymawiał się z biura i szedł na spacer, żeby ochłonąć. Nie POWINIEN się tak czuć. Nie tak szybko po Baltazarze. Nie wobec kogoś tak cholernie frustrującego. Nie wobec kogoś takiego, jak Dean, ze swoim bezczelnym wyszczerzem i głośnym śmiechem… czasami aż bolało widzieć, jacy bywali podobni, i ciągnęło Castiela za serce tak, że był pewien, iż wyskoczy mu z piersi i pójdzie tam, gdzie nowicjusz chciał iść. Ale bywały też inne okazje, kiedy to stawało się oczywiste, że Dean i Baltazar stali niemal na dwóch różnych biegunach.  
Dean niemal bez przerwy gadał o rodzinie, o swoim młodszym bracie i ojcu, rodzina wydawała się być dla opalonego mężczyzny wszystkim. Baltazar został wydziedziczony w wieku 14 lat za bycie gejem. Nigdy tego nie przebolał, a ta gorzka niechęć nie do naprawienia zniszczyła mu część życia. Dean jednak wydawał się aż nazbyt szczęśliwy mogąc godzinami gadać o swoim ostrym jak brzytwa bracie, Samie, tak miał na imię, a Castiel mu pozwalał. Dziwnie było cieszyć się tak bardzo czyimś głosem, a w następnej sekundzie pragnąć, by się zamknął.  
Związek między nimi był wyboisty, bywały chwile gniewu i frustracji ze strony Castiela oraz szturchanie i dźganie ze strony Deana, przez co tylko ten cykl się ciągnął. Dean szturchał i dźgał, Castiel się odcinał, Dean przepraszał, a Castiel niechętnie to przyjmował… i znowu przez jakiś czas było dobrze. Jednak dla Castiela najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że zaczął wyczekiwać widoku twarzy Deana o poranku, pogodnego i nastroszonego, czekającego z kubkiem kawy w ręce wyłącznie dla niego.  
Głos Deana wyrwał go z zamyślenia; drugi mężczyzna coś krzyczał na niego, a Castiel zamrugał, po czym otwarł szerzej oczy, gdy dotarły do niego słowa drugiego mężczyzny. Przez sekundę gapił się na partnera i zarumienił się silnie, aż po czubki uszu. Zmarszczył się, spoglądając na swój w połowie pusty talerz.  
\- Dean, nie nabijaj się ze mnie… - wycedził, odsuwając talerz i sięgając po portfel, by wyjąć 20 dolarów i zapłacić za posiłek. To było ostatnie, czego potrzebował. Castiel wiedział, że wszyscy w policji wiedzieli o jego orientacji seksualnej; Baltazar raczej nie milczał, kiedy dwa lata temu Castiel zgodził się z nim zamieszkać. Ale to nie dawało Deanowi prawa, by z nim pogrywać. OCZYWIŚCIE, że Dean zauważył gapienie się, oczywiście. A teraz nabijał się z biednego Castiela, małego geja-detektywa, który stracił swego partnera. Castiel zjeżył się, ściągając w gniewie usta, i wstał gwałtownie. – Winchester, idziemy – rzucił.

Dean siedział tam przez niekończącą się chwilę, patrząc, jak Castiel wstał i wypadł z kafejki, i dopiero, gdy drzwi się za nim zatrzasnęły, Dean się otrząsnął. Zerwał się i poszedł za nim; drugi mężczyzna już odpalał ich nowy samochód, Hyundaia w kolorze mchu, i wcisnął pedał gazu, gdy tylko Dean wsiadł.   
Potrzebował jeszcze dwóch prób – i kubka letniej kawy rzuconego mu w twarz – by zdać sobie sprawę, że Castiel nie rozpoznałby prawdy nawet wtedy, gdyby go ugryzła w ten jego jędrny tyłek. Było czymś niewiarygodnie frustrującym to, jak teraz na Deana patrzył, skrzywdzonym, obronnym wzrokiem. A naprawdę, to było ostatnie, czego Dean chciał. Przedtem atmosfera była nie do zniesienia, ale teraz praca stała się zwyczajnie torturą. Sprawa wciąż była otwarta, wciąż nie mieli żadnych tropów i to tylko zwiększało gniew Castiela.  
Nadszedł piątkowy wieczór, Castiel zarządził jeszcze jedno rycie w dokumentach, a Dean nie mógł, po prostu nie mógł czytać tych akt ponownie.  
\- Cholera, tu nic nie ma – powiedział, ugniatając sobie skronie i podnosząc się z krzesła, a partner posłał mu spojrzenie niewiele różniące się od zabójczego. – Chcesz spędzać wolny czas w tym wszawym biurze, proszę bardzo. Ale to bez sensu i obaj o tym wiemy. Cas, musisz wziąć się w garść – znajdziemy sposób, by namierzyć tego sukinsyna.

Życie stało się niekończącym się cyklem pobudek, chodzenia do pracy, radzenia sobie z Deanem i jego nieustającym flirtowaniem przy jednoczesnej próbie grzebania się w labiryncie ślepych uliczek, chodzenia do domu i rzucania się na łóżko. Umyć, spłukać, powtórzyć. Castiel był wyczerpany. Spędzał niemal całą godzinę na terapii gadając o frustracji wywołanej WIEDZĄ, że kret istniał, i niemożnością znalezienia go. Lekarka była miła, ale stanowcza, przypominając Castielowi, że minęło dopiero kilka miesięcy (cztery, jak usłużnie podpowiedział Castielowi jego mózg), że miał prawo popadać w paranoję… ale że powinien mieć na uwadze, że w krawacie, jaki pokazał mu Azazel, mógł dostrzec tylko to, co chciał widzieć; że ten kpiący uśmiech istniał tylko w jego głowie. Po tym Castiel wyszedł z jej gabinetu, a właściwie wypadł i przysiągł, że nie wróci.  
Komendant powiedział co innego.  
Minął kolejny tydzień i pomimo besztania go wciąż od nowa, Dean nadal tam był, smiejąc się, flirtując i czasami, w rzadkich cichych chwilach, będąc zwyczajnie czarującym. Castiel myślał, że tego nienawidził najbardziej.  
Znowu siedzieli nad tym cały dzień, kiedy Dean się zirytował, wstał i oznajmił, że miał dość, że to było bezcelowe, a Castiel poczuł, że słabiutka kontrola, jaką utrzymywał nad swym gniewem, właśnie poszła.  
\- Świetnie, Winchester. Wypierdalaj. Nie potrzebuję przy tym twojej pomocy… radziłem sobie, zanim się napatoczyłeś, i poradzę sobie, gdy już komendant ostatecznie uświadomi sobie swój błąd i przeniesie cię gdzie indziej – jego ton był zimniejszy, niż planował, ale gdy tylko słowa padły, nie mógł ich cofnąć; zamiast tego popłynął z prądem, wstał i podszedł do drzwi. Otwarł je szarpnięciem i gestem zaprosił Deana do wyjścia, odsłaniając przedramiona, bo podwinął sobie rękawy koszuli. Uniósł brew ruchem, który, jak Dean już wiedział, znaczył coś jak „Więc, idioto?”

\- Tak, jestem pewien, że byś chciał, co? – Dean był na pół rozbawiony, na pół wkurzony tym, jak Castiel go traktował, tym, jak go obrażał i nieustannie degradował, jak wciąż starał się znaleźć powody, by młodszy mężczyzna odszedł. Ale nie-ee, zapomnij o tym. On się go tak łatwo nie pozbędzie. – Zawsze to robisz, wiesz? Zawsze musisz mieć rację, zawsze musisz dowodzić, a wszyscy inni muszą tańczyć, jak im zagrasz… cóż, sorry, ale ja tego nie kupuję – rozłożył ramiona w geście, który, jak wiedział, był aż nadto prowokacyjny, i ujrzał, że Castiel zagotował się z gniewu. – Nie możesz wciąż odpychać ludzi, Cas. Nieważne, ile razy spróbujesz, ja nie odejdę, nie spodziewaj się tego – Dean odetchnął głęboko i obszedł biurko; jedną dłonią oparł się o blat, drugą powoli i ostrożnie sięgnął do ramienia mężczyzny. Castiel trząsł się nieznacznie i ponownie lodowate poczucie winy popłynęło Deanowi w ciele tak, że musiał na chwilę zamknąć oczy. Kiedy je znowu otwarł, Cas patrzył na niego oczami lśniącymi furią, ale Dean nie umiał powstrzymać nadchodzących słów. – Jesteś tylko przerażonym małym chłopcem, który nie wie, jak żyć samemu.

\- Pierdol. Się – wycedził Castiel, zaciskając zęby i unosząc w gniewie wargi. Nigdy, w całym swoim życiu, nie spotkał nikogo tak wkurzającego jak Dean. Nawet w najgorszych chwilach Baltazar nigdy aż tak nie zalazł mu za skórę, nie wprawił w tak ślepą wściekłość. – Nie znasz mnie, Winchester – zasyczał, mrużąc oczy i marszcząc brwi, a szyja mu zesztywniała z napięcia. To się nie mogło dziać. Nie zamierzał pozwolić temu głupiemu nowicjuszowi, temu pieprzonemu DZIECIAKOWI, dźgnąć się do żywego. – Nie wiesz, co zrobili, co ON zrobił… Dean, patrzyłem, jak on UMIERA – powiedział szybko, wyrzucając z siebie słowa, i podszedł do Deana, aż wreszcie stali praktycznie pierś w pierś. Castiel uniósł wzrok o jakiś cal i spojrzał mu w oczy, po czym złapał go za kurtkę. – Nie masz, kurwa, pojęcia, przez co przeszedłem! Patrzyłem, jak on umiera… nie mogłem go uratować, Dean! To była MOJA wina, MOJA KUREWSKA WINA i ja… ja… - zakrztusił się; po tych słowach łzy napłynęły mu do oczu, a broda zadrżała z gniewu i żalu. Wydając jakiś skrzywdzony odgłos, Castiel odepchnął Deana od siebie, potarł sobie twarz i odwrócił się. – Wypierdalaj stąd – powiedział cicho, odwrócony plecami do Deana.  
Castiel chciał po prostu, by zostawiono go w spokoju, chciał pamiętać, jak strasznie wszystko zjebał pozwalając Baltazarowi iść tam samemu, słuchając tego idioty, kiedy ten powiedział „zostań tam”. Powinien był za nim iść, powinien był sprawdzić przód i tył. Castiel mógł go OCALIĆ, gdyby po prostu zadziałał, zamiast słuchać Baltazara. Mógł go ocalić, ale tego nie zrobił. A teraz musiał za to płacić; nie miał prawa mieć przyjaciół czy rodziny tak, jak Dean, i z pewnością nie zasługiwał na kolejnego partnera. To była tylko kolejna szansa na spieprzenie wszystkiego, na zabicie kogoś.

To było to, niezaprzeczalna, bolesna prawda. Prawda Castiela. Dean nie mógł powiedzieć, że był zdziwiony obwinianiem się i gniewem na siebie, jaki płynął z każdego słowa mężczyzny, ale jak cholera nie zamierzał stać i słuchać tego spokojnie.  
\- Nie – powiedział zwyczajnie, a to, jak Castiel nawet na niego nie spojrzał, udowadniało, jak bardzo był tym wszystkim zmęczony, jak rozpaczliwie chciał być sam, jak chciał się nurzać w użalaniu się nad sobą i zmartwieniu, nie mając nikogo, kto by go ocalił. – Nie – powtórzył Dean i podszedł bliżej, kładąc Castielowi obie ręce na ramionach; trzymał go ostrożnie, a jego głos był tylko łagodnie szepczącym oddechem na skórze partnera. – To nie twoja wina, Cas… to wina Azazela… i on za to zapłaci, upewnimy się co do tego.

Castiel zesztywniał, gdy Dean go dotknął, nazwał go znowu „Cas”, jakby miał do tego prawo. Oddech zaczął mu się rwać, po czym wykręcił się z palącego dotyku Deana, odsuwając mężczyznę od siebie.  
\- Nie DOTYKAJ mnie! – krzyknął, odwracając się do Deana i gapiąc się na niego oczami pełnymi furii i obwiedzionymi na czerwono. To nie była walka DEANA, tylko Castiela. I nie zamierzał pozwalać, by Dean dłużej go od niej odrywał. Zmarnował już dość czasu i może komendant tego nie widział, ale Castiel owszem.  
Dean nie był dla niego dobry. A on nie był dobry dla Deana.

Kiedy Castiel go odepchnął, przez ułamek sekundy Dean pomyślał, że powinien był się tego spodziewać. Zatoczył się do tyłu z wyrazem czystego zaskoczenia na twarzy. Zaniepokojenie obmyło go zimną i okrutną pewnością, gdy zderzył się z biurkiem, boleśnie nadziewając się na nie biodrem. Dopiero, gdy było za późno, w pełni zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co się stało. Niczym w zwolnionym tempie ceramiczny kubek zachwiał się na krawędzi i Dean nic nie mógł zrobić, nie mógł odwrócić wzroku ani ruszyć żadnym mięśniem. Kubek z łoskotem uderzył o podłogę. Był to brutalny, ostateczny dźwięk i Dean wiedział, że tego nie mógł wynagrodzić, że to była ta JEDNA rzecz, której nigdy nie mógł zastąpić.  
\- … - próbował coś powiedzieć, ale słowa go zawiodły. Castiel był biały jak kreda, a Dean powoli uniósł ku niemu drżącą dłoń. - …Cas, ja… przepraszam…

Castiel pożałował tego natychmiast, bo kilka chwil po tym, jak odepchnął Deana od siebie, rozległ się zgrzyt biurka odsuwanego o kilka cali po podłodze, a potem łoskot czegoś, co spadło i zbiło się. Wiedział bez odwracania, co to było, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. To było jak wypadek samochodowy, musiał spojrzeć.  
Miał, oczywiście, rację, że tym czymś roztrzaskanym teraz na wysłużonych i spękanych płytkach podłogi był jego kubek „najlepszego detektywa na świecie”. Kawałki leżały w kałuży zimnej, ciemnobrązowej kawy, odłamki tak małe, że nie było mowy o tym, by zdołał złożyć je razem. Przez głowę przebiegły mu mentalny obraz małej dziewczynki, 8-9-letniej, piszącej coś na białym kubku w kantynie i wręczającej go Castielowi, jakby to był największy diament na świecie. Jej uśmiech był ciepły i otwarty, a on widział, jaka była szczęśliwa, nawet pod podartymi, brudnymi ubraniami, kurzem i siniakami na twarzy.  
Była pierwszą osobą, jaką ocalili w sprawie handlu ludźmi. Była ich pierwszym wspólnym przełomem, jego i Baltazara. Obraz dziewczynki zbladł i został zastąpiony nadąsaną twarzą Baltazara, który spytał ją, gdzie był jego kubek, a ona podparła się malutkimi dłońmi pod biodra i wydęła usteczka na niego. „TY żadnego nie dostaniesz”, odcięła się, a Baltazar zaśmiał się; śmiał się i śmiał. Dźwięk rozbrzmiał mu echem w głowie; Castiel czuł płynące mu po policzkach łzy, kiedy gapił się na odłamki kubka, odłamki życia, jakie miał prowadzić, rozsypane na podłodze.  
Powoli zamknął oczy, odcinając się od bólu, i pozwolił, by znowu zalało go otępienie. Polegał na tym tak bardzo, od kiedy Baltazar zmarł, używał go, by choć na chwilę powstrzymać ból, by uspokoić szalejący w nim gniew. Chwycił się go niczym liny ratunkowej, gdy przemówił zimnym, automatycznym głosem.  
\- …Wynoś się – szepnął, ponownie odwracając się do Deana plecami.

„Wynoś się”, powiedział Castiel, a Deanowi zrobiło się zimno.  
„Wynoś się”.  
Więc Dean się wyniósł.


	4. Pożar w Taco Bell (Co to w ogóle znaczy?)

Następne dni były okrutne. Dean chciał, by Castiel wrzeszczał na niego, by nim potrząsnął lub go uderzył. Wszystko byłoby lepsze od obojętności, z jaką go traktował. Nawet nie chodziło o to, że Castiel go ignorował lub stosował ciche dni, nie. Kiedy następnego dnia przywitał go ledwo słyszalnym „Dzień dobry”, Dean niemal się przewrócił, przez ledwo sekundę zastanawiając się, czy to, co zapamiętał z poprzedniego wieczoru, naprawdę się wydarzyło. Wydarzyło się, oczywiście, jaskrawo czerwony kubek z napisem „Bank of America”, który zastąpił tamten tak ceniony, był zbyt wymyślny, aby go przegapić.  
Dean próbował z nim porozmawiać, cóż, myślał o spróbowaniu, ale zachowanie Castiela odrzuciło go wystarczająco, by zapomnieć o wszelkich słabych przeprosinach, jakie mógł wymyślić. To, jak w czasie lunchu zamknął się w biurze, jak został po godzinach, podczas gdy wszyscy inni wyszli – wszystko to zdusiło w Deanie wszelką nadzieję, by jeszcze kiedyś normalnie z nim pomówić.

\- Ale, proszę pana – zaczął Castiel, tylko po to, by przerwało mu szybkie spojrzenie i uniesiona dłoń.  
\- Novak. Jesteś jednym z najlepszych, jeśli nie NAJLEPSZYM detektywem, jakiego mam. Co nie oznacza, że stoisz ponad prawem, zasadami czy moimi regulacjami. – Castiel westchnął miękko i z powrotem oparł się o krzesło, na którym siedział. – Unikasz spotkań ze swoją terapeutką. Jesteś ponury i rozchwiany, i rzucasz się na wszystkich. Castiel, nikt cię już nie LUBI.  
Ciężko było słuchać prawdy, ale było to jeszcze gorsze, gdy już sam to wiedziałeś, a ktoś inny po prostu trącał ranę, która się jątrzyła i nie chciała goić. Skrzywił się i ściągnął brwi, patrząc na swoje leżące na kolanach dłonie.  
\- …Castiel… ty się musisz zmienić… to się nie może ciągnąć. Słuchaj, dałem ci Winchestera, ponieważ to nowicjusz. On potrzebuje twojego doświadczenia… ale ty potrzebujesz jego entuzjazmu. Ty się po prostu… poddałeś. Odpuściłeś sobie WSZYSTKO poza jakimś wykrzywioną żądzą zemsty.   
Castiel zacisnął szczękę i wyprostował się na krześle, gapiąc się na komendanta, zanim mężczyzna uniósł brew.  
\- I? No mów. Powiedz mi, że nie mam racji.  
Castiel znowu otwarł usta, po czym zamknął je i zmarszczył się jeszcze raz, ponownie gapiąc się w dół.  
\- …Pogódź się z Winchesterem. Chodź na terapię. Złap tego sukinsyna, który zabił Jonesa. W tej kolejności. A teraz jazda stąd. Czekam na kanapkę z klopsikami, a ciebie czeka płaszczenie się.  
Castiel opuścił biuro komendanta i zakradł się do swojego; zatrzymał się w drzwiach, przez chwilę gapił się na Deana i ściągnął brwi.  
\- Winchester, idziemy – kiwnął głową i wziął płaszcz, ruszając do drzwi i na z dawna odkładane piwo.

Ledwie miał czas upuścić swego burgera, kiedy Castiel już był za drzwiami i w drodze do samochodu. Ponownie Dean poczuł się trochę bardziej niż niedobrze na myśl o podróży samochodem z partnerem i z niewielkim, gorzkim uśmiechem przypomniał sobie tamten pierwszy dzień i jak zażartował, że Castiel pozbyłby się go w dzielnicy opuszczonych magazynów. Tego popołudnia Cas nie pojechał jednak nawet w pobliże tamtej części miasta, zamiast tego zatrzymał samochód przed względnie niepozornym barem nazwanym po prostu „Czyściec”.  
\- Urocze – mruknął Dean pod nosem, ale nie mógł się lekko nie roześmiać z powodu zakręconego poczucia humoru Castiela.  
Wnętrze było słabo oświetlone i bardzo skąpo umeblowane. W kącie stała szafa grająca i zepsuty stół do bilardu, jakieś stoły i krzesła oraz bar, do którego ruszył Castiel, wciąż nie rzekłszy ani słowa. Dean powoli usiadł na jednym z kiwających się barowych stołków, z zaciekawieniem odwracając się do drugiego mężczyzny.  
\- Czy… spotykamy się tu z kimś? – szepnął, próbując przyjrzeć się paru innym ludziom w barze tak niedostrzegalnie, jak mógł.

Castiel usiadł przy barze na siedzeniu, które zajmował przynajmniej raz na tydzień od czasu, zanim jeszcze zamordowano Baltazara. Właściciel, solidnie zbudowany mężczyzna z ciężkim, południowym akcentem, imieniem Benny, podszedł do nich, raz kiwnął głową i zaczekał, dopóki nie złożyli zamówień.  
Castiel nie mógł nie parsknąć po słowach Deana, i ze śmiertelnie poważną miną udzielił odpowiedzi, która tylko sprawiła, że Benny zaśmiał się niskim głosem, zanim się odwrócił.  
\- Po prostu spotykamy paru znajomych. Jose. Możliwe, że Johnny`ego lub Jima.

To było żenujące, jak długo zajęło Deanowi zrozumienie, co mówił Castiel; zagadka się rozwiązała, kiedy barman uśmiechnął się do nich i nalał alkoholu. Po prostu… Castiel był dobry w wielu rzeczach, ale aż do teraz Dean nie sądził, że żarty były jedną z nich. Sposób, w jaki wargi uniosły mu się w triumfującym uśmiechu, kiedy kiwnął do faceta wręczającego mu szklankę whisky, po prostu NIE BYŁ W STYLU CASTIELA. Obserwując, jak drugi mężczyzna zrobił łyka, Dean usiłował odgadnąć, czemu drugi mężczyzna go tu zabrał, JEGO, ze wszystkich ludzi. Zaczekał, by tamten coś powiedział, ale po kolejnych paru minutach pytanie samo padło mu z ust.  
\- Novak, co my tu robimy? – nawet po tygodniu nazywania go w taki sposób to nazwisko wciąż brzmiało w ustach Deana dziwnie i nieznajomo. Nie podobało mu się. – Jest dopiero 17.00. Powinniśmy wracać, jestem pewien, że mamy jeszcze co najmniej tuzin akt, które przejrzeliśmy tylko trzy razy.  
Nie mógł powstrzymać się od sarkazmu i z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że Castiel nie zareagował tak, jak zwykle. Zamiast tego podesłał mu kolejną szklankę alkoholu, patrząc na niego wyczekująco. Dean gapił się na niego przez kilka sekund, po czym postanowił zakończyć pracę na dziś. Płyn spływający mu w gardło miał gorzki smak i ciepło niemal natychmiast zaczęło mu się rozprzestrzeniać w ciele. Wychylił szklaneczkę w trzy łyki i odstawił ją na bar.  
Na początku niewiele gadali, Castiel zamawiał kolejne kolejki, gdy tylko mieli puste szklaneczki, i kilka godzin, a jeśli spytać Deana, również PRZYNAJMNIEJ po butelce każdego ciężkiego alkoholu, o jakim mógł pomyśleć, później, obaj byli absolutnie pijani. W tej chwili bar był już całkiem ruchliwy i musieli przysiąść się bliżej siebie, ponieważ siedzenia przy barze zapełniały się jedno po drugim – ale Dean był aż nazbyt szczęśliwy idąc z Casem do pustej loży w drugim kącie sali. Dean nie zapomniał, co się parę dni temu stało w biurze, ale w stanie upojenia nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie gruchać i nie flirtować niczym szaleniec. Położył Castielowi głowę na ramieniu, wdychając jego zapach, i w jakiś cudowny sposób Castiel zdawał się być wystarczająco pijany, aby nie walnąć mu w twarz.  
\- Ładnie pachniesz – szepnął Dean z błogim uśmiechem na twarzy i złapał Castiela za leżącą a stole rękę, delikatnie gładząc ciepłą skórę palcami.

Wieczór toczył się zaskakująco dobrze. Castiel myślał, że była to w przeważającej mierze zasługa ilości odwagi w płynie, jaką wychylali, ale teraz nie uważał Deana za choćby w przybliżeniu tak wkurzającego. Jednak flirtowanie wydawało się wrócić z pełną mocą i po czwartym „jak ci idzie?” przestał się starać zachowywać choć odrobinę przytomności i po prostu dał się ponieść.  
Trzy godziny później Castiel był bardziej nietrzeźwy, niż chyba kiedykolwiek wcześniej, nie licząc czasu tuż po śmierci Baltazara. Teraz naprawdę śmiał się z żartów Deana i odpłacał mu tym samym, śmiertelnie poważnym tonem i z nieruchomą twarzą, aż obaj nie zaczynali chichotać. Benny tylko przewracał oczami, przynosząc im piwo za piwem i kieliszek za kieliszkiem, ale nie wyrzucał ich, ponieważ Castiel zabrał ich do loży na tyłach. Był to jego własny mały sekret – loża była najbliżej łazienek, a on naprawdę miał wrażenie, że dziś mógłby parę razy rzygnąć.  
I absolutnie nie czuł się z tego powodu źle.  
Głos Deana sprowadził go z powrotem do rzeczywistości i oderwał od gapienia się w pustą butelkę po Coronie.  
\- Co? – wybełkotał, unosząc brwi, po czym zmarszczył je. Ładnie pachniał? Castiel powąchał się i zmarszczył nieco mocniej. – Pachnę jak ja – odparł i poczuł wstrząs, kiedy Dean dotknął jego dłoni.  
Dotyk palców mężczyzny był niczym prąd, który wywołał rozkosz w całej jego dłoni i posłał ją prosto w jego krocze, gdzie osiadła i zaczęła narastać. Castiel przełknął ciężko, gapiąc się nieznacznie na Deana, po czym od zatracenia się w oczach mężczyzny oderwał go ktoś kopiący w szafę grającą w rogu, która zazgrzytała i ożyła.  
Fire in the disco  
Fire in the taco bell  
Fire in the disco  
Fire in the gates of hell  
Castiel zarumienił się jaskrawo i poczuł jasność umysłu, niczym świt oblewającą go żarem i ciepłem. Nagle poczuł się zakłopotany, ponieważ uświadomił sobie, że POZWALAŁ Deanowi flirtować ze sobą i praktycznie go zachęcał. Oblizał się i wyszarpnął rękę z uścisku Deana, znowu silnie się marszcząc.  
\- …Przestań… - wymamrotał, musząc tylko odwrócić wzrok od zmieszanej twarzy Deana.  
\- Co?... Cas?  
\- Nie KPIJ ZE MNIE – wysyczał, waląc dłonią w stół i patrząc na Deana szyderczo. – To zabawne… co? K…kpić sobie z geja? Flirtować z nim… zobaczyć, jak d-daleko możesz zajść? – jąkał się i bełkotał, ledwie mogąc wypowiadać słowa. – Wal się, Dean – syknął znowu Castiel, po czym wstał i ruszył do tylnych drzwi, w alejkę, która, jak wiedział, była tuż za nimi. Czuł się, jakby mógł zwymiotować w każdej chwili, a piosenka w tle zdawała się tylko sprawiać, że w głowie jednocześnie mu się kręciło i dudniło.  
Danger! Danger!  
High voltage!  
When we touch, when we kiss!  
Wtedy naszło go niechciane wspomnienie o Baltazarze śpiewającym dokładnie tę piosenkę, śmiejącego się i kołyszącego wzdłuż basenu w idiotycznych speedo w czasie tych jednych wakacji, które zdołali wziąć razem. Castiel z warkotem trzasnął drzwiami i wypadł w alejkę, odwracając się i przywierając do zimnych cegieł, bo jego świat wciąż się kręcił.

Dean zaledwie kilka sekund później znalazł się na zewnątrz, stanął tylko kilka stóp dalej i patrzył, jak ramiona Castiela unosiły się szaleńczo i opadały.  
\- Ja z ciebie nie KPIĘ, Cas! – wykrzyknął, łapiąc drugiego mężczyznę za ramię i obracając go, patrząc mu w twarz w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś znaku, mając nadzieję, modląc się, żeby tamten wreszcie zrozumiał. Wszystko wokół niego zdawało się kręcić i Dean musiał na chwilę zamknąć oczy, aby mieć pewność, że nie zemdleje. – Mówiłem ci, doprowadzasz mnie do szału, i wiem, że spierdolę wszystko, ale to jest prawda, to jest… Cas, ty nie masz pojęcia, co mi robisz.

Castiel dyszał ciężko, usiłując zapanować nad swoimi uczuciami, wszystko w nim, bulgocząc, wydzierało się na powierzchnię. I nagle Dean tam był, dotykał go, i Castiel znowu poczuł w sobie iskrę, gorącą i tak cholernie cudowną, że nie mógł się powstrzymać i przez ułamek sekundy naparł na niego. Jednak chwila minęła i wtedy Castiel odepchnął Deana, z łupnięciem posyłając go na brudne cegły tak, że z drugiego mężczyzny uszło powietrze.  
\- JA doprowadzam CIĘ do szału?! – spytał z sarkastycznym śmiechem, uśmiechając się do Deana szyderczo i znowu posyłając go na ścianę; w dłoniach ściskał kurtkę mężczyzny. – Czy ty… czy ty masz JAKIEKOLWIEK pojęcie, jak to jest pracować z tobą?! – wrzasnął, potrząsając Deanem. Patrzył mu na zmianę to w jedno, to w drugie oko, ponieważ był teraz zbyt blisko, aby się skupić na obu, swoim ciałem przyciskając Deana do ściany. – Flirtujesz ze mną… jakby to coś ZNACZYŁO… nawet, j-jeśli traktuję cię jak gówno. Czemu, Dean? Czemu mi to robisz?! Ja… k-kurwa, ja tylko chciałem mieć SPOKÓJ! – głos mu nieznacznie ucichł i Castiel przełknął narastającą mu w gardle gulę, otępienie, które jeszcze raz dawało o sobie znać. Castiel westchnął, rozluźniając dłonie na kurtce Deana, i cofnął się o krok, wychodząc z jego przestrzeni. - …Nie masz prawa mi tego robić… w-wchodzić w mój świat w taki sposób i wszystko zmieniać. Było mi d-dobrze samemu, Dean – powiedział Castiel, opuszczając nieznacznie głowę i patrząc w dół. – Nie chcę cię tak pragnąć – powiedział, puszczając koszulę Deana, a palce miał sztywne od mocnego chwytu.

Przy wszystkim, co Castiel zrobił i powiedział w czasie tych najwyraźniej niekończących się minut, Dean usłyszał tylko jedno.  
\- Nie chcesz… - zaczął i zamrugał z niedowierzaniem, kiedy słowa drugiego mężczyzny do niego dotarły. – Cas, ty… ty mnie pragniesz…?! – plecy go bolały o tego, jak Castiel pchnął go na mur, a nogi się pod nim uginały, ale i tak zrobił krok w jego stronę, ostrożnie łapiąc go za nadgarstki. – Cas…

Ksywki nienawidził przez pierwsze parę razy, kiedy padła Deanowi z ust.  
„Hej, Cas, więcej kawy?” spotkało się z parsknięciem. „Cas, spójrz na ten liścik…” sprowadziło wkurzone spojrzenie, a po „Cas, chłopie, dwa w cenie jednego w sklepie z pączkami, świetnie!” nastąpiło przewracanie oczami. Jednak gdzieś po drodze słowo „Cas” przestało wywoływać gniew i niechęć i zaczęło sprawiać, że Castiel czuł się, jakby ktoś się o niego… troszczył. Ufał mu. Pragnął go.  
Po słowach Deana przełknął ciężko i drgnął nieznacznie; dłonie drugiego mężczyzny paliły go niczym żelazo. Pospiesznie spojrzał na niego z powrotem; w oczach błyskało mu coś zbliżonego do strachu, ale wciąż bliższe nagiej potrzebie, i minęła ledwie sekunda, zanim poddał się temu dudnieniu w ciele, temu pulsowaniu, które krzyczało „Dotknij go”.  
Castiel pchnął Deana na mur, ale tym razem podążył za nim, miażdżąc mu wargi w stanowczym, silnym pocałunku. Stęknął Deanowi w usta, natychmiast otwierając swoje i liżąc aksamitną skórę drugiego mężczyzny. Dean, sapiąc, rozchylił wargi, co Castiel w pełni wykorzystał. Przylgnął do niego całym ciałem, przyszpilając nieznacznie wyższego mężczyznę w miejscu; smród alejki zniknął gdzieś w tle, a nos Castiela pełen był zapachu Deanowej wody po goleniu, gładkiego i pełnego, czegoś jak irlandzka trawa z może odrobiną „Old Spice”.  
Castiel nie zastanawiał się nad tym zbyt długo, był zbyt zajęty próbując po prostu zrozumieć rozkosz, jaka wpełzała mu w ciało po każdym zanurzeniu języka w ustach Deana, po skubaniu zębami warg, po stęknięciach, jakie wydzierał drugiemu mężczyźnie z gardła. Był już twardy, całą długością swego fiuta przywierał przez spodnie do męskości Deana; materiał z trudem cokolwiek ukrywał, a z pewnością nie dosyć, aby zamaskować, jak bardzo to, jak bardzo DEAN na niego wpływał.

Przez chwilę po prostu tam stali, gapiąc się na siebie, powietrze między nimi było gęste i lepkie i tak pełne napięcia, że Dean czuł się, jakby miał zwymiotować. A wtedy Castiel ruszył się, szybko i mocno, i Dean znowu wylądował plecami na tej głupiej ścianie, ale nie mógł się tym przejmować, ponieważ Cas go całował, oddychali tym samym powietrzem, a nogi mu wciąż drżały, ale tym razem z dobrych powodów.  
Złapał Castiela za szyję, gładząc go po boku i drapiąc delikatnie po skórze głowy, i otwarł dla niego usta, pozwalając mu brać, brać, brać. Boże, Castiel napierał na niego, trzymał go rozpaczliwie w miejscu, jakby tonął. Rozdzielili się na tylko sekundę, dysząc ciężko, co było jedynym dźwiękiem w ciemnej alejce, po czym znowu starli się ze sobą. Tym razem Dean się nie hamował. Ruszył naprzód, tak cudownie ocierając się miednicą o Castiela, i spijał każdy najdrobniejszy dźwięk, jaki z takim głodem wydawał drugi mężczyzna.  
Nie było żadnego oporu, kiedy Dean ich odwrócił, teraz przyciskając Castiela do ściany, i zaczął go całować po szyi, lekko przygryzając mu obojczyk. Palcami jednej dłoni rozpiął mu kilka pierwszych guzików koszuli, podczas gdy druga zajęła się pocieraniem Castielowi krocza.

Castiel sapnął zdumiony, kiedy Dean zmienił ich pozycje, i nagle to on znalazł się pod ścianą, ale, kurwa… niemal już zapomniał, jak to było być przyszpilonym, oddać komuś kontrolę i pozwolić mu brać od ciebie wszystko. Zadygotał, gdy Dean zaczął go całować po szyi, i nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie złapać Deana za krótkie włosy, żałując, że nie było więcej, kiedy mężczyzna UGRYZŁ go, a on zawył z bólu, cudownego i ostrego, który zakłuł go w kręgosłupie i zapulsował mu w fiucie.  
\- Kurwa – sapnął miękko Castiel, usiłując się złapać gładkiej skóry na kurtce Deana i wreszcie łapiąc go za barki. Dłoń mężczyzny na jego fiucie zaszokowała go. Rzucił biodrami do przodu i stęknął; palce trzeszczały mu na skórze, a głowa poleciała do tyłu, waląc głucho o cegły. – Kurwa – powtórzył. – Dean… ja…  
Castiel cały się napiął, mięśnie mu drżały, a brzuch unosił się po każdym oddechu – był tak kurewsko blisko, że prawie czuł to na języku, orgazm był tuż poza zasięgiem, ale po każdym pewnym potarciu przez spodnie Dean pchał go coraz bliżej krawędzi, już tylko sekundy dzieliły go od upadku.  
To dziwne, co może cię wyrwać z takiego pijackiego, pełnego żądzy otępienia. Dla Castiela był to Dean całujący go po krtani; wróciło żywe, słodko gorzkie wspomnienie Baltazara robiącego dokładnie to samo w dzień swojej śmierci, tak silne, że przez chwilę wyczuwał nawet wodę kolońską Baltazara zamiast zapachu Deana.  
Zdławił łkanie i zachwiał się, przez chwilę walcząc ze sobą, po czym odepchnął Deana od siebie, kaszląc i charcząc, wreszcie odtoczył się kilka kroków dalej, padł na kolana na chodniku i zwymiotował wszystko, co miał na żołądku. Castiel skręcał się, dopóki nic mu nie zostało, dopóki nie zaczął kaszleć z wywołanego tym bólu, a mięśnie brzucha go nie zabolały. Nawet mając w ustach smak wymiocin i czując ich smród, wciąż jakimś sposobem czuł smak Dean, czuł ten fantomowy dotyk na skórze, i tylko skręcił się od tego ponownie.  
Spieprzył wszystko. I to bardzo.

Dean nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co się wydarzyło, dopóki nie usłyszał Castiela łkającego i skręcającego się, nie zauważył przykurczonej, drżącej postaci na ziemi. Znalazł się przy nim natychmiast, łagodnie głaszcząc go po plecach, podczas gdy Cas wciąż kaszlał. Zachwiał się, kiedy Castiel odsunął się na bok, z dala od niego, z wyrazem czystego przerażenia na bladej twarzy, i nagle całe ciepło, którym zalały go pocałunki i dotykanie go, zniknęło.  
\- Co się dzieje? – zapytał miękko i ostrożnie i w jakiś sposób pomyślał, że już znał odpowiedź.

Castiel potrząsnął głową i natychmiast tego pożałował, bo wzrok mu się rozpłynął, a na posępnym obrazie alejki zatańczyły czarne kropki. Przełknął z trudem i wytarł sobie usta; mógł sobie poradzić z tym podłym smakiem o chwilę dłużej, zanim by wstał i wrócił do środka.  
\- Nie mogę – wyjaśnił miękko, a ramiona zwisały mu bezwładnie nad kolanami, nad jego mięknącą erekcję. – My nie możemy – uściślił, westchnął i poruszył się, żeby wstać, opierając się plecami o ścianę. Castiel odtrącił dłoń Deana, marszcząc się nieznacznie i odsuwając się od partnera, z powrotem zmierzając do drzwi baru.

To było to. Tak po prostu. Castiel podniósł się na drżących nogach, a Dean nie mógł się ruszyć, nie mógł go zatrzymać czy iść za nim, słowa zamarły mu gdzieś w gardle. To było to.  
Nie wiedział, jak długo siedział na zimnej ziemi w przemoczonych dżinsach, w których klęczał w kałuży, i nie pamiętał też, jak wrócił do domu. Po prostu padł na łóżko, a w głowie kręciło mu się, waliło i pływało od wspomnień Casa… CASA. Jego ust, jego szyi, jego języka…  
Dean stęknął, macając się po rozporku i rozpinając go pod cienkim kocem. Jego fiut najwyraźniej nie przejął się tym, co się stało, i Dean był zarówno bezgranicznie sfrustrowany, jak i bez wątpienia twardy. Potarł się nasadą dłoni po całej długości i odrzucił głowę w tył, a z ust wydobył mu się wysilony jęk.  
\- ochdocholery, Cas… - tylko tyle z siebie wydusił. Od tej chwili wszystko stało się pełnymi potrzeby, zbolałymi jękami i kiedy Dean osiągnął orgazm, ciasno obejmując się dłonią i bezradnie wijąc na materacu, krzyknął imię Castiela.

Castiel wtoczył się z powrotem do środka i zapłacił ich rachunek, krzywiąc się, gdy znacznie przekroczył on 100 dolarów, nawet po zwykłym upuście, jaki Benny mu dawał, ponieważ był on gliną, który jakiś czas temu uratował barmanowi życie. Do domu pojechał taksówką, zostawiając samochód na ulicy z zamiarem odebrania go rano.   
Łatwo było rozebrać się i wpełznąć do łóżka po tym, jak już łyknął garść Advilu i wypił szklankę wody, ale po tym, jak wciąż pływało mu w głowie, domyślał się, że rano czekać go będzie potworny kac. Ostatnie, o czym pomyślał, zanim odpłynął, była nadzieja, że Dean bezpiecznie dotarł do domu… i że gdyby był przyzwoitym człowiekiem, to sam by się co do tego upewnił.


	5. Nigdy nie ufaj psychiatrze

Castiel obudził się w oślepiającym świetle i z jeszcze gorszym bólem, kac stulecia uderzył go prosto między oczy. Zadzwonił do pracy i skorzystał z jednego ze swych wielu dni chorobowego, komendant chrząknął, że Castiel nie brzmiał na chorego, tylko skacowanego, po czym odłożył słuchawkę bez mówienia czegoś więcej.  
Czasami naprawdę do dupy było mieć tak przebiegłego szefa.

To nie tak, że Dean nie miał kaca. Ponieważ, O RANY, miał. Niezależnie od tego powlekł się następnego dnia do pracy – kurewsko spóźniony, ale jednak – w nadziei ujrzenia Casa i nagadania mu trochę do rozumu. Ale Casa tam nie było. Dean siedział bez ruchu przy biurku przez całą godzinę, gapiąc się na drzwi i czekając, aż wreszcie wpadł Ash i powiedział, że Cas zadzwonił po chorobowe. Dzień mijał boleśnie powoli, każda minuta ciągnęła się jak godzina, a Dean stwierdził, że parokrotnie zamknęły mu się oczy, a głowa padła na biurko. O 16.00 postanowił skończyć na dzisiaj i pojechał do domu. Pomimo zmęczenia, jakie cały dzień czuł, w nocy nie spał najlepiej, rzucając się na łóżku i gapiąc w sufit, aż zaczęły go szczypać oczy.  
Następnego dnia zjawił się na czas i ponownie zastał biuro puste. Wzdychając, opadł na krzesło i sięgnął po stertę poczty, którą podrzucił nowy stażysta, Andy.

Castiel ze szczękiem postawił przed Deanem kubek z kawą zrobioną dokładnie tak, jak on lubił. Chrząknął do Deana w ramach powitania i złożył na biurku również torbę z pączkami, a następnie zamknął drzwi do ich biura, zaraz potem przekręcając żaluzje. W tej chwili był to już prawie rytuał, jedyna różnica polegała na tym, że niemal o 180 stopni zamienili się rolami.  
Castiel przeszedł na drugą stronę biurka, gdzie siedział Dean, po czym odciągnął krzesło, oczywiście Dean odjechał razem z nim.  
\- Rusz się, Winchester. Siedzisz na moim miejscu – powiedział z westchnieniem, zaciskając z irytacją usta. Tego ranka zawarł umowę z samym sobą; zamierzał być milszy dla Deana, w ramach przeprosin za zwiedzenie go i dopuszczenie, że wszystko zaszło tam, gdzie już nigdy nie mogło zajść ponownie. Miał nadzieję, że to powstrzyma Deana od znienawidzenia go i darcia się na niego. Castiel skrzywił się, gdy pomyślał, jak by to wyglądało, zważywszy na niewyparzony język Deana. Nie byłoby ładnie, tyle wiedział. – Znalazłeś coś?

Normalność tego wszystkiego zaskoczyła Deana ponad wszelkie wyobrażenie. Pozwolił Castielowi odsunąć krzesło, nawet wstał, powoli, prawie jak automat. Ale kiedy tamten po prostu zapytał o postęp, sprowadzając rozmowę na bezpieczny temat pracy, Dean pękł. Obrócił krzesłem tak, że Castiel, który usiadł zaraz po tym, jak Dean wstał, znalazł się twarzą do niego.   
\- Nie wciskaj mi tego kitu, Cas – powiedział, a z każdego słowa kapał gniew. – Nie zachowuj się, jakby się nic nie stało. Stało się, w porządku, i tak, byliśmy pijani, ale nie waż mi się mówić, że nie zamierzałeś!  
A Castiel po prostu siedział tam, patrząc na niego spokojnie, i Dean chciał po prostu albo stłuc go do nieprzytomności, albo całować, dopóki by nie zsiniał na twarzy.

Castiel usiadł i zaczął wyciągać akta, w których, jak myślał, mógł coś przegapić. Nie lubił na przykład tej Ruby… ale ona praktycznie nie miała nic wspólnego z jego działem. Zmarszczył się, przerzucając papiery, po czym nagle został obrócony i zmuszony spojrzeć Deanowi w twarz, a tego nie chciał robić. Nigdy.  
Castiel przełknął z trudem i szeroko otwarł oczy, gapiąc się na swego partnera, na mężczyznę ciskającego mu w twarz ostre słowa, o wściekłych, jeszcze cudowniejszych niż zwykle oczach, płonących od wewnątrz ogniem. Castiel zdławił chęć, by złapać Deana i pocałować go znowu, zmusił ją do wycofania się, niczym diabła z pudełka, pchał tak długo, dopóki nie zniknęła.  
\- Nieważne, Dean, czy to coś znaczyło, czy nie – powiedział spokojnie i powoli wstał, aż wreszcie stali naprzeciw siebie, w tej chwili praktycznie tego samego wzrostu. Twarz Castiela była pusta, bez wyrazu. – To się więcej nie powtórzy – powiedział.

Dean chciał mu tak wiele powiedzieć. Na przykład „Jesteś tego pewien?”, albo „Jesteś pierdolonym tchórzem, wiesz?” i „To nie koniec”. Co powiedział zamiast tego, nie było wściekłe czy prowokujące, ale pełne krzywdy.  
\- Dla MNIE to coś znaczyło.  
I pomimo wszystkiego, co mu teraz krążyło po głowie, Dean stanął na tym. Przeniósł się w drugi koniec biura, opadł na jedno z pudeł i położył sobie kupkę akt na kolanach, przez resztę dnia unikając patrzenia na Castiela tak bardzo, jak mógł. Wybiegł z biura bez pożegnania, a 15-minutowa podróż do domu zmieniła się w godzinne jeżdżenie bez celu.  
Przestał flirtować, prawdę mówiąc utrzymywał rozmowy między nimi wyłącznie na poziomie biznesowym. Było to cholernie trudne, bo kiedy za każdym razem patrzył na Casa, widział tylko jego spoconą skórę i rozczochrane włosy, słyszał tylko jego chrapliwy oddech i ciche błagania „Dean, Dean…”

Kolejne parę tygodni było… ciężkich… mówiąc oględnie. Każda chwila w obecności Deana działała mu na nerwy. Jakimś sposobem Dean wściekły na niego był jeszcze gorszy niż ten nieustannie flirtujący i głupio dowcipkujący. Castiel wiedział, że było tak dlatego, iż teraz nic nie wypełniało w biurze pustki, jaką zostawił po sobie Baltazar, podczas gdy wcześniej Dean robił wszystko, by nie tylko ją wypełnić, ale i zawłaszczyć.  
A najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że Castiel niemal chciał to wszystko odkręcić, pozwolić mu. Wielką częścią siebie wciąż pragnął przycisnąć Deana do krawędzi biurka, pocałować go ponownie i jeszcze raz, aż wreszcie Dean rozpadłby się pod jego palcami, aż wreszcie byłby tylko gorące, śliskie dźwięki i jego imię wypowiadane tym wspaniałym, słodkim głosem. Druga jego część nadal chciała iść do komendanta i powiedzieć, że miał dość, że albo pozbędzie się Deana, albo on zrezygnuje. Wiedział jednak, że nie mógł tego zrobić i że by tego nie zrobił. Już by nie uczestniczył w sprawie, a nawet pomijając jego utarczki z Deanem i to wibrujące napięcie, które krążyło między nimi niczym rekiny tylko czekające, by ugryźć, wiedział, że sprawa była ważniejsza niż cokolwiek.  
Gdyby mógł odnaleźć kreta, miałby przynajmniej jedną osobę częściowo odpowiedzialną za śmierć Baltazara. I byłby to początek.  
Cas postawił na biurku kanapkę, jaką przyniósł Deanowi z kantyny, coś z masą salami i sera, kapiącego od ostrej musztardy. Osobiście wolał indyka i ser szwajcarski na żytnim chlebie, ale to, jak na widok jedzenia twarz Deana rozjaśniła się, choćby tylko na chwilę, warte było ostrego zapachu, jaki utrzymał się w powietrzu jeszcze długo po tym, jak kanapka zniknęła.  
\- …Dostałem właśnie informację od komendanta – powiedział miękko, ponieważ nawet, jeśli drzwi były zamknięte, to w przypadku tej informacji nadal należało zachowywać środki ostrożności. – Pamiętasz tamtego świadka, jakiego spotkaliśmy jakiś miesiąc temu?... Ona nie żyje. Azazel… a właściwie to Alastair, ją dorwał. Jakieś dzieciaki znalazły ją zeszłej nocy. Tyle czasu zajęła jej identyfikacja.

Dean podniósł wzrok znad laptopa, marszcząc brwi. Wiedział, że w tej pracy ból i śmierć towarzyszyły mu co dnia. Nijak to jednak nie ułatwiało dowiadywania się, że osoba, którą znali, chociaż rozmawiali z nią tylko kilka minut, była martwa. Odeszła, tak po prostu. Dean poczuł się winny, jak gdyby nie wykonał swojej pracy, jak gdyby to była jego wina, że ona musiała umrzeć.  
Alastair.  
Imię zostawiło mu na języku gorzki posmak. Wysoki, chudy i z twarzą niczym czaszka, o pustych, okrutnych oczach i długich, bezwzględnych palcach, Alastair był jednym z ulubionych zabójców Azazela. Dean ściągnął usta, wyobrażając sobie, że zamęczone ciało prawdopodobnie zraniło biedne dzieciaki na całe życie. Jedno długie cięcie od czoła aż do pępka, skóra odciągnięta niczym kołdra, odsłaniająca czerwone mięśnie, zęby jako jedyne nie były czerwone, odsłonięte niczym w okropnej, groteskowej masce strachu. Dean zwymiotował, gdy pierwszy raz zobaczył rezultaty pracy Alastaira, a wspomnienie tego wciąż nie należało do przyjemnych. Przełknął, uświadamiając sobie, że był cicho, gapiąc się w pustkę, od kiedy Castiel opowiedział mu o zdarzeniu. Powoli kiwnął głową, odkładając laptopa na bok i wstając.  
\- Musimy znaleźć kreta – powiedział zwykłym tonem i podszedł do pudeł z zapiskami i dowodami.  
Tego wieczoru to Castiel wyszedł przed nim, Dean został tam aż do świtu i zasnął nad aktami terapeutki Castiela.  
Obudził go jakiś hałas poza biurem i kiedy otwarł oczy w zbyt jasnym porannym słońcu, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczył, było jej nazwisko.  
„Masters, Meg”, przeczytał, pozwalając, by znajome już nazwisko wsiąkło, podczas gdy on ziewał i przeciągał się.  
Masters.  
MASTERS…  
Obudził się i zerwał, niemal potykając się o własne nogi, i pospieszył na przeciwną stronę biura, zwalając kolejne pudła; papiery i plastikowe torebki spadały na podłogę, ale on się nie przejmował. Kiedy wyciągnął akta, których szukał, z samego dna kartonu, Dean niemal krzyknął z radości.  
„Masters Forwarding”, głosiło na wykazie firm wspomnianych w kontrakcie z magazynem, w którym zginął Baltazar.  
Biuro wciąż było puste i Dean zerknął na zegarek. Była 5.30 rano. Cas najprawdopodobniej spał. Ale Dean nie mógł czekać ani sekundy, już zmarnowali zbyt dużo czasu. Złapał płaszcz, wyciągnął z kieszeni komórkę i wcisnął szybkie wybieranie.  
\- Cas, to ja… zrobiłem to, znalazłem kreta! – zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i pospieszył korytarzem, minął biuro komendanta i wyszedł na zewnątrz. – Nie uwierzysz w to, Cas, jadę teraz do ciebie i lepiej, żebyś nie spał, kiedy tam dotrę, przysięgam, ż…  
Przez chwilę wszystko, co widział, rozmazywało się nieco, przed oczami tańczyły mu gwiazdy. Wtedy poczuł ból, nogi się pod nim ugięły i padł na ziemię.  
\- TSS, TSSS, TSSS – zasyczał jakiś śliski głos i Deana ogarnął lodowaty strach. – Dean, naprawdę nie powinieneś był wstawać tak wcześnie.  
Ostatnie, co zauważył, zanim wszystko poczerniało, była para długich, szkieletowatych rąk, chwytająca go pod ramiona i wciągająca go na tył samochodu…


	6. Alastair to chuj

Następnego ranka Castiel obudził się na dźwięk budzika o 6 rano, stęknął i wyciągnął rękę, na ślepo waląc w zegar, dopóki się, kurwa, nie zamknął. Przekręcił się i przespał jeszcze kolejne 15 minut, zanim budzik zadzwonił ponownie, i tym razem Castiel wstał. Telefon mrugał, informując o poczcie głosowej, ale on to zignorował na korzyść prysznica i ubrania się.  
Gdy tylko się umył, poczuł się trochę bardziej jak człowiek i szurając udał się do kuchni z telefonem w dłoni, aby zrobić sobie kawy. Nalewając sobie Castiel przełączył pocztę na tryb głośnomówiący i powoli mieszał cukier, słuchając.  
„Cas, to ja… zrobiłem to, znalazłem kreta!”, rozległ się czysto niczym w dzień głos Deana, podekscytowany, niemal wibrujący energią. „Nie uwierzysz w to, Cas, jadę teraz do ciebie i lepiej, żebyś nie spał, kiedy tam dotrę, przysięgam, ż…”  
Wtedy dało się słyszeć trzeszczenie, coś grubego i ciężkiego uderzyło w coś dużo lżejszego, a potem jakby ktoś upadł na podłogę. Z głośników coś zastukało i Castiel zdał sobie sprawę, że Dean musiał się przewrócić i upuścić telefon.  
„TSS, TSSS, TSSS”, dobiegł inny głos i Castiel gwałtownie odwrócił głowę, szeroko otwierając oczy. Złapał telefon i przyłożył go do ucha, by lepiej słyszeć, szybkim ruchem kciuka wyłączając głośniki. „Dean, naprawdę nie powinieneś był wstawać tak wcześnie”, ciągnął głos, a Castiel poczuł dreszcze w kręgosłupie. Słyszał już ten głos wcześniej. Wiedział, kto był tam z Deanem.  
\- Alastair – wychrypiał, kiedy poczta głosowa odtwarzała dalej.  
„Co to?... Och… zadzwoniłeś do detektywa Novaka… szkoda. Cóż, wiiitaj, Castielu… nie rozmawialiśmy od miesięcy… nie od czasu, kiedy zająłem się twoim OSTATNIM partnerem. Jakież to absolutnie wspaniałe, że to się znowu wydarzy… Pa pa”, zaśpiewał i poczta się urwała.  
Castiel w ciągu następnych dwóch sekund znalazł się za drzwiami i w swoim samochodzie, po czym na syrenie pognał na posterunek, skrzecząc do dyspozytora, aby „dał mu komendanta do telefonu, NATYCHMIAST!”. Nie mógł przez to przejść ponownie, stracić kolejnego partnera z rąk tego sadystycznego ŚWIRA. Nie zamierzał.  
Nie znowu.

Przez jakąś minutę panowała cudowna nieświadomość, kiedy Dean oprzytomniał. Dopiero, gdy otwarł oczy i poczuł morderczy ból głowy, nadeszła natychmiastowa wiedza. Kret, Castiel - Dean poderwał głowę i stęknął przez suche usta, rozglądając się po otoczeniu. W pokoju wokół było ciemno, przytłumione światło padało wyłącznie z okna oddalonego o jakieś 50 stóp. Magazyn był jego pierwszym przypuszczeniem, ale wszystko wydawało się zbyt porządne, zbyt czyste. Ręce miał przywiązane do oparcia krzesła i Dean próbował je uwolnić, dopóki sobie nie uświadomił, że związano je drutem kolczastym. Po nadgarstkach spłynęła mu cienka strużka krwi i Dean stęknął w agonii. Ból ustabilizował się i mężczyzna zmusił się, by spojrzeć w dół; jego stopy związano tym samym cholerstwem, co ręce, ale to by było wszystko na temat.  
\- Dzień dobry, Dean.  
Ten sam palący, śpiewny głos i jego głuche echo wypełniły spore pomieszczenie, a Dean poczuł ciarki na plecach. Mężczyzna bez ostrzeżenia pojawił się w zasięgu jego wzroku, nie wydając żadnego dźwięku i wbrew sobie Dean poczuł się przerażony samym tym faktem. Kiedy tamten podszedł bliżej i Dean wreszcie mógł mu się dobrze przyjrzeć, z twarzy odpłynęła mu cała krew, a dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści.  
\- To przyjemność móc cię wreszcie spotkać – powiedział Alastair, podchodząc bliżej i zatrzymując się jakieś 10 stóp od niego, po czym spojrzał w roztargnieniu na swoje ręce. – Tak wiele o tobie słyszałem.  
\- Moja reputacja mnie wyprzedza.  
W odpowiedzi Alastair uśmiechnął się, ale nie poruszył znowu przez kolejną minutę.  
\- Dean Winchester, lat 24, brak drugiego imienia, nie notowany, urodzony w Lawrence, w Kansas 24 stycznia 1989 roku, ukończył szkołę policyjną w Kansas 11 maja 2010 roku jako najlepszy na roku, przeniesiony do LAPD dnia 6 czerwca 2012 roku, gdzie zostałeś przydzielony do biednego detektywa Castiela Novaka.  
Alastair urwał, przyglądając się aż nazbyt wyraźnemu efektowi, jaki jego słowa wywarły na jego zakładniku. Dean chciał odwrócić wzrok, chciał go powstrzymać od mówienia, ale nie mógł przestać patrzeć na drugiego mężczyznę, który ostatecznie przeszedł za niego. Kiedy zniknął Deanowi z oczu, ten natychmiast oblał się zimnym potem, próbując na tyle odwrócić głowę, aby dostrzec bydlaka. Następnie poczuł wokół szyi lodowato zimne ręce, naciskające mocno, ale nie dosyć mocno, od czego zaczął się wić i łapać powietrze. Skończyło się to równie gwałtownie, jak zaczęło, i Dean łapczywie zaczął oddychać, kaszląc i przeklinając.  
\- Biedny mały Castiel – ciągnął głos gdzieś blisko jego ucha i Dean zadygotał. – Taki ambitny, taki obiecujący. Kto by pomyślał, że niewielka… strata będzie miała na niego taki wpływ?  
\- Och, po prostu ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! – zasyczał Dean i w ślepej furii szarpnął więzy, ignorując ból i krew. Alastair po prostu tam stał i patrzył na niego, uśmiechając się tym kościstym uśmiechem, a Dean poczuł gorące łzy napływające mu do oczu, ale nie zamierzał płakać, nie przed tą chorą kupą gówna, nie przed tym sukinsynem, który zabił Baltazara i zniszczył Castielowi życie. – Idź i przejdź do konkretów, chłopie, czemu odwlekać radochę, co?  
Ale Alastair tylko zacmokał i pokręcił głową.  
\- Och, Dean, niecierpliwość do ciebie nie pasuje. Wkrótce nadejdzie twoja kolej. Ale najpierw… - przerwał, sięgnął do kurtki i wyjął telefon, telefon Deana - …zaprosimy naszego wspólnego przyjaciela, dobrze?  
Ponownie poszedł do Deana i zanim ten mógł cokolwiek zrobić, wepchnął mu knebel w usta, a paskudny smak sprawił, że Dean zaczął się dławić i dyszeć. Kiedy przed oczami przestały mu tańczyć gwiazdy, telefon był już przy uchu Alastaira.   
\- Detektywie – zamruczał do słuchawki i uśmiechnął się. – Minęło trochę czasu, mam nadzieję, że u ciebie wszystko dobrze? Jestem tu z twoim przyjacielem i muszę powiedzieć… już się świetnie bawimy. Ale byłoby o tyle przyjemniej, gdybyś do nas dołączył.  
Nastąpiła krótka cisza i Dean usłyszał stłumiony głos Castiela wrzeszczący do telefonu.  
\- Tss, tss, nie trzeba krzyczeć, detektywie – mitygował Alastair z tym obrzydliwym uśmiechem na ustach. – Coś ci powiem. Aktywowałem GPS w telefonie twojego partnera, więc możesz mnie namierzyć i zobaczymy się, hm, za godzinę?  
Nastąpiło więcej wrzasków ze strony Castiela i wreszcie Alastair kiwnął głową.   
\- Tak, detektywie, jestem pewien, że tak zrobisz. A zatem będziesz tu za godzinę, SAM. Albo, znasz mnie, mógłbym być zbyt rozczarowany, aby utrzymać tego twojego małego nowicjusza przy życiu – skończył rozmowę, wsadził telefon w kieszeń i odwrócił się do Deana. – Na czym to skończyliśmy?  
Knebel zniknął mu z ust, ale jego smak się utrzymał, a Alastair zniknął ponownie. Wrócił z chromowanym stołem narzędziowym i na jego widok Dean zachwiał się. Leżały tam noże, zbyt wiele, by je policzyć, oraz piły, małe spiczaste oraz wielkie, zardzewiałe potwory, były obcęgi i młotki, gwoździe i lina, palnik i żelazo do znakowania oraz taser na samym końcu stołu.  
Wiedział, że Alastair go obserwował, ale Dean nie umiał ukryć przerażenia na twarzy, kiedy podniósł wzrok i napotkał nieustępliwe, szare oczy lśniące z podniecenia tym, co nieuchronnie nadchodziło.  
\- To nie zadziała – zdołał wykrztusić Dean. – On po mnie nie przyjdzie, wiesz? Jasne, jestem jego partnerem, ale to wszystko. Nie zaryzykuje swojej misji… swojego… życia dla mnie.  
Usta mu drżały, gdy mówił, gdy jego własne słowa dotarły do niego i pewność ich znaczenia stała się dla niego jasna. Alastair milczał, z wiedzącym uśmiechem odwzajemniając płomienne spojrzenie Deana, aż wreszcie przerwał kontakt wzrokowy i spojrzał na stół. Wodził dłonią po licznych narzędziach, wreszcie wybrał taser i zważył go w obu rękach. Porażenie przyszło niespodziewanie i ciało Deana wygięło się w łuk, kiedy poczuł prąd elektryczny w żyłach, od czego mięśnie zaczęły mu się kurczyć, a wnętrzności zapłonęły. Przyszło mu do głowy, że krzyknął, ale ból był zbyt oślepiający, aby mieć pewność. Wtedy wszystko się skończyło i Dean stękając opadł na krzesło; zacisnął powieki, a w głowie miał pełno błagań, których wiedział, że nikt nie wysłucha.  
Po pstryknięciu palcami jego dręczyciela pokazali się inni mężczyźni i podciągnęli go w górę, owijając mu linę wokół nadgarstków i przywiązując go do krokwi w górze, tak, że zawisł w powietrzu. Słyszał, jak Alastair kazał im uważać „Nie chcemy mu jeszcze zwichnąć barków, prawda?”, a kiedy go puścili i ból uderzył, pierwszy raz w życiu Dean zaczął się w milczeniu modlić, zaciskając powieki i usta, jak gdyby chciał odciąć się od tego, co jeszcze miało nadejść.  
Czas upływał powoli, a Alastair wydawał się chętny, by zademonstrować mu każde jedno narzędzie, jakim dysponował. Dean faktycznie krzyczał, nie zdołał też powstrzymać łez, kiedy Alastair dobrał się obcęgami do jednego z jego paznokci, ale z jego ust padała tylko jedna obietnica, wciąż od nowa.  
\- …o-on nie przyjdzie. To s…się nie uda…  
Alastair wciąż do niego mówił, a ton miał tak lekki, jakby siedzieli razem przy herbacie. Dean miał ochotę zwymiotować, kiedy tamten opowiedział mu o wszystkim, co chciał zrobić Baltazarowi, zanim jeden z jego pomagierów go nie zastrzelił.  
\- Ale wiesz, nie mogłem – powiedział, rozcinając Deanowi koszulę i zatapiając mu zębaty nóż w dole brzucha. – Miejsce roiło się od glin i ku swej hańbie MUSIAŁEM się upewnić, że się wydostanę. – Kolejne cięcie w biodro. – Wiesz, Azazel BARDZO docenia pracę, jaką dla niego wykonuję. Szkoda by było, gdyby mnie stracił – odłożył nóż i sięgnął po palnik. Dean krzyczał, dopóki nie ochrypł, a Alastair trzymał płomień przy jego szyi, radośnie podśpiewując refren piosenki Sinatry „Cheek to cheek”.  
Kiedy wreszcie się odsunął i odłożył narzędzia na stół, aby sprawdzić zegarek, Dean z trudem otwierał oczy.  
\- Już czas – powiedział Alastair, a Dean odetchnął, wbrew własnemu przekonaniu błagając Boga lub kogokolwiek, kto słuchał, aby Cas był bezpieczny, aby to się wkrótce skończyło i by Cas mógł zaakceptować, że nic z tego nie było jego winą, i iść do przodu, dostać kolejnego partnera, zapomnieć o tym wszystkim.

Był już prawie na posterunku, kiedy zadzwonił telefon, więc odebrał go myśląc, że to będzie komendant.  
Nie był.  
Był to Alastair i puls Castiela natychmiast podskoczył aż do dachu; mężczyzna zacisnął szczękę, sycząc imię drugiego.  
\- Alastair.  
„Detektywie”, praktycznie zamruczał głos, a Castiel naprawdę USŁYSZAŁ uśmiech w tym głosie, „Minęło trochę czasu, mam nadzieję, że u ciebie wszystko dobrze? Jestem tu z twoim przyjacielem i muszę powiedzieć… już się świetnie bawimy. Ale byłoby o tyle przyjemniej, gdybyś do nas dołączył.”  
\- Przysięgam na Boga, że jeśli dotkniesz choć jednego kurewskiego włosa z jego głowy…!  
„Tss, tss, nie trzeba krzyczeć, detektywie… Coś ci powiem. Aktywowałem GPS w telefonie twojego partnera, więc możesz mnie namierzyć i zobaczymy się, hm, za godzinę?”  
Castielowi pobielały knykcie, kiedy zjechał na pobocze i otwarł laptopa przymocowanego do stojaka w tablicy rozdzielczej. Otwarł program, który pozwoliłby mu namierzyć telefon Deana, coś, co zainstalował w każdym używanym przez siebie samochodzie od pierwszego razu, kiedy on i Baltazar rozdzielili się w trakcie patrolu, prawie pięć lat temu.  
\- Alastair… nie masz pojęcia, do czego jestem zdolny. Obiecuję ci… skrzywdź Deana, a ja bez żadnej skruchy zakończę twoje życie.  
„Tak, detektywie, jestem pewien, że tak zrobisz. A zatem będziesz tu za godzinę, sam. Albo, znasz mnie, mógłbym być zbyt rozczarowany, aby utrzymać tego twojego małego nowicjusza przy życiu.”  
\- Nie! – przerwało mu i połączenie padło.  
Castiel zazgrzytał zębami, po czym skupił się na namierzaniu. Zajęło to tylko 30 sekund, ale dla niego było to 30 sekund za długo; widział, co Alastair mógł człowiekowi zrobić, jak mógł kogoś zniszczyć, wykręcić na drugą stronę i zostawić błagającego o uwolnienie od bólu.  
\- Dean – szepnął, kiedy na ekranie rozbłysła mała kropka, pokazując, gdzie obecnie znajdował się jego partner, lub przynajmniej jego telefon.  
Włączając syrenę uświadomił sobie, że nie mógł tam jechać w tym samochodzie – w każdym samochodzie policyjnym, oznakowanym czy nie, instalowano system Lo-Jack, a Alastair kazał mu przyjechać samemu… Castiel nie zamierzał ryzykować życia partnera z powodu technicznych szczegółów. Pędził ulicami, przeskakując nad progami hamującymi i trąc o narożniki, aż dotarł do domu brata. Gabriel już czekał na chodniku, czekając na niego z kluczykami do swojej corvety, dzięki szaleńczemu telefonowi wcześniej.  
\- Castiel, w porządku z tobą? – zapytał, rzucając bratu kluczyki i w zmartwieniu wysoko unosząc brwi.  
Castiel potrząsnął głową i zatrzasnął drzwi do swego samochodu, rzucając kluczyki Gabrielowi na przechowanie, a także po to, by brat odjechał nim z chodnika, gdzie Castiel zatrzymał się z piskiem opon.  
\- Nie, naprawdę nie jest, Gabrielu.  
\- Stój…  
\- Nie ma czasu.  
\- STÓJ, CASTIEL.  
Castiel odwrócił głowę, a Gabriel westchnął, po czym podbiegł do bagażnika samochodu detektywa i otwarł go z łatwością.  
\- Nienawidzę, że to robisz, ale wiem, że cię nie powstrzymam… więc się przynajmniej upewnię, że założysz kamizelkę – burknął, sięgając do środka i wyciągając standardową kamizelkę, którą rzucił Castielowi. Castiel westchnął, po czym rozebrał się pospiesznie na środku ulicy. Zajęło im pięć minut, by go odpowiednio wyposażyć i przenieść broń oraz laptopa z jednego samochodu do drugiego, po czym Castiel był z powrotem na ulicy, wrzuciwszy światło na dach i włączywszy syrenę na małym odtwarzaczu podłączonym do megafonu.   
\- Dalej, dalej, dalej… RUSZCIE SIĘ, DO CHOLERY! – krzyknął, wariacko machając ręką na ludzi, by mu, kurwa, zeszli z drogi.  
Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jaskrawo żółta corveta była paskudniejsza i bardziej rzucająca się w oczy niż profesjonalna i wiążąca się z policją, ale w tej chwili miał to gdzieś. Musiał po prostu dotrzeć do Deana, im szybciej, tym lepiej.  
Castiel zerknął na zegarek i uświadomił sobie, że był 20 minut w plecy, a wciąż czekała go 25-minutowa podróż – jeśli nie będzie korków. Warknął, nacisnął klakson i trzymał go tak długo, dopóki ten idiota ciągnący przed nim wielką łódź nie zorientował się i nie ruszył tyłka na bok.  
Jeśli Castiel potrącił ich przejeżdżając, to pomyślał, że szef by zrozumiał.   
Potrzebował 53 minut od rozmowy telefonicznej, aby dojechać do miejsca, które wskazywała kropka na monitorze, i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że to, co miało być magazynem, okazało się 5-piętrowym biurowcem, ze stojakami na rowery i roślinami w doniczkach do kompletu. Zmrużył oczy, patrząc tam przez ulicę, ale potem zaczął się zbierać; wziął z siedzenia zapasowe magazynki i wsadził do kieszeni spodni, obie spluwy 9mm siedziały bezpiecznie w kaburze, przez plecy przewiesił strzelbę, w uchwyt przy pasku wsadził taser, i ostatnie, ale nie najgorsze, jako powrót do czasów, gdy był zwykłym gliną, kij, który trzymał w bagażniku, odbezpieczony i trzymany w gotowości.  
Kolejną chwilę stał w alejce, oddychając głęboko i uspokajająco, po czym wyszedł na światło dzienne.  
Musiał uratować partnera.


	7. DotrzećDoDeanaDotrzećDoDeanaDotrzećDoDeana

Minęło 5 minut, od kiedy Alastair przestał. Pięć minut ciszy dudniącej mu w uszach, pięć minut niczego, prób ukojenia kłującego bólu, który wciąż błyskał mu w całym ciele. Ramiona miał nieprawdopodobnie ciężkie, a przenoszenie ciężaru było nieefektywne, skoro oba barki zdawały się być zwichnięte. Z rozcięcia na wardze kapała mu krew i Dean zamrugał na widok promienia światła wpadającego przez okno w dachu. Zupełnie, jakby sobie z niego kpiło, namawiając go, by wziął się w garść i pozbierał. Słońce wciąż świeciło, świat wciąż się kręcił – oni cię nie potrzebują, nikt cię nie potrzebuje. Wszystko się ustabilizuje, ludzie, których kochał, przeboleją go, a życie potoczy się dalej. Dean nie mógł powstrzymać szlochu, kiedy przed oczami pojawił mu się obraz twarzy brata i siostry. Sammy… Jo… Przygryzł wargę, rozpaczliwie pragnąc nie okazywać więcej słabości, niż już okazał. Nie patrzył też na Alastaira, nie mógł nawet myśleć o jego twarzy, którą niczym trofea pokrywały zacieki z jego krwi.  
„On nie przyjdzie”, pomyślał i zdołał się słabo uśmiechnąć. „ Nic mu nie będzie…”  
A wtedy również obraz Castiela stanął mu przed oczami i to dziwne i smutne, jak sama myśl o nim sprawiła, że Dean zakwilił, że zapragnął wyszarpnąć sobie ramiona na wolność, nieważne, za jaką cenę, i chwycić Alastaira, skrzywdzić możliwie najbardziej mężczyznę, który okradł Casa ze wszystkiego.

Castiel wszedł do biurowca i zatrzymał się przy recepcji, odchrząkując, by przyciągnąć uwagę urzędnika. Mężczyzna spojrzał w górę i szerzej otwarł oczy, kiedy sobie zdał sprawę z tego, kim był Castiel, jako że ten wyjął odznakę.  
\- Detektyw Novak… Mam powód uważać… - Castiel urwał na widok przerażenia na twarzy mężczyzny i tego, jak jego oczy powędrowały pod biurko. Kiwnął głową i ostrożnie wyjął pistolet, ale nagła cisza musiała zaalarmować strzelca, który ukrywał się pod biurkiem; następne, co Castiel wiedział, to że łotr przetrzymywał urzędnika, przykładając mu spluwę do skroni i wrzeszcząc „Zrobię to, kurwa, przysięgam na Boga, że zrobię!”  
Castiel uniósł broń i wycelował w chwili, w której łotr się poruszył; ręce miał pewne i gapił się wzdłuż bębenka na to podstępne coś przetrzymujące niewinnego pracownika biurowego.  
\- Puść go, a może się dogadamy.  
\- Nie ma mowy, koleś! Nie ma mowy! Ja… Alastair mnie zabije!  
\- A ja zabiję ciebie, jeśli nie puścisz tego człowieka – odparł zimno Castiel, mrużąc nieznacznie oczy. Recepcjonista zdążył zmoczyć spodnie i szlochał cicho, podczas gdy łotr potrząsał nim i odwrócił mu głowę, aby warknąć mu w ucho, by „się, kurwa, zamknął!”  
Castiel strzelił.  
Wybuch był głośny i wiedział, że wszyscy na pierwszym piętrze to słyszeli, możliwe, że do góry również, ponieważ nie miał czasu zabrać z posterunku tłumika. Nie był snajperem, a to nie był nalot, więc Castiel wiedział, że w tej sytuacji miał za mało broni, a wróg miał przewagę liczebną. Teraz miał po swojej stronie tylko jedno, a kiedy łotr padł na ziemię, krwawiąc z dziury w głowie, wiedział, że się do tego podłączył.  
Wściekłość.  
Castiel wyjął z kieszeni płaszcza kij i otwarł go, po czym przykucnął i zaskoczył pierwszego najemnika wychodzącego zza rogu. Szybki cios metalowym prętem w głowę i mężczyzna poleciał na podłogę, a Castiel chwycił jego półautomat. Pracownik biurowy zaskrzeczał i mężczyzna odwrócił się w samą porę, by znowu wyjąć broń i zejść z drogi wystrzałowi innego przestępcy; deszcz pocisków minął go o cale. Jeden czysty strzał między oczy i również on padł.  
\- Czy to wszyscy, którzy byli na tym piętrze? – zapytał Castiel urzędnika cichym głosem, wyjmując magazynki z porzuconej broni i szybko je rozładowując. Pociski poszły do śmieci, same pojemniki do innej szuflady na przechowanie. Nie mógł nieść ze sobą tych wszystkich broni i wciąż dać radę się ruszać, ale nie było mowy, aby zostawił je do łatwego użytku – na wszelki wypadek.  
\- C-co? – wyjąkał mężczyzna, drżąc i kucając, wycierając wymiociny z ust i odwracając się od widoku kolejnego ciała. Twarz pokrywały mu łzy, a Castiel tracił cierpliwość.  
\- Bandyci! Ilu ich było na tym piętrze?! – rzucił, a mężczyzna podskoczył, po czym wyszlochał odpowiedź.  
\- T-trzech! Tylko… tylko tych trzech!  
\- A ilu jest do góry?  
\- Nie… nie wiem…  
\- No to zgaduj – westchnął, sprawdzając pistolet i odwracając się, by spojrzeć na urzędnika.  
\- Dziesięciu, piętnastu? Nie wiem, ogłuszyli mnie, kiedy tu najpierw weszli.  
\- Od jak dawna tu są?  
\- Od dwóch godzin, może trzech.  
\- …Dziękuję. NIE dzwoń po gliny… na razie znajdź jakąś bezpieczną kryjówkę. Jedzie wsparcie – skłamał, po czym wstał z podłogi i ruszył schodami w górę, biorąc po dwa stopnie na raz.  
Gdyby to był on, to chciałby mieć możliwie najlepszy punkt obserwacyjny, więc Castiel poszedł na najwyższe piętro, biegnąc po schodach; serce dudniło mu w uszach, ale oddychał normalnie, w dużej mierze dzięki porannym pięciomilowym biegom. Wszedł cicho na najwyższe piętro, natychmiast kucając po tym, jak się wślizgnął; drzwi zamknęły się za nim bezdźwięcznie. Usłyszał głosy i znieruchomiał, uspokajając serce powolnym, równym oddechem, aby móc te głosy rozróżnić zza narożnika.  
\- Nie wiem, chłopie, po prostu Alastair mówił… - zaczął jeden głos z wahaniem.  
\- PIERDOLIĆ Alastaira! – syknął drugi głos i zaczęli się nawzajem uciszać, zanim kontynuował. – Alastair to tylko jakiś chory świr, którego Azazel trzyma do wykonywania brudnej roboty… sądzisz, że Alastair ma jakąś władzę? Nie… bez jaj… to tylko egzekutor.  
Castiel powoli wyjrzał zza rogu, wyłapując widok dwóch strażników stojących przy windach jakieś 20 jardów dalej, oraz kolejną parę przy podwójnych drzwiach, które bez wątpienia prowadziły do jakiejś sali konferencyjnej. Castiel zamknął oczy i odłożył broń, po czym wyciągnął kij. To wymagało finezji. Wyślizgnął się z powrotem na schody i tym razem pozwolił, by drzwi zamknęły się za nim z trzaskiem, wiedząc, że ten dźwięk przyciągnie uwagę. Miał nadzieję, zajmując pozycję, że będą przychodzić po jednym na raz. Jeśli nie… będzie musiał improwizować.

Przez chwilę Dean nie mógł za bardzo umiejscowić dziwnych hałasów dobiegających gdzieś z dołu, wielu głośnych łomotów, po których znowu wszystko ucichło. Stękając, uniósł głowę i dopiero, gdy spojrzał na Alastaira, dotarło to do niego.  
\- On tu jest – powiedział mężczyzna i uśmiechnął się złośliwie, obserwując reakcję Deana.  
Szok, zdumienie, niedowierzanie i strach walczyły o dominację na jego twarzy i już otwarł usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale Alastair wziął knebel, wsadził mu z powrotem w usta i Dean nie mógł oddychać. Oczy uciekły mu w tył głowy i zakrztusił się brudną szmatą, usiłując nabrać powietrza.  
Następne, co poczuł, to był zimny bębenek przystawiony do skroni.  
\- Och, to takie ekscytujące, nie uważasz? Sprawdźmy, czy dotrze tutaj, dobrze?

Zamykające się drzwi przyciągnęły uwagę strażników, dokładnie tak, jak zaplanował Castiel. Nie zaplanował jednak tego, że wszyscy poza jednym przyjdą sprawdzić schody. Tyle z liczenia na głupotę wynajętych pomocników.  
Pierwszego złoczyńcę, który wszedł na schody, Castiel posłał w dół z budzącym mdłości trzaskiem, kij uderzył go w głowę i sekundę później mężczyzna padł na podłogę, jęknąwszy boleśnie; a może po prostu powietrze uszło z niego po upadku. Castiel nie miał czasu zatrzymać się i sprawdzić, jako że natychmiast ruszyli na niego dwaj inni mężczyźni, krzycząc do czwartego i ostatniego, by tamten sprowadził Alastaira.  
Wtedy wszystko zdarzyło się tak szybko, spluwy wyszły na powietrze, a Castiel ledwo uniknął postrzału. Pocisk otarł mu się o ramię, a odgłos strzału niósł się po schodach, dźwięcząc mu w uszach. Zdołał użyć jednego z najemników jako żywej tarczy i broni jednocześnie, chroniąc się przed strzałami innego i jednocześnie na tyle naciskając na spust, by wystrzelić raz. Trzeci mężczyzna padł plecami na podłogę, a on położył drugiego. Mężczyzna kaszlnął raz, po czym i on wylądował na podłodze. Mokry kaszel dał Castielowi znać, że mężczyzna miał najprawdopodobniej dość. Postrzał w płuco nie był do końca czymś, z czego łatwo było wyzdrowieć.  
Castiel kucnął na boku w chwili, w której ostatni człowiek wtoczył się na klatkę z wyciągniętą bronią, przestępując przez poprzednich, których już powalono. Był to prosty ruch i Castiel wiedział, że to w żadnym razie nie podlegało regulaminowi, ale w tej chwili nie umiał nawet myśleć prosto poza mantrą „dotrzeć do Deana”, jaka krążyła mu w głowie od chwili, gdy nieco ponad godzinę temu usłyszał pocztę głosową.  
Odepchnąwszy się nogami i złapawszy tamtego mocno, Castiel przechylił ostatniego mężczyznę przez barierkę, nie trudząc się słuchaniem jego krzyków, gdy spadał, ani uderzaniem ciała o kolejne barierki w drodze na dół.  
Odwrócił się od tego wszystkiego, wyjął pistolet i odbezpieczył, po czym poszedł cichym teraz korytarzem do sali konferencyjnej. Drzwi z łatwością otwarły się do środka, kołysząc się cicho na dobrze naoliwionych zawiasach, a Castiel z pewnością siebie wszedł do sali; wyraz ściągniętej twarzy wahał się pomiędzy słusznym gniewem a zmarszczoną brwią kogoś, kto był gotów zrobić czy powiedzieć wszystko, aby dostać to, czego chciał.  
Zatrzymał się o kilka metrów od Deana i Alastaira, na ułamek sekundy otwierając szerzej oczy, po czym zmrużył je znowu. W powietrzu wisiał smród palonego ciała, dławiący i gęsty, razem z metaliczną, miedzianą nutą krwi, świeżo rozlanej. Sądząc po wyglądzie Deana Alastair był zajęty, mówiąc oględnie.  
\- …Czego chcesz, Alastair? – zapytał spokojnie Castiel, zaskakująco luźno trzymając pistolety przy bokach.

Rozległo się więcej strzałów, głośne krzyki i odgłos ciał padających na ziemię, a potem bezszelestnie otwarły się drzwi i Castiel wszedł do środka z tego typu pewnością siebie, którą Dean uznał za zwyczajnie nie do odparcia. Poderwał głowę, otwierając w zdumieniu oczy i przyglądając się mężczyźnie, który do niego podchodził, mężczyźnie, który zignorował wszelkie niebezpieczeństwa i zasady, aby przyjść tutaj, aby go wziąć. Albo, cóż, może tu nie chodziło o niego, pomyślał Dean i wspomnienia powróciły, kłując; Baltazar, oczywiście. Tu chodziło o tamtego, zdał sobie sprawę, tu zawsze chodziło o zemstę…  
\- Nie wyglądasz zbyt dobrze – powiedział Alastair, unosząc dłoń, którą nie przystawiał Deanowi broni do głowy, w górę, by przyjrzeć się swoim paznokciom. Była za nimi zaschnięta krew i Dean znowu poczuł narastające mdłości. – Muszę powiedzieć, iż trochę się martwiliśmy, że mógłbyś się nie zjawić, prawda, Dean? – szturchnął więźnia ramieniem w bok, a Dean sapnął i skrzywił się z powodu nagłego bólu przeszywającego mu ciało. – Mam nadzieję, że moi pracownicy nie sprawili ci zbyt wielu kłopotów?  
Kiedy ból ustąpił i Dean zdołał znowu otworzyć oczy, wciąż był tam stały, surowy wyraz twarzy Castiela. Nie przejął się gadaniem Alastaira, nie zamierzał ustąpić, nie zamierzał się poddać. Pomimo tego, co myślał Dean, pomimo tego, co myśleli wszyscy na posterunku – Castiel był silny, silniejszy i odważniejszy i lepszy od większości ludzi. Silniejszy od Deana. Alastair westchnął i wzruszył ramionami, stając za bezwładnym ciałem przytrzymywanym jedynie grubą liną.  
\- Zobaczmy – powiedział i Dean poczuł jego oddech między łopatkami. – To jest całkiem proste, prawda, detektywie? Bez wątpienia mam coś, co należy do ciebie. To, jak ja to widzę, naprawdę nie ma znaczenia, czy lubisz obecnego tu młodego pana Winchestera, czy nie. Więc, rozumiesz, tu wszystko robi się nieprzewidywalne, tu robi się INTERESUJĄCO… - usłyszał uśmiech w głosie Alastaira, gdy mężczyzna pojawił się po jego drugiej stronie, natychmiast z powrotem przystawiając mu broń do skroni. – Czy się… poddasz? Nie, nie mógłbyś być pewien tego, co zrobię, prawda? Co jeszcze… zastrzelisz mnie? Mógłbyś równie dobrze zastrzelić swego partnera, ponieważ zabieram go ze sobą – urwał, a jego uśmiech poszerzył się w wywołujący mdłości sposób, zaś Deanowi zaschło w gardle z przerażenia i strachu. – Albo po prostu… zastrzel go. Zabierz mnie na posterunek, upewnij się, że zapłacę za to, co zrobiłem tamtemu twojemu ukochanemu partnerowi. Mógłbyś to uznać za samoobronę. Po prostu pomyśl o tym, detektywie. Rozwiązać sprawę, która określała twoje życie przez ostatnie parę miesięcy. Mógłbyś zacząć od nowa. Po prostu… POMYŚL o tym…

Głos Alastaira grał mu na nerwach. Jego chorobliwie słodkie brzmienie stało w tak jaskrawej sprzeczności z działaniami mężczyzny, że Castiel zastanawiał się, czy w piersi Alastaira w ogóle biło serce, czy też pustka panowała w miejscu, w którym powinno się znajdować. Śledził wzrokiem ruchy drugiego mężczyzny, stabilne i spokojne, panując nad oddechem, a w mózgu mu wirowało od różnych sposobów na zdjęcie Alastaira. Nie odważył się jednak wykonać ruchu, nie w obliczu lufy przystawionej do skroni Deana.  
Koniec końców wzrok Castiela odpłynął powoli od Alastaira do Deana, gdzie zablokował się na oczach partnera, próbując nakłonić Deana do spojrzenia na niego.  
\- Dean… w porządku z tobą? – zapytał łagodnie, całkowicie ignorując wszystko, co Alastair właśnie mu powiedział. Wiedział, że ten dramatyzujący sadysta się wkurzy, ale w tej chwili Castiel naprawdę o to nie dbał. Musiał wiedzieć, że z Deanem było dobrze; albo że przynajmniej będzie dobrze.  
Z zabiciem Alastaira mógł się uporać w sekundę. Gdy tylko miał pewność, że jego partner w tej samej sekundzie nie umrze.

Nie spodziewał się, że Cas zwróci się do niego, i przez chwilę nawet nie docierało do niego znaczenie jego słów. Zamrugał wtedy na widok drugiego mężczyzny, mając usta zeschłe na wiór z powodu knebla. Jeszcze ani razu w życiu nie czuł się tak potwornie, skrzywdzony, upokorzony, słaby i żałosny. Zaskakiwało, jak łatwo było, pomimo wszystko, kiwnąć mu głową, znaleźć wzrok Castiela i utrzymać go. W jego oczach było wiele słów, wszystko, czego nie mógł i prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie miał okazji powiedzieć. Czemu? Zwariowałeś. Jak mogłeś? Przepraszam. Dziękuję.

Castiel zacisnął szczęki, kiedy wzrok Deana zmiękł i jakby posmutniał, pomimo bólu. Spojrzał na Alastaira i wyprostował się nieco bardziej, nieznacznie przechylając głowę.  
\- Musisz wiedzieć, Alastair, że nie zabiorę cię na posterunek – powiedział powoli Castiel głębokim, mrocznym głosem, mrużąc oczy i kalkulując, jak szybko zdołałby unieść broń na czas, by zastrzelić Alastaira, zanim tamten zdołałby pociągnąć za spust. Mało prawdopodobne. Nawet nie w przybliżeniu. Gapił się na Alastaira przez kolejną chwilę, po czym nieznacznie przechylił głowę na bok, wykrzywiając usta w paskudnej imitacji uśmiechu. Wyszedł z tego bardziej grymas, niż cokolwiek innego. – Co miałeś nadzieję tym osiągnąć… Alastair? Musiałeś wiedzieć, że po niego przyjdę, inaczej byś go nie uprowadził. Dean nic dla ciebie nie znaczy – to nie on polował na ciebie i Azazela przez ponad dwa lata. To nie on prawie zniszczył twoją operację jakiś tuzin razy… a teraz, kiedy wiem, jak to robicie, ty i Azazel jesteście skończeni – skończył szybko Castiel; w jego słowach nie było emocji, było to tylko stwierdzenie faktu, biznes. Nie spojrzał na Deana ponownie.

Nagle wszystko miało dla niego sens. Powieki Deana znowu opadły z wyczerpania i słowa Castiela docierały do niego niewyraźnie. Miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś wpychał go pod wodę; przejmowało go ciśnienie w uszach i otępiające uczucie poddania się.  
\- Ryzykowałem – powiedział Alastair gdzieś obok niego i Dean wiedział. Dla niego była to tylko gra. Azazel również musiał wiedzieć, że on i Cas byli na dobrym tropie, że musiał albo zachować ostrożność, albo zadziałać. Cóż, najwyraźniej wybrał to drugie.  
\- Nieważne, co zrobisz, Detektywie, twój mały partner nie wyjdzie stąd w jednym kawałku. A czy znajdę się pod nadzorem, czy umrę, ty zawsze będziesz musiał z tym żyć. Wiedzieć, że nie mogłeś go uratować, że to JA ci go odebrałem. Tak, jak zabrałem ci wcześniej twojego chłopaka.  
Kliknięcie przy uchu zaskoczyło Deana i mężczyzna szerzej otwarł oczy, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że było to odbezpieczenie spustu. Usta mu zadrżały, ale nie odwrócił głowy, nie ośmielił się oderwać wzroku od Castiela. Pięknego, tragicznego Castiela, który ponownie musiał być świadkiem tak podobnej sceny. Dean nienawidził siebie za to, łzy napłynęły mu do oczu.  
„Przepraszam, Cas”, chciał krzyknąć. „Tak bardzo przepraszam…”

Castiel miał już aż nadto dość. Praktycznie wibrował z gniewu, czego jedynym widocznym znakiem były falujące od czasu do czasu nozdrza oraz chrapliwy oddech i ręce, zaciśnięte teraz na trzymanych broniach. Ponownie nie odpowiedział Alastairowi, zwyczajnie zaciskając usta i kiwając głową, jak gdyby poddawał się planowi tego psychopaty.  
Jak gdyby zamierzał pozwolić Alastairowi skrzywdzić Deana.  
Castiel ruszył się szybko, mając każdym włókienkiem ciała nadzieję, że sztuczka się uda. Rzucił kij prosto w powietrze, wysoki sufit umożliwił metalowi polecieć na 15 stóp w górę. W chwili, w której się to stało, wzrok Alastaira automatycznie podążył w górę.  
Zanim z powrotem opadł w dół, Castiel uniósł broń i wystrzelił.


	8. Nie znowu

Pocisk przeszył mięśnie na barku Deana, rozdzierając skórę i przechodząc przez nią, po czym trafił w Alastaira. Rozdarł gardło mężczyzny, który wystrzelił o ułamek sekundy za późno, Dean poderwał się z bólu, a pocisk Alastaira chybił, trafiając w ścianę sali zamiast w czaszkę Deana. Castiel podbiegł bliżej i szybko wypalił jeszcze dwa razy w głowę powalonego sadysty, nawet, jeśli nie było to ściśle konieczne; nie zamierzał ryzykować.  
Wtedy Castiel upuścił broń; rozbryzgi krwi na twarzy Deana i to, co zrobił z niego Alastair, sprawiły, że pierś zacisnęła mu się we współczuciu.  
\- Kurwa – szepnął, wydzierając nóż z bocznej kieszeni i otwierając go, aby przeciąć liny, które obecnie trzymały ramiona Deana w górze i wystawione ze stawów. Lina ustąpiła, a Castiel złapał Deana; obaj padli na podłogę, a on starał się z całych sił, by bardziej Deana nie skrzywdzić. – Dean… Dean, no dalej, spójrz na mnie – syknął Castiel, delikatnie obejmując twarz partnera i klepiąc zakrwawioną, posiniaczoną skórę. – Proszę, Dean… nie znowu, nie znowu, to nie może… nie możesz MI TEGO ZROBIĆ! – zaskrzeczał, pozwalając, by ten raz ogarnęło go przerażenie, jakie czuł od chwili, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, iż Alastair uprowadził Deana. Castiel oddychał płytko i chrapliwie i za każdym razem coraz trudniej mu było to robić. – Proszę… Dean… nie możesz… ja nie mogę tego zrobić – zakwilił, gładząc Deana po boku twarzy, a łzy stanęły mu w oczach; piegowaty policzek Deana pokrywała rozmazana krew.  
Ból był przeszywający, zupełnie, jakby rozdarto mu ciało, a wnętrzności spopielono, i w chwili, w której jego ciało uderzyło o ziemię, Dean stracił przytomność. Doszedł do siebie zaledwie kilka minut później i ujrzał nad sobą twarz Castiela, mokrą od łez i tak pełną skruchy, że ścisnęło go w piersi. Znowu czuł swoje kończyny, lewe ramię zwisało mu bezużytecznie i boleśnie u boku, więc powoli i ostrożnie uniósł prawą rękę do policzka Castiela; starszy mężczyzna wzdrygnął się pod wpływem niespodziewanego dotyku. Wtedy Dean zakrztusił się, ponieważ szmata nadal tkwiła mu w ustach, a Cas zareagował szybko i wyciągnął ją. Po pierwszym oddechu nastąpiła seria kaszlnięć i dławień, i wreszcie, wreszcie świeże powietrze zalało mu płuca, po czym Dean zamknął na chwilę oczy. Kiedy je otwarł, Cas wciąż gapił się na niego w przerażeniu, a na twarzy młodszego mężczyzny rozlał się uśmiech, zbyt jasny i zbyt pełen radości jak na to, co wydarzyło się w ciągu minionej godziny.  
\- Przyszedłeś... - zdołał powiedzieć; gardło wciąż miał bardzo suche, ale to powiedzieć musiał, musiał powiedzieć Casowi, że dobrze zrobił, że odniósł sukces - że go ocalił.

\- Oczywiście, że przyszedłem - odciął się Castiel, gniew w jego głosie wciąż był wyraźnie nie na miejscu. Dzięki syrenom, które zaczęły wyć zaledwie parę chwil wcześniej i które zbliżały się z każdą minutą, wiedział, że komendant musiał jakoś znaleźć sposób, by go namierzyć. "Prawdopodobnie mój telefon", pomyślał Castiel, wiedząc, że szef żadną miarą nie był głupi. Poruszył się nieznacznie, po czym zatrzymał się i całkowicie znieruchomiał, kiedy Dean zasyczał z bólu. - Dean? - zapyta? Castiel miękko, a dłonie mu zadrgały, bezużytecznie biegając od twarzy do ramienia, które krwawiło swobodnie po postrzale. - Muszę... Dean, muszę to ucisnąć, dobrze? - Castiel zerwał własny krawat i złożył jedwabną tkaninę tak, że mniej więcej zrobił z tego opatrunek, po czym przyłożył go do rany, krzywiąc się ze współczuciem, kiedy Dean zerwał się i krzyknął z bólu. - Tak mi przykro, Dean... Powinienem był tu być... Nie powinienem... Tak mi przykro - szepnął, walcząc ze łzami i próbując ignorować? drżenie w głosie, to, jak słabo brzmiał?, kiedy załamywał się przed partnerem. Dean go teraz potrzebował, a Castiel nigdzie się nie wybiera?, nawet, jeśli czuł się, jakby się rozpadał, jakby musiał zwymiotować, a potem łkać, dopóki nic by mu nie zostało.  
Syreny zbliżały się coraz bardziej i w ciągu kilku minut znaleźli się? na zewnątrz. Wtedy Castiel już wiedział, że będzie dobrze, ale wciąż nie opuścił Deana. Ratownicy musieli go zwabić na bok, a trzeba było czterech dorosłych członków SWAT, aby go powstrzymać, kiedy Dean krzyknął, gdy złożyli go na noszach. Nikt jednak nie trzymał go z dala od ambulansu. Nikt się nie ośmielił spróbować.

Następne wydarzenia były rozmyte i niewyraźne i Dean był za to wdzięczny. Wiedział tylko, że w miarę, jak głosy się zbliżały, a jakieś dłonie podniosły go i uniosły dalej, Castiel tam był, były jego stanowcze i nieustępliwe słowa, a Dean czuł taką ogromną ulgę. Wtedy wszystko poczerniało i Dean przestał myśleć, przestał się martwić, dłoń Castiela dotykała jego ręki ciepło i uspokajająco.  
Doszedł do siebie w środku nocy, przez brzydkie żółte zasłony sączyły się dźwięki uliczne i miękkie światła latarni. Szpitalne łóżko było względnie wygodne, ale w swoim stanie zastanawiał się, czy zrobiłoby mu jakąś różnicę, gdyby po prostu położyli go na łóżku z gwoździ. Podniósł głowę, by obejrzeć pokój, ale szybko opuścił ją z powrotem na poduszkę, stękając z wysiłku. I wtedy go zobaczył. Castiel tam był, oczywiście, skulony w fotelu, i ostrożnie trzymał Deana za rękę.  
Właśnie wtedy Dean wreszcie się poddał, ustąpił pod presją, bólem, poczuciem winy, jakie odczuwał, i udręką, jaką przeszedł, i rozpłakał się; ciche łzy płynęły mu po policzkach, gdy mocno ściskał dłoń Castiela. Zasnął ponownie we wczesnych godzinach porannych, a Castiel wciąż miękko oddychał mu przy boku.

Castiel był wrakiem; sam stracił jakieś ćwierć litra krwi i funkcjonował na adrenalinie oraz pozostałościach koktajlu chemicznego, jaki wyprodukował jego mózg po postrzale. W chwili, w której ratownicy powiedzieli mu, że Deanowi najprawdopodobniej nic nie będzie i że zdawał się nie mieć krwotoku wewnętrznego, Castiel padł pod ścianą karetki, szlochając i wyrzucając z siebie wszystko, co do tej pory trzymał w ryzach. Mężczyźni zajmujący się Deanem na szczęście dali mu spokój i kiedy dojechali do szpitala, on znowu był spokojny.  
Poszedł za nimi korytarzem tak daleko, jak mu pozwolili, a potem przenieśli go do jego własnego pokoju, gdzie zmusili go do rozebrania się do bokserek, aby móc go zbadać i upewnić się, że nie miał innych obrażeń, niż te na ramieniu. Castiel nie pamiętał, czy oberwał gdzieś jeszcze, ale na szczęście poza siniakami, które o poranku miały dość mocno boleć, miał tylko tę ranę. Gdy tylko ją oczyścili i zaszyli, przenieśli go do pokoju, aby odpoczął i zaczekał, dopóki oni nie skończą z Deanem.  
Lekarze potrzebowali dwóch godzin, by Deana pozszywać; miał rozległe oparzenia i rozcięcia skóry, pokrywające większość ciała. Miał mieć blizny, ale na szczęście, dzięki delikatnemu dziełu lekarza, który go zszywał, miały być prawdopodobnie bardzo słabe i lekkie. Castiel westchnął z ulgą, kiedy mężczyzna w zielonym uniformie mu to powiedział, próbując z całych sił ignorować krew rozsmarowaną na koszuli mężczyzny. Lekarz pozwolił Castielowi przenieść się do pokoju Deana, i chociaż dopilnowali, że pokój miał dwa łóżka, aby Castiel mógł odpocząć w czasie, gdy Dean spał, on nie mógł się do tego zmusić.  
Nie spał tak długo, jak mógł, opierając się o łóżko i przyglądając się Deanowi, zapamiętując różne rozcięcia i oparzenia zadane przez Alastaira. Wreszcie Castiel odpłynął na krześle, które przyciągnął do łóżka, jedną ręką trzymając dłoń Deana, a drugą podpierając sobie głowę. Pozwolił sobie zasnąć dopiero wtedy, gdy miał pewność, że byli pilnowani; dwaj mężczyźni stojący u drzwi byli przyjaciółmi, byli to Ash i Garth. Nawet jeśli na co dzień byli niewiarygodnie durni, to Castiel wiedział, że w tej sprawie będą poważni.  
Wobec tego zasnął i dzięki łasce bogów był to sen absolutnie pozbawiony marzeń.

Kiedy Dean obudził się następnego dnia, to dlatego, że zaskrzypiały drzwi i nagle rozbłysło światło. Nad jego łóżkiem pochylała się pielęgniarka, sprawdzając rurki, które łączyły go z kilkoma maszynami, a kiedy zauważyła, że się obudził, uśmiechnęła się do niego i wyjaśniła mu parę rzeczy. Połatali go, jak mogli, ale wciąż musiał mieć barki unieruchomione przez 7-8 tygodni oraz co drugi dzień zmieniać bandaże wokół szyi, ramion i torsu, z pomocą kogoś w domu lub na miejscu w szpitalu. Nie powiedziała tego, ale Dean wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie opuścić terapii, i zmarszczył się z niechęcią. Widział to tak, że nie było, kurwa, mowy o tym, by jakiś obcy człowiek kazał mu siedzieć na kanapie i zwierzać sie z uczuć. Teraz chciał tylko mieć spokój i ciszę.  
Westchnął, gdy pielęgniarka wreszcie wyszła z pokoju, wyłączając światło i zalewając pokój ciemnością i cieniami. Castiel wciąż był u jego boku i Dean czuł, że ręka mu drętwiała od leżenia w tej samej pozycji już prawie cały dzień. Odsunął ją ostrożnie, starając sie z całych sił nie obudzić drugiego mężczyzny, ale gdy tylko się ruszył, Castiel drgnął i obudził się, patrząc na niego oszołomionym wzrokiem i usiłując się zorientować, co się działo.  
Wtedy Dean zobaczył bandaże i zesztywniał na skutek ukłucia winy. Wtedy był zbyt zmęczony, zbyt zajęty własnym nieszczęściem i zaślepiony bólem, aby zauważyć rany Castiela, i nienawidził tego. To, że był za to odpowiedzialnym, że był powodem jakiejkolwiek krzywdy wyrządzonej jego partnerowi, było niemal nie do zniesienia.  
\- Hej - powiedział miękko, uśmiechając się lekko do drugiego mężczyzny, który teraz skupił wzrok na swym młodszym partnerze. - W porządku z tobą?

Castiel obudził się słysząc głos Deana, i choć brzmiał on sucho i ochryple, na sam jego dźwięk ścisnęło go w piersi. Usiadł szybko i przysunął się bliżej niego, a oczy zaszły mu lekko łzami, kiedy kiwnął głową i przełknął; jego gardło też było suche.   
\- T-tak, Dean... ze mną w porządku... dobrze się czujesz? Potrzebujesz więcej środków przeciwbólowych? - wstał gwałtownie, rozglądając się po pokoju, jakby chciał się pozbierać. - Jesteś głodny?  
Ruszył w stronę zlewu w rogu pokoju, napełnił wodą szklankę, którą przyniósł Deanowi, a potem zastanowił się drugi raz, kiedy musiał mu ją wręczyć. Zamiast tego Castiel ostrożnie ustawił kubek przy ustach Deana i przechylił go, po czym odsunął, gdy tylko Dean dał mu wzrokiem znak, że już skończył.

Dean zrobił kilka ostrożnych łyków, a płyn spływający mu po gardle był dla niego jak miód, wrażenie, że połknął papier ścierny, powoli i pewnie znikało. Skinął głową, starając się usilnie wyglądać nonszalancko.   
\- Wciąż jestem trochę śpiący - powiedział i na chwilę zamknął oczy, gdy wszystko wokół niego zaszło mgłą. - U mnie dobrze, Cas, nie martw się.  
A prawda była taka, że w tej właśnie chwili było. Nie czuł większego bólu poza odległym dudnieniem w głowie oraz kłuciem w szyi, i był za to wdzięczny. Ale nieważne, jak źle by się zrobiło, nieważne, jak paskudnie poczułby się następnego dnia lub choćby za godzinę, Dean nie zamierzał tym Casa obarczać. Nie bardziej, niż już to zrobił...

\- Dean, straciłeś dużo krwi - wymruczał Castiel, odstawiając szklankę na stolik tuż przy łóżku. Stał tam przez chwilę, po czym usiadł z powrotem w fotelu, przysuwając go nieco bliżej łóżka Deana.  
\- Nie szalej... masz mnóstwo obrażeń. Powiesz mi, jeśli znowu cię zacznie boleć - nie była to tyle prośba, co żądanie. Castiel zamierzał zająć się Deanem i nic, co tamten mógł powiedzieć, nie byłoby w stanie go powstrzymać. - Zamierzam zadzwonić do komendanta. Jestem całkiem pewien, że będzie chciał dać ci chorobowe na minimalny okres wymagany przez lekarzy, a ja w tym samym czasie biorę wolne - powiedział wstając, i zaczął się wiercić, skubiąc kciukiem krawędź jednego z paznokci i próbując ująć w słowa to, co chciał powiedzieć. Czemu to było tak cholernie trudne? Czemu Dean czynił wszystko tak pogmatwanym, tak trudnym? - Nie powinienem był zostawiać cię samego... - szepnął, marszcząc w żalu brwi. 

Na chwilę Dean zapomniał całkiem o tym, żeby uważać i robić wszystko powoli, i usiadł na łóżku trochę zbyt gwałtownie.   
\- Nie - powiedział, a w głowie mu się zakręciło od senności i determinacji. - To... Cas, nic z tego nie jest twoją winą! - wyciągnął rękę i złapał Castiela za ramię, patrząc na niego wyraźnym, poważnym wzrokiem. - Nic mi nie będzie, obiecuję... Sam się mną zajmie, wszystko będzie dobrze - wytrzymał wzrok Castiela, choć z ust padały mu kłamstwa. Nie zamierzał im powiedzieć, ani rodzicom, ani Samowi czy Jo. Kochał ich za bardzo, by oczekiwać od nich czegokolwiek. Jego tata był zbyt zajęty na złomowisku, a jego mama spędzała więcej nocy w pubie Roadhouse, niż w domu. Zaś jego brat i siostra byli zbyt szczęśliwi, zbyt cudownie nieświadomi czegokolwiek złego; nigdy by nie mógł ich tym obarczyć. Ale Casa również nie. Nie zasługiwał na to, nikt nie zasługiwał...

Castielowi stwardniała twarz, kiedy Dean usiadł. Wstał, podszedł z powrotem do jego łóżka i ostrożnie pchnął go w dół, dopóki Dean nie ustąpił i nie położyl się z powrotem na materacu.  
\- Jeśli chcesz usiąść, to mogę ustawić łóżko. W przeciwnym razie masz leżeć nieruchomo. Zrozumiano? - Castiel użył swojego "nie pogrywaj ze mną" tonu; zrobił to więcej niż parę razy w czasie, kiedy wspólnie pracowali. Westchnął i podniósł dłoń, uciskając nią nasadę nosa, i parsknął miękko. - ...Świetnie. Sam może się tobą zająć. Ale zabieram cię stąd do domu... i zamierzam pogadać z Samem i upewnić się, że zrozumiał wszystkie polecenia, jakie wydał mi lekarz w twojej sprawie. - Pokazał gestem na łóżko, na sterowniki tuż przy palcach Deana. - Skorzystaj z tych sterowników, jeśli chcesz usiąść. Nie bądź idiotą... Zadzwonię do komendanta i przyniosę nam jakieś jedzenie - burknął i wymknął się, wyraźnie poirytowany niechęcią Deana do tego, by Castiel się nim zajął.

Dean nie miał szansy powiedzieć czegokolwiek, zanim Cas pospiesznie opuścił pokój, więc został z tyłu, a w ustach nieoczekiwanie znowu mu bardzo zaschło. Nie ruszył się, dopóki Cas nie wrócił jakieś 20 minut później z tacą letniego szpitalnego jedzenia dla nich obu. Dean przełknął trochę tylko po to, by zadowolić swego partnera, który przyglądał mu się z bliska. Wreszcie odłożył widelec, robiąc głęboki wdech i spoglądając na swoje ręce. Nie chciał widzieć reakcji Castiela na to, jeśli nie było to absolutnie konieczne...  
\- Nie chcę, byś rozmawiał z Samem - powiedział i oblizał usta, jakby próbował się zastanowić, co powiedzieć dalej. - Zrobiłeś dość, Cas, okej? Wykonałeś swoje zadanie, wydostaleś mnie, jest dobrze. I od teraz będzie dobrze, znaczy się, z tego, co powiedziała mi pielęgniarka, to przynajmniej tuzin lekarzy będzie się zajmował moimi obrażeniami - zmusił się do uśmiechu i dopiero wtedy odważył się spojrzeć Castielowi w oczy z, miał nadzieję, wyrazem pokazującym, jak bardzo był mu wdzięczny. Ale znalazł w nich tyle zmartwienia, tyle słusznej wściekłości, że nie mógł przestać, nie mógł się zamknąć ani dalej kłamać. - Zrobiłeś dosyć, Cas... - powtórzył, a głos miał napięty od poczucia winy. - Nie pozwolę ci, byś dłużej tracił czas na opiekę nade mną.

Castiel trzasnął trzymanym w dłoni widelcem o stojący mu na kolanach talerz, ściągając usta, a w oczach po słowach Deana miał wściekłość. Odetchnął, by się uspokoić, ale to wcale nie pomogło.  
\- Nie chcesz, bym porozmawiał z Samem? Za późno. Tak się stanie. A ty możesz przestać być w tej sprawie takim upartym dupkiem i mi pozwolić - odciął się Castiel, podnosząc talerz i praktycznie ciskając go na stół przy stoliku Deana tak, że mógł wstać. - Jesteś niemożliwy. Przysięgam... jesteś po prostu... UGH - powiedział, z frustracją przeczesując sobie włosy. Odszedł od łóżka i poszedł do drzwi, ale potem zastanowił się i wrócił, podchodząc tak blisko, jak mógł, po czym pochylił się i znalazł w przestrzeni osobistej Deana tak, że ich twarze były może stopę od siebie. - Naprawdę nie rozumiesz, Dean, że ja chcę to zrobić? Że muszę?... Nie mogę... kiedy dostałem tamtą wiadomość i usłyszałem jego głos... - głos Castiela załamał się i mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę, zaciskając ją na materiale cienkiej, szpitalnej koszuli w kropki, którą Dean miał na sobie, tuż nad jego sercem. - Myślałem, że nie żyjesz - szepnął, opuszczając głowę i mocniej zaciskając dłoń. Głos mu się zachwiał, kiedy zaczął mówić znowu, i był tak cichy, że Dean z trudem rozróżniał słowa. - Myslałem, że nie żyjesz... i to była moja wina. To przeze mnie zginąłeś. Tak, jak to było z nim.

\- Cas... - Deanowi zrzedła mina po słowach Castiela; przesłanie było jasne i tylko potwierdzało to, co, jak Dean już wiedział, było prawdą. Cas złapał go za koszulę i Dean nie mógł oderwac wzroku od oczu drugiego mężczyzny. Wtedy uniósł dłoń i nakrył nią rękę spoczywającą mu na piersi, po czym poczuł, jak Cas nieznacznie drgnął do tyłu, marszcząc w gniewie brwi. - Czemu, Cas... nie miałem pojęcia, że tyle dla ciebie znaczę - głos miał teraz żartobliwy, na ustach wiedzący uśmieszek, a na twarzy Castiela widział chaos emocji - zaskoczenie, zmieszanie, niedowierzanie i wreszcie zdenerwowanie. - Po namyśle jednak mogłoby być najlepiej, gdybyś wziął trochę wolnego tak, jak chciałeś. Moje łóżko jest wystarczająco duże dla nas obu - mrugnął i lekko poklepał Castiela po dłoni.

Castiel zaczerwienił się jaskrawo i otwarł usta po tej nagłej zmianie w zachowaniu Deana. Zamknął je, zaciskając szczękę, i wyrwał dłoń, którą Dean akurat klepnął.  
\- Jesteś najbardziej wkurzającym człowiekiem, jakiego w zyciu spotkałem - wycedził Castiel, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i wymaszerował z pokoju, ignorując zaskoczone pomruki Gartha i Asha. Wrócił później z komendantem, który postanowił odwiedzić ich obu.   
Wiadomość o śmierci Alastaira i strzelaninie była wszędzie w telewizji, ale na szczęście szef zdołał wymyślić historię, która kryła szał Castiela; kiedy z jednej strony Castiel powinien był wylecieć lub co najmniej zostać zawieszonym za tak nieodpowiedzialne postępowanie, szef wiedział doskonale, że nie mógłby zwolnic Castiela i nie ujawnić prawdy. A gdyby ktoś się kiedykolwiek dowiedział, że Castiel zaszalał na własną rękę, to musieliby za to zapłacić, tracąc komendanta za to, że nie był w stanie utrzymać w ryzach takiego odbezpieczonego granatu.  
\- Alastaira już nie ma, i, Novak, zdjąłeś tam sześciu płatnych zbirów... nie stali zbyt wysoko w hierarchii, ale każdy z nich już był notowany. Nikt nie będzie za nimi naprawdę tęsknił. Jak dotąd Azazel się nie odezwał. Nie było żadnego ruchu. Zupełnie, jakby zszedł do podziemia, dzięki twojemu małemu wybrykowi - warknął do Castiela, który miał dość przyzwoitości, aby wyglądać na przynajmniej trochę poskromionego. - Zatem słyszę, Winchester, że masz dwa miesiące leżenia w łóżku i fizykoterapii. Ciesz się tym i chcę cię po wszystkim widzieć w biurze, gotowego, by to skończyć. Novak? Twój urlop również jest zaaprobowany.

Dean utrzymywał fasadę w postaci radosnej twarzy, która zdawała się oszukać komendanta, a nawet Castiela. Odprężył się dopiero wtedy, kiedy obaj wyszli, Castiel wciąż pełen goryczy i sfrustrowany zachowaniem Deana.


	9. Poznaj moją rodzinkę

Następne kilka dni było trudnych, lekarstwa wkrótce przestały skutkować na ból, tak fizycznie, jak psychologicznie. Na drugi dzień przyszła do niego niewielka, siwa kobieta i usiadła w tym samym fotelu, w którym zasnął Cas, trzymając go za rękę, zadając mu pytania, na które Dean nie chciał odpowiadać. Wyszła z grymasem na twarzy, zapisując coś w małym dzienniku, i gdy tylko drzwi sie zamknęły, Dean naciągnął na swe splugawione ciało koc i zamknął oczy, czując w nich wzbierające łzy gniewu.  
Pomimo tego, co powiedział Casowi i lekarzom, jego rodzina pokazała się na trzeci dzień, Jo trzymała się u boku Sammy`ego, a kiedy Dean spojrzał Ellen w oczy, ta nie mogła powstrzymać łez. Zostali dopóty, dopóki pielęgniarka im nie powiedziała, że już było po czasie odwiedzin, i Bobby musiał odciągać żonę od jej syna. Cas go nie odwiedził i Dean próbował ignorować to, jak skręcały mu się wnętrzności na myśl o nim.  
Rano w dzień wypuszczenia Deana ze szpitala pojawił się tam Sam z naręczem ubrań. I kiedy brat pomógł mu rozebrać się ze sztywnej szpitalnej koszuli i wślizgnąć w koszulę na guziki i dżinsy, dean poczuł się bardziej ożywiony, niż to uważał za możliwe. Wyszli z pokoju nie oglądając sie za siebie, Sam maszerował obok brata, czuwając, by tamten nie potknął się czy przewrócił, co, zdaniem Deana, było idiotyczne. Pomimo wszystkiego jego nogi były w najlepszym porządku i jeśli nie liczyć zawrotów głowy, jeśli za szybko wstawał, to mógł chodzić całkiem dobrze.  
Przechodzili przez lobby i wtedy Dean zauważył Castiela, stojącego przy wejściu i patrzącego na zbliżających się braci. Sam spojrzał na brata, a potem z powrotem na drugiego mężczyznę, wyciągając do Castiela dłoń.  
\- Detektywie Novak - powiedział, a w jego głosie było tyle zachwytu, że Dean zapragnął swemu młodszemu, kłopotliwemu braciszkowi przywalić - to p-pan go uratował, tak? Dziękuję, bardzo dziękuję, naprawdę...

Ostatnie kilka dni było dla Castiela niewiarygodnie stresujących. Musiał sie spotkać z nowym terapeutą; po tym, jak wszystko padło, Meg Masters zniknęła, razem ze wszystkimi aktami Deana i Castiela. Jego biuro zostało praktycznie wymiecione do czysta. Nie został nawet ślad dowodów, jakie razem pozbierali, za wyjątkiem tego, co Ash przetworzył cyfrowo. Castiel go niemal pocałował, kiedy odkrył, że Ash za jego plecami skanował wszystko; dzięki temu stracili tylko efekty pracy z ostatniego miesiąca.  
Unikał Deana, choć z całego serca pragnął iść i odwiedzić partnera. Wciąż czuł ból w piersi, kiedy wracał wspomnieniami do widoku Deana rozciągniętego w taki sposób, jakby był szmacianką, ktorą Alastair mógł się bawić, nie zaś żywą, oddychającą, czującą osobą. Castiel więcej niż raz zwymiotował na to wspomnienie.  
Nadszedł dzień wypuszczenia Deana ze szpitala i Castiel czekał u wyjścia ze szpitala z rękami luźno wiszącymi mu u boków. Wyprostował się nieco, kiedy wreszcie zobaczył Deana, i ściągnął brwi, kiedy sobie uświadomił, że tamten nie siedział na wózku. Ruszył naprzód, otwierając usta, by zapytać, czemu pozwolili mu wyjść bez zwyczajowego "wywozu", ale wtedy olbrzymi dzieciak o wiszących włosach idący obok Deana zaczął mówić i Castiel uświadomił sobie, że nawet chłopaka nie zauważył. Usłyszał coś o uratowaniu brata - i wtedy mu zaświtało. Tym olbrzymim dzieciakiem był Sam, młodszy brat Deana.  
\- Sam, tak? - powiedział Castiel, ściskając dłoń chłopaka i potem ją puszczając. Odwrócił się do Deana i uniósł brew, jak gdyby mówiąc "naprawdę?", ponieważ dzieciak był o dobre 4-5 cali wyższy od Deana. - Ufam, że lekarze, że lekarze powiedzieli ci wszystko, co musisz wiedzieć o opiece nad Deanem w trakcie jego powrotu do zdrowia? - zapytał, ale gapił się na Deana, wyzywając go swym stanowczym wzrokiem.  
Nie zamierzał sobie tego odpuścić. Nie, dopóki nie był pewien, że Sam był w stanie zająć się bratem, i że Dean zamierzał przełknąć swoją głupią, upartą dumę i mu na to pozwolić.

Kiedy Sam rozmawiał z Castielem, uspokajał go i obiecywał zająć się wszystkim, Dean niezbyt tego słuchał, po prostu odwzajemniając spojrzenie partnera. W jego oczach widniała determinacja i upór, i to samo widział w niebieskich oczach Castiela. Opuścili szpital razem, Sam po jego prrawej stronie, a Castiel po lewej, idąc powoli, a każdy ostrożny krok wkurzał Deana niemiłosiernie. Doszli do samochodu Sama; Dean wsunął się do środka, zostawiając otwarte drzwi, i uśmiechnął się do Castiela.  
\- No dalej, Cas, właź do środka, mój wielki brat robi obiad.  
Cas zawahał się tylko przez chwilę, po czym otwarł drzwi z tyłu i wsiadł. Dean przypuszczał, że wynikało to z faktu, iż nie znał Sama i wobec tego nie ufał jego słowom. Deanowi to naprawdę nie przeszkadzało. Widok Casa czekającego na niego uszczęśliwił go bardziej, niż chciałby się przyznać, i jeszcze nie był gotów powiedzieć "do widzenia". Poza tym, jeśli Sam nie zmienił się przez ostatnie parę tygodni, to wciąż robił za dużo jedzenia i nie, żeby Dean miał z tym problem, po prostu sałatka i warzywa nie były jego ulubionymi...  
Podróż do jego mieszkania minęła w ciszy, jeśli nie liczyć niekończących się pochwał płynących od Sama w stronę Casa za uratowanie życia brata oraz okazjonalnych wyzwisk Deana w stronę "tych cholernych durniów, co nie wiedzą, jak jeździć". Dean sięgnął do klamki, ale skrzywił się z bólu, jaki wywoływał nawet ten niewielki ruch. Zanim Sam zdołał go dosięgnąć, Cas już tam był, otwierając mu drzwi i pomagając wysiąść. Kiedy wreszcie opadł na kanapę w swoim salonie, czuł się, jakby właśnie przebiegł maraton. To było idiotyczne, naprawdę.  
Wtedy Sam zniknął w kuchni i zaczął podśpiewywać, siekając pomidory i ziemniaki oraz masę zielenizny, której Dean nie znał. Mężczyzna stęknął i przewrócił oczami, napotykając pytające spojrzenie Casa.  
\- Jego starszy brat cudem unika śmierci, a on myśli, że karma dla królików pomoże mi odzyskać formę - parsknął śmiechem i pokręcił głową.  
To było dziwne... Sam znajdował się w innym pomieszczeniu, Dean słyszał go, jak szczękał garnkami i patelniami, ale on był na razie sam na sam z Castielem i czuł sie nieswojo. Było między nimi napięcie, tkwiło tam od czasu, kiedy całowali się w tamtej alejce, i Dean nieoczekiwanie poczuł się mały i słaby. Zupełnie, jakby spotkanie z Alastairem pozwoliło mu zapomnieć o wszystkich kłótniach z wcześniej, i cała tęsknota, jaką Dean tłumił, wróciła z pełną siłą. Nie pomagało też to, że Cas uśmiechnnął się po słowach Deana i usiadł obok niego, delikatnie dotykając kolanem jego kolana.

Podróż do mieszkania Deana była... kłopotliwa, i Castiel był tu uprzejmy. Z jakiegoś powodu przerośnięty młodszy brat był nim zafascynowany i praktycznie cały czas rozwodził się nad tym, jaki to Castiel był niesamowity ratując życie Deana, jaki był świetny pozbywając się tamtych drani i... i... i... Castiel wyłączył się po jakichś pięciu minutach, kiwając uprzejmie głową, i gapił się Deanowi na bok twarzy. Koniec końców jego mózg zaczął obsesyjnie rozważać, jakie Dean miał długie rzęsy, i kiedy dojechali do domu, Castiel odkrył, że nabawił się stójki... gapiąc się na pierdolone rzęsy Deana. Miał problem.  
Przetransportowanie Deana do środka nie było na szczęście trudne, i gdy tylko zielonooki mężczyzna usiadł, Sam szczęśliwie zostawił ich samych w salonie i zabrał się w kuchni za obiad. Częścią siebie Castiel wiedział, że powinien zaproponowac pomoc; było to uprzejme ze strony niespodziewanego gościa, aby zrobić chociaż tyle. Zamiast tego usiadł obok Deana i zagapił się prosto przed siebie, pozwalając, by kolano szturchnęło mu nogę drugiego mężczyzny. Była to tylko męska solidarność, to wszystko, Castiel po prostu pokazywał, że nieważne, jak świrnięty był jego brat, on zamierzał mu pilnować tyłów.  
Tak sobie przynajmniej powiedział.  
Odwrócił sie do Deana, gdy tylko miał pewność, że Sam nie zamierzał w najbliższym czasie wrócić, i lekko ściągnął brwi.  
\- Meg Masters zniknęła. Zabrała ze sobą całą naszą pracę... gdyby Ash wszystkiego w tajemnicy nie kopiował, stracilibyśmy całość. A jak się okazało, straciliśmy niemal wszystko, co zrobiliśmy od czasu, gdy... gdy zostałeś moim partnerem.

Dean cicho kiwnął głową po słowach Castiela; na twarzach ich obu widniała frustracja. Kiedy wreszcie się odwrócił, by spojrzeć partnerowi w oczy, nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. To było dla Casa ważne, być może była to najważniejsza rzecz w jego życiu. A on go zawiódł.  
\- Kurwa, tak mi przykro - powiedział pod nosem i zignorował poirytowane sapnięcie, jakie w odpowiedzi usłyszał. - Zawiodłem cię, Cas, powinienem był zostać na posterunku, zadzwonić do ciebie stamtąd. Gdybym nie wyszedł...  
Wtedy Castiel go powstrzymał, łapiąc go za ramię, i choć twarz nadal wykrzywiał mu gniew, to wciąż widniały na niej słabe ślady współczucia.  
\- Ty mnie... nie zawiodłeś, Dean.  
Castiel wytrzymał przez chwilę jego spojrzenie, po czym puścił mu ramię i opuścił głowę, wzdychając z irytacją. Siedzieli kilka sekund w milczeniu, a kiedy wtargnął tam Sam w poplamionym fartuchu - skąd, do cholery, go wziął? - aby dać im znać, że do obiadu jeszcze jakaś godzina, obaj odskoczyli od siebie o parę stóp.  
Po jakimś czasie Dean włączył telewizor, skacząc bez celu po kanałach i tak naprawdę próbując jedynie rozproszyć Casa, aby móc na niego patrzeć. Od czasu, gdy tamten przybył mu na ratunek, Dean nie mógł przestać myśleć. Pewnie, byli drużyną i Alastair zrobił, co mógł, aby Cas czuł się winny i odpowiedzialny za to, co mu się przytrafiło. Wciąż jednak nie wyjaśniało to, czemu, przyszedł tam całkiem sam, wycinając ludzi na lewo i prawo i ryzykując własnym cholernym życiem tylko po to, by odzyskać swego irytującego partnera-nowicjusza. Czym było to coś, co stało między nimi od tamtej nocy, od chwili, gdy ich usta spotkały się pierwszy raz i Dean poczuł się, jakby mógł przenosić góry?  
"To nieistotne, czy to coś znaczyło, czy nie", powiedział Cas i że "to się więcej nie powtórzy".  
Dean zmarszczył się i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Bolała go głowa.   
W porze obiadu zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi i Dean niemal został zduszony ilością ludzi wpychających się do środka. Za Ellen i Bobbym szła Jo, po czym weszli do środka Lisa i Ben; na twarzy kobiety widniał lekki, przyjazny uśmiech, gdy jej ośmioletni syn pobiegł naprzód i uściskał Deana trochę za silnie, by to mogło być przyjemne.  
Jakoś wszyscy weszli do jadalni, gdzie Cas pomógł już Samowi nakryć do stołu i teraz stał zakłopotany w kącie.  
\- Ludzie, chcę, żebyście poznali Castiela - powiedział.  
\- To on uratował życie Deana - dorzucił szybko Sam.  
Dean widział, jak źle się czuł Castiel na skutek całej okazywanej mu uwagi, ale to naprawdę było w pewnym sensie słodkie, to, jak każdy członek rodziny Deana występował naprzód, by mu podziękować, uścisnąć mu dłoń i objąć go. Dean opierał się o framugę po drugiej stronie pokoju, patrząc na wszystko z lekkim uśmiechem.  
Trochę dziwnie było przedstawiać Lisę i Bena, i obserwował uważnie twarz Castiela opowiadając mu, że chodzili ze sobą w szkole średniej i że mając po 16 lat uciekli razem, by się pobrać, kiedy Dean odkrył, że Lisa była w ciąży. Jednak przed drugimi urodzinami Bena stało się jasne, że Dean nigdy nie pokocha jej tak, jak na to zasługiwała, i zerwali. Wciąż widywał ich przynajmniej raz na tydzień, zabierając Bena na mecze baseballa, a Lisę na obiad.  
Sam zaczął podawać jedzenie, najpierw sałatkę ziemniaczaną (sałatkę, oczywiście), a potem najostrzejszą i najlepszą jambalayę, jaką Dean miał kiedykolwiek przyjemność jeść. Cas wydawał się być na początku sztywny i wyobcowany, ale im więcej wina wlewała w niego Ellen, tym bardziej sie odprężał. Powoli, ale pewnie Cas zaczął się ocieplać w stosunku do rodziny Deana i nad lodami czekoladowymi zaczął naprawdę swobodnie rozmawiać. O 22.00 wszyscy już byli nieco nietrzeźwi, jeśli nie pijani, a Cas był całkowicie pochłonięty rozmową z Bobbym o czymś, czego Dean do końca nie ogarniał.  
Kiedy więc Jo, obserwując przez większość wieczoru swego brata i jego partnera, usiadła prosto i zaczęła mówić, wszyscy potrzebowali chwili, aby sobie uświadomić, co mówiła.  
\- Więc, czy wy dwaj jesteście razem?  
Dean zachwiał się, z głośnym łoskotem upuszczając trzymaną w dłoni łyżkę, a Cas wyglądał po prostu na całkowicie zmieszanego.  
\- Co masz na myśli - zapytał Dean ostrożnie; za dobrze znał swoją młodszą siostrę, by próbować jej ściemniać.  
\- No wiesz, Dean, nawet z kosmosu widać, jak bardzo się w nim durzysz!   
Dean zerknął na Casa, który gapił się na Jo, jakby dziewczyna własnie ogłosiła III Wojnę Światową, i poczuł, że się zarumienił, a w głowie mu się kręciło. Widać było, że Cas był zbyt ogłupiony, by mówić, więc po kolejnej chwili pełnej wyczekiwania ciszy Dean po prostu wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Musisz przyznać, że jest całkiem gorący.

Castiel zaczerwienił się po pytaniu Jo, modląc się, by Dean zrobił unik, a potem poczerwieniał jeszcze silniej, kiedy zamiast zrobić tak, jak Castiel miał nadzieję, on jeszcze wszystko pogorszył. Zabełkotał coś i uniósł ręce, chcąc się odgrodzić od spojrzeń, jakie każdy mu posyłał.  
\- My nie... Ja, Dean i ja... Nie. Nie jesteśmy razem - zdołał wreszcie powiedzieć, kręcąc głową i przełykając z trudem. Może to był zły pomysł, aby tak tu siedział, otoczony rodziną i przyjaciółmi Deana. Do tej pory tak dobrze szło. Castiel stwierdził, że nawet polubił Lisę, pomimo natychmiastowej głupiej zazdrości o to, że kobieta była kiedyś dla Deana kimś ważnym; zazdrość przybladła, kiedy ujrzał, jacy byli wobec siebie przyjaźni, ale nie było między nimi zauważalnego napięcia seksualnego. Nie, żeby Castiel miał prawo być zazdrosnym. O kogokolwiek w życiu Deana.  
Brak "prawa" do bycia zazdrosnym zdawał się jednak go nie powstrzymywać, kiedy tylko ktoś rzucił wewnętrznym żartem, a twarz Deana rozjaśniała się i mężczyzna śmiał się głośno i radośnie. Castiel odkrył, że zapragnął doprowadzić Deana do takiego śmiechu i by uśmiechał się równie szeroko i mocno. Koniec końców wypił dużo więcej niż zwykle, a po czwartej szklance wina doszedł do wniosku, że powinien zwolnić, ponieważ wdał się z Bobbym w dyskusję na temat renowacji starych samolotów z okresu II Wojny Światowej i nie maił pojęcia, jak do tego doszło. Castiel nawet nie lubił tych samolotów.  
I wtedy wtrąciła się Jo, a Castiel przeszedł od zmieszania tą sytuacją do chęci schowania sie w mysią dziurę. Był pewien, że miał czerwoną twarz, czuł to, kiedy się jąkał, a potem wstał gwałtownie, z przerażoną twarzą. Musiał się stąd wydostać.  
\- Ja... muszę wracać do domu. Tam jest... Mój kot. Trzeba go nakarmić.  
Mądrze, Castiel. Naprawdę mądrze. Skrzywił się na myśl o tym, jakim idiotą się wydał, ale pospiesznie wszystkich pożegnał, a potem wymknął się pomiędzy krzesłami i udał do frontowych drzwi, zabierając swoj płaszcz z wieszaka w pobliżu.  
Ucieczka wydawała się dobrym wyjściem, ale wiedział, że jeśli nie wydostanie się stamtąd w tej chwili, to ktoś go namierzy i skłoni, by został dłużej. A Castiel nie był pewien, czy tego wieczoru zniósłby więcej zażenowania.

Oczywiście, Cas zareagował w jedyny rozsądny sposób - uciekł. Dean zerwał się na nogi zaledwie kilka sekund później i podążył za drugim mężczyzną bez oglądania się na resztę rodziny. Wiedział po prostu, że dokładnie w tej chwili zaczęli świrować i że będą go gnębić później tak długo, dopóki nie wyciągną z niego szczegółów. Więc i on pobiegł, choć boki bolały go po każdym ruchu, i kiedy go dogonił, mocno łapiąc Castiela za nadgarstek, już ciężko łapał powietrze.  
\- Ranyyyy... Cas, chłopie... - urwał, próbując łapać oddech, i poczuł na sobie ciężkie spojrzenie Castiela. - Już tak... nie dramatyzuj. Ja tylko żartowałem, jasne? - puścił ramię Casa i cofnął się o krok, po czym oparł o słup lampy, wciąż oddychając chrapliwie.

\- Dean - sapnął Castiel, podchodząc bliżej i unosząc ręce, by podtrzymać drugiego mężczyznę, ale nie był pewien, gdzie dotknąć, jako że Dean miał rozcięcia na całym ciele, a on z całą pewnością nie mógł mu dotykać ramion. Ostatecznie po prostu tam stał, unosząc ręce nad ramionami Deana tak, jakby się bał, że tamten w każdej chwili się przewróci. - Nie powinieneś nawet stać, a co dopiero biegać - strofował, wzdychając i kręcąc głową. Castiel zacisnął usta, gapiąc się na partnera, ale po chwili ten wyraz twarzy złagodniał i wkrótce mężczyzna znowu był wyłącznie zmartwiony. - W porządku z tobą - zapytał miękko; był tak blisko, że czuł, jak skóra Deana promieniowała ciepłem w stronę jego dłoni. 

\- Oczywiście, że tak, w porządku ze mną, po prostu trochę nie mam formy - odciął się Dean i wreszcie wyprostował, aby spojrzeć drugiemu mężczyźnie w oczy. - Zawsze uciekasz, Cas... to znaczy... czego ty się boisz? - w tej chwili czuł tylko zmieszanie i rozczarowanie i pomino kłującego bólu uniósł ramię, niemal automatycznie sięgając do kołnierza płaszcza Castiela. - Czemu przede mną uciekasz? - spytał ponownie, a jego głos brzmiał cicho i z rozpaczą. Wtedy postanowił po prostu to zrobić, przestać się użerać z wymówkami Castiela, przyciągnął go do siebie i pochwycił jego usta w ostrym, wymagającym i konkretnym pocałunku. Cas zachwiał się, kiedy Dean odepchnął się od słupka i naparł na niego, wodząc mu językiem po ustach.

Castiel naprawdę nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć na pytanie Deana. Czego się bał? Wszystkiego.  
Był rozkojarzony i przerażony samą obecnością Deana; uśmiech, jaki pojawiał się na jego twarzy, kiedy mężczyzna był naprawdę szczęśliwy, sprawiał, że żołądek Castiela sam wiązał się w supły; śmiech, jakim wybuchał Dean, kiedy tylko ktoś rzucił nieprzyzwoitym dowcipem, był jeszcze gorszy. Nawet to, jak Dean wymawiał jego imię, krótkie i czułe "Cas" zamiast "Castiel", do niego trafiało; samo to słowo sprawiało, że pierś ściskała mu się z niepokoju, ze strachu, z potrzeby.  
Pokręcił głową i otwarł usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale wtedy Dean go pocałował. Syk bólu mężczyzny, kiedy ten go pociągnął, nie przeszedł nie zauważony, więc Castiel poruszył się, ostrożnie układając kończyny Deana i obejmując mu obiema dłońmi twarz tak, by ten mógł się odprężyć. Tym razem Castiel nie zamierzał przed tym uciekać.  
Nawet w obecności iskier rozkoszy, które zaczęły się na jego ustach i ześlizgnęły się prosto do jego fiuta, wciąż był przerażony, ale walczył z tym, odpychał to od siebie, aby móc się skupić na tym, jak dobrze było czuć Deana przy sobie. Drugie ciało było solidne i krzepkie, i tylko nieznacznie wyższe, Castiel bardzo nieznacznie odchylił głowę, by ich usta przywarły do siebie. Otwarł je pod naporem języka Deana, a z jego gardła bez pozwolenia wyrwał się nieprzyzwoity jęk, zdradzający Deanowi, jak bardzo Castiel się tym cieszył.  
Słyszał w głowie głosy, piszczące mu o tym, jakie to było złe, że taka bliskość z Deanem narażała ich obu na niebezpieczeństwo; i że, co gorsza, zdradzał Baltazara.   
Jednak ponad tym wszystkim rozbrzmiewał inny głos, głos Baltazara, mruczący tak miękko, jak Dean mruczał, wsuwając się Castielowi w usta, by smakować i brać. Mruczenie przeszło w piosenkę, w prąd, który przeszywał go tam, gdzie skóra dotykała skóry.  
"Danger Danger…High Voltage!"  
Piosenka otrzeźwiła go i odsunął się na tyle szybko, że stracił równowagę i z trudem zdołał stanąć prosto. Wszystko było wciąż nieco zamglone, i, Boże, Dean tak dobrze pachniał. Castiel oblizał się, czując na wargach smak partnera, i odchrząknął.  
\- Nie boję się, Dean - zaczął i spojrzał na Deana ostro, kiedy tamten już otwierał usta do kłótni. - daj mi skończyć. Powiedziałem... nie boję, się, Dean. Nie ciebie - rzekł miękko Castiel, gładząc twarz Deana opuszkami palców jednej z dłoni, tańcząc nad piegami, któymi był poważnie zafascynowany. - Nie chcę tego spieprzyć. Musisz wiedzieć, że nie mogę stracić kolejnego partnera. Po Bal... po... Musisz zrozumieć, jakie to było dla mnie straszne. On... - urwał Castiel, a oczy zaczęły mu łzawić, kiedy najpierw spojrzał w górę, choć uliczne lampy tylko go piekły i nasilały łzawienie, a potem z dala od Deana i intymnej sytuacji, w jakiej się znaleźli - ...był dla mnie wszystkim. Musisz zrozumieć, że nie mogę tego znowu zrobić. Jeśli tego chcesz, to może to być tylko to. Tylko... seks. Nic więcej. Będziemy partnerami w pracy i kochankami w łóżku... ale niczym więcej. I musi ci to pasować.  
Castiel niespokojnie w oczy Deana, a twarz miał zmartwioną i poważną jednocześnie. To było coś, na co wielu ludzi rzuciłoby się natychmiast, gdyby tylko mieli okazję, ale on nie wiedział, czy Dean był jedną z takich osób.

Sugestia Castiela zaskakiwała, mówiąc oględnie. Dean wciąż trochę dyszał po tym, jak tamten tag gorliwie odwzajemnił pocałunek, ale pomimo całego wywołanego tym oszołomienia wiadomość była kryształowo czysta. On i Cas. Kochankowie. Musiał przyznać, że tak naprawdę nic poza tym oświadczeniem nie dotarło mu do mózgu; widoki na bycie wreszcie z Casem były zbyt cudowne, aby zostawić miejsce na coś innego. Wreszcie zmusił się do kiwnięcia głową; twarz miał zdumiewająco poważną, a głos cichy i spokojny.  
\- Nie stracisz mnie - powiedział i podszedł krok bliżej, czubkiem nosa gładząc szyję Castiela, a lekki wywołany tym dreszcz sprawił, że się uśmiechnął. - Ja tego chcę, Cas... chcę ciebie.  
Żałował, że nie mógł teraz używać swich ramion, że nie mógł pogładzić Casa po bokach, odkryć, czy miał łaskotki, i dotykać go, po prostu dotykać wszędzie, gdzie mógłby dosięgnąć. Zamiast tego delikatnie pogładzil go ustami po miejscu, w którym szyja łączyła się z barkiem, zaledwie cale od bandaża pokrywającego ślad po pocisku.  
\- Cas, pragnę cię od chwili, kiedy cię zobaczyłem... - wydyszał mu w skórę.

Castiel zadygotał czując łagodność Deana, coś, do czego już nie był przyzwyczajony. Minęły miesiące, od kiedy był z kimś w taki sposób; nie umiał się nawet zdobyć na jednonocną przygodę z jakimś przypadkowym gościem z baru. Jednak dotyk skóry Deana na jego skórze był dobry, wspaniały, i on się temu poddał. Castiel objął Deana za barki, jedną dłonią naciskając mu na plecy, by trzymać go przy sobie, a drugą drapiąc go po głowie, przez jego krótko ostrzyżone włosy.   
\- Dean - westchnął, próbując z całych sił panować nad głosem, nie pozwolić mu drżeć tak, jak chciał. Musiał to sprowadzić do seksu, do dwóch mężczyzn spotykających się dla wygody i z powodu przyciągania seksualnego. Ponieważ to było tylko to. Między nim i Deanem panowała niezaprzeczalna chemia. Iskrzyło od samego patrzenia. Ale to było wszystko.  
Castiel nie leżał w nocy rozmyślając nad bystrymi komentarzami wygłoszonymi przez Deana, zastanawiając sie, czy tamten wiedział w ogóle, jaki był inteligentny, ponieważ zdawał się tego nie okazywać, jeśli w pobliżu był ktoś inny. Nie rozmyślał o tym. To by oznaczało, że był zainteresowany trzymanym obecnie w ramionach mężczyzną bardziej niż jako partnerem w pracy i seks-kumplem. A nie był.  
Wypieranie się było wspaniałym wynalazkiem...

Stali tak przez minutę, wdychając się nawzajem, i Dean zamknął oczy, delektując się tą chwilą. Całował Casa po obojczyku i szyi, delikatnie gryząc mu ucho i obsypując pocałunkami policzek.   
\- Potrzebuję cię. Teraz - szepnął z wciąż zamkniętymi oczami, opierając się o Casa czołem.  
Przez chwilę trwała krótka, zduszona dyskusja o tym, że mieszkanie Deana było zbyt zatłoczone, a Casa zbyt daleko, i Cas uciszył Deana pocałunkiem. Złapali taksówkę i Dean zwyczajnie nakazał kierowcy zabrać ich do najbliższego hotelu. Czekał w ciemnym kącie małego i obskurnego lokalu, podczas gdy Cas płacił za pokój, a kiedy wreszcie wyszli z windy i Cas otwarł drzwi, Dean nie mógł się dłużej wstrzymywać. Cas był wobec niego taki łagodny, nie ośmielił się dotknąć go, dopóki koszula z niego nie zniknęła i mógł zobaczyć świeże znaki pokrywające jego ciało. Pocałowali się i ten pocałunek w niczym nie przypominał tego z ulicy. Był pełen pożądania, ale też łagodny i rozpaczliwy, a Dean nie mógł nic poradzić na ciche, spragnione jęki padające mu co jakiś czas z ust.  
Było czymś aż nazbyt frustrującym, że nie mógł po prostu zedrzeć z Castiela ubrań, ale patrzenie, jak się rozbierał, klęcząc nad nim, wynagradzało to aż nadto. Pocałowali się znowu i Dean pozwolił Casowi brać się wedle woli; język starszego mężczyzny dotykał jego własnego i posyłał iskry przez całe jego ciało. Podłogę zaścielały ich ubrania, porzucone w chwili, gdy guziki ustąpiły, i wkrótce Castiel nagą piersią przylgnął do piersi Deana i mężczyzna mógł czuć sobą jego bicie serca.  
\- Cas... - wydyszał. - Cas, proszę...

Dean niecierpliwie chciał dostać się gdzieś, gdzie mogliby być sami, więc chociaż Castiel czuł się winny, odchodząc bez pożegnania, to wymknęli się stamtąd i ruszyli do najbliższego hotelu. Castiel uznał, że przyjaciele i rodzina albo się wszystkiego domyślą, albo nie, i w obu przypadkach to Dean będzie musiał wysłuchiwać, nie on, więc po prostu płynął z prądem.  
Wkrótce znaleźli się w hotelu i po zostawieniu taksiarzowi dwudziestki Castiel załatwił im pokój z łóżkiem w rozmiarze King na samym końcu hotelu. Nie lubił osobiście słuchać innych ludzi uprawiających seks, kiedy skupiał się na osobie, z którą był; obraz pierwzego razu, kiedy to on i Baltazar zostani oderwani od miękkich szeptów w trakcie seksu przez krzyki i trzaskający zagłówek w pokoju obok, sprawił, że pierś ścisnęła mu się boleśnie. Jednak Castiel otrząsnął się ze wspomnień, teraz nie był czas na myślenie o Baltazarze. Nie, kiedy Dean gapił się na niego w taki sposób, zielonymi oczami pociemniałymi z głodu. Castiel przełknął z wysiłkiem, zaczynając żałować, że powiedział Deanowi "tak", że poddał się nieustannej presji drugiego mężczyzny; ale wtedy usta Deana spoczęły na jego ustach i mężczyzna wyszeptał w nie jego ksywkę, a wtedy Castiel przestał zauważać wszystko inne na świecie.  
Zerwali z siebie ubrania, a Castiel był wobec Deana tak ostrożny, jak mógł; nie tarmosił mu ramion, kiedy kładł mężczyznę na łóżko, po prostu gapił się na niego przez dłuższą chwilę. W więcej niż jednym przypadku przebierali się w swojej obecności w szatni na posterunku, ale to było coś całkiem innego, praktycznie inny wszechświat. Błyskający na zewnątrz neon słabo oświetlał skórę Deana, niebieskości i róże tańczyły na mięśniach i wystających kościach; Castiel nie zdołał się powstrzymać, pochylił się i powiódł ustami w górę brzucha Deana, adorując nieznaczną miękkość w tamtym miejscu, prowadzącą do unoszących się w oddechu żeber.  
\- Cas - szepnął ponownie Dean i Castiel westchnął; po samym tym słowie jego ciało pokryło się gęsią skórką i miało to niewielki związek z zimnem wywołanym nagością. Powoli zdjął Deanowi dżinsy, zsuwając je po jego biodrach i całując partnera w usta, podgryzając je. Dean zakwilił żałośnie, kiedy Castiel zacisnął zęby na jego dolnej wardze, a Cas stęknął, gdy fiut drgnął mu w bokserkach. Szybko rozebrał Deana do końca i otwarł szeroko oczy, oszołomiony połaciami lekko opalonej, piegowatej skóry przed sobą.  
\- Dean... jesteś taki piękny - szepnął, po czym wpełzł z powrotem na łóżko, całując Deana po udzie i wodząc zębami po kościstym biodrze. Wyszczerzył się w ciepłą skórę pod swymi ustami, kiedy Dean automatycznie rozsunął nogi i pchnął w górę, w stanowczy uścisk Castiela. - Ciii... zajmę się tobą - mruknął miękko, przesuwając się, by lizać i całować już cieknącą główkę fiuta Deana. Nawet tam widniały piegi, kropki, które mówiły o czasie spędzonym nago na słońcu. Castiel stęknął i wziął Deana w usta, ssąc leciutko i liżąc, by zwilżyć ciepłą, lepką skórę. Wiedział, że mógł Deanowi zrobić dobrze, oszołomić go tym, więc zabrał się do dzieła, zsuwając się aż do podstawy i grzebiąc nos w szorstkich, kręconych włosach wokół trzonu.

Kiedy Cas wziął go w usta, z jego warg padł wysoki i zwyczajnie sprośny dźwięk, ale Dean w ogóle się tym nie przejął. Wszystko od tej chwili było mokrym żarem i umiejętnymi liźnięciami, a to, jak Cas kazał wić mu się na łóżku, sprawiło, że nie raz naciągnął sobie barki. Bolało jak cholera, ale Dean był zbyt zajęty nurzaniem się w ekstazie, którą obdarzał go drugi mężczyzna, każdy przebłysk bólu natychmiast zagłuszała oślepiająca rozkosz. Kiedy Cas przełknął, trzymając go w ustach, Dean z ochrypłym krzykiem poderwał się znad łóżka i poczuł, że jego partner się uśmiechnął. Nie mógł sie powstrzymać, by nie unieść jednej z rąk, które leżały mu luźno przy bokach, i wplótł ją w ciemne włosy Casa, delikatnie gładząc go kciukiem po skroni.  
\- N-nie przestawaj, nie przestawaj, Cas - wykrztusił pomiędzy kolejnymi sapnięciami. Pierwszy raz uniósł głowę tyle, ile musiał, aby zobaczyć siebie znikającego w ustach Casa, i ten widok prawie wystarczył, by doszedł. Mocniej złapał Castiela za włosy i opadł z powrotem na poduszkę.   
Dyszenie Deana sprawiło, że fiut Castiela zaczął mu napierać na spodnie, a zamek niemal boleśnie wrzynał się przez bokserki we wrażliwe ciało. Stęknął i zsunął dłoń w dół, szybko rozpiął rozporek i wziął się w dłoń, dalej obrabiając Deana.  
Castiel położył Deanowi dłoń na piersi, przyciskając go do materaca. Mógł stwierdzić, że mężczyzna chciał usiąść, ale nie było o tym mowy, nie bez opierania sie na rękach, a Castiel nie zamierzał do tego dopuścić. Im szybciej ramiona mu wyzdrowieją, tym szybciej Castiel będzie go mógł zerżnąć tak, jak tego pragnął.  
Na samą myśl o wbiciu się w Deana Castiel jęknął z jego fiutem w ustach, ssąc mocniej i szybciej ruszając głową. Od jakiegoś czasu nie poddawał się myślom o drugim mężczyźnie, spychając je do ciemnego, ogrodzonego kąta w głowie, gdzie mógł udawać, że nie istniały. Jednak teraz, kiedy to robił, wszystkie wypłynęły ponownie, i Castiel stęknął, szybciej ruszając dłonią wokół swego fiuta i bezskutecznie starając się zaciskać usta wokół Deana. Pierś unosiła mu się ciężko, niemal tak samo, jak u drugiego mężczyzny, a to, jak Dean rzucał się pod nim i wołał jego imię, jakby to była modlitwa, jakby Castiel był Bogiem - Cas był pewien, że tym razem tak długo nie wytrzyma.

Cas poruszył się na nim, a Dean otwarł odrobinę oczy i ujrzał, jak drugi mężczyzna się dotykał. Jęknął na ten widok i znowu rzucił biodrami, bliżej, głębiej wsuwając się Castielowi w usta.  
\- Cas, Cas - wysapał, przygryzając dolną wargę i próbując stłumić kolejny przeciągły jęk.  
Dean nie miał czasu ostrzec Casa, kiedy poczuł dreszcz biegnący mu przez ciało; jedynym znakiem były jego palce drapiące go po głowie. Był to najszybszy orgazm, jaki Dean pamiętał od czasów szkoły średniej, i powinien się czuć zawstydzony, ale zwyczajnie nie był. Czuł się szczęśliwy, rozgrzany i tak absolutnie zaspokojony, że mógłby umrzeć na miejscu.  
Spojrzał w dół, gdzie Cas już się od niego odsunął, oblizując się i wciąż sobie obciągając, a Dean popatrzył mu w oczy i wytrzymał to spojrzenie, przymykając powieki w przyjemnym rozluźnieniu.  
\- No dalej, Cas - szepnął, oblizując się entuzjastycznie. - Boże, jesteś taki dobry, taki zdolny język, Jezu Chryste... - urwał dla nabrania oddechu i uniósł biodra na tyle, by otrzeć się o miednicę Castiela, wywołując z niego słodki jęk.

Castiel byłby się zadławił, kiedy Dean doszedł, tyle tylko, że kiedy poczuł wiele mówiący ostry zapach, to zsunął się w dół na całą długość i po prostu na to pozwolił; Dean doszedł mu w gardło, a on przełknął wszystko, co mógł, jęcząc miękko, kiedy się odsuwał. Wyraz twarzy Deana czynił każdą sekundę lepszą, ten rumieniec wysoko na jego policzkach sprawiał tylko, że Castiel jeszcze bardziej stwardniał we własnej dłoni.  
\- Tak dobrze smakujesz - wymruczał, pochylając się, by pocałować Deana, i wpychając odrobinę słono gorzkiego smaku w jego usta. Obciągał sobie mocno, drżąc i próbując jednocześnie całować i oddychać, a skończył unosząc się nad Deanem, kiedy robił sobie dobrze. Spodnie mu zaprotestowały, , kiedy nieznacznie rozsunął nogi, wciąż przywierając mu do ud, a jego bokserki, ledwo zsunięte poniżej jąder, dziwnie przyjemnie uciskały mu krocze. Castiel znowu pocałował Deana, a kiedy Dean ponownie przeczesał mu włosy, szarpnął za nie i jeszcze raz szepnął "Cas", Castiel doszedł z krzykiem.  
Spuścił się na brzuch Deana, tworząc na nim kałuże nasienia, kiedy powoli skończył; opadł na mężczyznę, z drżeniem dysząc mu w szyję. Szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że w ogóle nie powinien był obciążać Deana, i odtoczył się, krzywiąc się, kiedy jego wrażliwy i powoli mięknący fiut otarł się o krawędź jego własnych spodni. Skopał je i poszedł do łazienki, nie trudząc się włączaniem światła, kiedy zmoczył dwie szmatki i przyniósł jedną Deanowi, aby obaj mogli się obmyć. 

Patrzył na Casa wychodzącego z pokoju przez zaledwie sekundę, zanim tamten wrócił i łagodnie obmył szmatką nagie ciało Deana. Wciąż był bardzo wrażliwy, więc po każdym lekkim dotyku wzdychał, uśmiechając się pod wpływem delikatnych pieszczot. Cas położył się ponownie, tym razem nagi, i naciągnął na nich koc, kładąc jedną rękę na piersi Deana i opierając się czołem o bok jego twarzy. Leżeli tak przez chwilę, cicho i wygodnie. Dean obserwował cienie tańczące na suficie i słuchał, jak Cas przy nim oddychał. Odwrócił w końcu głowę na tyle, by pocałować Castiela w nasadę nosa, i zlizał mu kropelki potu z brwi, po czym zaśmiał się, a wibracje tego śmiechu wywołały u Castiela dreszcze w kręgosłupie.  
\- Warto było czekać - powiedział i naprawdę tak uważał. Uprawiał w życiu wiele seksu, ale to było coś innego. To był Cas.

Wtedy Castiel spojrzał na Deana, w szoku szeroko otwierając oczy i rumieniąc się powoli. To... to, jak Dean właśnie na niego spojrzał, tak nie patrzyło się na kogoś, kogo się właśnie zerżnęło. Tak się patrzyło na kogoś, na kim ci głęboko zależało, na kogoś, kogo się prawdopodobnie kochało. Ta świadomość wstrząsnęła Castielem i mężczyzna usiadł gwałtownie, a puls tak dudnił mu w głowie, że wkrótce słyszał tylko to. Odchrząknął i zsunął się z łóżka, sięgając po swoje ubrania.  
\- Ja... Powinniśmy cię odwieźć do domu - powiedział z wahaniem, nawet nie patrząc na Deana, kiedy się ubierał.

Dean pożałował swoich słów w chwili, w której padły. Wiedział, że to spieprzył. Kogo chciał oszukać? To, nieważne, jak wspaniały, był błąd. Teraz, kiedy już go miał, teraz, kiedy widział jego twarz dochodząc, kiedy poczuł na swoim ciele jego dłonie, Dean wiedział, że nie bylo odwrotu. Patrzył, jak drugi mężczyzna ubierał się, odwrócony do niego plecami, i to bolało bardziej, niż mogły kiedykolwiek boleć oparzenia, rozcięcia i złamane kości. Siadanie wymagało potężnego wysiłku, ale nie czekał, by Cas spojrzał na niego ponownie, nie poprosił o jego pomoc. To był seks, nic poza dwoma mężczyznami szukającymi pocieszenia w fizycznej bliskości, i jeśli chciał jeszcze kiedyś zobaczyć znowu tę twarz, poczuć te dłonie na sobie i usłyszeć ten szorstki głos wypowiadający jego imię, musiał się wziąć w garść i zacząć to traktować jak to, czym było.  
Cas bez słowa pomógł mu się ubierać i Dean mógłby się zaśmiać z powodu idiotyzmu tej sytuacji. Kiedy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, wydało się to czymś dziwnym iostatecznym, więc Dean zrobił kilka szybkich kroków, by dogonić Casa i ostrożnie musnął dłonią jego dłoń. Uśmiechnął się zachęcająco i po krótkim wahaniu ten uśmiech został odwzajemniony. Dean pierwszy wyszedł z hotelu, czekając przy chodniku, aby Cas wezwał im taksówkę i otwarł mu drzwi. Wrócili do mieszkania Deana w ciszy, ale była to wygodniejsza, rozważna cisza. Stali przez chwilę pod drzwiami, żaden nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, więc Dean przysunął się wreszcie bliżej i musnął usta Casa swoimi w słodkim pocałunku na do widzenia.  
\- To było miłe - szepnął w ciepłą skórę i uśmiechnął się, zmuszając się do tego, by uśmiech wyglądał sugestywnie, zamiast błogo. - Zróbmy to wkrótce jeszcze raz.  
I nie czekając na odpowiedź wsunął się do środka, obawiając się wkurzonej rodziny, która bez wątpienia na niego czekała.

Castiel przez całą podróż do mieszkania Deana czuł ucisk w piersi. To było aż nazbyt niezręczne, patrzeć, jak Deanowi zmieniła się twarz, jak tę błogą minę niemal niechętnie zastąpiło coś dużo bardziej stoickiego. To dziwne, ale niemal pożałował, iż był przyczyną zmiany nastroju Deana, choć wiedział, że w ostatecznym rachunku miało to wyjść na dobre.  
Pocałunek, kiedy Dean wysiadł z samochodu, zapierał dech w piersiach, nawet, jeśli trwał tylko chwilę, i wtedy Dean odsunął się, a jego zielone oczy migotały od czegoś, co wyglądało jak łobuzerstwo. Castiel wychrypiał miękkie "Zdecydowanie", zanim kierowca nie odjechał z niecierpliwością. Nie oglądał się na drzwi, patrząc, jak Dean wchodzi do środka, i upewniając się, że był bezpieczny. W każdym razie na niedługo.  
Skierował taksiarza z powrotem do własnego mieszkania i bawił się telefonem, w roztargnieniu sprawdzając pocztę, wyniki baseballa, a nawet SMS-y od brata, które ignorował. Robił wszystko, by nie myśleć o tym, że wciąż czuł zapach Deana na skórze.


	10. Najlepszy MOŻLIWY sposób na świętowanie

Minął tydzień bez słowa od obu mężczyzn. Po powrocie Dean musiał się użerać z Samem i Jo, jako że reszta rodziny już wyszła, którzy zażądali odpowiedzi, jakich nie mógł udzielić. Wyszli dopiero wtedy, kiedy Dean ich dosłownie wykopał i obiecał otworzyć im drzwi, kiedy następnego dnia wpadliby z zakupami. Sęk w tym, że mieć oba ramiona zwichnięte było maksymalnie do dupy. Nie móc się ruszyć, otworzyć drzwi czy zdjąć sobie spodni w toalecie było, kurwa, piekłem. Dean niechętnie prosił o pomoc, nawet, kiedy Sam powtarzał mu bez przerwy, że zachowywał się jak kompletny idiota. Do Casa też nie dzwonił. Próbował o nim nie myśleć, ale mu nie wychodziło; wydawało się, że prawie wszystko przypominało mu o drugim mężczyźnie, a fakt, że tamten przez całe dnie nie dawał znaku życia przez telefon, nie za bardzo mu pomagał.  
Do czasu, aż Cas rzeczywiście zadzwonił, Dean był już bliski paranoi i nie do końca uwierzył partnerowi, kiedy ten obiecał wpaść później tego popołudnia z piwem i burgerami. Dopiero, gdy Cas wziął butelkę ze słabej ręki Deana i zastąpił szyjkę swoimi ustami, Dean westchnął z ulgą i zaczął spijać Castiela, czując wyraźny smak piwa na ich językach. Przez następne kilka tygodni spędzali razem dużo czasu i niemal równie dużo seksu uprawiali, na kanapie, na dywanie czy przy lodówce, ale nigdy w łóżku Deana. Żaden z nich tego nie mówił, ale to się wydawało zbyt intymne i osobiste. Było to coś, co oznaczałoby przekroczenie wyznaczonych przez Castiela granic.  
Dean chodził teraz na terapię dwa razy w tygodniu i było to tak paskudne, jak się obawiał. Facet musiał być już po 50-ce, był łysy, przemądrzały i mówiąc krótko, tylko tyle Dean musiał o nim wiedzieć. Mówił mu więc to, co tamten chciał usłyszeć, wyrzucał z siebie szczegóły swej udręki i choć bardzo próbował tego nie okazywać, to miało to na niego wpływ. Zamiast snu i marzeń pojawiły się koszmary i gdzieś po drodze Dean w ogóle przestał sypiać. Nie przeszło to, oczywiście, niezauważone i jakiś tydzień później Ellen zaciągnęła go do kolejnego lekarza, który przepisał mu ziołową herbatę, tabletki nasenne i terapię. Więcej terapii.  
Była, oczywiście, również fizykoterapia, która zaczęła się jakieś sześć tygodni po... "wypadku", a postęp, choć powolny, był niezaprzeczalnie motywujący. Wracając po kolejnej udanej sesji wysiadł z taksówki i poszedł na górę, skacząc co dwa stopnie. Gdy tylko dotarł na swoje piętro, wyciągnął komórkę i wybrał numer Casa.  
\- Hej, partnerze - powiedział, otwierając drzwi i wchodząc do środka. - Wpadnij, mam dla ciebie niespodziankę.

W miarę, jak czas mijał, a Dean wracał do zdrowia, Castiel czuł coraz większy pociąg do drugiego mężczyzny. Nie było mu łatwo zdusić uczucia, które gotowały się w nim za każdym razem, gdy Dean rzucił nieprzyzwoitym żartem albo kradł mu jedzenie z widelca. Wszystko, co robili, miało tak domową atmosferę, że powrót do domu po tym, jak już stękając i wzdychając doprowadzili się obustronnie do orgazmu, był jeszcze trudniejszy. Ale i tak to robił. Za każdym jednym razem, gdy już skończyli, Castiel zostawał tylko na tyle długo, by się umyć, a potem wychodził, wracał do swego samotnego, zbyt wielkiego mieszkania. W ten sposób było po prostu łatwiej.  
Tak sobie przynajmniej mówił.  
Kiedy więc zadzwonił mu telefon po długim dniu wypełnionym niczym poza Jerrym Springerem (zakazana przyjemność) oraz Benem&Jerrym (jeszcze bardziej zakazana), Castiel szybko zgodził się wpaść.  
Najpierw wziął prysznic i pojechał w czasie godzin szczytu, potrzebując prawie godziny po telefonie, aby dojechać do mieszkania Deana. Na szczęście na ulicy znalazło się miejsce do parkowania, więc Cas zaparkował i wyskoczył na zewnątrz, zmierzając do drzwi w dżinsach, koszulce, jasnozielonej kurtce i z zarostem na brodzie. Zapukał, a kiedy Dean otwarł drzwi, wręczył mu sześciopak piwa prawie jak ofiarę, w drugiej ręce dźwigając torbę z zakupami, jakie zrobił poprzedniego wieczoru.  
\- Dean - przywitał się Castiel z nieznacznym uśmiechem na ustach, kiedy Dean wpuścił go do mieszkania.

Czekanie było zwyczajną torturą i Dean ponownie sobie uświadomił, że cierpliwość nie należała do jego cnót. Dlatego właśnie, kiedy Cas wreszcie zapukał, Dean nie był dłużej w stanie odwlekać nieuniknionego. Cas w zaskoczeniu szerzej otwarł oczy, kiedy Dean uniósł prawą dłoń, złapał go za kołnierz i wciągnął go do środka, a plastikowa torba z szelestem upadła na podłogę. Ich usta zawisły jedne nad drugimi i Dean uśmiechnął się, napotykając wzrok Castiela, a ich nosy zderzyły się ze sobą.  
\- Robię niezłe postępy - oznajmił rzecz oczywistą i kiedy poruszył biodrami, ocierając się nimi o biodra drugiego mężczyzny, uśmiech na jego ustach jeszcze przybrał na sile. - Chcę świętować.  
Oblizał się i z tej odległości Cas mógł słyszeć śliski dźwięk języka sunącego po wargach. Powoli opuszczał rękę w dół, przez ciężko unoszącą się pierś Castiela, rysował przez koszulę kółeczka na umięśnionym brzuchu i wreszcie wsunął się pod nią, aby pogładzić cienkie, ciemne włosy rosnące tuż poniżej jego pępka. Sześciopak z głuchym łoskotem spadł na ziemię, czego żaden z nich nie zauważył.   
Dean cofnął się o krok, śmiejąc się miękko, kiedy Castiel jęknął z niezadowoleniem, ale to, jak Deanowi pociemniały oczy, gdy cofając się szedł korytarzem do salonu, było wystarczająco obiecujące, aby Cas zapomniał o tym drażnieniu się i chętnie za nim poszedł. Dean odwrócił ich i ostrożnie pchnął drugiego mężczyznę na kanapę, po czym szybko na nim usiadł; ból, jaki przez ostatnie kilka tygodni odczuwał przy ruszaniu ramionami, był teraz wyłącznie uczuciem naciągania. Wciąż się uśmiechał, kiedy naparł lędźwiami na genitalia Casa i polizał go po szyi, zatrzymując się, by zawisnąć przy jego uchu.  
\- Pragnę cię, Cas - powiedział Dean i złapał go zębami za ucho. - Chcę, byś mnie zerżnął.

Castiel był po prostu trochę zszokowany. Aż do zeszłego tygodnia Dean krzywił się po każdym ruchu ramion, z wysiłkiem otwierając drzwi czy sięgając po cokolwiek. A teraz przyciągał go do siebie z dzikością, która rozpalała w Castielu pożar. Oblizał się, niemal zdenerwowany, kiedy Dean pchnął go na kanapę; otwarł szerzej oczy i zagapił się na Deana, kiedy ten wpełzł na niego, po czym automatycznie złapał go za biodra, pomagając mu ocierać się o swoje krocze. Jęknął od tego przeciągle i niemal zadławił się powietrzem, kiedy Dean odezwał się następnym razem.  
Jak dotąd, w tym cokolwiek-to-było, wymieniali ze sobą tylko obciąganka i okazjonalne lodziki, ocierając się o siebie i dochodząc przy sobie jak nastolatki. Nie było penetrującego seksu i Castiel myślał, że na tym mieli poprzestać; zresztą w owym czasie nie czuł się gotów na więcej. Jednak w ciągu paru ostatnich tygodni budził się, spocony i twardy jak skała, ze snów o Deanie wykrzykującym jego imię, podczas gdy on wbijał go w materac.  
Przełknął z wysiłkiem i znowu się oblizał, marszcząc brwi i gapiąc się na Deana.  
\- Jesteś pewien? - zapytał, krzywiąc się lekko. Castiel nie zamierzał rzucać się w to, jeśli Dean nie mógł sobie z tym poradzić. Ponieważ to nadal byli tylko oni, robiący sobie dobrze dla obustronnej korzyści. Nie istniał żaden podskórny, emocjonalny podtekst, który tylko czekał, aby wybuchnąć i zalać wszystko zdecydowanie zbyt wieloma uczuciami.  
W żadnym razie.

Dean zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi, lekko szturchając Castiela łokciem w bok.  
\- Pewnie, że tak, głupku - mruknął i przywarł ustami do szyi Castiela, ssąc ją dopóty, dopóki na bladej skórze nie rozkwitł ciemny siniak. - Wiem, że się wstrzymywałeś, i wiem, że też tego chcesz. Więc przestańmy się wygłupiać i zacznijmy szaleć! - po ostatnich słowach uśmiechnął się szerzej, a oczy migotały mu czystą radością; przyjemne oczekiwanie wibrowało mu w całym ciele. - Więc, Cas, jak mnie chcesz?

Castiel przez sekundę gapił się na Deana, z podziwem patrząc na mężczyznę, który był zarówno całkowitym i absolutnym palantem, jak i najseksowniejszym stworzeniem, jakie w życiu widział. Warknął i przekręcił ich, kładąc Deana na kanapie wzdłuż siedzenia, po czym wpełzł na niego, biodrami przyciskając go do powierzchni pluszowych poduszek.  
\- Mocno, szybko, ostro - wyrzucił pomiędzy mocnymi pocałunkami, już zabierając się za koszulę Deana i podciągając ją w górę, by odsłonić gładki brzuch; niewielka miękkość nad twardymi mięśniami była idealna. Z jakiegoś powodu brak wyrzeźbionych mięśni po prostu wyskakujących na wierzch, gdy tylko Dean ściągał koszulkę, sprawiał po prostu, że Castiel twardniał bardziej i chętniej sam się rozbierał do naga, po czym rozkładał się przed Deanem, by tamten po prostu brał, co chciał. Było coś cholernie erotycznego w tym kawałku skóry, ledwo porośniętym piękną ścieżką wiodącą od pępka aż do fiuta, miękkim i ustępującym tylko odrobinę, dopóki palce nie natrafiały na śpiące pod powierzchnią mięśnie. Castiel już kilka razy doszedł na ten brzuch i za każdym razem jego drganie oraz falowanie piersi Deana po prostu sprawiały, że chciał to robić jeszcze raz.  
Zadygotał i złapał Deana za biodra, swoimi pchając w dół, aby otrzeć się o drugiego mężczyznę, po czym gwałtownie usiadł i zerwał z siebie kurtkę, a potem koszulkę. Jego własna, szczupło umięśniona postać niemal pasowała do postaci Deana, jednak, kiedy tak leżeli, przyciśnięci do siebie i poruszając się ze sobą, te małe różnice mówiły naprawdę wiele.  
\- Dean - szepnął, całując go po szczęce i przez dżinsy pocierając go na całej długości. - Jesteś taki twardy - powiedział, ale oczywistość tego stwierdzenia zgubiła się w czystej żądzy w jego głosie. Potarł Deana, objął palcami jego długość, nacisnął na główkę i stęknął, kiedy poczuł wilgoć. - Kurwa...

Od tej chwili Dean skurczył się do niskich jęków i zdyszanych oddechów; dłoń Casa obejmująca mu fiuta była początkowo zimna, ale szybko się rozgrzewała, kiedy mężczyzna ciągle go pocierał. Głos Castiela przedarł się jakoś przez mgłę pożądania i Dean chciał sie roześmiać, ale Cas miał rację- był cholernie twardy. Musiał sięgnąć w dół, powstrzymać Casa przed kontynuacją, te pewne siebie ruchy i ten zdeterminowany wyraz twarzy Castiela niemal wystarczyły, by już doszedł. Poruszył się pod drugim mężczyzną, pozwolił mu zdjąć sobie dżinsy i bieliznę i patrzył, jak Cas też się rozbierał. Pierwszy suw nagiej skóry na skórze był cudowny i Dean stęknął przeciągle.   
\- Mnh, Cas - wymamrotał, zaciskając zęby na dolnej wardze, kiedy poczuł na biodrze erekcję drugiego mężczyzny. - Potrzebuję tego, tak bardzo cię potrzebuję...  
To, jak Cas trzymał go rozciągniętego, było wspaniałe, ale jednocześnie frustrujące. Chociaż mógł sprawniej korzystać z ramion, niż wcześniej, to nadal nie był w stanie obchodzić się z Casem tak, jak chciał. Innym razem, powiedział sobie i powiódł ustami po skórze nad sercem Casa. Jedną ręką pogłaskał partnera po boku i objął jego ciało, by położyć ją na pośladkach partnera, a to, jak Casowi zmieniła się twarz, powiedziało Deanowi, że to było dobre, że to było bardzo dobre. Przyciągnął go bliżej, dużo bliżej i uniósł biodra, gładząc palcami ciepłą skórę i drażniąc sie, ale nigdy nie znajdując tego punktu.  
\- Chcę twojego fiuta w sobie, Cas... no dalej...  
Nie wiedział, jakim cudem zdołał się powstrzymać od dotykania Casa na wystarczająco długo, by sięgnąć do stolika, gdzie ze względu na skromność postawił butelkę lubrykantu, i wręczyć ją drugiemu mężczyźnie. Patrzył, jak Cas wylał sobie na ręce sporą ilość żelu, rozgrzał go, po czym sięgnął w dół, by go przygotować.   
Pierwszy dotyk w dziurce był mieszanką rozkoszy, bólu i podekscytowania. Skłamałby mówiąc, że przez parę ostatnich tygodni i dłużej nie dotykał się, myśląc o swoim partnerze, i nawet przelotnie pomyślał o tym, by się przygotować, zanim Cas się pojawił. Ale to było coś szczególnego, za bardzo się zatracił, nie mógł nawet próbować temu zaprzeczać. To był Cas i Dean chciał poczuć wszystko, doświadczyć wszystkiego z nim.

Castiel był trochę oszołomiony tym, jaki Dean był gadatliwy. Zazwyczaj zachowywał się głośno, ale prawie zawsze było to stękanie lub inne dźwięki oznaczające rozkosz. I nie gadał tyle, kiedy Cas miał jego fiuta w ustach. Przygryzł sobie dolną wargę, by nie powiedzieć tego głośno, i wepchnął palec w Deanie głębiej, poruszając nim łagodnie w obie strony i dodając więcej lubrykantu, kiedy uznał to za konieczne. Wkrótce poruszał się z łatwością i Castiel pchnął nim w górę, szukając prostaty Deana.  
Łatwo było stwierdzić, kiedy ją znalazł, ponieważ Dean krzyknął i wyprężyl się nad kanapą, dysząc ciężko. Cas wyszczerzył się i zrobił to znowu, śmiejąc się miękko, a jego uśmiech zrobił się złośliwy, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że prostata Deana wydawała się być dużo wrażliwsza, niż mógł mieć na to nadzieję.  
\- Jesteś taki wrażliwy - zakpił, ponownie muskając ten kłębek nerwów, i drugą dłonią potarł Deanowi fiuta, jednocześnie wsuwając w niego dwa palce; rozciąganie musiało piec. Dean był zbyt ciasny, aby mogło być inaczej.

Kurwa, to bolało. Dean czuł się rozdarty pomiędzy krzyczeniem z rozkoszy, gdy Cas wciąż gładził mu prostatę, a przeklinaniem pod nosem z powodu rozciągania.  
\- Bez j-jaj - wymamrotał, a reszta tego, co zamierzał powiedzieć, utonęła w głośnym jęku. Poruszył miednicą, wychodząc naprzeciw lekkim pchnięciom Castiela, rozpaczliwie pragnąc więcej. Jednego był pewien - że nie wytrzyma długo, nie przy tym, jak Cas uśmiechał się do niego i wciąż od nowa zginał palce. Wiedział już, że Cas lubił się z nim drażnić, lubił go podkręcać, a potem się wycofywał i powtarzał to, dopóki Dean nie miał innego wyboru, jak błagać go, by skończył. Teraz było tak samo, Cas wpychał w niego palce, ugniatał kłębek mięśni tylko na tyle długo, by Deanowi zaczął rwać się oddech, po czym wycofywał się, drugą ręką niemal z roztargnieniem pocierając fiuta swego młodszego partnera. - Cas, do cholery, rżnij mnie wreszcie! - krzyknął w końcu, łapiąc Casa za nadgarstek i gapiąc się na niego.

Castiel szerzej otwarł oczy, kiedy Dean na niego wrzasnął, po czym zmrużył je i odwzajemnił spojrzenie.  
\- NIE. Nie zamierzam cię skrzywdzić - powiedział ochryple, mocniej wpychając dwa palce w Deana. - Więc się z tym pogódź - pchnął mocniej, przy wyciąganiu rozsuwając palce; to, jak mięśnie nie chciały się rozciągać, było gorętsze niż cokolwiek, co Castiel w życiu czuł. Ostrożnie dołożył do środka trzeci palec i i oderwał Deana od bólu pochylając się i biorąc go w usta, małymi, narastającymi ruchami opuszczając się w dół. Od tej chwili nie zajęło to już dużo czasu, zanim drgające biodra Deana i pchające palce Castiela poluzowały go wystarczająco, tak, iż Cas miał wrażenie, że Dean nie będzie odczuwał zbyt wielkiego bólu, kiedy on w niego wejdzie.  
Castiel poczuł zaskoczenie, kiedy pierwszy raz byli razem nago. Dean był o wiele grubszy, ale krótszy od niego o co najmniej cal. Cas wiedział, będąc ciekawym nastolatkiem, że sam liczył sobie prawie 8 cali, ale nie był aż tak gruby, jak Dean. Poza tym Dean był schludnie obrzezany, przez co główka jego fiuta zawsze była odsłonięta, kapiąca i różowa, a Castiel nie, co zafascynowało drugiego mężczyznę, kiedy pierwszy raz zrobił mu loda. Teraz była to po prostu kolejna z różnic między nimi, coś, na co można było patrzeć i katalogować, gdy tylko Castiel miał czas, gdy tylko myślał o Deanie. Co zdarzało się częściej, niż się nie zdarzało, w ciągu ostatnich paru tygodni.  
Szybko wymacał gumkę, uśmiechając się pod nosem, kiedy zobaczył ich prawdziwy stos na stole tam, gdzie wcześniej stał lubrykant, po czym otwarł jedną i nałożył. Nie przeszkadzały mu, chociaż Dean nienawidził ich smaku, zapachu i dotyku. Castiel nie zamierzał robić niczego bez, nie bez wcześniejszych badań; nie chciał żadnego z nich w taki sposób narażać. Stęknął, nawilżając się, przesunął się na kanapie tak, że dla równowagi oparł jedną stopę o podłogę, po czym nachylił się nad Deanem i powoli musnął mu główką wejście.  
\- Dean, prowadź mnie... powiedz mi, jeśli to za dużo - nakazał poważnym, nie znoszącym sprzeciwu tonem, po czym zaczął się wpychać, jęcząc powoli pod wpływem absolutnie ciasnego gorąca, jakie otwierało się wokół jego fiuta.

Dean chciał mu się jakoś odciąć, coś w stylu "nigdy nie będę miał cię dość", ale wtedy Cas wepchnął się w niego i w oczach mu pobielało na kilka bolesnych sekund. Może to całe oszczędzanie się i nieprzygotowywanie się nie było aż tak dobrym pomysłem... Złapał się ramienia Castiela; mięśnie stabilnie poruszały się pod skórą. Odrzucił głowę z powrotem tak, skąd ją poderwał, kiedy Cas wsiąknął w niego, otwierając w milczącym krzyku usta. Wydało mu się, że usłyszał, jak drugi mężczyzna coś mówił, mamrotał pytania głosem grubym ze zmartwienia i z taką łagodnością, że Deana ścisnęło w piersi. Zdołał pokręcić głową, jeszcze ciaśniej chwytając Casa.  
\- ...dobrze... jest dobrze, Cas, po prostu... daj mi ch-chwilę...  
Nie umiał powiedzieć, ile czasu jego ciało potrzebowało na dostosowanie, na przyzwyczajenie do rozciągania skóry, do grubego fiuta wypełniającego go, jakby był do tego stworzony. Kiedy znowu otwarł oczy, spojrzał na Casa wzrokiem zamglonym żądzą i bólem i kiwnął głową.  
Pierwszych kilka pchnięć było powolnych i ostrożnych, od śliskiego tarcia skóry o skorę całe ciało Deana wibrowało. Wciąż trzymał się Castiela, drapiąc palcami jego ramię, podczas gdy drugi mężczyzna powoli wpadał w rytm, i Dean poczuł, jak z każdym ruchem ból ustępował, robiąc miejsce rozkoszy. Wybuchała iskrami w miejscu, w którym łączyły się ich ciała, płynęła Deanowi w górę kręgosłupa, do opuszków palców i wracała do stóp. Dean drżał, otwierając usta w chaotycznych pochwałach. Wtedy Cas znalazł jego prostatę i mężczyzna rzucił się nad kanapą z wyrazem niedowierzania na twarzy, a z ust dobiegł mu na poły śmiech, na poły płacz.  
Stracił rachubę czasu, kiedy Cas robił to wciąż od nowa, teraz już się w niego wbijając, każdym pchnięciem trafiając w ten punkt i sprawiając, że Dean widział gwiazdy. Nie chciał, by to się skończyło, nie chciał, by Cas był gdziekolwiek indziej, niż w jego ciele, i bardzo chciał mu to powiedzieć, ale za każdym razem, gdy otwierał oczy, widział tylko błogi wyraz twarzy drugiego mężczyzny i przypominał sobie jego słowa, a każde z nich cięło mu skórę niczym zardzewiały nóż.  
"Jeśli tego chcesz, to może to być tylko to", powiedział, "tylko... seks. Nic więcej."  
Więc Dean trzymał dziób na kłódkę, jeśli nie liczyć nieuniknionych jęków, sapań i mówienia Casowi, jak mu było dobrze i że chciał go poczuć mocniej i szybciej. Próbował ignorować prawdę, jaką sobie uświadomił gdzieś po drodze, fakt, że to wszystko było kłamstwem, baśnią, którą postanowił wciąż opowiadać, aby tylko móc być blisko Castiela.  
"Tylko... seks", pomyślał Dean i zamknął oczy, hamując nieuniknione łzy. "Nic więcej".  
Gdzieś po drodze zmienili pozycję, teraz Dean klęczał nad Casem i opadał w dół na jego fiuta. Drugi mężczyzna podtrzymywał go, dbając o to, by on nie nadwerężał sobie ramion i rąk, i to było idealne. Kiedy Cas przekręcił ich znowu, stoczyli się z kanapy na dywan i dotyk szorstkiego nateriału na plecach sprawił, że Dean, jeśli to możliwe, stwardniał jeszcze bardziej.

Dean był cichszy, niż Castiel mógł sobie wyobrażać; biorąc pod uwagę, jak gadatliwy i niesforny był drugi mężczyzna, Castiel z jakiegoś powodu doszedł do wniosku, że Dean był tego rodzaju uległym partnerem, który siłą brał to, czego chciał. Zamiast tego Dean po prostu otwarł się pod nim niczym kwiat, wzdychając i przywierając, i Castiel więcej niż raz poczuł, że robiło się zbyt intensywnie, zbyt intymnie.  
Co jakiś czas zmieniali pozycje, klepnięcie w biodro czy stęknięcie wystarczyło, by Dean się ruszył, i robili to znowu, Castiel wsuwał się z powrotem do środka, jakby to był dom i tam było jego miejsce. Stęknął, ponownie pchając w Deana tak, że jego plecy zadrapały o dywan; Castiel starał się możliwie najlepiej trzymać biodra drugiego mężczyzny, kiedy zaczął go rżnąć z całych sił. Stęknął, odrzucając głowę w tył, kiedy Dean zacisnął sie wokół niego, uniósł biodra i zawył.  
Dźwięki wydawane przez partnera trafiały do Castiela, wpełzały mu pod skórę i zagrzebywały się tam. Każdy jęk, każde wyszlochane "CAS!" sprawiały, że Castiel pragnął nigdy nie odchodzić, pragnął mieć to zawsze, i ta świadomość go przerażała.  
Przekręcił Deana tak, że tamten wylądował na czworaka, i wszedł w niego znowu, ostro, a uderzenia skóry o skórę rozlegały się echem w pokoju.  
\- Kurwa, Dean... - Cas urwał, a biodra traciły mu rytm. - Dotknij się... zaraz dojdę, no dalej, no dalej - błagał, rozkazywał i kontynuował, teraz już szybciej, wypychając biodra do przodu. Dean pod koniec z pewnością będzie miał otarcia na kolanach i dłoniach, ale Castiel nie umiał się tym przejąć. Wbił palce w biodra Deana, wyciskając w nich siniaki; jeszcze raz ostro warknął imię Deana, po czym wepchnął się w niego ostrym, łamiącym się ruchem i doszedł mocno.  
Na długą chwilę Castiel zatracił się, obmywany migoczącymi kolorami, tańczącymi mu w ciemności za zamkniętymi powiekami. Zadygotał, kiedy rozkosz przełamała sie nad nim, osłabiła go i sprawiła, że nie mógł utrzymać się w górze, wobec czego opadł, podtrzymując się obiema rękami na bokach Deana, od czego twarz mężczyzny niemal wcisnęła się w dywan pod nimi. Castiel wciąż dyszał, wydychając gorące, wilgotne powietrze w spocone plecy Deana, i nie mógł się powstrzymać, by go tam nie całować, zagłębienie pomiędzy jego łopatkami było tak piękne, że byłoby kpiną go nie dotykać.

Kiedy Cas doszedł, Dean poczuł to tak intensywnie, jakby to był on sam. Całe jego ciało się trzęsło, drgało nad nim, gdy drugi mężczyzna próbował zbliżyć się jeszcze bardziej, nawet teraz, gdy spuszczał się w gumkę głęboko wewnątrz Deana. Wysunął się i Dean niemal zaczął płakać z powodu straty, z powodu nagłej pustki. Cas zsunął się z niego, dalej całując go po szyi i łopatkach, a Dean przekręcił się, sięgnął ręką w dół i zaczął sobie obciągać. Czuł na sobie wzrok Castiela, nawet mając własne oczy zamknięte w skupieniu, a świadomość, że był obserwowany, była zbyt gorąca, by ją znieść. Nie potrwało to długo, góra minutę szaleńczego ruszania dłonią, i również on doszedł, wykrzykując imię Castiela z mieszanką rozkoszy i żalu. Tak bardzo chciał, by Cas się pochylił, by dołączył do niego, gdy on leżał na dywanie, dysząc i lśniąc zadowoleniem. Chciał, by Cas go objął, by go trzymał, by całował go po skroni i szeptał mu słodkie głupstwa we włosy. Pragnął tego tak bardzo, pragnął tego... tak bardzo...  
Ale Cas nie pochylił się, by go pocałować, nie położył się obok niego. Dean otwarł oczy i Cas wciąż na niego patrzył, a młodszy mężczyzna nie umiał zinterpretować wyrazu jego twarzy. Usiadł wreszcie, czując otarcia na ramionach i ból w tyłku z powodu tego, jak ostro Cas go wziął. Podpełzł do klęczącego mężczyzny i wspiął mu się okrakiem na kolana, po czym przechylili się i teraz to Cas leżał na plecach, a Dean unosił się nad nim. Młodszy mężczyzna wyszczerzył się do niego i pochylił, całując go lekko w usta.  
\- Mmm, to było dobre... - zamruczał i uśmiechnął się Casowi w usta.

Castiel wciąż był zbyt zszokowany, by się ruszyć, obraz, jakim był Dean, był o wiele za miły, by odwracać wzrok. Patrzył, jak drugi mężczyzna się poruszał, lśniący i spocony, jak prężył się we właną pięść, pocierając się aż do końca. Castiel musiał zdławić echo jęku, kiedy Dean doszedł, musiał się powstrzymać przed tym, by się nie schylić i nie wylizać go do czysta, by nie pocałować go mocno i nie poczekać tylko kilku minut, dopóki tamten nie byłby znowu gotowy.  
Zamast tego trwał całkowicie nieruchomo, dopóki Dean nie wpełzł mu na kolana i praktycznie go nie przewrócił. Castiel wylądował na podłodze, sapiąc lekko, ale wtedy usta Deana wylądowały na jego ustach, więc nawet nie miał czasu się poskarżyć. Mruknął na zgodę, po czym miękko odwzajemnił uśmiech, obejmując plecy Deana i gładząc śliską skórę,  
\- Mmm... tak, było. I wydaje się, że z twoimi ramionami jest już prawie dobrze, biorąc pod uwagę, jak dobrze się dopiero co trzymałeś - powiedział kpiącym tonem, unosząc brew i uśmiechając się do Deana złośliwie. - Dobrze... jeszcze tylko kilka dni wolnego.

\- Och, zamknij się - odpyskował Dean, ponownie uciszając go własnymi wargami. Boże, mógłby całować Casa godzinami i nie robić nic innego, nie ruszać się czy oddychać. Mógłby równie dobrze umrzeć, całując te spierzchnięte usta, smakując ten język i wdychając drugiego mężczyznę.  
Później Dean wstał, choć nogi wciąż mu trochę drżały, i zaczekał, by Cas poszedł za nim do łazienki. Weszli razem pod strumień ciepłej wody, pozwalając jej zmyć ze swoich ciał pot i spermę. Cas zerżnął go znowu, tym razem powoli i w stałym tempie, i to Dean doszedł pierwszy, opierając dłonie płasko na szklanych drzwiach prysznica.  
Patrzył, jak Cas ubierał się, i poszedł za nim do korytarza; oparł się o framugę patrząc, jak Cas wychodził na zewnątrz i zakładał swoją cienką kurtkę.  
\- Nie mógłbyś zostać? - słowa padły niespodziewanie i Dean pożałował ich w tej samej chwili. Cas wyglądał na potwornie zdezorientowanego i Dean nie umiał stwierdzić, czy tamten był wściekły czy zadowolony lub wystraszony, i to go doprowadzało do szału. - Przepraszam... przepraszam, zapomnij o tym - Dean odetchnął głęboko i zmusił się do uśmiechu, uśmiechu, który nie sięgał mu oczu. - Do zobaczenia, partnerze.  
Drzwi zamknęły się, zanim Cas zdołał odpowiedzieć, zanim mógłby się wkurzyć, zanim mógłby wszystko odwołać... zanim mógłby powiedzieć Deanowi, by ten wynosił się z jego biura i z jego życia.  
Dean leżał tej nocy bezsennie na szorstkim dywanie w swoim salonie, ubrany jedynie w bokserki, i gapił się na cienie tańczące na suficie, dopóki nie wstało słońce i nie przegoniło ich. Uświadomił sobie, że płakał, dopiero wtedy, kiedy dotknął twarzy i poczuł na policzkach zaschnięte łzy. I już wiedział. Wiedział, że to była pomyłka, że to go tylko krzywdziło, że ten zraniony, zdystansowany mężczyzna stał się dla niego najważniejszą osobą w życiu. Że zakochał się w Castielu.

\- Do zobaczenia... Dean - powiedział Castiel do zamkniętych drzwi, unosząc w zmieszaniu brwi. O co tu chodziło? Gapił się na drzwi jeszcze przez sekundę, marszcząc się, gdy nie odpowiedziały na jego pytanie, po czym odwrócił się i poszedł ścieżką na ulicę, na której jego samochód na szczęście nadal stał zaparkowany. Wszedł do środka i pojechał do domu, po czym zasnął niemal w chwili, w której się położył. Jednak nie był to sen pozbawiony snów.  
Castiel śnił ten sam sen, co zwykle. Był tam ciemny magazyn, echo butów na betonowej podłodze, a potem rozległy się strzały. Biegł, biegł przez ciemność, w stronę plamy światła, które sączyło sie w dół z zepsutego okna, a promienie oświetlały postać leżącą na zimnym betonie i wykrwawiającą się. Padł na kolana tuż obok mężczyzny i podniósł go, tak jak w każdym śnie przedtem, i Castiel już wiedział, że było za późno, że nie mógł go uratować. Jednak coś było inaczej i Castiel obudził się z krzykiem, otwierając szeroko oczy w ciemnościach nocy, wyrwany ze snu uświadomieniem sobie czegoś.  
Mężczyzną w jego ramionach nie był Baltazar. To był Dean.


	11. Wspomnienia nie zawsze są miłe

Castiel położył się z powrotem, ale nie mógł spać. Mrugający na czerwono budzik powiedził mu, że minęły cztery godziny, zanim się wreszcie poddał i wstał. Wziął prysznic, założył czystą parę spodni, białą koszulę i niebieski krawat. Zostawił beżowy płaszcz na wieszaku, wziął kluczyki i wyszedł.\  
Pięć sekund później wrócił do mieszkania, wziął płaszcz i założył, po czym wyszedł ponownie.  
Castiel poszedł do pracy, nie dlatego, że mu się wolne skończyło, ale dlatego, że nie mógł znieść siedzenia samotnie w domu, no i wiedział, że Dean odbywał fizykoterapię w budynku w pobliżu biura. Może chciałby wyskoczyć na lunch.  
Ta myśl towarzyszyła mu do południa i wtedy Castiel wysłał Deanowi zwykłe pozdrowienie.  
CAS: dzień dobry, Dean. Lunch?

Dean zasnął gdzieś około 8 rano, powieki ciążyły mu od łez i zmęczenia. Obudził go dźwięk telefonu wibrującego na stole w salonie i przez kilka minut czuł sie zdezorientowany oraz zwyczajnie wkurzony z powodu nagłego, niemile słyszanego brzęczenia. Kiedy sprawdził telefon i zobaczył wiadomość, poczuł jednak zupełnie innego rodzaju emocje. Ostatecznie to z powodu prostej, zwykłej tęsknoty przełamał się i odpisał "Wpadnę po ciebie za godzinę".  
Próbował nie spędzić zbyt wiele czasu przed lustrem, decydując się na zwykłą ciemnoczerwoną koszulę i dżinsy, kiedy wreszcie wyszedł z mieszkania. Spotkanie z terapeutą miało się odbyć później po południu, więc Dean nie musiał pędzić tam zaraz po lunchu. Cas wysłał mu kolejną wiadomość, aby dać mu znać, że był w biurze, i dokładnie godzinę później zaparkował Impalę przed posterunkiem. Siedział za kierownicą dobre pięć minut, zastanawiając się, czy drugi mężczyzna pokaże się wkrótce, czy on musiałby po niego iść.  
Na szczęście Cas wyszedł z budynku minutę później, przeszedł ulicę i wsunął się do samochodu.   
\- Hej - przywitał się Dean, próbując brzmieć możliwie normalnie. "Nie patrz na niego", powiedział sobie. "Zobaczy... domyśli się..." - Gdzie chcesz jechać?

\- Do "Harvey`s" - odparł Cas, zapinając pasy i odwracając się, by spojrzeć na Deana. - I witaj, Dean.  
Poranek Castiela wypełniło reorganizowanie biura, które zostało praktycznie splądrowane dzięki międzywydziałowemu śledztwu, jakie wszczęto w sprawie Meg Masters oraz jej związków z Azazelem i handlem ludźmi. Przeszedł już przez z grubsza połowę hałdy papierów, jakie wręczył mu Ash, wydruków cyfrowych kopii, które zrobił z oryginałów, jakie skradła Meg, zanim Castiel nie uświadomił sobie, że po prostu miał... dosyć. Potrzebował przerwy, a burgery i gorący napój w "Harvey`s" wydawał się doskonałym sposobem na to, by się nią cieszyć.

Dean kiwnął głową i zapuścił silnik samochodu. Knajpka znajdowała się niedaleko i dojechali tam w mniej niż pięć minut. Dean wysiadł pierwszy, zamknął drzwi, gdy tylko Cas również wysiadł, i przez ulicę ruszył do restauracji. Wnętrze było zapchane i kiepsko oświetlone, więc Dean i Cas usiedli na zewnątrz, na patio, pod wielkim parasolem. Zanim któryś z nich zdołał zacząć rozmowę, kelner przyniósł wodę i menu, i Dean ukrył twarz za kartą.  
Zamówili burgery i frytki i podczas gdy Cas wybrał piwo, Dean zdecydował się na wodę. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak niepewny, tak słaby. Po prostu nie miał pewności, co by powiedział lub zrobił, gdyby choć trochę się upił.  
Wkrótce Cas zaczął mówić o swoim biurze, o tym, że ich biuro było w nieładzie i jak frustrujące było musieć wszystko znowu porządkować, a Dean słuchał, naprawdę słuchał, ale tak potwornie rozpraszały go usta Casa sklejające się w kąciku i jego język, oblizujący je co jakiś czas. Skupił się więc na własnych frytkach i grzebał sobie na talerzu, podczas gdy Cas wciąż mówił. Minęła godzina i Dean ledwo się odezwał.

Jedzenie, kiedy Dean siedział cicho, było... dziwne. Castiel czuł się nerwowy, zmartwiony, że coś cały czas było nie tak, i wreszcie, kiedy jedzenie już zniknęło, a Dean naprawdę nie chciał CIASTA, Castiel odchrząknął i pochylił się nad stołem, marszcząc się i składając przed sobą ręce.  
\- Dean, co się dzieje?... Na miłość Boską, właśnie odmówiłeś ciasta... - wymamrotał Castiel, rzucając wzrokiem w kierunku znikającej kelnerki, po czym wrócił do postaci partnera. - ...Ramiona cię dzisiaj bolą? - zapytał miękko, w zatroskaniu prostując się nieco bardziej. Jeśli swoją brutalnością skrzywdził Deana... Aż ścisnęło go w piersi na myśl o tym i przełknął całą wiązkę pytań, jakie chciał zadać.

Pytania wyrwały Deana z oszołomienia i zmieszany zamrugał.  
\- Nie - powiedział w końcu, marszcząc brwi, jakby sugestia Castiela była najgłupszą rzeczą na świecie. - Nie, nic... nic mi nie jest, naprawdę. - Wiedział, że to, co widział na twarzy Castiela, było troską, zmartwieniem, a nawet poczuciem winy, a on nie chciał niczego z tego widzieć, więc wbrew sobie wyciągnął rękę i dotknął nią dłoni Castiela na stole, ostrożnie gładząc kciukiem jego szorstką skórę. - Przepraszam, po prostu... byłem gdzie indziej - uśmiechnął się możliwie najbardziej uspokajającym uśmiechem, na jaki go było stać, po czym odsunął się z powrotem na krzesło, przy okazji cofając ręce.  
Opuścili restaurację pół godziny później i Dean wysadził Casa przy posterunku, po czym zaparkował swój samochód przed gabinetem lekarza. Terapia była wyczerpująca i Dean nie za bardzo wiedział, czemu.   
Pozostałe cztery dni chorobowego minęły szybko. Cas dwa razy wpadł z zakupami, a na wieczór poprzedzający powrót Deana do pracy, Cas i Sam ugotowali mu obiad. Cas wciąż wydawał się być nieco skrępowany obecnością młodszego brata swego partnera, ale gdy Dean ubłagał Sama, by ten zachowywał się w jego obecności bardziej jak dorosły, nie zaś porażony nastolatek, to całkiem nieźle się dogadali. Obiad był fantastyczny i dzięki Casowi nie tak pełen sałatek, jak zwykle, a kiedy Sam i Cas około północy wyszli, Dean wślizgnął się do łóżka i zasnął natychmiast.  
Wstał, wziął prysznic, ubrał się i był gotów do wyjścia przed 7 rano, więc postanowił, że zamiast krążyć po domu, mógłby równie dobrze iść już do pracy. Posterunek wciąż był prawie opuszczony i ta atmosfera boleśnie przypomniała Deanowi o tamtym dniu... Otrząsnął się z niewygodnych myśli i ruszył do biura, ośmielając się odetchnąć dopiero wtedy, gdy zamknęły się za nim drzwi.

Dean zachowywał się bardziej niż trochę dziwnie i zamiast zwykłym, bezczelnym "Wpadniesz później?" Castiel został pożegnany bezosobowym "Na razie, Cas". Resztę dnia spędził zmieszany tym, co się, u diabła stało, że Dean w ciągu jednej nocy zmienił się z rozpalonego do czerwoności w zimnego jak lód.   
Do 20.00 zawęził swe przemyślenia do dwóch opcji:  
1) Dean zmęczył się Casem  
2) Dean był wkurzony, że Casowi nie zależało na nim bardziej.  
Castiel miał praktycznie pewność, że chodziło o to drugie, zważywszy, że Dean tamtej nocy poprosił go, by został, a on był tym tak zszokowany, że tylko się na niego gapił, i wreszcie Dean zbył tę propozycję, zanim on mógł w ogóle odpowiedzieć.  
Następne kilka dni było dla Castiela swego rodzaju torturą. Wciąż miał ten sam sen, ale wydawało się, że w jego umyśle Dean na stałe zastąpił Baltazara jako ten, kto otrzymywał postrzał i umierał mu w ramionach. Za każdym razem budził się chory i czuł się źle; czuł się tak, jakby z jednej strony zdradzał pamięć Baltazara, ale z drugiej, Dean UMIERAŁ mu w ramionach. Jak bardzo mógł mieć przejebane?  
O poranku dnia, kiedy Dean miał wrócić na posterunek, Castiel przybył tam o 8.15 z dwiema kawami i tuzinem pączków, które bez słowa zwyczajnie postawił przed Deanem. Widać było wyraźnie, że Castiel się postarał, ponieważ 2/3 pączków należało do ulubionych Deana, a resztę stanowiło zwykłe ciasto, czyli udział Castiela.   
Usiadł naprzeciwko Deana i odchrząknął, unosząc brew.  
\- Gotów namierzyć tego dupka?

Dean spojrzał w górę dopiero wtedy, kiedy Cas usiadł naprzeciwko niego i przesunął mu pudełko pączków. Sięgnął po jednego, wepchnął w usta i zwyczajnie skinął głową. W ciągu następnych 20 minut postanowił spróbować zachowywać się normalnie, a przynajmniej tak normalnie, jak to było możliwe w zaistniałych okolicznościach. Ukradł nawet Casowi kawałek pączka i uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, kiedy Cas zaczął protestować. Do czasu, kiedy Andy zajrzał do ich biura i zapytał, czy chcieli dołączyć do innych na lunchu, Dean i Cas stali już ramię w ramię za biurkiem, pochylając się i dyskutując nad listami, które Ash zdołał ocalić. Spojrzeli na siebie pospiesznie i bez przekonania wzruszyli ramionami, po czym uprzejmie odmówili. Gdy tylko zostali sami, Dean wyprostował się, lekko szturchnął ramieniem ramię Castiela, a potem zamknął drzwi na klucz.  
\- Myślę, że potrzebujemy przerwy - powiedział niskim, cichym głosem, po czym podszedł do wciąż stojącego Casa. Stanął za nim, złapał go za kołnierz marynarki i powli ściągnął ją z ramion Casa. Pogładził palcami gładkie połacie jego pleców, ubrane jedynie w białą koszulę, a rwący się lekko oddech Castiela, kiedy Dean złapał za krawędź jego spodni i wsunął dłoń pod spód, był dla młodszego mężczyzny wystarczającym potwierdzeniem.

\- Dean... nie powinniśmy tego robić - szepnął miękko, rzucając spojrzenie na drzwi i upewniając się, że Dean faktycznie je zamknął. Nawet przy zasuniętych roletach na oknach i nieprzezroczystych szybach, dzięki czemu nie można było zajrzeć do środka, Castiel nie czuł się bezpiecznie. Jednak emocje z tego płynące szybko dały o sobie znać i przeważyły jego wątpliwości każdym dotykiem, jakim obdarzał go Dean.  
Cas zadygotał, kiedy Dean rozpiął mu pasek, i zatrzymał go ręką zaciśniętą wokół jego nadgarstka.  
\- Dean - zaczął, odwracając się twarzą do partnera i marszcząc się, ale został uciszony desperackim, głodnym pocałunkiem, który szybko odwzajemnił i wtopił sie w niego, jęcząc lekko. - Będziemy musieli być cicho - wymruczał, szybko wyciągając Deanowi koszulę ze spodni, a palce miotały mu się gorączkowo. Castiel wpił się w usta Deana, skubiąc i ssąc jego dolną wargę, po czym stęknął nisko, kiedy Deanowi zaczął sie rwać oddech i gdy młodszy mężczyzna przywarł swoją rosnącą erekcją do jego dłoni. Cas rozpiął Deanowi spodnie i wsunął dłoń do środka, by objąć partnerowi fiuta, a potem uniósł brew, kiedy Dean otwarł usta, ale nie dobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Uśmiechnął się i zaczął całować Deana po szyi, uważając, by nie zostawić śladów.

Dean zaśmiał się lekko i przysunął bliżej; dłoń Casa na jego długości paliła go nawet przez cienki materiał oddzielający skórę od skóry.  
\- Cóż, postaram się - wydyszał Castielowi w szyję, a wtedy dłoń starszego mężczyzny znalazła się w jego spodniach i młodszy natychmiast zapomniał o dopiero co złożonej obietnicy. Opuścił głowę na ramię Castiela i odetchnął przeciągle, dygocząc pod wpływem nieznacznie chłodnej skóry na swym ciepłym fiucie. Poczuł, że Cas lekko potrząsnął głową, i polizał go po szyi. - Powiedziałem, że się postaram - szepnął kpiącym tonem.  
Wtedy Cas go uniósł, otoczył się jego nogami wokół torsu i poniósł ich tyłem, dopóki Dean nie poczuł, że uderzył w biurko kolanami. Położył się na nim, jednocześnie odsuwając z drogi papiery i materiały biurowe, a potem rozłożył się na ich pracy. Ołówki stoczyły się z biurka, dołączając do jego leżących na podłodze spodni i bielizny. Dean uśmiechnął się do drugiego mężczyzny, wiedząc cholernie dobrze, jak smakowity widok sobą przedstawiał, i rozsunął nogi, z premedytacją pozwalając Casowi widzieć wszystko lepiej.

Castiel szerzej otwarł oczy, patrząc, jak Dean celowo rozłożył nogi, pokazując mu wszystko, co miał. Poczuł ukłucie gorąca w kręgosłupie i szarpnął się, by rozpiąć sobie spodniedo końca, wyjąć swego fiuta i potrzeć go.  
\- To będzie szybkie - wymruczał miękko, wyciągając rękę, by pogładzić również Deana. Puścił swoją erekcję i sięgnął do kieszeni spodni Deana, leżących na podłodze; kąt był bardziej niż trochę niewygodny. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, prostując się z powrotem i trzymając w ręce saszetkę lubrykantu oraz gumkę. Uniósł brew, rzucając obie rzeczy na biurko obok mężczyzny. - Jesteś zarozumiały, Dean - mruknął, po czym pochylił się i wsunął sobie główkę fiuta Deana do ust. Rozdarł pospiesznie pakiecik z lubrykantem i pokrył śliskim płynem dwa palce u dłoni, po czym przycisnął je do dziurki Deana i wsunął w niego, napotykając niewielki opór. Stęknął, nadal trzymając go w ustach, poruszając głową i jednocześnie pchając palcami do środka; obserwował twarz Deana spod spuszczonych powiek. Zakrawała na szaleństwo myśl o tym, że zaledwie na zewnątrz tych drzwi przechodzili ich współpracownicy, rozmawiając o prowadzonych sprawach i złej kawie, nieświadomi tego, co się działo za drzwiami ich biura. Castiel zadygotał, gdy Dean zacisnął się wokół niego, i ukarał mężczyznę, zginając palce i przesuwając je w górę, by znaleźć jego prostatę. Zastanawiał się, czy Dean zdołałby być cicho, gdyby on nacisnął dokładnie na nią.

Co, oczywiście, okazało się absolutnie i całkowicie niemożliwe. Dean poderwał dłonie i zacisnął je na swoich ustach, podczas gdy Cas wciąż gładził jego czułe miejsce, zginając palce i pchając jednocześnie, a jego grzeszne usta w dalszym ciągu otaczały mu fiuta. Parokrotnie rzucił biodrami nad biurkiem i za każdym razem Cas karał go za to, pchając do środka jeszcze głębie i rozsuwając palce przy wyciąganiu. Nie potrwało długo, by Dean się podkręcił, a dziurka rozciągnęła mu się wystarczająco, by Cas mógł się w niego wsunąć z niewielką trudnością, o ile z jakąś w ogóle. Rozsunął nogi jeszcze trochę szerzej, aby pozwolić Casowi stanąć między nimi i przez chwilę dać mu się ocierać o swoje krocze, a potem mężczyzna wsunął się wreszcie w niego, silniej, ale ani trochę mniej ostrożnie, niż za pierwszym razem. Dean zamknął oczy, nie z powodu bólu - ponieważ to faktycznie bolało, zawsze miał istnieć ten początkowy rozbłysk bólu w ciele i łaknął go równie mocno, co zawsze następującej po nim rozkoszy - ale dlatego, że musial się uspokoić, musiał przestać myśleć o tym, że Cas mógłby zmienić zdanie; że to, że oni wystarczyliby mu, aby dostrzegł, że nie chodziło tylko o seks. Dean musiał pamiętać, że zgodził się na taki układ, że to nigdy nie będzie więcej niż wymienianie się rozkoszą.

Castiel z ledwością założył sobie gumkę, tak bardzo chciał znaleźć się w Deanie. Jakoś tego dokonał i pierwsze wsunięcie się w niego było niebiańskie; ściskający niczym imadło żar był tak dobry, że musiał się zatrzymać i złapać oddech, kiedy już wszedł w Deana całkiem. Od tej chwili już było łatwiej i jego ruchy przyspieszyły, nabierając tempa po każdym pchnięciu. Rozpraszał go dzwoniący, wiszący mu przy spodniach pasek, ale nie bardziej niż usta Deana, otwarte, dyszące i kwilące; Castiel nie zdołał się powstrzymać, wyciągnął rękę i wsunął w nie dwa palce.  
\- Ciii, Dean - szepnął niskim, chrapliwym głosem i pomyślał, że w ogóle nie brzmiał na siebie, kiedy to robił, kiedy otaczał się Deanem. Ten cudowny mężczyzna wił się pod nim, prężąc się po każdym pchnięciu, a Castiel odkrył, że chciał więcej tego... więcej ich. Ale nie w taki sposób. Choć raz chciałby wziąć Deana w łóżku, łóżku, które nie drapało od nadużywania bleacha i krochmalu, w takim, które pachniało domem i było tak wygodne, że mogli po prostu paść na nie po tym, jak już zerżnęli się do nieprzytomności.  
Wyrwał się zaskoczony z tej fantazji, w szoku szeroko otwierając oczy i gapiąc się na Deana. Castiel wiedział, że się do tego nie nadawał, nie do przygodnego seksu. On i Baltazar zaczęłi tak samo... i szybko stali się czymś więcej.  
Cas zamknął oczy i wysunął się, gestem nakazując Deanowi przekręcić się, wepchnął się w niego z powrotem w chwili, w której tamten to zrobił, wciskając Deana twarzą w biurko, po czym zaczął pchać znowu, tym razem mocniej. Sięgnął pod nich i zaczął młodszemu mężczyźnie obciągać, niemal się od tego odcinając. Złapał jedną z rąk Deana, obejmując ją mocno w nadgarstku, i odciągnął w tył, aby mieć się na czym oprzeć, na tyle, by po każdym pchnięciu nabijać Deana na swojego fiuta.   
\- Dean... - szepnął, dysząc lekko, kiedy Dean zacisnął się wokół niego - t-teraz... proszę, Dean...

Kiedy Cas go odwrócił, Dean poczuł się dziwnie. Niemożność widzenia go wydawała się niewłaściwa i Dean ściągnął usta w obliczu narastającej niedyspozycji. A wtedy Cas złapał go za nadgarstek, pociągnął mocno do tyłu i Dean poczuł dreszcze w kręgoslupie, gdy zimne wspomnienia rozbłysły mu w ciele, zaciskając mu gardło i każąc walczyć o oddech. Nieskazitelna, otwarta przestrzeń biurowa, światło wpadające przez wielkie, ciągnące się od sufitu do podłogi okna i dźwięk krwi kapiącej na wyłożoną płytkami podłogę. Drżenie nie ustawało, dłoń na jego nadgarstku nie puszczała i Dean zaczął łapczywie chwytać powietrze, krzywiąc się i szarpiąc. Ciężar zniknął, gdy Cas zatoczył się do tyłu, a Dean odpełzł od niego, potykając się o własne nogi, i padł na podłogę, zwrócony plecami do ściany, po czym objął nogi ramionami. Wciąż drżał, teraz nagi i zmarznięty, a jego szeroko otwarte oczy nic nie widziały.

Castiel miał już w życiu wystarczająco dużo przebłysków wspomnień, by wiedzieć, co się stało, w chwili, w której Dean przestał reagować i po prostu zaczął się rzucać niczym dzikie zwierzę w klatce, rozpaczliwie próbując od niego uciec. Wysunął się i oddalił tak szybko i ostrożnie, jak umiał, pozwalając Deanowi iść, i patrzył, jak ten silny, bezczelny mężczyzna, którego przez ostatnie trzy miesiące nauczył się niechętnie nazywać partnerem, stał się cieniem człowieka.  
Ostrożnie podciągnął sobie bieliznę i spodnie, po czym przykucnął przed Deanem, próbując złapać jego wzrok i nie przestraszyć go.  
\- Dean?... Dean, wróć do mnie... - uspokajał go słowami, nie poruszając się, by go dotknąć, z obawy, że tamten mógłby spanikować jeszcze raz.

Początkowo głos Castiela do niego nie dotarł; stałe, ostre dzwonienie w uszach nie pozwalało mu słyszeć niczego innego. Kiedy mgła zrzedła i pojawiła się przed nim zmartwiona twarz drugiego mężczyzny, Dean zamrugał; jego zeschłe na wiór gardło utrudniało mu wypowiedzenie choćby jednego słowa.  
\- ...C-Cas...  
"Tak", powiedział sobie, "to on". Ponieważ to był Cas, a on był bezpieczny, był w pracy, w swoim biurze. Był bezpieczny. Ale nie mógł przestać sie trząść, nawet wtedy, kiedy Cas wziął z szafy swój płaszcz i ostrożnie udrapował go wokół jego ramion. Nie dotknął go i Dean był za to wdzięczny, nie mógł... nie zdołałby mu na to pozwolić, choć bardzo chciał. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, zaciskając palce na policzkach, i starał się odpędzić te obrazy, powtarzając jak mantrę "jesteś bezpieczny, nic ci nie grozi".  
Później nie pamiętał, jak pozbierał się na tyle, by wstać i ubrać się. Myślał, że Cas musiał zadzwonić do jego rodziny, ale nie pytał o to, kiedy jego młodsza siostra pojawiła się i wyprowadziła go na zewnątrz, podczas gdy Sam ściszonym głosem najpierw pogadał z Casem, a potem z komendantem. Dean przygryzł sobie wargę, siadając z tyłu samochodu Sama z Jo u boku, nie dotykającą go, ale patrzącą na niego z miłością i zmartwieniem. Nienawidził tego. Nie chciał ich współczucia, nie chciał być traktowany jak chory czy załamany, ponieważ nie był. Nie mógł patrzeć na Casa, nawet wtedy, gdy drugi mężczyzna stanął na zewnątrz samochodu i pochylił się, by mu powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze i że on się wszystkim zajmie. Ośmielił się zerknąć we wsteczne lusterko dopiero wtedy, gdy Sam wyjechał na ulicę, i patrzył, jak postać drugiego mężczyzny malała coraz bardziej, aż wreszcie skręcili i Cas zniknął mu z oczu.

Castiel wciąż był w szoku, kiedy Deana odwieziono; nie miał okazji porządnie przyswoić tego, co się wydarzyło, bo był zbyt zajęty upewnianiem się, że Dean się ubrał i nie załamał nerwowo. Castiel usiadł z komendantem i wyjaśnił, co się stało, że złapał Deana za nadgarstek, kiedy tamten chciał chwycić zbyt gorącą kawę, i że to wyzwoliło swego rodzaju wspomnienia. Mógł stwierdzić, że ani Sam, ani komendant tak naprawdę nie uwierzyli, iż była to cała historia, ale na szczęście odpuścili sobie.  
Dean i tak nie miał prawa się wykłócać.  
Castiel przed spotkaniem wysłał swemu partnerowi szybką wiadomość, mając nadzieję, że Dean będzie w stanie odpisać i da mu znać, jak sobie radził.   
CASTIEL: powiedziałem szefowi, że sięgnąłeś po kawę, że złapałem cię za nadgarstek, abyś się nie poparzył. Nie wiem, czy mi uwierzył. U ciebie w porządku? Masz wolne do końca tygodnia. Szef chce dla ciebie dalszej terapii.  
Wiedział, że Dean nie przyjmie tego dobrze... ale uznał, że lepiej było wysłuchiwać od niego, niż od innych. Już krążyły plotki o ataku paniki u Deana, ale głosy cichły, gdy tylko Castiel wchodził do pokoju. Nie potrwało to długo - wkrótce Castiel nie mógł tego dłużej wytrzymać i wybiegł z posterunku, by zaczerpnąć powietrza.


	12. Zawsze jest dobra pora na watę cukrową

Przyjechali do domu, domu Sama, i na widok poważnej twarzy brata oraz łagodnej, ale zdecydowanej dłoni Jo na swoim ramieniu Dean zdusił wszelki protest. Rodzeństwo zaprowadziło go do pokoju gościnnego, gdzie nakazali mu usiąść na łóżku i zdjęli mu kurtkę i buty. Pozwolił im na to, nie będąc w nastroju i nie mając dość sił na powstrzymanie ich przed tym, i wciąż gapił się przed siebie. Położył się sam, pozwolił im naciągnąć kołdrę na swoje sztywne ciało i słuchał, jak wychodzili, po tym, jak już dali mu znać, że będą na zewnątrz. Jo zatrzymała się w drzwiach, spojrzała na brata, po czym cicho zamknęła za sobą drzwi.  
Dean wiedział, że dla nich to też było trudne. Wiedzieli, co się stało, przynajmniej większość z tego, i Dean potrafił sobie wyobrazić efekt, jaki to na nich wywarło. Od czasu... gdy to się stało, starali się z całych sił zachowywać normalnie, wręcz radośnie, ale Dean nie był głupi i oni również nie. A ta mała szarada udawała się tylko do teraz, dopóki nie zobaczyli konsekwencji, jakie spowodowało porwanie i tortury ich najstarszego brata, na własne oczy nie zobaczyli stresu posttraumatycznego, w jakim żył Dean. Słyszał, jak cicho rozmawiali w salonie, padały takie słowa, jak "trauma", "potworne" i "przerażony". Dean naciągnął sobie narzutę na głowę, ukrył się poc cienką bawełną i miał nadzieję, chciał, żeby wszystko się po prostu skończyło.  
Kiedy wyszedł z pokoju, by skorzystać z łazienki, Jo spała na kanapie, a Sam patrzył na niego, jakby Dean był chory, jakby roznosił wokół śmiertelną chorobę. Dean nic nie powiedział, ze stoickim spokojem mijając brata. W drodze powrotnej wziął swój telefon i kiedy wrócił do pokoju, zamknął za sobą drzwi na klucz. Cas wysłał mu wiadomość jakieś pięć minut po tym, jak on opuścił posterunek, i Dean nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu po stwierdzeniu, że Cas o nim pomyślał, że martwił się o niego, że chciał wiedzieć, iż on był bezpieczny. Skrzywił się po przeczytaniu ostatniego zdania i zirytowany opuścił telefon. Terapia. Więcej pieprzonej terapii. Oczywiście, przypuścił od razu, że to by było konieczne, chociaż z pewnością nie byłby nigdy w stanie przezwyciężyć tego przy sposobie, w jaki jego terapeuta do wszystkiego podchodził. Chciał tylko, by ludzie zostawili go w spokoju, by przestali go traktować jak dziecko i dali mu wrócić do tego, jak było wcześniej. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach i odetchnął głęboko, zanim wystukał odpowiedź.  
DEAN: nie martw się, nic mi nie będzie. Przepraszam za wiesz co. I Cas? Jesteś okropnym kłamcą.

Castiel siedział w niewielkiej kawiarni, kiedy Dean wreszcie mu odpisał, i niemal przewrócił sobie kawę, kiedy zerwał się, by wziąć telefon, który wibrował mu na stole. Otwarł go i uśmiechnął się do siebie, po czym napisał szybką odpowiedź.  
CASTIEL: Prawda. Większość ludzi uważa to za odświeżające. Czy twoje rodzeństwo jest nadopiekuńcze?  
Wiedział, jak to było mieć nadopiekuńcze rodzeństwo, skoro był najmłodszy w rodzinie. Gabriel, jako najstarszy (a mimo to najmniej odpowiedzialny), wydawał mu polecenia odnośnie tego, co by było dla niego najlepsze, nawet, jeśli wiedział, że Castiel nie posłucha. A Anna praktycznie bez przerwy panikowała. Była w tym lekko neurotyczna i Castiel naprawdę nie tęsknił za ich rodzinnym obiadem później tego samego wieczoru. Już dwa razy zadzwoniła do niego, by spytać, czy na pewno mu nie przeszkadzała sałata masłowa w sałatce.  
Castiel nienawidził sałaty masłowej, ale po prostu jej powiedział, że nie miał nic przeciwko. I tak miał ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Takie, jak Dean.

Dean ponownie się położył i skulił pod kocem, i wtedy dostał nową wiadomość od Casa. Parsknął śmiechem, kręcąc lekko głową, po czym odpisał: "NIE masz pojęcia. Chciałbym się stąd wyrwać i skończyć to, co zaczęliśmy."  
Westchnął, wybrał "wyślij", przetoczył się na brzuch i nakrył głowę poduszką. Myślał, że było z nim dobrze, zważywszy, jak się czuł jakąś godzinę temu, ale w ciele wciąż czuł dziwny prąd i nie był pewien, czego się spodziewać. To go przerażało, ten brak kontroli nad ciałem, ta niemożność stwierdzenia, co zamierzałeś zrobić, powiedzieć, pomyśleć czy poczuć.

Castiel nie zdołał po tym powstrzymać lekkiego chichotu, ale myśl o skończeniu tego, co zaczęli, przywiodła mu na myśl powód, dla którego Dean w ogóle miał ten przebłysk.  
Ściągnął brwi i wysłał mu dwie wiadomości, jedną po drugiej.  
CASTIEL: Przepraszam, że to spowodowałem.  
CASTIEL: następnym razem ty możesz wszystko kontrolować.  
Przygryzał sobie dolną wargę, czekając na odpowiedź; dopił letnią kawę i skrzywił się z powodu jej smaku. Uświadomił sobie, że przyzwyczaił się do kawy, jaką przynosił mu Dean... i na myśl o tym wstał gwałtownie, wyrzucił pusty kubek i wypadł z kawiarni, wiedząc, że musiał się czymś rozproszyć. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na roztrząsanie myśli o swoim zielonookim partnerze.

Dean przez długą chwilę patrzył na drugą wiadomość. Mówiła tak wiele, zarazem naprawdę nie mówiąc nic, i aż kłopotliwy był fakt, że tak mu to przeszkadzało. Napisał kilka odpowiedzi, kasując jedną po drugiej. Do czasu, aż Jo zapukała do drzwi, by mu powiedzieć, że obiad był gotów, Dean wciąż nie podjął decyzji. Ostatecznie wysłał krótkie, ale definitywne "chciałbym".  
Chociaż dostał tydzień wolnego, Deanowi nie było dane odpoczywać zbyt wiele. Następnego dnia pojawiła sie Ellen, spoliczkowała go za to, że nikomu nie powiedział, jak źle z nim było, a potem uściskała go mocno i Dean znowu nie miał pojęcia, jak radzić sobie ze swoją matką. Zaciągnęła go na terapię i uparła się czekać na zewnątrz, by sprawdzić, że przejdzie przez całą godzinę. Było to równie bezużyteczne, co zwykle, i oczywiście jak zwykle Dean okłamał w tej sprawie rodzinę. Zjedli w niezręcznej atmosferze obiad składający się z domowej pizzy i piwa, a Dean nie zdołał przekonać siostry do powrotu do jej własnego mieszkania, co zaś dopiero do zamiany miejsc i pozwolenia mu na spanie na kanapie.   
Długo leżał przytomny, zanim wstał i usiadł na krześle przy oknie, gapiąc się na zewnątrz na migoczące światła lamp i słuchając wiatru szeleszczącego w drzewach.  
Dni mijały boleśnie powoli; nadszedł i minął piątek i Jo wreszcie zgodziła się dać mu trochę przestrzeni, ale dopiero po tym, jak Sam obiecał jej, że co godzinę będzie ją informował o stanie i samopoczuciu Deana. Po tej ostatniej wiadomości, jaką wysłał Dean, nie było jeszcze żadnej odpowiedzi, i mężczyzna, mówiąc krótko, świrował. Jego terapeuta przypisał jego zdenerwowanie wspomnieniom i traumie, ale Dean wiedział lepiej. Te minione parę dni były najgorsze, ta niemożność ujrzenia Casa czy porozmawiania z nim, usłyszenia jego głosu czy poczucia jego skóry pod palcami.  
Było sobotnie popołudnie, kiedy wreszcie udało mu się wymknąć z domu. Cicho przeszedł na paluszkach obok Sama, który zasnął przy kuchennym stole, z okularami na nosie i z głową na jednej ze swoich książek. Gdy tylko znalazł się na zewnątrz, wyjął swój telefon i wybrał numer Casa.  
\- Muszę cię zobaczyć - powiedział zaraz po tym, jak drugi mężczyzna odebrał. - Teraz.

\- Gdzie jesteś? - odparł szybko Castiel, odkładając pędzel, którym pomagał Annie przemalowywać jej kuchnię. Wybrała słoneczną żółć i chociaż Castiel normalnie lubił ten kolor, to po spędzeniu całego poranka na malowaniu miał go na jakiś czas aż nadto dosyć. Uniósł dłoń, prosząc o ciszę, kiedy Dean odpowiadał na jego pytanie, po czym kiwnął głową, jednocześnie wycierając ręce w ręcznik; telefon spoczywał mu między ramieniem a uchem. - Zostań tam, gdzie jesteś, będę tam za 20 minut. Nie ruszaj się.  
Zamknął telefon, zanim Dean zdołał cokolwiek powiedzieć, i zerknął na Annę, która tylko westchnęła i odprawiła go machnięciem dłoni.  
\- Idź... Jeśli to Dean, to wiem, że i tak nie zdołam cię powstrzymać - powiedziała wzdychając i chichocząc. Castiel postanowił tego nie sprawdzać, zamiast tego wybiegł z domu z kluczykami w ręce, aby móc po prostu wskoczyć do samochodu i pognać tam, gdzie Dean wymamrotał, że był.  
Castiel potrzebował tylko 18 minut, żeby tam dotrzeć, i podjechał pod stację benzynową, o której mówił Dean, trąc oponami o krawężnik, tak się spieszył, by zostawić samochód na parkingu. Wysiadł pospiesznie z samochodu i pobiegł chodnikiem do budynku stacji, ze zmartwienia szeroko otwierając oczy i wciąż trzymając kluczyki.   
\- Dean?  
Castiel wyglądał... niepodobnie do siebie. Nosił rozdarte dżinsy i znoszoną koszulkę, która otwierała się przy kołnierzyku, ukazując jego szyję i obojczyk. Włosy miał bardziej rozczochrane niż zwykle i pokrywały je kropki żółtej farby, na równi ze smugami na rękach i przedramionach, a nawet na szczęce, choć raz czysto wygolonej (Anna uparła się, że wyglądał jak bezdomny, więc zeszłego wieczoru faktycznie się ogolił, tuż przed obiadem. To ją zadowoliło i już go więcej nie nękała, ku jego wielkiej uldze).  
Wyglądał... młodo. Zazwyczaj wydawało się, że Castiel dobijał do 35... 36 lat, ale teraz jego wiek był bardziej oczywisty i naprawdę wyglądał na te 31 lat, jakie miał, może nawet mniej. Zatrzymał się przed Deanem, zaledwie kilka stóp od drugiego mężczyzny, i dotknął jego policzka w geście, który był o wiele zbyt intymny jak na zwykłego współpracownika, partnera czy nie.

Czekanie na Casa wyczerpywało, mówiąc oględnie; każdy przechodzień zbliżający się do stacji na rogu, gdzie Dean obiecał zostać, dopóki Cas tam nie dotrze, sprawiał, że mężczyzna aż podskakiwał, spodziewając się zobaczyć brata, który zaciągnąłby go z powrotem do domu i zamknął w sypialni. Chyba by oszalał, gdyby miał tam spędzić kolejny dzień...  
Kiedy Cas dotarł tam dobre 20 minut później, Dean odepchnął się od ściany, o którą się opierał, wyrzucił papierosa, którego z tych nerwów zapalił, i przydepnął. A wtedy Cas najechał jego przestrzeń osobistą, dotknął jego policzka i Dean nie miał innego wyjścia, jak wtulić się w ten dotyk, wzdychając miękko. Uśmiechnął się do drugiego mężczyzny, który patrzył na niego z wyraźnym zmartwieniem, po czym dotknął dłoni Castiela na swojej twarzy.  
\- Wynośmy się stąd - powiedział i zdołał się oderwać od Casa, nawet jeśli było to ostatnie, co teraz chciał robić. - Potrzebuję trochę przestrzeni.  
Wsiadł do samochodu, czekając, aby Cas zrobił to samo, i dopiero, gdy silnik zamruczał, Dean poczuł, że znowu mógł oddychać. Cas nie pytał, dokąd jechać, i Dean był za to wdzięczny, więc przez prawie pół godziny po prostu jechali. Dean włączył radio, wyszukał stację grającą klasycznego rocka i, odchyliwszy się z powrotem w siedzeniu, zamknął oczy, słuchając znajomego brzmienia Led Zeppelin i Bad Company.   
Wreszcie Cas zatrzymał samochód i Dean niechętnie otwarł oczy i przeciągnął się, zanim wysiadł. Z daleka rozbrzmiewała muzyka oraz radosne głosy. Wtedy Dean dostrzegł diabelski młyn i uśmiechnął się.  
\- Rany, Cas, nigdy nie myślałem, że lubisz wesołe miasteczko - powiedział lekko kpiącym tonem, ale wewnętrznie świrował.  
Cas zabrał go na przystań w Santa Monica, do miejsca, o którym Dean mówił tyle razy, czy to w pracy podczas przerwy na lunch, czy to wtedy, kiedy Cas był u niego na obiedzie. Było to jedno z jego ulubionych miejsc w Kalifornii i nie mógł za bardzo uwierzyć, że Cas to zapamiętał i naprawdę go tu zabrał.  
"Randka?", pomyślał Dean i natychmiast tego pożałował.  
To nie była randka, to było... prawdę mówiąc nie miał pojęcia, co to było, co Cas robił i jakie miał zamiary. Ale byli tutaj, niebo powoli ciemniało na horyzoncie, w oddali jedno po drugim pokazywały się migoczące światełka i Dean nie chciał o tym myśleć, ponieważ teraz było to wszystko, czego mógł chcieć. Podszedł bliżej do drugiego mężczyzny, który jeszcze ani słowem się nie odezwał, położył mu dłonie na piersi i pochylił się, by go czule pocałować.

Castiel nie miał naprawdę pojęcia, co robić, kiedy zobaczył, jak absolutnie wyczerpany był Dean. Więc po prostu jechał i wyruszył z miasta na autostradę. Skończył w Santa Monica, nie z wyboru, ale, zdawałoby się, instynktownie, i wkrótce zaparkował przy przystani, w odległości spaceru od wesołego miasteczka, o którym Dean wcześniej mówił z takim przywiązaniem. Dean żartował sobie z niego w kwestii tego, gdzie ich zabrać, a Castiel zarumienił się, ale tylko coś burknął i wysiadł z samochodu, zamknął go, po czym schował kluczyki do kieszeni. Kiedy spojrzał na ręce Deana, uświadomił sobie, że wciąż nosił swoje ciuchy malarskie i musiał wyglądać absolutnie idiotycznie; ta myśl zniknęła mu jednak z głowy, gdy Dean go pocałował, a Castiel mógł tylko objąć go w talii i przyciągnąć bliżej, powoli odwzajemniając pocałunek.  
Odsunął się, zanim faktycznie miał na to ochotę, i mając przymknięte oczy, po czym na długą chwilę zagapił się na Deana.  
\- Mam po prostu ochotę na watę cukrową - wymruczał, puścił Deana i kiwnął głową w stronę wejścia na przystań. Szli ramię w ramię, od czasu do czasu trącając się dłońmi, wreszcie Cas wyciągnął rękę i chwycił dłoń Deana, gdy tylko otoczyły ich tłumy. Mówił sobie, że robił tak tylko po to, aby się nie rozdzielili, w końcu nie spletli sobie palców; ale trudno mu było zaprzeczać, że dobrze było znowu trzymać kogoś za rękę. Była to prosta rzecz, ciepło czyichś palców wokół dłoni, jego dłoń ściskająca czyjąś w zamian. Nawet nieuniknione pocenie się, które nadeszło po paru minutach, nie przeszkadzało mu.  
Castiel szybko odwrócił wzrok, kiedy ujrzał, że Dean gapił się na niego, i odchrząknął, zanim pokazał na budkę z fastfoodem.  
\- Kupisz mi coś do jedzenia. Wybiegłem bez portfela - powiedział, po czym zerknął na Deana wyłącznie wzrokiem, uśmiechając się kątem ust.

Kiedy ich ręce się dotknęły, to było niczym fajerwerki, niczym 4 lipca i Nowy Rok na raz, i Dean musiał się fizycznie powstrzymywać, aby nie ścisnąć dłoni Castiela mocniej lub nie spleść ich palców. To było coś wielkiego, a może po prostu on chciał, by to coś znaczyło. Może to była tylko jego wyobraźnia i Cas trzymał go tylko po to, by nie zgubić go w tłumie. Wciąż jednak nie potrafił powstrzymać głupiego uśmiechu, który rozlał mu się na ustach i nie chciał zniknąć, nawet, kiedy Castiel nakazał mu kupić im jedzenie. Cas zmarszczył się na widok wystawy, wyraźnie niezadowolony, że to przedsiębiorstwo nie sprzedawało zdrowych posiłków, więc Dean ostatecznie kupił dwa wielkie kawałki pizzy z masą sera i ostrego pepperoni. Ruszyli na niewielki, odosobniony teren i usiedli, jedząc pizzę w wygodnej ciszy.  
Castiel nie lubił wysokości, Dean nauczył się tego tej nocy, kiedy praktycznie wyciągnął drugiego mężczyznę z kolejki górskiej i autentycznie tego pożałował, widząc, jak Cas pozieleniał. Pospacerowali trochę; Cas przeklinał cicho, a Dean przepraszająco klepał go po ramieniu. Cas potrzebował jakieś pół godziny, by poczuć się lepiej i wyglądać na względnie zdrowego. Do tego czasu Dean objął już Castiela ramieniem, zaborczo chwytając mu bark.  
Próbował to określić cały wieczór, czemu drugi mężczyzna wyglądał dziś tak inaczej, ale dopiero teraz, kiedy spacerowali obok siebie i Cas z wahaniem objął Deana w talii, on to zobaczył. Zarost zniknął i choć Dean absolutnie uwielbiał go czuć po wewnętrznej stronie uda, kiedy Cas robił mu loda, czysto ogolona twarz wyprawiała z nim cudowne rzeczy. Cas nigdy nie wyglądał staro, ale dziś praktycznie lśnił i to w ogóle nie pomagało. Dean odwrócił wzrok, udając, że patrzył na wystawę po lewej, i zagryzł usta. Po tym wszystkim, pomyślał, po dzisiejszym wieczorze zakochał się w Casie jeszcze silniej.

Castiel miał wrażenie, że cała noc minęła mu w wirze tłustego jedzenia, zbyt głośnej muzyki, a serce rzucało mu się w piersi nie tylko z powodu cudownego uśmiechu Deana. Ostrzegł go, że jeśli jeszcze raz spróbuje go zaciągnąć na kolejną podobną przejażdżkę, to oberwie, i w zamian usłyszał piękny śmiech. Dean odrzucił głowę do tyłu i praktycznie zarechotał, a Castiel mógł tylko patrzeć w podziwie. Pochylił nieco głowę, kiedy Dean się odwrócił, i było to naprawdę głupie, po czym zaklął wewnętrznie, kiedy obaj spojrzeli w górę jednocześnie, mając jednakowe rumieńce na policzkach.   
\- ...Chcesz się stąd zabrać? - zapytał miękko, ściskając bok Deana i wodząc wzrokiem po twarzy drugiego mężczyzny. Kiedy Dean bez słowa skinął głową, Castiel wiedział, że ich myśli biegły tym samym torem.  
Opuścili przystań w spacerowym tempie, co było absolutnym przeciwieństwem zamiarów Castiela, ale uznał, że bieg do samochodu, by szybciej dotrzeć do jakiegoś prywatnego miejsca, za bardzo by ujawniał, jak się naprawdę czuł w stosunku do tej sytuacji. Więc starał się zachowywać spokojnie i całą drogę powrotną z Santa Monica do swego mieszkania w LA jechał z przepisową prędkością, zaparkował na swym osłoniętym miejscu i przez chwilę siedział w ciszy, zanim zwrócił się do Deana.  
\- Wciąż mogę cię zabrać do domu, jeśli nie chcesz tego robić dzisiaj - powiedział miękko, trzymając ręce przy sobie, choć palce aż mu drgały z chęci, by przeczesać nimi krótkie włosy Deana.   
Dean parsknął śmiechem, lekko potrząsnął głową, a kiedy spojrzał na Castiela, w jego zielonych jak mech oczach lśniła wyłącznie determinacja.   
\- Cas, nie chcę jechać do domu - powiedział cicho i sięgnął przez środek samochodu, powoli gładząc Castiela po nodze. - Proszę, nie zabieraj mnie tam...  
Castiel przełknął z wysiłkiem, czując dłoń Deana na swoim udzie, i kiwnął głową, po czym wysiadl z samochodu. Dean poszedł za nim po schodach do jego mieszkania na drugim piętrze, i w chwili, w której Castiel otwarł drzwi, rzucili się na siebie. Dean przycisnął Casa do ściany, na ślepo próbując zamknąć drzwi. Castiel sapnął Deanowi w usta i pospiesznie szarpnął mu koszulę, pragnąc widzieć swego partnera nago teraz, nie zaś sekundę później. Szurając przeszli tyłem do salonu, na kanapę, bo Castiel znał rozkład już na pamięć, i padli na nią tak, że Dean usiadł okrakiem na kolanach Castiela. Pozbyli się najpierw koszuli Deana, a potem Casa, gładząc dobrze uformowane mięśnie na torsach i ramionach, Castiel uniósł się, by ssać i gryźć szyję drugiego mężczyzny, nie dbając o możliwe malinki, które mógł zostawić. Nie obchodziło go to, wiedział jedynie, że skóra mu płonęła wszędzie tam, gdzie Dean jej dotykał, i że po prostu potrzebował WIĘCEJ.  
\- Dean - wysapał, kiedy Dean potarł dłonią jego fiuta; znoszone cienkie dżinsy stanowiły niewielką przeszkodę. - O Boże... - chichot Deana nie powinien być nawet w przybliżeniu tak gorący, jak był, a Castiel nie powinien uważać za oszałamiające tego, jak łatwo zamienili się rolami, jak szybko Dean mógl przejąć kontrolę. - Proszę... Dean - jęknął miękko, kiedy Dean przycisnął mu ręce nad głową, pocałował go głęboko i razem zakołysał ich biodrami. - Weź mnie... proszę, weź mnie...

Dean spędził więcej niż jedną noc myśląc o tym, fantazjując o tym, jak Cas by wyglądał, rozciągnięty i chętny, ciepły i otwarty, wabiąc go, witając go. Wciąż jednak to, jak Cas go błagał, by go wziąć, jak jego głos ścichł i zrobił się wrażliwy, wszystko to na moment zbiło go z tropu. Ale wtedy spojrzeli sobie w oczy i wszystko, co się w nich odbijało, to była wyłącznie potrzeba i pragnienie, więc Dean zwyczajnie kiwnął głową, puścił nadgarstki Castiela i sięgnął w dół, by rozpiąć mu spodnie. Poplamione farbą dżinsy oraz własne dżinsy Deana dołączyły do ich koszul w nieporządniej stercie na podłodze, a Dean pochylił się, by zetknąć się z drugim mężczyzną pierś w pierś, przez chwilę zachwycając się uczuciem skóry na skórze. Potem popełzł z powrotem w dół, wodząc palcami po gładkiej płaszczyźnie brzucha Castiela i niemal przypadkowo gładząc żebra w drodze w tamtą stronę. Jego usta podążyły tą samą ścieżką, zostawiając po sobie gęsią skórkę, kiedy skubał, ssał i lekko przygryzał delikatną skórę. Dźwięki wydawane przez Castiela uzależniały i sprawiały, że Dean łaknął więcej, dużo, dużo więcej.  
Zahaczył wreszcie palce o gumkę szortów partnera, ściągając je boleśnie powoli i obserwując każdą maleńką reakcję na twarzy Castiela. Drugi mężczyzna już dyszał, intensywnie obserwując każdy ruch Deana, rozchylając usta i przymykając oczy, które z pożądania zaszły mgłą. Jakoś zdołali pozbyć się również szortów Deana i kiedy ich fiuty otarły się o siebie pierwszy raz, było to tak cholernie dobre, że Dean miał ochotę płakać.  
\- Tak za tobą tęskniłem - szepnął Casowi w szyję, smakując słonego potu - ...tęskniłem za tym... Boże, Cas...  
Zmusił się, by usiąść ponownie, i złączył ich usta ponownie w tak głębokim i doskonałym pocałunku, że niemal zapomniał o wszystkim innym. Jednak czuł przy udzie boleśnie twardą erekcję Casa i Dean nie mógł zapomnieć tych słów, tego, jak Cas poddał się całkowicie jemu i jego woli.   
Zanurzył język w pępku Casa, pieszcząc skórę w tamtym miejscu, dopóki mężczyzna nie zaczął wiercić sie pod nim, praktycznie błagając o więcej, i Dean posłuchał, zsuwając się jeszcze niżej, aż wreszcie jego gorący omiótł cieknącego fiuta Casa, wywołując u drugiego mężczyzny dreszcze. Zawisł tam o ledwo sekundę dłużej, po czym schylił się i połknął go, wsuwając go sobie do ust prawie w całości. Oczywiście nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy to zrobili, ale Dean nigdy nie miał dość dźwiękow wydawanych przez Castiela, kiedy on brał go w siebie, kiedy zlizywał kropelki wilgoci z czubka i kiedy policzki mu się zapadały, gdy go ssał. Tym razem jednak było inaczej i Dean poczuł przypływ oczekiwania, kiedy odsunął się, by pokryć palce prawej dłoni śliną tylko po to, by skierować je wokół ciała Casa i jednym palcem łagodnie szturchnąć drgającą dziurkę mężczyzny.

Castiel szybko przeszedł od jęczenia i łagodnych błagań do żądania i dyszenia imienia Deana, kiedy ten połknął go do końca, zaczął się bawić z jego tyłkiem. Dygotał po każdym ruchu języka wokół główki swego fiuta, sapnął, kiedy Dean nieco bardziej stanowczo musnął go palcem.  
\- Kurwa... No dalej, Dean - warknął, ponieważ cała jego cierpliwość zniknęła, zlizana zdolnym językiem Deana. Próbował być skromny i cierpliwy, dać Deanowi całą kontrolę, ale to po prostu nie było w jego stylu. Sięgnął w dół i przeczesał mężczyźnie włosy, potem uświadomił sobie, że ten dotyk mógłby być niemile widziany, więc cofnął rękę i z powrotem założył sobie za głowę razem z drugą, tam, gdzie Dean zostawił je obie zaledwie parę chwil wcześniej. Rzucił biodrami w górę, w stronę ust Deana; te pełne wargi wyglądały tak zapraszająco za każdym razem, kiedy się od niego odsuwały. - Jak dobrze - westchnął, zamykając oczy i ze stęknięciem opuszczając głowę. Pragnął więcej i pragnął tego teraz. Miewał sny na jawie i fantazje o tym już od jakiegoś czasu, prawdopodobnie dużo dłużej, niż chciałby Deanowi powiedzieć, bo kiedy pierwszy raz pomyślał o rżnącym go Deanie, to nawet tego nie robili. Stało się to tamtej nocy, kiedy pocałowali się po pijanemu, a usta Deana nawet jeszcze nie dotknęły jego warg, ale Cas pomyślał o drugim mężczyźnie wpychającym go do barowej toalety i rżnącym go w kabinie, głośno i ostro. Boże, jak on tego pragnął. - No dalej... proszę, Dean, ja... ja nie mogę - usiłował się kontrolować, nie przejąć sterów i po prostu UJEŻDŻAĆ Deana tak, jak tego tak kurewsko mocno pragnął. - Potrzebuję cię w sobie - warknął zamiast tego, pchając biodrami w dół, w kierunku palca Deana.  
To było niebezpieczne, angażować się, uwikłać się aż tak. Już raz się sparzył, stracił mężczyznę, wokół którego praktycznie obracał się jego świat, swego partnera, swego przyjaciela, swego kochanka. Oczy Deana w świetle księżyca były tak jasne, że prawie lśniły, a Castielowi zaparło dech w piersi, kiedy pomyślał, że robił to wszystko od nowa.  
Partner. Przyjaciel. Kochanek.  
DANGER... DANGER... rozbrzmiało mu w głowie, ale zanim zdołał otworzyć usta, zaprotestować głośno, przerwać to, co robili, Dean wziął go w siebie znowu, wpychając w niego śliski od śliny palec, i Castiel krzyknął z rozkoszy.

Wiedział, a przynajmniej przypuszczał, że Cas nie był do tego przyzwyczajony, do oddawania kontroli, i poczuł jeszcze większą wdzięczność do Casa, że to robił, że robił to dla niego. Kiedy więc drugi mężczyzna skurczył się do ciężkiego dyszenia i coraz głośniejszych jęków o "więcej" i "proszę, Dean", on wreszcie się zlitował. Odwrót nie został doceniony i Dean zaśmiał się słysząc, jak niezadowolony dźwięk wydał z siebie Cas po wyjęciu z niego palców, teraz już trzech.  
\- Lubrykant - wymruczał Casowi w usta, łapiąc je w łagodnym pocałunku. - Gumki...  
Wiedział, że powinien był wcześniej poprosić o lubrykant, zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że mógł przysporzyć Casowi niepotrzebnego dyskomfortu, ale teraz było już za późno, a Cas i tak nie wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę przedłużać początek ich erotycznej sesji.  
\- Łazienka - westchnął Cas i Dean stoczył się z niego obiecując "Zaraz wrócę", aby wziąć z szafki w łazience małą tubkę lubrykantu i gumkę.  
Cas wciąż leżał tam, gdzie Dean go zostawił, obserwował każdy jego ruch, gdy on wrócił do kanapy i klęknął między jego rozsuniętymi nogami. Spojrzeli na siebie przeciągle i nagle Dean nie był już tak pewny siebie, jak się wcześniej czuł. Upuścił przedmioty, które właśnie przyniósł, pochylił się, objął twarz Casa i czule ucałował kąciki jego ust.   
\- Cas - szepnął, jakby to było wszystko, co musiał powiedzieć, jakby to wystarczyło, by Cas zrozumiał, co się w nim działo - Cas, jesteś pewien?

\- Dean, zrób to - syknął Cas, rozsuwając nogi trochę szerzej i przechylając biodra tak, że jego tyłek był jeszcze bardziej na widoku. Był na krawędzi, aż nazbyt gotów, by go wziąć; tęsknił za bólem i tarciem w sobie, zapomniał już, jakie to było dobre. Potrzebował tego, pragnął, by Dean go wypełnił, rozciągnął go aż do końca.  
Usiadł, by pocałować Deana mocniej, sięgnął po gumkę i na ślepo rozdarł pakiecik, nieco miotając się z palcami, zanim złapał ją poprawnie, i nasunął ją fiuta Deana. Cas uśmiechnął się pod pocałunkiem, kiedy Dean stęknął, i pogładził go, powoli i stanowczo, drugą ręką sięgając po lubrykant. Wycisnął trochę na dłoń Deana, a resztę na swoją, po czym potarł fiuta Deana, czekając, by mężczyzna użył swoich nawilżonych teraz palców w jego częściowo rozciągniętej dziurce. Nie musiał czekać długo. Sapnął, kiedy Dean wsunął dwa z nich z powrotem w niego, stęknął i uśmiechnął się.   
\- Tak - wydyszał, mocniej ściskając Deana. Pragnął go w sobie TERAZ, ale wiedział, że nie mógł naciskać. Trzymał się więc dziko resztek swojej cierpliwości, stękając i pchając na palce Deana. Wydawało się, że Castiel miał dwie strony, stoicko spokojną i wściekle namiętną. Nie było niczego pomiędzy, a Dean zaklinował się w tej drugiej części życia Castiela, swędzący i nieustannie łaskoczący, dopóki nie zyskał jego uwagi. Castiel zawył z rozkoszy, kiedy Dean trącil palcami ten punkt w jego ciele, po czym dosłownie zobaczył gwiazdy, i już miał dość czekania. - Dean. Wejdź we mnie. TERAZ.

I Dean wszedł. Pomimo swoich obaw, pomimo zmartwienia, że jakimś sposobem byłby niewystarczający lub aż nadto, albo też po prostu niewłaściwy, Dean zrobił to, o co Cas prosił. Bezceremonialnie wyjął palce, złapał mocno nogi mężczyzny, by przysunąć go bliżej do siebie, i jego tyłek spoczął Deanowi na nogach. Potem przystawił się do dziurki Casa i wbił paznokcie w jego uda, wsiąkając w niego cal po calu, powoli i tak ostrożnie, jak mógł, nie śmiejąc choćby na sekundę odwrócić spojrzenia od twarzy mężczyzny. Chciał go widzieć, doświadczyć każdego najdrobniejszego szczegółu, ale chciał też wiedzieć, kiedy go zaboli; nigdy by nie mógł go skrzywdzić. Jednak Cas złapał go za biodra i wciągnął w siebie, zaciskając zęby i z wysiłku marszcząc brwi, a potem Dean wszedł w niego do końca i otoczył go ciasny żar i było absolutnie doskonale.  
Został w tej pozycji przez chwilę, oddychając ciężko, jedną ręką puszczając talię Casa i sięgając w górę, by pogładzić go po spoconym policzku.  
\- Cas, Boże, Cas - powiedział wysokim, ledwo rozpoznawalnym głosem, ale było w nim słychać podziw i zachwyt i wiedział, że Cas też to słyszał.

Castielowi drżał głos, kiedy mówił; brzmiał nisko, miękko i potrzebująco, objął barki Deana i wbił palce w jego plecy.   
\- Rżnij mnie, Dean... Boże... potrzebuję tego - szepnął, prężąc biodra w próbie udowodnienia, jak bardzo tego faktycznie potrzebował. Castiel chciał tego mocno i szybko. Chciał dojść gwałtownie, zobaczyć błyskawice pod powiekami i iskry pędzące mu w kręgosłupie z szybkością pociągu towarowego. Po prostu musiał na chwilę oderwać się od wszystkiego, od zmartwień o zbytnim zaangażowaniu się z Deanem, od koszmarów i przebłysków wspomnień, jakie obaj mieli. Od Baltazara i o tego, jakie się to wydawało złe, być z kimś tak szybko po tym, jak stracił kogoś, kto był miłością jego życia. Musiał się na chwilę od tego wszystkiego uwolnić i wiedział, że mógł znaleźć tę wolność w ramionach Deana, gdyby się wystarczająco mocno postarał. - Dean!

Pierwsze pchnięcie było cudowne, powolny śliski suw skóry na skórze; jego fiut wysunął się prawie całkiem, by potem z powrotem pchnąć głęboko. A Castiel rozpadał się pod nim, całym ciałem rzucając się na kanapie, kiedy Dean zapoczątkował powolny, stały rytm, który szybko przeszedł w ostre pchnięcia. Gdy tylko znalazł ten punkt, który sprawiał, że Cas całkowicie wariował, nie odpuścił go sobie, tylko trafiał w niego za każdym razem i powodował, że Cas krzyczał, dosłownie krzyczał z rozkoszy. Niemal stracił świadomość wszystkiego, patrząc w dół na drugiego mężczyznę, na to, jak zdawał się całkowicie przepaść, zagubić w rozkosznym śnie. Uczucie przedarło się przez tę rozgorączkowaną, pełną żądzy mgłę, wypełniło go i spowodowało, że trudno mu było oddychać. Czas mijał, choć żaden z nich tego nie zauważał; Dean czuł, że teraz Cas zaciskał się wokół niego po każdym pchnięciu, i wiedział, że mężczyzna był blisko, że obaj byli. Pochylił się jeszcze raz, pocałował partnera wręcz rozpaczliwie, ponieważ słowa, których, jak wiedział, nigdy nie mógł powiedzieć, i tak mu uciekły.  
\- Castiel, kocham cię.

Pchnięcia Deana były doskonałe; Castiel nigdy by nie pomyślał, nawet za milion lat, że seks mógłby być tak nieskazitelny. Każde jedno pchnięcie trafiało we właściwy punkt, żaden chwyt nie był za silny czy za luźny. Było prawie tak, jakby Dean podłączył się do umysłu Castiela i wykorzystywał to, aby rżnąć go po prostu idealnie, każdy warkot drugiego mężczyzny rozświetlał centra rozkoszy Castiela niczym cholerną choinkę. Wyszlochał to, płacząc i krzycząc, kiedy Dean wbijał się w niego, obscenicznie uderzając skórą o skórę, a Castiel słyszał walących w ścianę sąsiadów, ale w tej chwili gówno go to obchodziło.  
Dean pochylił się i pocałował go, a tarcie jego brzucha o fiuta Castiela było tak dobre, że mężczyzna zawył i uniósł się w górę, by odwzajemnić pocałunek, jeszcze mocniej łapiąc się poduszek kanapy za swoją głową, a mięśnie ramion napięły mu się i zadrżały.  
I wtedy Dean się odezwał. A jego słowa uderzyły Castiela niczym młot, przetaczając go przez granicę. Krzyknął imię Deana, nie mógł się powstrzymać, nie mógł nawet spróbować, wyprężył się i doszedł tak mocno, ze na moment się zatracił.  
Kiedy wrócił, Dean doszedł w nim, dygocząc i drżąc, i uderzyła go rzeczywistość tego, co się właśnie stało. Świat ucichł przerażająco po wyznaniu Deana, a Castiel nie mógł zrobić nic więcej, jak walczyć o oddech i gapić się na mężczyznę na sobie. 

Na twarzy Castiela coś błysnęło, coś, o czym Dean nie ośmielał się myśleć, i wtedy Cas doszedł i wił się pod nim; całe jego ciało drgało i rzucało się w najpiękniejszym orgazmie, jakiego Dean kiedykolwiek był świadkiem. Sam szybko za nim podążył, niezdolny się dłużej kontrolować, spuścił się w gumkę i niemal padł na drugiego mężczyznę. W tej chwili były tylko ich połączone oddechy, wyłączne zdyszane wciąganie powietrza i nic więcej, i cisza wręcz ogłuszała. Dean ostrożnie wysunął się z Castiela, stanął na drżących nogach, zdjął gumkę i rzucił ją do śmietnika w pobliżu kuchennych drzwi. Castiel wciąż nie odezwał się ani słowem i nadal gapił się na Deana takim wzrokiem, jakiego młodszy mężczyzna nigdy wcześniej u niego nie widział. Wrócił do kanapy i opadł na nią, klękając tam, gdzie jeszcze minuty temu wbijał się w drugiego mężczyznę. Powoli wyciągnął rękę, by pogładzić Castiela po policzku, ale to się wydawało nie na miejscu, a Cas wzdrygnął się i dalej patrzył na niego z wyrazem twarzy, który mógł oznaczać jedynie szok.  
\- Proszę, powiedz coś - błagał Dean; usta mu drżały i czuł, że pochłaniał go czysty, absolutny strach.

Castiel był w szoku. Logicznie rzecz biorąc, wiedział to, ale wciąż nie mógł tego od siebie odsunąć.  
Ostatnią osobą, która powiedziała mu "Kocham cię", był Baltazar.  
Świadomość tego sprawiła, że poczuł się całkiem źle, w środku i na zewnątrz, jakby wszystko, co robił z Deanem, było zdradą Baltazara, pamięci mężczyzny, z którym był przez LATA. Mężczyzny, którego zawiódł.  
Kiedy Dean przemówił, Castiel przełknął i odwrócił wzrok, a brwi mu zadrgały, jakby przez chwilę nie wiedziały, co robić, po czym ściągnęły się i opadły, a Castiel zamknął oczy i westchnął ciężko.  
\- Dean - zaczął, po czym urwał i otwarł oczy, by spojrzeć w oczy Deana, z całych sił próbując ignorować ściskanie w piersi na widok strachu na twarzy mężczyzny. Tu nie chodziło o Deana i niego... nie było Deana i niego.  
\- ...Powiedziałem ci, co to było. POWIEDZIAŁEM ci, kiedy zaczęliśmy - rzekł, miękko podkreślając to słowo i pochylając się nieznacznie w stronę Deana; głos mu zmiękł - ...że to nigdy nie będzie coś więcej, niż seks. Że nie może być - po tych słowach powoli wstał i odsunął się o krok, schylając się i podnosząc swoją bieliznę, po czym założył ją, tłumiąc posykiwanie z powodu kłucia w swoim porządnie zerżniętym tyłku. Odwrócił się, gdy tylko założył bokserki, czując się dużo mniej nagim, uzbrojonym, nawet, jeśli był to tylko kawałek materiału. Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i zacisnął szczękę, przez chwilę gapiąc się na Deana. Jednak Castiel nie mógł tego wytrzymać, więc opuścił ręce i zacisnął mocno usta, po czym zaczął znowu mówić. - Dean... myślałem, że zrozumiałeś...

Było tak, jakby każde słowo Castiela uderzało go z niewymowną siłą, z nieustępliwością, która wydzierała mu powietrze z płuc i sprawiała, że czuł się całkowicie żałosny, nieszczęśliwy, bezwartościowy. Cas wstał, a Dean nie mógł nawet wyciągnąć ręki, by go zatrzymać, przez pełną minutę nie mógł się ruszyć. i nagle polały się słowa, oskarżenia i żądania wyjaśnień, wszystkie padały niefiltrowane, Dean nawet nie zastanawiał się nad żadnym z nich.  
\- Tu nie chodzi tylko o seks, Cas, nie możesz mi mówić, że dla ciebie to tylko to. Widziałem, jak na mnie patrzysz, wiesz, że to prawda. Przyszedłeś po mnie, uratowałeś mnie i się mną zająłeś. Zależy ci na mnie, Cas, zależy ci na mnie i jesteś przerażony i nie pozwolisz sobie znowu być szczęśliwym i ja to rozumiem, naprawdę. Sam doświadczyłem sporo nienawiści do siebie, wierz mi, ale to jest złe, Cas. Nie zasługujesz na to, ty... - urwał, odetchnął głęboko i również wstał. Złapał Castiela za nadgarstek i pociągnął go w tył, odwrócił go, by spojrzeć mu w oczy, ale Cas nie chciał na niego patrzeć, więc Dean i tak kontynuował, głosem pełnym rozpaczy i miłości. - To nie twoja wina, że Baltazar zmarł, to niczyja wina. CAS... Cas, proszę, moglibyśmy być razem szczęśliwi, proszę... nie mów mi, że to wszystko było kłamstwem...

Castiel wyrwał nadgarstek z ręki Deana, zbyt ciepła skóra płonęła mu w miejscu, w którym mężczyzna go dotykał. Oddech rwał mu się w gardle na widok wyrazu twarzy Deana i przez chwilę zapragnął odwzajemnić to spojrzenie, poddać się żądaniom Deana i po prostu uwolnić się od wszystkiego, co w sobie dusił.  
Chwila minęła i Castielowi została kolejna porcja nienawiści do samego siebie. Zamknął oczy i odetchnął, by się uspokoić, po czym ponownie spojrzał na Deana i tym razem był już całkowicie stoicki, jego głos brzmiał prawie monotonnie, a oczy pozbawione były wyrazu.  
\- Wiedziałem, że to nie powinno się było wydarzyć - powiedział spokojnie, po czym przystanął, by wziąć swoją koszulkę, i nałożył ją na siebie - ty mnie nie kochasz naprawdę, Dean. Nie możesz. To nie było częścią umowy - odsunął się i poszedł do kuchni po szklankę wody, jak gdyby wszystko w tej rozmowie było normalne, nie zaś całkowicie raniące serce.  
Odwracanie się plecami do Deana bolało, a pierś bolała Castiela tak, jakby naciskał na nią jakiś ciężar; ciężko mu było oddychać, kiedy nalał sobie wody i łyknął. Wrócił do salonu i wręczył szklankę Deanowi, unosząc brew.

Dean był oszołomiony. Powiódł wzrokiem za Castielem, mając na twarzy wyraz niezrozumienia, rozpaczy - i wściekłości. Kiedy Cas wręczył mu szklankę, Dean wytrącił mu ją z dłoni. Dźwięk rozbijanego szkła niemal wydawał się dobry, wręcz zadowalający, ale Dean nie mógł się przejąć. Jego wzrok skupiał się na Castielu; Castielu, który spokojnie odwzajemniał to spojrzenie, Castielu, który wyglądał tylko na nieznacznie niezadowolonego z powodu tego wszystkiego, Castielu, który zdeptał jego uczucia, ani trochę się nimi nie przejmując.  
\- PIERDOL się - wycedził Dean napiętym głosem, pełnym rozczarowania i słusznego gniewu. - Pierdolić umowę i pierdolić ciebie! - schylił się, by podnieść swoje ubrania, popędził przez salon i zatrzymał się dopiero w drzwiach, by spojrzeć na drugiego mężczyznę. - Wiem, co czuję, i wiem, że nie chcesz tego słyszeć, ale KOCHAM CIĘ. I nie przestanę cię kochać, Castiel, nie możesz mnie do tego zmusić - głos znowu mu zadrżał i Dean nie był pewien, czy z powodu oślepiającej wściekłości, czy głębokiego nieszczęścia, ale to i tak było bez znaczenia, ponieważ Cas tylko się na niego gapił, nawet nie kiwnąwszy palcem, by go pocieszyć czy powstrzymać.   
Zamknęły się za nim drzwi i Dean został sam na słabo oświetlonym korytarzu apartamentowca Castiela, nagi i ściskający kupkę swoich ubrań, i czekał. Minutę. Pięć minut. Ale nic się nie wydarzyło. Cas nie wyszedł. Dwadzieścia minut później Dean opuścił budynek, ciasno otulając się kurtką, i złapał taksówkę do mieszkania Sama. Była tam, oczywiście, cała jego rodzina; jego brat był szczególnie wściekły, bo cały dzień zamartwiał się o to, gdzie on był. Jednak w chwili, w której zobaczył Deana, Sam zamilkł i żaden z nich nie odważył się już tego wieczoru z nim rozmawiać. Więc Dean padł na swoje łóżko, swoje zimne i puste łóżko, objął się ramionami i zacisnął powieki, szepcząc, modląc się, by to się nie działo, by to był tylko sen. By Castiel wybrał jego.

Castiel nie był całkiem zaskoczony, gdy Dean zareagował gwałtownie. Wiedział jakoś, że mężczyzna wybuchnie. I pozwolił, by tak sie stało, zachowując się biernie i kamiennie na zewnątrz, podczas gdy wewnętrznie, pod osłona swej beznamiętnej twarzy, chodził po ścianach. Dean wypadł z mieszkania niczym wściekła burza, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami i Castiel poczuł, że rzucił się za nim - ale zatrzymał sie na sekundę przed otwarciem drzwi. Coś kazało mu się zatrzymać, i nie umiał określić, co to było, jego instynkt samozachowawczy czy niechęć do siebie, ale nie poszedł za Deanem. Stanął po drugiej stronie drzwi, przyciskając czoło do drewna, i słuchał płaczu Deana czując, że coś w nim rozpadało się na kawałki.  
Czekał, dopóki nie usłyszał szelestu i oddalających się kroków, po czym uchylił drzwi i patrzył za odchodzącym Deanem. Zdał sobie sprawę, że Dean nie miał jak dostać się stąd do swojego mieszkania, w końcu to on go odebrał; założył dżinsy i pobiegł za Deanem, wiedząc, że niezależnie od bólu, jaki obaj odczuwali, nie mógł pozwolić mu wracać po prostu do domu na piechotę.  
Kiedy jednak wypadł przez drzwi mieszkania, ujrzał, że Dean wchodził do taksówki, podając kierowcy namiary i nie oglądając się. Castiel poczuł przebłysk czegoś chorego, pragnąc, by Dean się odwrócił, i jednocześnie będąc wdzięcznym, że mężczyzna tego nie zrobił.  
To było dobre. Dla nich obu. W poniedziałek zamierzał pójść i pogadać z szefem o zmianie partnerów i odsunięciu Deana od sprawy. Mieli pójść osobnymi drogami tak, by Dean mógł ruszyć dalej ze swym życiem i zapomnieć o Castielu.  
A Cas już nigdy by nie musiał się martwić, że go straci. Ponieważ Dean nie należał do niego, nieważne, jak bardzo część jego skrzeczała, że powinien.  
Tej nocy Castiel poszedł do łóżka i pierwszy raz od śmierci Baltazara wyobraził sobie kogoś innego leżącego przy sobie, wyobraził sobie Deana. Zemdliło go na myśl o tym, jak bardzo tego pragnął, ponieważ nie zasługiwał na drugą szansę na szczęście, nie po tym, jak w pierwszym przypadku tak strasznie zawiódł.  
Zasnął z twarzą zagrzebaną w poduszce Baltazara i zaszlochał, gdy sobie uświadomił, że już nim nie pachniała.


	13. Zrywanie jest trudne (szczególnie wtedy, kiedy szef ci nie pozwala)

Weekend był chaosem i mówiąc zwyczajnie, Dean nie wiedziałby nawet, jaki był akurat dzień tygodnia, gdyby nie Ellen. Rano cicho zapukała do jego drzwi, niosąc tacę ze śniadaniem oraz dzisiejszą gazetę, po czym postawiła ją na jego nocnym stoliku. Przez jakiś czas nie mówiła zbyt wiele, tylko nalała mu kawy i nałożyła trochę jajecznicy i bekonu. Ostatecznie to Dean przerwał ciszę, biorąc ją za rękę, by przestała pracować, i lekko pokręcił głową.  
\- Mamo, już nie jestem dzieckiem. Sam umiem sobie zrobić kanapkę, wiesz?  
Zdziwił się, kiedy w zamian nie dostał w twarz. Ellen nie była typem osoby, która lubiła, jak inni jej pyskowali. Zamiast tego odłożyła widelec i łyżkę i spojrzała na niego z zamyśleniem.  
\- Skarbie, co się, do diabła, z tobą dzieje? I pamiętaj, jestem twoją matką, więc nie próbuj mi ściemniać.  
Dean nie mógł ukryć niewielkiego uśmiechu, który po tym stwierdzeniu wypełzł mu na usta, słysząc Ellen mówiącą w taki sposób, jakby był przyzwyczajony do jej pouczania swoich dzieci, swojego męża, praktycznie każdego, na kim jej zależało i/lub z kim się nie zgadzała. Westchnął więc, ściągnął usta i zaczął mówić, Nie wiedział za bardzo, jak przestać, więc powiedział jej wszystko. Jak wiedział, że Cas był wyjątkowy, od chwili, gdy tylko pierwszy raz na niego spojrzał, jak pomyślał, że byłoby zabawnie trochę się z nim zabawić i że sobie uświadomił, iż był samolubny i okrutny. Opowiedział jej o Baltazarze i jak wszystko, co robił, wszystko, co powiedział, i wszystko, czym było, zawsze było porównywane do niego, jak nigdy nie był w stanie być takim, jak on, czy nawet choć trochę ważnym dla Castiela. Przez chwilę milczał, po czym zebrał się na odwagę i powiedział jej o ich porozumieniu, o umowie, która, jak Dean wiedział, od początku była skazana na niepowodzenie. Jak uświadomił sobie swoje uczucia dla drugiego mężczyzny i jak Cas zareagował.   
Ellen słuchała w ciszy cały czas - prawdopodobnie był to dla niej kolejny pierwszy raz - i na koniec wyciągnęła rękę, by pogładzić nią Deana po ramieniu. Kilka razy odetchnęła głęboko i wtedy łagodnie poklepała go po ręce.  
\- Kochanie, wdepnąłeś w głębokie gówno - powiedziała i Dean parsknął gorzkim śmiechem. - Mogę sobie jedynie wyobrazić, jak się czujesz... ale nie wiem, Dean, co ci powiedzieć. Jego intencje były dość jasne, prawda? Powinieneś był pogadać ze mną, skarbie, powinieneś był pozwolić, byśmy ci pomogli. Może, gdybyś nie wpuścił go do swego życia tak bardzo, jak to zrobiłeś... może nie cierpiałbyś tak bardzo...   
Wiedział, że chciała dobrze, wiedział, że próbowała jedynie zająć się swoim załamanym synem. Ale każde jedno słowo Ellen niczym nóż wbijało mu się w pierś, rozcinając mu płuca i jeszcze bardziej utrudniając oddychanie. Wreszcie uniósł rękę, by ją powstrzymać, przewiesił nogi przez łóżko i wstał.  
\- Mamo, to bez znaczenia, i nie miałoby znaczenia. Nawet, gdybyśmy nigdy nie zostali partnerami, gdybyśmy pracowali na innych posterunkach, wiedziałbym to w chwili, w której bym go zobaczył. On jest wyjątkowy, mamo, i wiem, że mu na mnie również zależy. On jest po prostu... zbyt cholernie złamany i smutny i nie ma nikogo, kto by się nim zajął tak, jak on tego potrzebuje... Po prostu nie mogę sobie go odpuścić, nie teraz.  
Ellen milczała dalej, a Dean wziął jakieś ciuchy i wyszedł z pokoju, mijając Sama z "dzień dobry" i "na razie", po czym wyszedł z mieszkania. Musiał się przejść, poukładać myśli - znaleźć drogę do serca Castiela...  
Nadszedł poniedziałkowy ranek i Dean minął niezliczoną liczbę ciekawskich spojrzeń, z westchnieniem ulgi zamykając za sobą drzwi do biura. Odłożył torbę i rozpiął marynarkę, po czym oparł się o krawędź biurka, patrząc na drzwi i czekając na przybycie swego partnera. Nie włączył światła, kiedy więc Cas wszedł do środka jakieś 10 minut później, obecność Deana przez chwilę go zaskoczyła.  
\- Dzień dobry - powiedział Dean; widział, że Cas odzyskał równowagę, jego ramiona opadły, po czym obszedł biurko i w milczeniu usiadł na swoim krześle.  
Dean odwrócił się również, oparł się jedną ręką o biurko i próbował pchwycić spojrzenie Castiela, zanim odezwał się znowu.  
\- Myślę, że będzie najlepiej, jeśli sobie odpuścimy.  
Cas nic nie powiedział, tylko dalej patrzył na niego z ledwo dostrzegalnym zmieszaniem na twarzy.  
\- Zamierzam poprosić o przeniesienie. Im szybciej, tym lepiej. Znowu będziesz miał to twoje duszne biuro dla siebie... i nie będziesz się musiał więcej ze mną użerać... - urwał i odchrząknął, bo czuł narastające w sobie znowu frustrację i żal. - To tego chcesz, prawda?

Kiedy Castiel wszedł do biura w poniedziałek rano, nie spodziewał się, że zastanie tam Deana. Oczekiwał, że Dean ucieknie, gdzie pieprz rośnie; ale szczerze mówiąc, i myśląc o tym ponownie, nie było to tak wielkie zaskoczenie, jak początkowo uważał. Dean był równie mocno upartym sukinsynem, jak on, jeśli czasami nie bardziej. Oczywiście, że by się postawił i walczył o to, czego pragnął.  
Ale wtedy Dean zaczął mówić i te myśli rozleciały się na kawałki, a Castiel przez chwilę nie mógł oddychać. Nawet, jeśli planował udać się do szefa i poprosić, by Deana przeniesiono do innej sprawy, do innego partnera, to nigdy się nie spodziewał, że Dean się na to zgodzi, co doprowadziło go do konkluzji, że zarówno oczekiwał, iż Dean od niego ucieknie, jak i tego, że zostanie i będzie walczył. Zamknął oczy i potarł dłonią swoją zarośniętą już twarz, po czym kiwnął głową i westchnął.  
\- Myślę, że tak będzie najlepiej - skłamał, zrzucił swój płaszcz, po czym poprawił krawat i poprowadził ich na zewnątrz biura, które przywykł uważać za "ich". Szef był już na miejscu i rozmawiał przez telefon, więc Dean i Castiel czekali na zewnątrz, dopóki im nie kiwnął, kiedy odłożył słuchawkę.  
\- Czego wy dwaj chcecie tak cholernie wcześnie rano w poniedziałek? Jeśli to nie jest przełom w sprawie i nie macie Azazela na zewnątrz, to nie wiem, czy chcę to słyszeć! - szczeknął do nich Rufus, a Castiel wyprostował się trochę i odchrząknął.  
\- Zdecydowaliśmy, że byłoby najlepiej, gdyby przeniósł pan D-... Winchestera do innej sprawy i do innego partnera.  
Bolało nawet powiedzenie tego, wypuszczenie słów w świat na głos, że mieli ze sobą skończyć. Castiel przełknął zdenerwowanie, mdłości kotłujące mu się w brzuchu i czekał na odpowiedź szefa.  
Nie musiał długo czekać. Mężczyzna zagapił się na nich zmrużonymi oczami, składając przed sobą dłonie. Ciemne oczy przez chwilę biegały od jednego detektywa do drugiego, po czym komendant przemówił.  
\- Nie.  
Oszołomiony Castiel otwarł szeroko oczy i usta.  
\- CO?  
\- Powiedziałem NIE, Novak. N. I. E. Co w tym słowie jest niezrozumiałe? - spytał szef powoli, unosząc brew i patrząc na swego starszego detektywa, jakby mężczyźnie brakowało piątej klepki. Castiel, zaczerwieniony, gapił się przez chwilę.  
\- Ale, proszę pana... - wyrzucił z siebie.  
\- Żadnych ALE, Novak! Ty i Winchester bardzo dobrze ze sobą pracujecie. Albo pracowaliście, kiedy was ostatnio widziałem, czyli w piątek. Zatem, jeśli w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni nie wydarzyło się coś, co wam uniemożliwia pracowanie razem, a lepiej, Novak, żeby się nic nie stało, albo TAK MI DOPOMÓŻ BÓG, że cię zawieszę, zanim zdążysz powiedzieć "romans wewnątrzwydziałowy", to lepiej, żebyście pogodzili się ze sobą i, kurwa, znowu zaczęli dogadywać. Teraz. Wypierdalać mi z biura i złapać tego sukinsyna, do którego OBAJ zostaliście przypisani.  
\- Tak jest.  
Castiel wyprowadził ich z biura i wstrząśnięty wrócił do niewielkiego pokoju, gdzie od piątku leżały rozrzucone papiery. Zdał sobie sprawę, że Dean był od niego lepszy w organizowaniu, i że jakoś w czasie ostatnich paru miesięcy zaczął polegać na tym, że drugi mężczyzna podnosił to, o czym on zapomniał lub zostawił. W piersi go ściskało, kiedy usiadł na swoim krześle za biurkiem, po czym uniósł dłoń i zakrył nią usta, by nie powiedzieć tego, co tak rozpaczliwie pragnął - i nie mógł - powiedzieć.

Tak naprawdę to nie było to zaskoczenie. Jakby tak o tym pomyśleć, to powinni się byli spodziewać, że szef tak zareaguje, Wciąż jednak dla Castiela wydawał się to być szok i przez chwilę Dean nie wiedział, czy iść za nim, czy nie. Dlaczego, do cholery, wszystko musiało być tak kurewsko skomplikowane? Został z tyłu, by zamienić słowo z Rufusem, i choć mężczyzna gapił się na niego tak, jakby chciał, by rozpuścił się natychmiast, to zrobił po swojemu.  
Piętnaście minut później dwaj faceci pomogli Deanowi wynieść zakurzone biurko z magazynu i wnieść je do jego i Casa biura. Nie spojrzał na drugiego mężczyznę, dopóki drzwi się nie zamknęły i znowu nie zostali sami, i nawet wtedy tego unikał.  
\- Mogę równie dobrze mieć własne biurko - wymamrotał i odepchnął z drogi kilka pudeł opisanych jako "dowody".  
Nie dał Casowi szansy na sprzeciw i po prostu zaczął sprzątać, zbierać kawałki papieru i materiały biurowe, wkładać je z powrotem do pudeł i rozdzielać je na dwa biura. Panowała niezręczna cisza i Dean absolutnie nie miał pojęcia, co robić, jak się zachować, czuł się bezradny. Każde włókienko jego ciała krzyczało do drugiego mężczyzny, błagało o to, by móc go dotknąć, objąć go, powtarzać mu bez przerwy, że był kochany. Ale Dean już tego próbował; zrobił, co mógł, aby przekonać Casa, że zasługiwał na życie, że zasługiwał na ponowne szczęście, ale to nie zadziałało. A Dean nie czuł się na tyle silny, by tak szybko zacząć tę rozmowę, tę dyskusję od nowa. Więc sprzątał.  
Na lunch poszedł z Andym i Ashem, nawet się nie oglądając ani nie trudząc się pytaniem Castiela, czy chciałby dołączyć. Oczywiście, inni zauważyli. Było boleśnie oczywiste, że coś było nie tak. Nikt jednak nie powiedział ani słowa i Dean był za to wdzięczny. Pomimo tego, co powiedział swojej matce, nie był pewien, czy zdoła to zrobić, wciąż pracować u boku tego wkurzająco pięknego mężczyzny, który skradł mu serce i nie chciał mu w zamian oddać swojego.

Własne biurko dla Deana było prawdopodobnie dobrym posunięciem, ale Castiel nic nie powiedział, tylko lekko skinął głową i zszedł drugiemu mężczyźnie z drogi. Usiadł i skupił się na pracy, ponieważ kiedy tkwił zagrzebany po nos w szczegółowych opisach tego, jak wielu ludzi co roku Azazel przemycał do Stanów oraz jak wielu z nich umierało czy kończyło na ulicy... cóż, było dużo łatwiej ignorować, jak dobrze pachniał Dean w tym małym pokoju.  
Kiedy Dean poszedł bez niego na lunch, Castiel uświadomił sobie, że Dean naprawdę trzymał się swojej decyzji i dawał mu spokój. O co dokładnie prosił. Castiel nie mógł się tylko zorientować, czemu wydawało mu się czymś złym to, iż Dean dawał mu spokój, którego, jak wiedział, potrzebował.  
Po lunchu nabazgrał Deanowi liścik, mówiący, że zamierzał udać się na rutynowe sprawdzanie miejsc, o których wiedzieli, że odwiedzał je Azazel z ludźmi, i że wróci za godzinę. Niestety, tylko to się wydarzyło. Kiedy tam podjechał, nikogo nie zastał, opuszczone domy i budynki dalej stały puste. Wydawało się, że eliminacja Alistaira zepchnęła Azazela do podziemia jeszcze głębiej, niż zwykle.  
Wrócił na posterunek trochę po 15.00, wszedł do biura i zastał je wyglądające wręcz nieskazitelnie. Castiel uniósł brew, ale znowu nic nie powiedział; odwiesił płaszcz i w drodze do swego biurka obszedł Deana szerokim łukiem, po czym usiadł, wzdychając lekko. Było czymś zdumiewająco wyczerpującym przeżywać taki konflikt wewnętrzny, jednocześnie nienawidzić czyjejś obecności, a zarazem pragnąć być tak dużo bliżej tej osoby.

W ten sposób minął tydzień i był on dręcząco bolesny. Cas zachowywał dystans i Dean, głęboko zraniony i niepewny, jak sobie radzić z tą nową sytuacją, robił to samo. Ich dni wypełniała głównie robota papierkowa, odtwarzanie akt, które stracili po tym, jak Meg Masters okazała się kretem. Pierwszy raz w życiu Dean nienawidził chodzić do pracy. Czuł się bezużyteczny i bez znaczenia, niczym pusta skorupa. Zawsze chciał być policjantem, od kiedy tylko obejrzał "Zabójczą Broń", i nigdy nie żałował tego wyboru. Jego praca zawsze była jedyną rzeczą, o którą mógł się założyć, jedyną rzeczą, co do której nie miał wątpliwości, że był w niej dobry.  
Praca z Casem była uciążliwa, wręcz niemożliwa; ostatnimi czasy nie rozmawiali wiele, nie licząc "Dzień dobry" oraz "więcej kawy?" ich rozmowy ograniczały się do monosylabowych wymian odnośnie przeszłych wydarzeń i możliwych powiązań, jakie mogli przeoczyć. Pomimo wszystko Dean nie mógł całkowicie ukryć swoich uczuć. Częściej niż nie podnosił głowę znad pracy, zerkając na przygarbioną postać Castiela naprzeciwko niego i gapił się. Dopóki Cas tego nie zauważał i nie spoglądał na niego, a wtedy Dean szybko odwracał wzrok. Jak gdyby mógł kogokolwiek oszukać, a co dopiero Casa...  
Bywały też chwile, kiedy Cas spoglądał na niego, a on nie był w stanie odwrócić wzroku. Cas otwierał usta, by powiedzieć jego imię i Dean przez chwilę zapominał o oddychaniu - oczywiście, nigdy nie było to to, co chciał usłyszeć. Były to tylko pomniejsze zdania, jak "masz coś?" albo "podaj mi zszywacz", i za każdym jednym razem Dean czuł się, jakby część jego umierała.  
Dwa tygodnie po tym, jak Dean wyznał swemu partnerowi, że go kochał, komendant Turner wezwał ich do swego biura na aktualizację informacji. Dean wszedł pierwszy i stwierdził, że z Rufusem był w środku już inny mężczyzna, opierający się o dalszą ścianę w gabinecie i uważnie obserwujący dwóch mężczyzn. Dean i Cas spojrzeli szybko na siebie i niechętnie usiedli, podczas gdy nieznajomy mężczyzna zamknął za nimi drzwi.  
\- Novak, Winchester, oto detektyw Webster z Wydziału Policji w Sacramento.  
Dean odwrócił sie w krześle, by spojrzeć na przybysza, i zauważył, że tamten obserwował go z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem. Facet był wysoki i szczupły, miał dłuższe po bokach ciemne włosy, a jedno pasmo zwijało mu się tuż nad prawym uchem. Był nieskazitelnie ubrany, jego szary garnitur i zwykła biała koszula wyglądały na kosztowne. Z pewnym roztargnieniem pogryzał wykałaczkę i Dean aż uniósł brew na widok tego opanowania. Wreszcie detektyw Webster odsunął się od ściany, podszedł do siedzących i najpierw wyciągnął dłoń do Casa, jednocześnie nie spuszczając z Deana wzroku.  
\- Proszę, mówcie mi Patrick - powiedział, zabierając rękę i Dean poczuł przyjemny dreszcz w kręgosłupie na dźwięk jego akcentu: szkocki? brytyjski? Nie umiał do końca powiedzieć, ale można było za to umrzeć!  
Szef odchrząknął i odchylił się w krześle, czekając, by trzej mężczyźni ponownie zwrócili na niego uwagę, i odezwał się.   
\- Oszczędzę wam wstępu i przejdę od razu do rzeczy: na południe od Sacramento wykryto gang handlujący ludźmi i detektyw Webster myśli, że to może się wiązać z Azazelem. Chcę, chłopaki, byście wymienili się wszystkimi informacjami, jakie zebraliście, i byście razem pracowali tak blisko, jak to możliwe. Musimy szybo zrobić postępy, jeśli chcemy złapać tego bydlaka.  
Żaden z nich nie powiedział ani słowa, dopóki nie znaleźli się na zewnątrz i dopóki drzwi się znowu nie zamknęły. Patrick przeszedł kilka kroków i odwrócił się, patrząc wyczekująco na dwóch mężczyzn.  
\- Przedyskutujemy to przy lunchu?

Castiel podążył za Patrickiem i Deanem, jako że tamci dwaj zdawali się porozumieć od chwili, w której Dean zaproponował cheeseburgery i ciasto, a oczy Patricka rozświetliły się, gdy odparł "Jeśli to jabłkowe, to jestem za."  
Castiel go nienawidził.   
Jechał na tylnym siedzeniu nieoznakowanego samochodu Patricka, ignorując ten niezbyt subtelny flirt rozgrywający się na przednim siedzeniu między jego partnerem i nowym detektywem; przekomarzali się w sprawie samochodów, czyli w temacie, na ktory Castiel nigdy dużo nie wiedział. Nie mógł śledzić rozmowy i nie był pewien, co go bardziej wkurzało: to, że istniało coś, czego nie dzielili wspólnie z Deanem, a Patrick i Dean tak... cz to, że w ogóle był wściekły.  
Castiel wiedział, że nie miał absolutnie najmniejszego prawa być zazdrosnym czy wściekłym w jakikolwiek sposób. Dean otwarł przed nim serce, a on odtrącił go w niekoniecznie miły sposób. Więc ignorował ich pogawędkę najlepiej, jak mógł to zrobić z odległości dwóch stóp, zesłany do tyłu jak dziecko, choć z nich trzech w samochodzie to on był starszym detektywem.  
Kiedy Patrick zerknął w tylne lusterko i uśmiechnął się do niego, Castiel uprzejmie skinął głową, po czym znowu wyjrzał przez okno.  
Castiel go NAPRAWDĘ nienawidził.  
Dojechali do ulubionej knajpki Deana, a sądząc po tym, jak Patrick się rozjaśnił, miała to również wkrótce być jego ulubiona knajpka, i usiedli w loży na tyle. Castiel zdumiał się, gdy Dean usiadł obok niego, zamiast obok Patricka, ale wkrótce sobie uświadomił, że było tak tylko dlatego, aby łatwiej im było ze sobą rozmawiać. Serce mu opadło i zmarszczył się nad menu, kiedy przyniosła je kelnerka, gapiąc się na tekst opisujący zdjęcia normalnie apetycznego jedzenia.  
Teraz jednak niczego nie chciał, nie, kiedy słuchał śmiechu Deana i wiedział, że kto inny doprowadzał go do tego. Kątem oka widział szeroki uśmiech Deana i z ciężkim sercem zdał sobie sprawę, że nie widział tego uśmiechu od ponad dwóch tygodni.  
Castiel siedział cicho, podczas gdy Dean i Patrick rozmawiali, a kiedy kelnerka wróciła, zamówił mrożoną herbatę oraz kanapkę z kurczakiem, ignorując Patricka, kiedy mężczyzna dla żartu szturchnął go pod żebra za zamówienie "babskiego żarcia".  
\- No wiesz, Novak... to nie jest jedzenie dla mężczyzn... co, jesteś na diecie? - powiedział Patrick, uśmiechając się szeroko, a Castiel zaczerwienił się, gdy Dean parsknął śmiechem, po czym wytrajkotał kelnerce swoje zamówienie. Patrick wyszczerzył się do Deana i wygłosiwszy gładko "Biorę to, co on" oddał menu kelnerce, która pomaszerowała alejką do kuchni. Kiedy Patrick nie obciął wzrokiem tyłka odchodzącej dziewczyny, Castiel uświadomił sobie, że flirt, jaki uprawiali między sobą dwaj inni siedzący przy stole mężczyźni, mógł znaczyć coś więcej niż poznawanie się dwóch kolegów... i serce opadło mu jeszcze niżej, niż uważał za możliwe, po czym wylądowało gdzieś na podłodze, aby później ktoś je podeptał, był tego pewien.  
Gorszą częścią tego wszystkiego było to, że sam to sobie zrobił - i kiedy wcześniej mógłby mieć pewność, że Dean tylko uprzejmie przekomarzał się z Patrickiem, ponieważ była to część tego, kim Dean był - ale teraz? Teraz Castiel żywił niepokojące przeczucie, że była to po części zemsta, a po części Dean dający sobie z nim spokój. Musiał wstać i iść do łazienki, by zrobić kilka głębokich wdechów, kiedy na myśl o tym ROZBOLAŁO go w piersi. Dean nie przyszedł sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nim było w porządku, pomimo jego pospiesznego odwrotu, i Castiel dumał z rotargnieniem, czy mógłby tu spędzić całą godzinę lunchu, a Dean by tego nie zauważył... albo się nie przejął. Ta myśl sprawiła, że ściągnął brwi i zdołał ponownie wrócić do stołu oraz usiąść z Patrickiem i Deanem, śmiejącymi się i uśmiechającymi, nie czując dużo więcej poza poirytowaniem.  
Przynajmniej na zewnątrz.


	14. Droga do serca mężczyzny prowadzi przez Jamesa Deana

Patrick był niesamowity. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że zdawał się znać na pamięć każdy najmniejszy szczegół zbrodni na obszarze Sacramento czy to, że wydawał się mieć pewność odnośnie złapania przestępców. Był zabawny i czarujący, delektował się swoim burgerem zamykając oczy i wzdychając z zadowoleniem, i Dean nie mógł nie uśmiechać się, gdy na niego patrzył lub go słuchał. Od czasu do czasu przypominał sobie o wciąż siedzącym tam Casie, tuż obok niego, ale mężczyzna zdawał się być gdzieś daleko, a Dean nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Cas zniknął kilka razy w łazience, chociaż ledwo tknął swój napój, i Dean zastanawiał się, o co tu chodziło. Ale wtedy Patrick ukradł mu trochę frytek z talerza i Dean za bardzo zajął się śmianiem i rewanżowaniem, aby dłużej myśleć o Castielu i jego dziwnym zachowaniu. Na koniec podzielili się wielkim kawałkiem ciasta jabłkowego i kiedy Patrick poprosił o rachunki, pierwszy raz od tygodni Dean poczuł się dobrze, poczuł się zadowolony. Jego nieczyste sumienie odnośnie Castiela i tego, jak nie odezwał się słowem przez przynajmniej ostatnią godzinę, tylko raz czy dwa się zbuntowało w drodze powrotnej na posterunek i Dean niemal był w stanie je ignorować. Patrzył, jak drugi mężczyzna wysiadł z samochodu i pospieszył do budynku, nie oglądając się za siebie, i Dean zmarszczył się, z lekkim westchnieniem odwracając się do Patricka.  
\- Przepraszam za niego, zazwyczaj taki nie jest...  
Ale Patrick tylko wzruszył ramionami i z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki wyjął paczkę papierosów. Podał jednego Deanowi, który przyjął go z wdzięcznością i zaczekał, by Patrick go zapalił, po czym zaciągnął się głęboko.  
\- Nie winię go - powiedział powoli, wodząc wzrokiem po ciele Deana, który poczuł, że zrobiło mu się gorąco. - Gdybym miał takiego partnera, jak ty, też bym był zazdrosny i opiekuńczy - rzekł, a Dean szerzej otwarł oczy po tym, jak przypadkowo nałykał się dymu.  
Schylił się i kaszlał przez dobre 30 sekund, zanim ponownie spojrzał na Patricka, który obserwował go z uniesioną brwią i lekkim, ale wiedzącym uśmiechem na ustach. I, cholera, Dean nie mógł tego uśmiechu nie odwzajemnić, pomimo łez w oczach i chrypki w gardle.  
\- Zazdrosny, co? - powiedział, a Patrick kiwnął głową, wydychając małe kółka dymu w ciepłym popołudniowym powietrzu. - Cóż, nawet gdyby był, to nie ma prawa być zazdrosnym. To nie tak, że jesteśmy małżeństwem.  
\- Więc... jesteś singlem? - uśmiech na twarzy Patricka wciąż był lekki, ale tak cholernie pełen nadziei, że Dean po prostu nie mógł go dłużej zostawiać w niepewności.  
\- Co ty na to, byśmy się później spotkali? Możesz mi postawić kolację, a ja odpowiem na twoje pytanie...  
Pięć minut później Dean wszedł na posterunek, z powrotem wpychając telefon w kieszeń, niezdolny pozbyć się uśmiechu z twarzy.  
"Piątek wieczór, godz. 20.00, reszta to niespodzianka", powiedział Patrick, kiedy już wpisał swój numer w telefon Deana, a dzikie mrugnięcie, jakie mu posłał, sprawiło, że Dean niemal drżał z podekscytowania.  
Castiel już był pochłonięty pracą i nawet nie podniósł wzroku, kiedy Dean zamknął za sobą drzwi, przedefilował do swojego biurka i hałaśliwie padł na krzesło. Po południu niezbyt wiele zrobił; Patrick zostawił im akta podobnych spraw i Dean nie mógł do końca wykluczyć, że miały związek z organizacją Azazela, ale nie miał też 100% pewności, że ten związek istniał...  
Ok. 17.00 zabrzęczała mu komórka i twarz Deana rozjaśniła się na widok wiadomości od Patricka.  
PATRICK: Zamierzałem cię poprosić, byś się ładnie ubrał, dopóki sobie nie uświadomiłem, że musisz wyglądać niesamowicie w praktycznie wszystkim. Nie mogę się doczekać spotkania. - P.  
Dean został w biurze, dopóki wszyscy, włączając Casa, nie wyszli, i kiedy wreszcie poszedł do domu, czuł się odprężony, lekki i było mu ciepło.  
Następne parę dni minęło bez incydentów; Castiel wciąż był odległy, może nawet bardziej, niż przedtem, i pomimo okazjonalnego bolesnego dźgania w piersi Dean coraz bardziej się z tym oswajał. Bardzo pomagały mu wiadomości od Patricka. Przysłał tylko dwie, ale Dean czytał je bez przerwy, a miłe słowa zawsze poprawiały mu humor.  
Kwestia była tego typu: nie był przyzwyczajony do bycia uwodzonym, w każdym razie już nie. Pewnie, ludzie zawsze zerkali na niego z zainteresowaniem, czy to w barze, czy w dziale z nabiałem w supermarkecie. A Dean cieszył się tą uwagą, ale to nie było nic poważnego, nic prawdziwego. Patrick był inny. To, jak otwierał mu drzwi samochodu czy pozwalał mu wybierać, co zamówić... to były drobiazgi, ale uszczęśliwiały go wręcz idiotycznie. Patrick był miły, hojny i uprzejmy i pierwszy raz od dawna Dean nie czuł się tolerowany; czuł się doceniany.  
Nie był jednak dłużej pewien, jak się czuć w stosunku do Castiela. Drugi mężczyzna ledwo na niego patrzył, a kiedy to robił, jego oczy lśniły czymś, czego Dean nie umiał odczytać. W czasie lunchu, kiedy zapytano go o plany na weekend, Dean wspomniał o swojej randce, a chłopaki dosłownie zaatakowały go pytaniami oraz niezbyt subtelnymi wskazówkami odnośnie tego, czego spodziewali się, że osiągnie. Castiel nic nie powiedział, ale Dean pomyślał, że mógł zobaczyć, jak twarz pociemniała mu od czegoś, co mogło być rozczarowaniem.  
Deanowi wciąż rwał się oddech, kiedy pomyślał o tym, co dzielili, jak Cas go trzymał, jak go dotykał, jak go całował. Tęsknił za byciem z nim, rozmawianiem z nim tak, jak kiedyś. A potem wrócił myślami do tamtej nocy, do czasu spędzonego w przystani, tego, jak Cas wziął go za rękę i jak później przysunął się bliżej, by błagać Deana, aby ten go wziął. Twierdzenie, że przebolał Casa, byłoby kłamstwem, i Dean nienawidził siebie za to, że nie mógł zapomnieć, że nie mógł iść dalej.  
Wciąż jednak, kiedy nadszedł piątek, a Cas ponownie wszedł do biura nie przynosząc kawy również jemu, Dean postanowił, by to go dłużej nie dołowało. O 18.00 wziął swoją torbę i marynarkę i wyszedł z biura ze zdawkowym "Do zobaczenia w poniedziałek".  
Pojechał prosto do domu i spędził prawie godzinę na grzebaniu w szafie, dopóki nie znalazł zestawu ubrań, który mógł się nadawać. Punktualnie o 20.00 zadzwonił dzwonek i Dean pognał schodami w dół, gdzie zastał Patricka czekającego na zewnątrz, opierającego się o swój samochód i ponownie gryzącego wykałaczkę.  
\- Wow - wykrzyknął drugi mężczyzna, kiedy za Deanem zamknęły się drzwi do mieszkania, i młodszy mężczyzna nie umiał ukryć bezczelnego uśmiechu.  
Faktycznie czuł się całkiem dobrze w obcisłych czarnych dżinsach, zwykłej białej koszulce polo i czarnej skórzanej kurtce. Podróż upłynęła w wygodnej ciszy, a Dean starał się z całych sił udawać, że nie zauważał, jak Patrick patrzył na niego, kiedy tylko miał okazję.  
Niespodzianką obiecaną przez Patricka okazało się kino samochodowe. Wyświetlali "Buntownika bez powodu" i Dean zastanawiał się, jakim cudem Patrick odgadł, że to był jeden z jego absolutnie ulubionych filmów. To było tandetne, wiedział o tym, ale kiedy gdzieś w połowie filmu Patrick wziął z jego rąk torbę z popcornem i objął go ramieniem, Dean po prostu popłynął z prądem i nawet wtulił się w te objęcia.  
Potem zjedli kolację w miejscu, o którym Dean wcześniej nigdy nawet nie słyszał. Było wymyślne i spróbował dobrać się do rachunku, ale Patrick do tego nie dopuścił. Około północy pozwolił, by Patrick zawiózł go do domu, i po części spodziewał się, że mężczyzna go pocałuje. Ale Patrick odsunął się, uściskawszy go mocno, po czym odwrócił się, by wrócić do samochodu. Dean przez chwilę czuł się niepewny, ale wtedy ręka uniosła mu się niemal automatycznie; złapał Patricka za ramię i odwrócił go z powrotem, znalazł ustami wargi drugiego mężczyzny i pocałowali się, i było ciepło, łagodnie i doskonale. Tej nocy zasnął, czując na języku smak dymu i wina, i w ostatniej przytomnej chwili był szczęśliwy.

Castiel nie był ślepy. Widział, co się działo między Patrickiem a Deanem; po prostu starał się z całych sił mieć klapki na oczach i ignorować to, bo w chwili, kiedy tylko widział na twarzy Deana roztrzepany uśmiech po tym, jak Patrick zażartował, brzuch ściskał mu się boleśnie i przez wiele minut potem miał kłopoty ze skupieniem się. Tam, gdzie Dean widział między nimi dystans, Castiel widział przepastną pieczarę, ogromną przepaść, która po prostu pochłaniała wszystko, co zbudowali razem w ciągu tych trzech miesięcy (Boże, to już były trzy miesiące?), kiedy pracowali razem. Bolało go to w każdej sekundzie, ale wiedział, że nie tylko była to jego sprawka, ale że na to zasługiwał. Nie miał prawa do tej bliskości z Deanem, nie po tym, jak odrzucił go w, jak to teraz wiedział, niewiarygodnie kruchej chwili. Sam to sobie zrobił, więc musiał się po prostu z tym pogodzić i pozwolić Deanowi na to coś z Patrickiem... cokolwiek to było. Jedyny problem pojawił się, kiedy Dean odsunął sie jeszcze bardziej, niż zwykle, i Castielowi została w życiu ogromna dziura. Zupełnie, jakby w chwili, w której zniknął uśmiech Deana, zniknęło również słońce, i Castielowi było jeszcze zimniej niż zazwyczaj.  
Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy zaczął tak polegać na tym, że ten uśmiech pomagał mu przetrwać dzień, i rozpaczliwie pragnął to odzyskać.  
Zamiast tego skupił się na pracy, rozciągając swoje zwykłe 10-godzinne dni do 12, 14 godzin, a czasami zostawał na posterunku całą noc. W weekend, kiedy szef zmuszał go do pójścia do domu, spędzał czas z Anną, pomagając jej naprawiać dom, oraz z Gabrielem. Bracia zbliżyli się do siebie, co nie przydarzyło się od czasu, gdy byli nastolatkami, Castiel stwierdził, że zaśmiał się więcej niż raz, i, co zaskakujące, nie był to śmiech wymuszony.  
Tęsknił za tym, za rodziną. Kiedy w jego życiu pojawił się Baltazar, odsunął się od bliskich, czując chorobliwe poczucie winy, kiedy tylko jego partner patrzył z zazdrością na bożonarodzeniowe i dziękczynne obiady, choć będąc dla Castiela kimś ważnym, był na nie zapraszany. Baltazar nigdy nie pozwalał sobie na zbliżenie się do Gabriela czy Anny i stosunki między nimi były zawsze napięte. W końcu oni obaj zaczęli obchodzić swięta tylko w swoim towarzystwie i do czasu śmierci Baltazara rodzeństwo Castiela stało mu się praktycznie obce.  
Zdziwili się, że spędzał weekend z nimi, i zapytali o Deana, który szybko stał się centralną częścią życia Castiela. Castiel nie umiał się zmusić do tego, by wyjawić im brzydką prawdę, więc opowiedział półprawdę; że Dean znalazł kogoś i wydawał się być szczęśliwy. Gabriel zmarszczył się, a Anna zagruchała współczująco do Castiela, który tylko wzruszył ramionami i pozwolił sobie na niewielki uśmiech. "Dean zasługuje na szczęście", powiedział im i wierzył w każde słowo.  
Kiedy przyszedł poniedziałek, Castiel pojawił się w biurze o 7.30 z trzema kubkami kawy na biurku i czekał na pojawienie się Deana i Patricka. Nawet, jeśli uśmiech mężczyzny sprawiał, że Castiel chciał mu przywalić w twarz.  
Patrick pojawił się pierwszy i nawet nie próbował ukryć zaskoczenia na twarzy, kiedy powitały go pączki i kawa oraz własne krzesło przed biurkiem Castiela.   
\- Myślę, że źle zaczęliśmy - powiedział miękko Castiel, powoli sącząc swoją kawę. Patrick usiadł i kiwnął głową, biorąc ten kubek, na który wskazał Castiel.  
\- Myślę, że tak... czy to ma związek z moim pociągiem do Deana?  
Castiel stęknął, po czym westchnął i nieznacznie potrząsnął głową.  
\- Nie... i tak. Dean jest... pełen entuzjazmu. To najbystrzejszy nowicjusz, jakiego w życiu widziałem, i nie chcę, by ktokolwiek przeszkodził mu w karierze... albo skrzywdził go w jakikolwiek sposób.  
Patrick kiwnął głową.   
\- Rozumiem.  
Castiel zmrużył oczy.  
\- Nie sądzę. Kiedy powiedziałem ktokolwiek, miałem na myśli KOGOKOLWIEK. Dean... to dobry człowiek. Zbyt ufny, aby mu to wyszło na dobre. Po prostu... nie skrzywdź go.  
\- Nie planowałem tego, Castielu... Mogę cię tak nazywać? - Castiel kiwnął w odpowiedzi głową i jeszcze raz łyknął swojej kawy, po czym niemal się nią zakrztusił, kiedy Patrick odezwał się ponownie. - Myślę, że zrobiłeś to wystarczająco na nas dwóch.  
Castiel szerzej otwarł oczy i walnął kubkiem o biurko w chwili, w której Dean wszedł do pokoju. Obie pary oczu spojrzały na zielonookiego mężczyznę w drzwiach i zapanowała niezręczna cisza, zanim Patrick się nie uśmiechnął.  
\- Dzień dobry, Dean!

Dean, przybywając na posterunek, był trochę spięty; w weekend był dość mocno zajęty, ponieważ rodzina brzęczała wokół niego praktycznie 24/7. W sobotę Sam i Jo zaciągnęli go do Malibu i pomimo niechęci Deana uparli się, by przynajmniej spróbował wrócić na deskę. Spędzili tu wiele letnich miesięcy, dopóki Dean nie poznał Lisy i nie opuścił z nią Kalifornii, aby zamieszkać u jej kuzyna w Lawrence. Dean nigdy nie żałował wyjazdu z nią, nie tylko dlatego, że to właśnie tam postanowił spróbować sił w policji. Wciąż jednak okropnie tęsknił za LA; za pogodą, za ludźmi, za atmosferą oraz, oczywiście, za przyjaciółmi i rodziną. Jednak w jakiś sposób w pewnym sensie oduczył się surfingu i najwyraźniej jego rodzeństwo uznało to za absolutne mowy-nie-ma. Kiedy wrócili do mieszkania Sama, Dean był absolutnie wyczerpany i niemal zemdlał pod prysznicem. Niedziela była trochę spokojniejsza, ale wcale nie mniej zajęta. Wieczorem szykował się kolejny rodzinny obiad i Sam - zamierzając odwieść brata tak bardzo, jak mógł, od okrutnych wspomnień - skazał go na siekanie warzyw oraz ubijanie śmietany na deser. Długo siedzieli na zewnątrz na balkonie, patrząc w gwiazdy i Dean czuł się coraz bardziej zdezorientowany, ponieważ jego myśli wciąż krążyły pomiędzy Casem a Patrickiem.  
W poniedziałek rano był zdumiewająco sprawny, ale gdy mijał kolegów w głównym pomieszczeniu biurowym, czuł się zdenerwowany i niespokojny. Spóźnił się, więc nie zdziwiło go to, że jego partner i Patrick już byli w środku. Były też trzy kubki kawy i pudełko pączków, każdy jeden ozdobiony kolorowym, dekadenckim lukrem. Wzrok Deana automatycznie minął Castiela i spoczął na Patricku, który uśmiechał się do niego tak promiennie, że to nie ulegało wątpliwości.  
\- Chłopie, to są moje ulubione, skąd wiedziałeś?  
Nie czekał jednak na odpowiedź; rozczarowanie spowodowane tym, że Castiel coraz mniej dbał o ich związek, nawet, jeśli byli "tylko" partnerami; to, jak go ignorował za każdym razem, kiedy tylko sobie przynosił kawę, wszystko to spadło na niego, zostawiając w nim tylko uczucie wdzięczności i ulgi na widok wyraźnej uprzejmości Patricka. Rzucił się naprzód, jedną dłonią objął brodę mężczyzny i przyciągnął do siebie, całując go szybko, ale głęboko. Jakoś nie liczyło się, że byli obserwowani, Dean nie czuł się zakłopotany nawet tym, że to ciemnoniebieskie oczy Castiela patrzyły na niego, kiedy ponownie oderwał się od Patricka. Przynajmniej przez chwilę, dopóki Dean nie zobaczył wyrazu twarzy partnera i mógłby przysiąc na Boga, że były to ból i absolutna rozpacz. Spróbował przełknąć gulę w gardle i szybko opuścił wzrok, odwrócił go od Patricka i Castiela i na slepo sięgnął po pączka. 

Nie planował płynąć z prądem. Rany, w chwili, w której Dean się pokazał, on czuł tylko szczęście i podekscytowanie, widząc go znowu po tym, jak rozmyślał o nim cały weekend. Wydawał się dobrze wypoczęty i entuzjastyczny; jego skóra była jeszcze ciemniejsza - bez wątpienia w efekcie opalania się godzinami w ciągu minionych dwóch dni - a jego włosy po porannym prysznicu sterczały jak igły. I tak, Patrick czuł się tym wszystkim rozpraszany. Kim więc był, aby powstrzymać drugiego mężczyznę przed pochyleniem się i pocałowaniem go? Nawet, jeśli powód po temu nie był dokładnie jego sprawką...  
Później na twarzy Castiela widniała tylko niechęć i ból i Patrick mu współczuł, naprawdę. Ale po prostu nie mógł się zmusić, by powiedzieć prawdę, by zniszczyć tę chwilę szczęścia dla Deana i siebie. Przez resztę dnia czuł na karku wzrok Castiela, wiedział, że drugi mężczyzna płonął prawym gniewem. Wciąż jednak Castiel nie zarzucił mu wyraźnego kłamstwa - lub przynajmniej ukrywania prawdy - i Patrick nie był pewien, czemu.


	15. Wścibstwo nigdy nie jest dobrym pomysłem

Minął kolejny tydzień i Dean był w siódmym niebie. Wciąż mieszkał z Samem i choć młodszy brat nie wydawał się zbyt szczęśliwy z faktu, że Dean widywał kogoś innego niż Castiel - rycerz w lśniącej zbroi, który uratował jego bratu życie - tak szybko, to przynajmniej w tej kwestii robił dobrą minę do złej gry. Patrick dwa razy wpadł na obiad, zanim Dean uznał, że nie będzie go więcej wystawiał na ciekawość swojej rodziny, i coraz więcej czasu spędzali w mieszkaniu drugiego mężczyzny. W którymś momencie przenieśli się z zagraconego biura do starego pokoju do przesłuchań, z jednej strony dlatego, że biuro robiło się za ciasne z trzema mężczyznami i wszystkimi aktami, które Patrick przywiózł z Sacramento, w środku, a z drugiej Dean po prostu nie mógł znieść spojrzeń, jakie, jak wiedział, posyłał im Castiel za każdym razem, gdy pochylali się do siebie, by szeptać sobie nawzajem do ucha lub gdy pod biurkiem trzymali się za ręce. Byli więc sami przez większość czasu i spotykali Castiela tylko kilka razy dziennie, by wymienić się szczegółami łączącymi kilka akt i spraw. Dean absolutnie nie miał pojęcia, jak się z tym wszystkim czuć. To coś pomiędzy nim a Patrickiem wydarzyło się bardzo szybko i chociaż, tak, drugi mężczyzna naprawdę go uszczęśliwiał, to przez większość czasu nie był nawet pewien, czy to się działo naprawdę lub czego naprawdę chciał.  
Dwa tygodnie po ich pierwszej randce siedział w mieszkaniu Patricka, skulony na kanapie przy drugim mężczyźnie; Patrick łagodnie gładził go po włosach i oglądali jakiś późny talk show. Był to ostatni wieczór przed powrotem Patricka do Sacramento, ostatni raz, kiedy mieli się widzieć przez przynajmniej tydzień, kiedy tylko Patrick znalazłby czas, by tu wrócić, lub Dean zdołałby go odwiedzić. Kiedy Patrick zaczął się wiercić, Dean zamrugał i podciągnął się w górę, by na niego spojrzeć. Patrzyły na niego oliwkowe oczy drugiego mężczyzny, a jego twarz była tak poważna, jak Dean nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Wrócił wspomnieniami do tamtej nocy, do chwili, kiedy Cas odsunął się od niego i przypomniał mu tak zdecydowanie o ich umowie oraz o tym, że to, co ich łączyło, było wyłącznie cielesne. Ale wtedy Patrick ujął jego dłonie w swoje i Dean czuł, jak one drżały, kiedy mężczyzna przysunął się bliżej, by go pocałować, i szepnął te same słowa, które zniszczyły to, co łączyło Deana i Castiela...  
Tym razem to Dean się odsunął, szeroko otwierając oczy w uczuciu, którego nie umiał sam za bardzo nazwać.  
\- Kocham cię, Dean - powtórzył Patrick, unosząc dłonie kochanka do ust i całując opuszki. A Dean chciał mu odpowiedzieć tym samym. Tak bardzo chciał sobie pozwolić na to, by to mieć. Ale słowa nie nadeszły, a Patrick nie naciskał ani niczego nie oczekiwał, ale Dean widział w jego oczach błysk rozczarowania. Nie został na noc i wiedział, jak w oczach Patricka musiało to wyglądać, ale teraz nie mógł być w pobliżu niego.  
Następny poranek był szary, strumienie deszczu spływały mu po szybie i chociaż Dean z samochodu pobiegł na posterunek, to wślizgując się do środka był przemoczony do nitki. Minął Andy`ego i Asha, wymamrotał półziewające "cześć", po czym zniknął w biurze. Biurze swoim i Castiela. Spędził w innym pokoju tylko dwa tygodnie i biuro juz wyglądało inaczej, dziwnie i nieznajomo. Castiela jeszcze tam nie było, więc Dean położył na jego biurku drugi kubek kawy, po czym klapnął na swoje krzesło i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
"Kocham cię, Dean", zamruczał mu w uszach głos Patricka i Dean lekko potrząsnął głową.  
Czemu musiało tak być? Czemu wszystko było takie trudne, takie skomplikowane? Czemu po prostu nie mógł odpowiedzieć tym samym, czemu nie mógł pozwolić sobie na szczęście?

Rozległ sie jakiś dźwięk, gdy otwarły się drzwi, i Castiel przystanął w drzwiach, po czym bez słowa wyszedł ponownie. Wrócił kilka minut później i bez jakiejkolwiek finezji rzucił Deanowi na głowę ręcznik.  
\- Kapiesz - powiedział w ramach wyjaśnienia, po czym powiesił własny mokry płaszcz i usiadł przy biurku. Przez chwilę gapił się na kawę na swoim biurku, po czym odwrócił się, by nacisnąć guzik; sygnał uruchamiającego się komputera rozbrzmiał głośno w cichym pokoju. Burza na zewnątrz była niczym biały szum, na szczęście czyniąc atmosferę mniej niezręczną, niż by była normalnie. Nie wymienili między sobą więcej, niż kilka słów w czasie, kiedy Patrick najechał ich biuro oraz życie Deana, przynosząc ze sobą beztroskie podejście, którym Castiel nauczył się pogardzać. Jednak pudła pełne informacji na temat handlu ludźmi z większego obszaru Sacramento były mile widziane, a Castiel przeglądał je przez niezliczone godziny; z niechęcią przyznawał, choć tylko przed samym sobą, że Patrick był tak naprawdę niewiarygodnie dobrym detektywem. Zalogował się do systemu i zaczął przeglądać maile, wciąż od nowa zerkając na kawę na swoim biurku, wreszcie odchrząknął i po prostu zapytał.  
\- ...Czy to dla mnie? - niemal zaskoczył sam siebie tym, jak głośny wydawał się jego głos; przy zamkniętych drzwiach do biura reszta wydziału wydawała się oddalona o wiele mil, ddzwoniące telefony oraz ruch schodzącej późnej zmiany i przychodzącej porannej zeszły do tła. Castiel przełknął i spojrzał na Deana znad kawy, otwierając szeroko oczy w czymś zbliżonym do uznania i być może nadziei.

"Kapiesz", powiedział Cas i Dean podążył wzrokiem za drugim mężczyzną spod drapiącego służbowego ręcznika, aż wreszcie uniósł ręce, wytarł sobie włosy i zawiesił ręcznik na szyi.  
Nie wiedział, jak zinterpretować ten gest, to, że chociaż słowa Castiela wciąż brzmiały odlegle i rozsądnie, to jego czyny mówiły o czymś innym, czymś... ważniejszym, bardziej emocjonalnym... Dean również był zaskoczony pytaniem Castiela i mimo wszystkiego zaśmiał się lekko i wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Pewnie, że tak. Widzisz tu kogoś innego? - pokręcił głową i wskazał drugiemu mężczyźnie, by się częstował, po czym wziął swój kubek i uniósł go w stronę Castiela, a następnie łyknął kawy. Na parę sekund zapanowała cisza, a potem Castiel wreszcie postąpił zgodnie z sugestią i Dean poczuł, jak odrobina napięcia zniknęła. Wciąż jednak było to trochę dziwne, być z Casem sam na sam po dwóch tygodniach spędzonych z Patrickiem niemal bez przerwy mamroczącym mu teorie i/lub słodkie słówka do ucha. Dean podniósł wzrok znad komputera tylko po to, by odkryć, że Castiel spoglądał na niego, i obaj szybko odwrócili wzrok, gapiąc się z powrotem na pracę. Liczby i litery rozmazywały się Deanowi przed oczami i znowu usłyszał w głowie głos Patricka, dzwoniący, wibrujący, przynaglający.  
\- Jak ci minął weekend? - spytał tylko po to, by uciszyć głosy w głowie.

Castiel cicho westchnął z rozkoszy, smakując wciąż gorącej kawy. Była idealna, zrobiona dokładnie tak, jak lubił. Postanowił zignorować kłucie w piersi i po prostu kiwnął głową w podziękowaniu w stronę Deana, zanim odstawił kubek.  
\- Było dobrze - powiedział powoli, unosząc nieznacznie jedną brew, gdy usłyszał pytanie. Dean nie pytał go o to od czasu, gdy pojawił się Patrick. Castiel wiedział, że Patrick wrócił do Sacramento tego ranka, a może późną nocą, nie miał pewności. Może to było powodem, dla którego Dean nieoczekiwanie znowu zwracał na niego uwagę. - ...Jak minął twój? - zapytał po długiej chwili, przenosząc spojrzenie z kubka na ręcznik wciąż zawieszony na ramionach Deana, a wreszcie na twarz mężczyzny. Castiel odkrył, że się przez chwilę gapił, i znowu odwrócił wzrok, z zakłopotaniem szurając papierami po biurku.

Dean nie odpowiedział natychmiast; ściągnął usta, rozmyślając o tym, co się wydarzyło i co miał chęć, co miał odwagę powiedzieć Castielowi.  
\- Dobrze - tylko tyle ostatecznie powiedział, przełykając gulę, która wróciła mu do gardła. - Po prostu dobrze.  
Pracowali w ciszy przez kilka godzin i Dean z całych sił próbował ignorować pięć maili, które Patrick przysłał mu od zeszłej nocy, jednocześnie próbując unikać spoglądania na Castiela co dziesięć sekund. Przyszła i minęła pora lunchu i Dean bez słowa wyszedł z biura, pięć minut później wracając z dwoma burgerami i frytkami. Castiel był wyraźnie zaskoczony, ale nie odrzucił tego gestu, choć nie był fanem burgerów (Dean przyniósł mu burgera z kurczakiem, co najbardziej podchodziło pod zdrowe jedzenie, a co musiało coś oznaczać, prawda?). Zjedli przy swoich biurkach i po jakiejś chwili zaczęli rozmawiać. Nie za wiele, niezbyt osobiście. Castiel spytał Deana o rodzinę i w zamian opowiedział mu o spędzaniu czasu ze swoją. W jakiś sposób sprawiło to, że Deana zabolało serce.  
Kiedy się... umawiali, z braku lepszego słowa, jako że "bzykanie się" brzmiało o wiele zbyt słabo na to, co robili, Cas nigdy nie opowiadał o swoim rodzeństwie, Dean nie miał nawet pojęcia o ich istnieniu. To, jak opowiadał o tym, jak kreatywna była Anna i jak Gabriel mógł być denerwujący, ale wspaniały, sprawiło, że Dean poczuł, jakby znał ich od zawsze. Przez resztę dnia pracowali cicho ramię w ramię, choć cisza zdawała się być trochę mniej kłopotliwa, niż wcześniej. Było nawet kilka razy, kiedy Dean zdołał zapomnieć o Patricku, a fakt, że za każdym razem, gdy sobie przypominał, czuł zimne dreszcze w krzyżu, był większym problemem, niż chciał przyznać przed sobą. Po prostu żałował, że nie mógł opowiedzieć o tym Castielowi, choć to było tak popierdolone, jak mogło być. Czuł się, jakby jego partner był jedyną osobą, która go rozumiała, jedyną osobą, przed którą chciał się otworzyć.  
Było już po 18.00, kiedy Dean przeczytał wreszcie pierwszą wiadomość od Patricka.  
PATRICK: Wróciłem spokojnie do domu, dzięki za wiadomość. Już tęsknię za tobą jak cholera.  
Dean odetchnął głęboko i skubnął sobie dolną wargę, po czym otwarł drugą wiadomość.  
PATRICK: Boże, chciałbym, żebyś tu był. Chcę ci pokazać Sacramento, jest tu fantastyczny sklep ze słodyczami, gdzie możesz kupić wszystko na wagę. Tęsknię za tobą.  
Trzecia wiadomość była dużo krótsza, ale bezpośrednia.  
PATRICK: Kocham cię. Tak bardzo cię kocham, Dean.  
Dean nie mógł się zmusić do tego, by otworzyć pozostałe, zerwał się z krzesła, wymamrotał "Potrzebuję powietrza", po czym wypadł z biura. Wyszedł z posterunku i przeszedł na tył, gdzie zapalił sobie papierosa i oparł się o zimną kamienną ścianę.  
\- Chłopie, co ty wyprawiasz - wymamrotał do siebie, wciąż od nowa kręcąc głową. - Możesz to zrobić, Dean... do cholery, co się, kurwa, z tobą dzieje?

Dzień mijał... dobrze. Zaskakująco dobrze, zważywszy na okoliczności, i pomimo bólu w piersi, kiedy tylko dobiegał go zapach wody kolońskiej Deana albo kiedy Dean naprawdę się powoli uśmiechał, pod koniec dnia Castiel był zadowolony. Naprawdę rozważał kupienie im obiadu, kiedy Dean zerwał się z krzesła i wybiegł z biura, ledwo dając Castielowi znać, że wychodził.  
Castiel przez chwilę gapił się na drzwi, zastanawiając się, o co tu, do diabła, chodziło, a potem zadzwonił telefon jego partnera. Zapalił się i przesunął po biurku, zbliżając się coraz bardziej do krawędzi. Castiel wstał i szybko tam podszedł, łapiąc go w chwili, w której spadał, ale dzwonienie ustało i ledwo wychwycił imię na ekranie, zanim wyświetlacz ponownie ściemniał.  
PATRICK, widniało na nim grubymi literami. Castiel ścisnął telefon, po czym odłożył go, ściągając usta i spinając ramiona. Już miał wrócić do swojego biurka, kiedy jakiś ruch na ekranie komputera Deana zwrócił jego uwagę - nowy mail.  
Zmarszczył się i poczuł się chorobliwie winny, kiedy jego oczy drgnęły w stronę maila, jaki przed nimi widniał.  
"Kocham cię. Tak bardzo cię kocham, Dean"  
Castiel nie musiał nawet patrzeć na nadawcę, by wiedzieć, że to było od Patricka, i czuł gotujący się w sobie gniew; nie zdołał się powstrzymać i kliknął, by przeczytać pozostałe wiadomości.  
Inne maile były proste, coś o tęsknocie za Deanem i pragnieniu, by tamten przyjechał do Sacramento, inny o tym, że Patrick bezpiecznie wrócił do domu. Castiel zawahał się przez chwilę, po czym kliknął i otwarł dwie pozostałe, te, których nawet Dean jeszcze nie przeczytał, a kiedy to zrobił, zszokowany szeroko otwarł oczy.  
PATRICK: Aha, pozdrów ode mnie swego stoickiego, zgryźliwego partnera, dobra? Nie miałem okazji podziękować mu za pomoc.  
PATRICK: Nie mogę przestać myśleć o tym, jak wyglądałeś zeszłej nocy, kiedy doprowadziłem cię na szczyt. Boże, Dean, jesteś piękny.  
Castielowi dudniło w głowie, a pierś się ściskała, pokój wirował, kiedy to, czego się obawiał, pojawiło się tuż przed jego oczami. Dean i Patrick nie tylko znaleźli się na stopie intymnej, ale się umawiali. I byli zakochani.  
Castiel poczuł się nagle gwałtownie chory, kiedy sobie uświadomił, z jaką łatwością został zastąpiony. Nie... nie zastąpiony, bo on i Dean nigdy się naprawdę nie umawiali. Nie w ten sposób, co Dean i Patrick. Zamknął mocno oczy, zaciskając na chwilę powieki, by powstrzymać pieczenie, jakie oznaczało nadchodzące łzy, po czym otwarł je znowu i zamknął dwa okna. Już miał kliknąć na maile, by oznaczyć je jako nieprzeczytane, kiedy Dean wrócił do biura.

Potrzebował tylko pięciu minut, zanim wrócił do biura, mijając Asha i obiecując mu niemrawo spotkanie później. Otworzywszy drzwi zastał Castiela pochylającego się nad jego, Deana, komputerem i przez chwilę wyłącznie gapili się na siebie. Na twarzy Castiela widniał szok i wyraźne zakłopotanie, a Dean nawet nie chciał zaczynać sobie wyobrażać, jak wyglądał, zważywszy na to, jak się teraz czuł. Postąpił do przodu, cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi i wciąż patrzył na swego partnera, który jeszcze nie odważył się odsunąć od biurka.  
\- Co ty robisz? - zapytał, chociaż odpowiedź na to pytanie była bardzo jasna. - Co, więc teraz... mnie szpiegujesz?

\- Twój telefon - zaczął Castiel, po czym wyprostował się i odchrząknął, zabrał ręce z komputera Deana i cofnął się o krok. - Zadzwonił. Zapobiegłem temu, żeby spadł... i... ja nie... nie zamierzałem, Dean... - wyjąkał, po czym zmarszczył się, a gniew zaczął brać górę nad szokiem i zakłopotaniem, jakie odczuwał - ale naprawdę nie powinieneś używać służbowego maila do wysyłania erotycznych wiadomości swojemu chłopakowi.  
Przeszedł w stronę swojego biurka, a policzki wciąż płonęły mu czerwienią na skutek mieszanki absolutnego zażenowania i poczucia zdrady, co było po prostu głupie. On i Dean nie byli razem. Nigdy nie byli razem, Castiel tego dopilnował. Było czymś całkowicie irracjonalnym i głupim z jego strony czuć się w taki sposób, a wyżywanie się na Deanie było jeszcze gorsze, skoro to on zawinił przede wszystkim. Usiadł jednak i nie powiedział nic więcej, chociaż częścią siebie rozpaczliwie chciał przeprosić. Castiel nie przeprosił i zamiast tego wrócił do pracy.

Erotyczne wiadomości? Dean zachwiał się. A potem Cas faktycznie minął go i usiadł z powrotem. Coś w Deanie zerwało się po prostu, więc poszedł za nim, złapał go za kołnierz koszuli i szarpnął w górę, po czym pchnął na ścianę.  
\- Nie miałeś prawa - warknął, zaciskając mocno dłoń na tanim krawacie, który Castiel dzisiaj nosił. - Nie miałeś prawa tego czytać! Co robię, z kim sypiam - to nie twoja sprawa, Castiel!

Castiel zdumiał się nagłą wściekłością Deana i szeroko otwarł oczy, kiedy wylądował pod ścianą; pinezki wbijały mu się w plecy, a papiery spadły na podłogę z miejsca, z którego spadły, kiedy on się tam oparł. Skrzywił się słysząc wrzaski Deana i był wdzięczny, że było na tyle późno, iż oprócz nich nikogo innego nie było w budynku, jeśli nie liczyć ekipy sprzątającej oraz kilku pracujących do późna, tak jak oni.  
\- Masz rację - powiedział miękko, nie czyniąc żadnego wysiłku, by wyrwać się z uścisku Deana. - To nie moja sprawa, z kim się widujesz czy w kim się zakochujesz... ale, Winchester, mam tylko jedno pytanie - jego głos był tak spokojny, że prawie nie brzmiał mu jak należący do niego, dopóki przy następnych słowach nie usłyszał w nim lekkiego szyderstwa. - Ile czasu zajęło ci ZAKOCHANIE się w nim? Pewnie nowy rekord, co? Na pewno bije mnie na głowę.

I to było to. Po prostu było to. Dean poczuł, jak uniósł rękę, wiedział, że rzucił się naprzód, a jednak nie mógł się powstrzymać. Jego dłoń zderzyła się z policzkiem Casa i Dean widział zaskoczenie na twarzy partnera, ale nie zatrzymał się, nie dał mu nawet szansy na roztrząsanie tego.  
\- Pierdol się! - teraz już wrzeszczał, a oczy lśniły mu furią; obiema rękami pchał Castiela za ramiona, mocniej przyciskając go do ściany, a ich twarze były ledwo cale od siebie. - Nic nie wiesz, Castiel. Nie znasz mnie, więc nie waż się zachowywać, jakbyś znał!

Castiel przez sekundę widział gwiazdy, a głowa eksplodowała mu bólem po policzku od Deana. Ból jednak szybko zbladł, ustępując przed piekącym gorącem i pulsowaniem w twarzy, podczas gdy Dean dalej się na niego darł. Padały wściekłe, rozzłoszczone do ostateczności słowa, a mimo to nie sprowokowały u Castiela żadnej reakcji. Po prostu gapił się na Deana, stwierdzając, że to uczucie szczęścia w piersi było prawie deliryczną reakcją. Dean go dotykał, patrzył mu w oczy i rozmawiał z nim, nawet, jeśli w gniewie, pierwszy raz od dwóch tygodni. Pierwszy raz od zbyt dawna znowu był w centrum uwagi Deana i czuł się, jakby słońce wróciło, choć było tak blisko, że go spalało.  
Castiel nie walczył, kiedy Dean nim potrząsał, zamiast tego po prostu stał absolutnie nieruchomo, po prostu gapiąc się na niego; oczy miał szeroko otwarte w zachwycie, a usta lekko rozchylone ze zgrozy. Był tak szaleńczo głupi odtrącając Deana. Miał naprawdę szczęście, że zdał sobie z tego sprawę dopiero teraz, akurat w chwili, kiedy miał pewność, że Dean nie tylko już go nie kochał, ale że aktywnie nienawidził.

Cas się nie poruszał, zdawał się nawet nie oddychać, a to, jak jego niebieskie oczy zdawały się patrzeć dokładnie przez niego, było bardziej niż denerwujące.  
\- Co jest z tobą nie tak? - wychrypiał Dean słabym z gniewu i zdenerwowania głosem, zaciskając palce na materiale koszuli Castiela i podświadomie przyciągając go bliżej. - Powiedz coś... zrób coś, czemu ze mną nie walczysz, czemu...  
Wtedy głos mu się załamał; spojrzał w nieustępliwie lśniące, smutne oczy Castiela i nie był w stanie odwrócić wzroku. Jego chwyt przybrał na sile. Znajdowali się od siebie o włos, oddychali tym samym gorącym powietrzem i Dean znowu poczuł to znajome przyciąganie, jakby grawitacja przyciągała go do innego mężczyzny, a on nie mógł się dłużej opierać. Było to zaskakująco łatwe, pochylić się i pochwycić usta Casa swoimi. Drugi mężczyzna stał przy nim nieruchomo, jego usta również się nie poruszały więc Dean uniósł ręce i objął twarz Castiela, przechylając ją na bok i liżąc go wzdłuż warg, dopóki Cas nie sapnął, a on nie znalazł jego języka. Nic nie zostało zapomniane, ani ból, ani upokorzenie, jakich przysporzył mu ten mężczyzna. Jednak nic i nikt, nawet słodki, łagodny Patrick, nie mógł zaprzeczyć temu, co naprawdę czuł do Castiela. Uniósł kolano, wcisnął je Castielowi między nogi i potarł nim jego krocze. Ciche jęki smakowały jak miód, spływający mu w obolałe gardło; Dean smakował dymem i popiołem i wiedział, że Castiel tego nie lubił, ale się nie odsuwał ani nie kazał mu przestać, więc Dean nie przestał. Zamiast tego złapał Castiela za biodra i zsunął ręce tak, że zdołał podnieść drugiego mężczyznę, który automatycznie objął go swoimi długimi nogami, po czym odwrócił ich i rzucił Casa na biurko. Zerwali z siebie ubrania i żaden z nich nie miał pewności, kto zaczął kogo rozbierać. To było bez znaczenia. A potem ich nagie piersi otarły się o siebie, Dean szamotał się z paskiem Casa, a ich usta zamknęły się w żarłocznym pocałunku, dzikim i nieustępliwym, pełnym zębów, języków, pragnienia i potrzeby.

Castiel chciał odpowiedzieć Deanowi. Chciał temu mężczyźnie przed sobą powiedzieć wszystko; jak bardzo mu zależało, jak bardzo się mylił, jak absolutnie oszałamiająco Dean wyglądał, i to pod każdym względem. Jednak nie mógł się zmusić do mówienia, słowa uwięzły mu w gardle za jego lękami obawami, więc trwał w milczeniu i bez ruchu. Dean mocniej złapał go za koszulę, a potem pochylił się i Castiel nie mógł nie zachłysnąć się oddechem po pierwszym dotyku jego ust na swoich.  
Roztopił się, rozpłynął pod gorącym dotykiem Deana, palce na twarzy kształtowały go tak, by idealnie pasował do drugiego mężczyzny. Castiel jęknął cicho i ze zdziwieniem, kiedy Dean go podniósł, i całe powietrze wyleciało mu z płuc, kiedy mocno wylądował na biurku. Papiery poleciały na boki i oto znowu robili to w ich biurze, tylko w odwrotnym układzie. Castiel wreszcie ruszył rękami, przesunął nimi po barkach Deana i przeczesał palcami jego włosy i skórę głowy, wciąż od nowa dysząc jego imię.  
\- Dean... och... Dean, DEAN... - szepnął, a głos łamał mu się tak z emocji, jak i z powodu suchości w gardle. Zadygotał, gdy Dean pogładził go przez spodnie, i Castiel wiedział, że to pójdzie szybko. Usiłował się czegoś chwycić, objął nogą ciało Deana, by przyciągnąć go do siebie, i w pokoju rozbrzmiały dwa jednakowe stęknięcia, gdy ich erekcje zderzyły się ze sobą przez warstwy materiału. Castiel naparł w górę, ciągnąc Deana w dół do kolejnego rozpaczliwego, gryzącego pocałunku, przez ułamek sekundy podziwiał jego czerwone jak wiśnia usta, a potem nie był w stanie nawet myśleć. Wszystko stało się płynną rozkoszą, która rozlewała mu się w kręgosłupie, w nozdrzach czuł gęsty zapach Deana, a on wzdychał i jęczał jego imię jak modlitwę. - Dean... KURWA, proszę, ach!... - wysapał Castiel, ściskając i puszczając koszulę Deana i całując go raz za razem. To było coś szalonego i desperackiego, ocierali się o siebie jak licealiści, a biurko pod nimi urywanie posuwało się do przodu, kiedy Dean pchał w jego biodra. Mężczyzna dyszał mu w ucho i Castiel tak bardzo chciał posunąć się dalej, ale wiedział, że by nie wytrzymali. Zamiast tego objął ramionami barki Deana i przyciągnął do siebie, by pocałować go znowu, po czym poczuł gwałtownie narastający w sobie orgazm.  
\- Cas - wychrypiał Dean przy jego ustach i Castiel pocałował go jeszcze raz, miękko mrucząc jego imię i patrząc mu w oczy, jednocześnie zaciskając mu ręce na plecach. W tej właśnie chwili doszedł, zdyszany i milczący, zamykając z drżeniem oczy, a głowa poleciała mu do tyłu, choć biodra wyprężyły się w stronę bioder drugiego mężczyzny. Dean podążył za nim, mamrocząc cicho "niech to szl...aach, kurwa!", co mogłoby być zabawne, gdyby nie było takie gorące. Dean padł Castielowi na pierś i żaden się nie poruszył, zbyt zmęczony i zbyt zdyszany, by zrobić coś innego.

Minuty po tym wypełniło ciężkie dyszenie, lekkie sapanie oraz szelest ich ubrań. Ich lędźwie wciąż przywierały do siebie, spodnie mieli wilgotne od rozkoszy, jaką sobie nawzajem sprawili. A Dean czułby się winny, jak zdradzający dupek, którym był, ale po prostu nie mógł. Ponieważ to był Cas. On i Cas. Cas. Dean czuł przy swojej piersi bicie serca partnera, trzepoczące niczym uwięziony otak, a jego dłonie na ramionach Deana drżały, wciąż trzymając go ostrożnie. Pomimo tego, jak szybkie i chaotyczne były te minuty, Cas ani razu nie dotknął go gwałtownie i Dean był za to niewiarygodnie wdzięczny. Wrócił myślą do swojego pierwszego razu z Patrickiem, tego, jak tamten mężczyzna odwrócił go i złapał za nadgarstki, podciągając mu je nad głowę, i Dean znowu przeżył lekki napad strachu. Oczywiście, Patrick się nie zorientował. Cas nie ośmielał się go dotknąć inaczej, niż całując i prowadząc go, łagodnie przyciągając go do siebie. Dean zaszlochał cicho, ukrył twarz w szyi Castiela i zaciągnął się jego zapachem. Kiedy się odsunął, Castiel spoglądał na niego półprzymkniętymi oczami. To było dziwne, ale nie tak niezręczne, jak Dean sobie wyobrażał, że będzie. Po prostu było coś w nich, coś w tej sytuacji - znajomość, bliskość, której zwyczajnie nie dało się porównywać z czym innym. Dean starł pasmo ciemnych włosów z czoła Castiela i łagodnie pogładził go po boku twarzy.  
\- Do cholery, Cas - szepnął, ale nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu na widok spojrzenia, jakie posłał mu Castiel. - Co teraz? Co to jest?

Castiel wciąż oddychał z wysiłkiem, oszołomiony tym, co się właśnie między nimi wydarzyło. Zagapił się na Deana, mając kłopoty ze skupieniem wzroku, bo oczy mu nieznacznie łzawiły, i musiał odchrząknąć, zanim zaczął mówić; to, jak Dean zgarnął mu włosy z czoła, poruszyło go głębiej, niż chciał przyznać nawet przed sobą.  
\- ...Ja... Ja nie wiem, Dean - powiedział miękko, wciąż trzymając Deana, wciąż mając go blisko siebie. Usiadł powoli, odpychając Deana, aż wreszcie siedział na krawędzi biurka, a drugi mężczyzna tkwił mu między udami, wciąż tak blisko, jak tylko mógł być, pozostając w pełni ubranym. Oblizał się, a suchość warg powiedziała mu, że rano znowu je będzie miał spękane po tych brutalnych pocałunkach, jakie właśnie wymienili. - Nie wiem - powtórzył równie miękko, ale objął twarz Deana, lekko, ledwo go w ogóle dotykając, po czym pogładził mu kciukami piegowate policzki. - Wiem, że tęskniłem za tobą... tęskniłem za tym... - przyznał, zerkając w dół między nich, po czym spojrzał znowu w górę i uniósł się nieco, by pocałować Deana jeszcze raz, mocno i nieustępliwie. - Tęskniłem za nami.

Chociaż bardzo się cieszył, że Cas go tak dotykał, że wypowiadał te słowa, to one również cięły go do głębi, a ich niepewność była zbyt wyraźna, aby Dean mógł to zignorować. Odsunięcie się wymagało więcej siły wewnętrznej, niż byłby się spodziewał, a było mu jeszcze trudniej, kiedy Cas przywierał do niego, wyraźnie nie będąc w stanie go puścić. Dean wziął dłonie Castiela i poprowadził je między nich, po czym łagodnie objął swoimi.  
\- Cas, ja nie mogę zrobić tego jeszcze raz - powiedział, i nie było to coś, co chciał powiedzieć, było to przeciwieństwo tego, co jego ciało, cała jego istota krzyczały, o co płakały i czego łaknęły, ale powiedział to i nie zamierzał tego cofać. - To... chcę tego bardziej, niż czegokolwiek innego, wiesz o tym... ale... Patrick mnie kocha... - urwał, spuszczając wzrok na ich splecione dłonie, i poczuł, jak ciało Castiela pod nim napięło się. Kiedy wrócił wzrokiem do oczu partnera, te były szkliste, i Dean pomyślał, że to, co widział, mogło naprawdę być strachem. - Zrobiłbym wszystko, by cię mieć... ale... nie mogę wciąż czekać, Cas, aż się zdecydujesz... Z Patrickiem mógłbym coś mieć, moglibyśmy coś razem zbudować. Ale ja wciąż myślę o tobie, a próbowałem zapomnieć, naprawdę... - ucichł jeszcze raz i przygryzł sobie usta, próbując znaleźć odpowiednie słowa. - Nie zakochuję się we wszystkich moich partnerach, Cas... tylko w tobie...

Kiedy Dean mówił, Castiel szukał wzrokiem jego oczu, patrzył, jak jego źrenice rozszerzały się i kurczyły, na to, jak usta rozchylały się po każdym wydechu. Zadrżał lekko, kiedy Dean wziął go za rękę, i zesztywniał, kiedy usłyszał, jak Dean mówił, że Patrick go kocha.  
Jak Patrick mógł poznać Deana wystarczająco dobrze, by go naprawdę kochać? Znali się od dwóch tygodni. To się po prostu nie wydawało możliwe. Castiel potrzebował niemal roku, zanim powiedział "Kocham cię" do Baltazara, roku, zanim wystarczająco zaufał temu, co czuł, by to powiedzieć, by odwzajemnić uczucia, które tamten mężczyzna udowadniał mu od początku. Pokręcił lekko głową i usiadł bardziej, mocno ściskając dłonie Deana.  
\- Dean... musisz wiedzieć, że zajęło mi prawie rok... by powiedzieć Baltazarowi, że go kocham. Ja... przy tym, jak pracuję, muszę być absolutnie pewien, bez żadnych wątpliwości - powiedział miękko, wyciągając jedną rękę z tego uścisku. Pogładził kciukiem posiniaczone usta mężczyzny, westchnął i przyciągnął Deana do siebie, opierając się czołem o jego czoło. - Nie mogę ci niczego obiecać... ale spróbuję. Chcę spróbować, Dean... - szepnął, mocno ściskając go za szyję i trzymając go tam. Boże, pragnął Deana. I było to samolubne i złe, pragnąć go, skoro wiedział, że gdzieś tam był dobry człowiek, który wyznał, że naprawdę go kochał... Było czymś złym ze strony Castiela, że pragnął Deana tylko dla siebie, nie wiedząc, czy mógłby być dla niego dobry i czy po prostu skrzywdziłby go ponownie. Castiel zamknął oczy i przełknął ciężko, czując w spodniach zimną wilgoć, niewygodną i już zaczynającą się kleić. Otwarł oczy i pozwolił im szukać ponownie wzroku Deana, usiłując nazwać emocje, które widział migające w zielonych głębinach.

To nie tak, że słowa Castiela go zaskoczyły czy zszokowały; w świetle tego, co się między nimi wydarzyło w ciągu tego krótkiego czasu, od kiedy się poznali, miały one nawet sens w jakiś dziwny, okrutny sposób. Dean prawdopodobnie spoliczkowałby Casa ponownie, gdyby tamten natychmiast odpowiedział mu wyznaniem miłości, więc sądził, że w jakimś sensie było to najlepsze, na co mógł mieć nadzieję. Wciąż jednak bolało go to, wiedząc, że to, na co ostrożnie próbował liczyć, było prawdą. Dean przypomniał sobie, co kiedyś powiedział Castielowi, a co zdawało się zdarzyć milion lat temu.  
"Jesteś tylko przerażonym małym chłopcem, który nie wie, jak żyć samemu."  
A Castiel był przerażony, Dean wiedział to teraz. Przerażony odpuszczeniem sobie Baltazara, przerażony przyznaniem tego, że to wspomnienie nie robiło nic dobrego, tylko ciągnęło go w dół, po samotnej, pełnej nieszczęścia drodze. Ale przede wszystkim był przerażony tym, że mógłby znowu pozwolić sobie na to, aby kochać, choć Dean nie miał jeszcze pewności, czy było tak dlatego, że myślał, iż przyznanie się do uczuć wobec kogoś innego sprawiłoby, ze zapomniałby o tym, co on i Baltazar wspólnie przeżyli, czy po prostu uczyniłoby go słabym i wrażliwym.  
Głęboki oddech omiótł skórę warg Castiela, a Dean zamknął oczy, własną dłonią obejmując dłoń spoczywającą mu na policzku. Stali tak przez chwilę, po czym Dean odsunął się, puszczając go niechętnie, ale aż nazbyt świadom sytuacji, jaka obecnie panowała im w spodniach. Pomógł Casowi podnieść się, uśmiechając się krzywo, podniósł z podłogi ich koszule i wręczył Castielowi jego własną. Ubrali się w ciszy i Dean nie miał pojęcia, czy była to cisza wygodna, czy niezręczna. Kiedy wyszli z biura, na miejscu było tylko paru gości z nocnej zmiany, pochylających się nad biurkami, którzy bez entuzjazmu wymamrotali "na razie", kiedy dwaj mężczyźni przeszli obok nich. Na zewnątrz zatrzymali się tuż przy krawężniku i Dean stanął przed partnerem, biorąc jego dłoń w obie swoje i unosząc ją do swojej piersi.  
\- Ja też chcę tego spróbować - powiedział, odpowiadając na pytanie, którego Castiel nawet nie zadał, z pewnością, która zaskoczyła jego samego. - Ja... obok mojej rodziny, Castiel, jesteś najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu. Do licha, ocaliłeś mi życie, ono praktycznie już jest twoje - zaśmiał się po tym, ale cicho i niepewnie, szukając w oczach Castiela jakiegoś znaku, mając wbrew wszystkiemu nadzieję, że to się zakończy tak, jak sobie życzył.

Dłoń Castiela zacisnęła się na koszuli Deana i mężczyzna przełknął z trudem, szeroko otwierając oczy ze strachu i zachwytu. Dean dawał mu drugą szansę, a on wiedział, że nie mógł sobie pozwolić na to, by wszystko spieprzyć jeszcze raz. Nie, jeśli miał mieć jakąkolwiek nadzieję na uczynienie tego czegoś między nimi czymś prawdziwym, czymś wartym miłości, jaką Dean powiedział, że do niego czuł.  
Nawet się nie obejrzał, kiedy rzucił się i pocałował Deana jeszcze raz, próbując zawrzeć w tym pocałunku wszystkie uczucia, które się w nim gromadziły; było tam pragnienie i desperacja, nadzieja i ulga, a także coś jeszcze pod tym wszystkim, ciepłe i rozkwitające po każdym spojrzeniu, jakie Dean mu posyłał.  
\- Dobrze - wychrypiał, kiedy się rozdzielili, oblizując usta i czując na nich smak Deana. - To dobrze - powiedział Castiel, i choć próbował wydawać się pewnym siebie, to niemal zabrzmiało to jak pytanie, bo przy okazji uniósł brwi, a głos nieco mu się zawahał.

Wtedy Dean uśmiechnął się, skinął głową i pochylił się, by znowu pocałować Castiela, by scałować grymas i zmartwienie z jego przystojnych rysów. Kiedy się rozdzielili, kiedy Cas podszedł do swojego samochodu, a Dean przeszedł przez jezdnię tam, gdzie zaparkował Impalę, najwyraźniej nie mogli przestać patrzeć na siebie przez dłużej, niż sekundę. Na twarzy Deana widniał uśmiech, kiedy wsiadł do swego samochodu i kolejny raz napotkał wzrok Castiela.  
\- Na razie - szepnął bezgłośnie i zapuścił silnik, po czym wyjechał swoją dziecinką na ulicę.


	16. Problemy z gniewem

Podróż do domu była wirem emocji, a najsilniejszą i najbardziej znaczącą z nich wszystkim było czyste i absolutne szczęście. Nieważne, czym było to, na co się obaj zgodzili - Castiel coś do niego czuł i miał ochotę spróbować i wpuścić Deana do serca. A teraz, gdy już to wiedział, nie było mowy, aby Dean jeszcze kiedyś go sobie odpuścił.  
Ale coś jeszcze dudniło mu w głowie, niszcząc nieskazitelnie białą błogość niczym krople czarnego atramentu, która absorbowała to, aż wreszcie nie zostało nic prócz poczucia winy. Słodki, czarujący Patrick, Patrick, który go kochał, który opuścił LA mniej niż dzień temu i już okropnie za nim tęsknił. Dean czuł się potwornie po prostu na myśl o tym, na myśl o Patricku, który wciąż wysyłał mu słodkie wiadomości, aby dać mu znać, że mu zależało, aby dać mu znać, że był chciany. Dean był już w połowie drogi do mieszkania, kiedy bez ostrzeżenia skręcił i zawrócił samochód na północny Broadway. To było szaleństwo, wiedział o tym. Ale zdradził i nie było od tego odwrotu. A nie zamierzał zdradzać Patricka bardziej, niż już to zrobił, mężczyzna zasługiwał na coś dużo więcej. Wjeżdżając na drogę międzystanową nr 5 włączył radio, krzywiąc się na dźwięk głosu Taylor Swift, mszczącej się na kolejnym eks tym swoim słodkogorzkim, zawodzącym głosem. To miała być długa podróż.

Castiel pojechał do domu, do swego cichego mieszkania, i po raz pierwszy od śmierci Baltazara nie wydawało się być jakąś chorą świątynią ku czci tego, co było kiedyś. Ostrożnie przyjrzał się wszystkim zdjęciom przedstawiającym jego i Baltazara, wszystkim ich drobiazgom, rzeczom, które zgromadzili w trakcie wspólnie spędzonych lat, a potem zabrał się za żmudne sortowanie ich w pudłach.  
Było jedno pudło dla rzeczy pozbawionych wartości sentymentalnej, ale takich, które nie miały już zastosowania, jak większość ubrań Baltazara oraz jego środki do pielęgnacji włosów. Może ktoś inny mógłby z nich korzystać, ale Castiel wiedział, że ubrania nie pasowały na niego (próbowali), a środki do włosów w ogóle nie były w jego stylu.  
Drugie pudło przeznaczył na sentymentalne drobiazgi, rzeczy, które pewnego dnia zechciałby może obejrzeć jeszcze raz, ale których miejsce obecnie nie było na wierzchu, gdzie tylko by mu przypominały o życiu, które kiedyś prowadził i którego nie miał już nadziei odzyskać. Poczuł smutek i płakał w trakcie pakowania ich zdjęć do pudła; wszystko poza garścią drobiazgów wylądowało w kartonie, aby później znaleźć się na dnie jego szafy. Łzy płynęły mu ciurkiem, ale Castiel odkrył, że czyszcząc mieszkanie z przedmiotów odkurzał również siebie.  
Minęło już 6 miesięcy... prawie 7, od śmierci Baltazara.  
Nadszedł czas, by pożegnać się jeszcze raz i wreszcie dać sobie spokój.  
\- ...Wiem, że to jest głupie - szepnął, gładząc palcami ramkę zdjęcia w swoich dłoniach, przedstawiającego jego i Baltazara trzymających identyczne pochwały za pierwszą sprawę, jaką wspólnie rozwiązali - ale chcę, byś wiedział, że cię kocham. Zawsze cię będę kochał, Baltazarze. Ale nie mogę dłużej tak żyć... ciebie nie ma... i... - westchnął drżąco i mówił dalej - ...i nie wrócisz. Wiem, że powiedziałbyś, że jestem "słodkim idiotą" za mówienie do ciebie w ten sposób, ale nie obchodzi mnie to... po prostu. Chcę, byś wiedział, że cię kocham... ale muszę spróbować iść dalej. Nie mogę tak dalej żyć, poślubiony twemu duchowi... - urwał i parsknął śmiechem, kiedy sobie uświadomił, że naprawdę czekał na odpowiedź. Taką, która, logicznie biorąc, nigdy nie miała nadejść. - Żegnaj... Baltazar - Castiel włożył zdjęcie do pudła, po czym włożył je na tył szafy i zamknął drzwi.

Patrick siedział w domu i sączył piwo, oglądając mecz Kingsów, kiedy postanowił iść i spróbować się przespać. Była 23.00, a Dean ani mu odpisał, ani napisał maila. Westchnął, po czym wstał powlókł się do łóżka, po drodze wyłączając telewizor.  
Godziny później wyrwało go ze snu głośne pukanie. Spojrzał na mrugający budzik, który powiedział mu, że ktoś miał śmiałość obudzić o 3.52 rano. Założył koszulkę i poszurał do drzwi, wrzeszcząc po drodze "Idę, idę!", ziewając i drapiąc się po twarzy. Było za wcześnie, a na telefonie nie widział żadnych nieodebranych połączeń. Lepiej, żeby nie był to żaden z jego głupich sąsiadów, skarżący się o miejsce, gdzie znowu zaparkował.  
Otwarł drzwi szarpnięciem i w pięć sekund przeszedł od półsennego i zrzędzącego do szaleńczo i przyjemnie zaskoczonego.  
\- Dean? Wow, chodź tutaj - zaśmiał się, wciągając Deana do środka i mocno ściskając. - Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś, że przyjeżdżasz?!

Kiedy dojechał już do Sacramento, Dean był absolutnie wyczerpany. Musiał sprawdzić telefon przynajmniej cztery razy, aby upewnić się co do adresu, i niemal równie często przegapił właściwy skręt. Kiedy zaparkował swój samochód przed apartamentowcem, w którym mieszkał Patrick, był już jednak całkowicie przytomny; adrenalina szalała mu w żyłach, pot perlił mu się na czole i na dłoniach, kiedy pukał do drzwi. Usłyszał jakieś szuranie, stękanie i mamrotane przekleństwa, a potem Patrick otwarł drzwi, ubrany w bokserki i koszulkę, i objął go tak, że Dean na moment stracił dech. Pozwolił mu na to, uniósł nawet swoje ręce i z lekkim wahaniem odwzajemnił ten gest. I nagle nie był juz taki pewien, czy to był taki dobry pomysł. Pomyślał o tym, aby wcześniej zadzwonić i zapowiedzieć swoją wizytę, ale natychmiast to odrzucił. Co, u licha, by mu powiedział, kiedy tamten by zapytał, czemu on ruszał w długą podróż w środku nocy, by się z nim zobaczyć?  
"Musimy pogadać"  
Absolutnie nie. Dean z osobistego doświadczenia wiedział, jak te słowa mogły całkowicie zmiażdżyć duszę, i nigdy by nikomu nie pozwolił cierpieć godzinami bez świadomości tego, czego się spodziewać. Wystarczająco bolesne było to, jak radośnie Patrick uśmiechał się do niego, jak wprowadził go do środka, całując go skronie, szyję, usta, jak zaczął mu rozpinać guziki koszuli. Dean zatrzymał go, zanim tamten zdołał zajść dalej, kładąc dłoń na dłoni Patricka, a to, jak drugi mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego, był niemal nie do zniesienia.  
\- Muszę z tobą porozmawiać - powiedział i zapragnął ugryźć się w język. Nie było po prostu sposobu, innej opcji, tylko mu powiedzieć, tak szybko i możliwie najmniej okrutnie. - Patrick, ja... ja nie mogę tego dłużej robić. - Twarz drugiego mężczyzny stwardniała, a to, jak ściągnął brwi i usta w cienkie, białe linie, było tak kurewsko okropne, że Dean zapragnął odwrócić wzrok, ale nie mógł, nie zamierzał, zasługiwał na to, by widzieć, co robił osobie, która go kochała. - Jesteś świetnym facetem, do licha, jesteś wszystkim, o co mógłbym prosić, ale... - umilkł, przeżuwając dolną wargę. Patrick wciąż się na niego gapił, wyraźnie niezdolny mówić, a Dean nienawidził siebie coraz bardziej za każde słowo, które wypowiadał. - Ja po prostu nie... nie mogę... nie czuję do ciebie tego samego i nie byłoby dobrze udawać, że tak jest...

Patrick usiadł na kanapie, jakby ktoś mu podciął sznureczki i jakby w tej chwili stracił zdolność do stania prosto. Odetchnął przeciągle, po czym spojrzał na Deana; grymas nie znikał mu z twarzy.  
\- To z powodu Castiela, prawda? - zapytał, choć był całkiem pewien, że już znał odpowiedź. Patrick był świadom napięcia pomiędzy partnerami od chwili, kiedy wszedł do biura; po prostu nie był pewien, skąd się wzięło, czemu tylko się nawzajem ignorowali. Teraz jednak, po tym, jak Castiel porozmawiał z nim o Deanie, i po nagłym dystansie Deana, był całkiem pewien, że to załapał. - Ty go kochasz.

Dean skrzywił się słysząc, jak zimno i analizująco brzmiał Patrick, i dopiero po kilku sekundach zdołał lekko skinąć głową. Był to Patrickowi winien, przynajmniej tę szczerość. Pokazywanie się bez zapowiedzi w środku nocy, by z kimś zerwać, musiało być jedną z najbardziej godnych pogardy rzeczy, jakie można było zrobić komuś, kto się o ciebie troszczył.  
\- Kocham... Patrick, tak mi przykro, ty zasługujesz na coś o wiele lepszego i... ja po prostu... kocham go. Bardzo.

Patrick z powrotem opadł na kanapę, trąc twarz obiema rękami i chwytając się za włosy, próbując powstrzymać gniew, jaki odczuwał. Dean miał rację. To było całkowicie popieprzone, że to się działo, a on rzeczywiście zasługiwał na coś lepszego. Ale nie chciał niczego lepszego. Chciał Deana.  
\- ...Więc nie ma dla mnie nadziei, co? Ponieważ jechałeś po prostu 8... 9? godzin by mi powiedzieć "nie, dziękuję" - zachichotał gorzko i westchnął, z grymasem na twarzy opuszczając dłonie na kolana. - ...Powinienem ci prawdopodobnie powiedzieć, że w zeszłym tygodniu to Castiel przyniósł pączki, te z lukrem, o których powiedziałeś, że to twoje ulubione. I kawę... - westchnął, po czym po prostu wyrzucił z siebie wszystko, trajkocząc o reszcie rzeczy, które zrobił Castiel, ale które Dean przypisał Patrickowi. - ...i zamówił we wtorek chińszczyznę z ekstra pierożkami, a potem jeszcze sprawa tych zaginionych akt, to nie ja je znalazłem, tylko Castiel. Przyszedłem w czwartek do biura, a on był tam i trzymał je w ramionach. Myślę, że całą noc przespał na kanapie... - Patrick urwał i spojrzał na Deana, ściągając usta w cienkim, smutnym uśmiechu. - ...Nie wiem, co się między wami dwoma stało... ale jemu naprawdę na tobie zależy. Nawet pokusił się o zawoalowane "skrzywdź mi partnera, a ja skrzywdzę ciebie."

Na twarzy Patricka widniał wyraźny ból i Deanowi było jeszcze trudniej, kiedy patrzył, jak mężczyzna opadł na kanapę, wyglądając tak smutno i niepozornie. Chciał przed nim uklęknąć, chciał go porwać w ramiona i przeprosić, powiedzieć mu, że żałował, iż nie mógł odwzajemnić jego miłości. Ale Patrick przerwał jego próby, kiedy wstał i podszedł z powrotem do drzwi, po czym otwarł je, nie patrząc tak naprawdę na Deana, który powoli poszedł za nim na korytarz.  
\- Powinieneś już iść - powiedział, a Dean poczuł, jak serce mu trochę pękło na dźwięk tego, jak odlegle brzmiał drugi mężczyzna. Wiedział, że tamten tego potrzebował, nie chcąc okazywać uczuć, a robienie tego przed Deanem byłoby czymś zbyt trudnym, zbyt żenującym. Więc wyszedł na zewnątrz, odwracając się, by jeszcze raz spojrzeć na niego.  
\- Przepraszam, Patrick - powiedział, ale drzwi się zamknęły, zanim Patrick mógł powiedzieć coś więcej.  
Horyzont już był pełen ciepłych pomarańczów i różów, kiedy Dean wsiadł do swojego samochodu i zaczął płakać, dopóki świat wokół niego na chwilę nie zniknął. Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło, ale kiedy się wreszcie obudził, był już jasny dzień, a na zegarku było południe. Wysiadł i zaczął iść, dopóki nie rozbolały go stopy, usiadł w narożnej loży jakiejś zaniedbanej kafejki i po prostu godzinami gapił się przez okno, obserwując przechodzących ludzi i próbując przetworzyć wszystko, co się wydarzyło w czasie paru ostatnich godzin... Było wczesne popołudnie, kiedy wreszcie wyjął telefon i napisał do Castiela, że wziął wolny dzień i że przepraszał. Jutro będzie musiał porozmawiać z szefem i jakoś mu się do tego nie spieszyło. Ale nieważne, jak chujowo to brzmiało - cieszył się, że przyjechał. Bolało, ale też było czymś właściwym. Czas zaleczy serce Patricka, był tego pewien.

Patrick odczekał, dopóki nie usłyszał oddalających się kroków Deana, a potem dźwięku silnika Impali, i dopiero wtedy sobie pofolgował. Wpadł w szał, uwalniając cały gniew, jaki czuł, kiedy widział ten wyraz twarzy Castiela, jak tamten obserwował Deana; kiedy widział, jak Dean czasami robił tę samą kurewską minę, kiedy myślał, że nikt nie widział, jak on patrzył na Castiela.  
W ostatecznym rozrachunku rozniósł swój salon na strzępy, niszcząc lampy, robiąc w ścianach kilka dziur wielkości pięści, z których każdą podkreślały słowa Deana, mówiące mu, że było mu "przykro" i że "zasługujesz na coś lepszego", ponieważ, oczywiście "ja go kocham". Krzyczał, wyrzucając to z siebie, a kiedy już skończył, knykcie mu krwawiły i dyszał, zaś pierś mu falowała z wysiłku. Patrick padł na środku swego salonu, skulił się jak dziecko, przyciskając czoło do podłogi, i zaszlochał.   
Łzy w końcu wyschły, a z ran na dłoni przestała płynąć krew. Patrick usiadł i rozejrzał się po salonie, wzdychając z ulgą, kiedy sobie uświadomił, że przynajmniej tym razem zdołał sobie nie rozwalić telewizora.  
Zadzwonił do swojego szefa i poprosił o kolejną sesję terapeutyczną. Praca nad gniewem nie szła mu tak dobrze, jak miał nadzieję, robiąc to samemu.


	17. Chapter 17

Castiel siedział w pracy i zamartwiał się do szaleństwa, bo było już po południu, a Dean się nie pojawił. Wysłał kilka wiadomości, ale na żadną nie dostał odpowiedzi, więc sterczał w biurze, co kilka sekund gapiąc się na telefon.  
Co, jeśli Dean zmienił zdanie? Co, jeśli znalazł sposób na namówienie szefa do zmiany zdania i zdołał przeforsować transfer? Co, jeśli zeszłej nocy ostatni raz w życiu widział Deana?  
Ostatecznie Castiel ze zmartwienia dostał mdłości i poszedł do domu, twierdząc, że był chory. Szef spojrzał na niego raz i nakazał mu iść do domu oraz ZOSTAĆ TAM, dopóki nie przestanie wyglądać jak "śmierć na urlopie, Jezu, Novak, wynoś się stąd."  
Pojechał do domu i po prysznicu na uspokojenie padł na łóżko; zaciągnięte rolety nie zdołały ukryć faktu, że było dopiero popołudnie.  
Jednak telefon wreszcie mu zaćwierkał, sygnał przychodzącej wiadomości sprawił, że wymacał go i otwarł. Castiel ze świstem wypuścił powietrze, a całe poranne napięcie uszło mu z ciała, czyniąc go wyczerpanym fizycznie i umysłowo.  
DEAN: przepraszam, że dziś urwałem się z pracy, musiałem się czymś zająć  
DEAN: jutro wrócę, obiecuję  
Westchnął i odpisał mu, krótko i, miał nadzieję, słodko.  
CASTIEL: W porządku. Nic ci nie jest? Martwiłem się o ciebie.

Nieomylne uczucie prześwitujące przez krótką wiadomość sprawiło, że Dean uśmiechnał się i poprosił o rachunek, po czym odpisał.  
DEAN: u mnie dobrze, obiecuję. Zobaczymy się jutro.  
Gdy tylko zapłacił za kawę, wyszedł z kafejki i wsiadł do samochodu, po czym dobre pięć minut siedział za kierownicą, zanim wreszcie zapuścił silnik. Nigdy nie był w Sacramento i kiedy wjechał na drogę wychodzącą z miasta, pomyślał, że mógłby tu już nigdy nie wracać. Było to dziwne uczucie, prawie jakieś idiotyczne wrażenie straty, które z całych sił próbował ignorować. Było już całkiem ciemno, kiedy wrócił do Los Angeles; prowadziły go światła miasta, oświetlając mu drogę do domu. Na drzwiach miał przyklejoną karteczkę i z odległości 30 stóp Dean wiedział, że to było od Ellen.  
"Chłopcze, lepiej do mnie zadzwoń, jak tylko to przeczytasz"  
Dean uśmiechnął się, zrywając notkę z drzwi i otwierając je. Mieszkanie było ciche i ciemne i w pewien sposób wydawało się bardziej zapraszające, niż kiedykolwiek. Opadł na kanapę, wyjął komórkę i zrobił tak, jak kazała mu matka. Rozmowa była krótka i Dean skłamał odnośnie tego, gdzie był, ale Ellen wydawała się być wystarczająco zadowolona wyjaśnieniem, że był zbyt zajęty pracą, by odebrać, a potem poszedł na imprezę. Nie musiała wiedzieć, że minęły już tygodnie od czasu, kiedy gdzieś wyszedł, a dokładnie rzecz biorąc, to od incydentu z Alastairem. Jakoś jednak za tym tęsknił, jeśli już miał być szczery, więc natychmiast napisał do Casa ponownie.  
DEAN: Masz nastrój, by gdzieś wyjść?

Kiedy Dean uchodził za zaginionego w akcji, Castiel spędził czas nad ich aktami; ponownie prześledził każdy trop i zbadał wszystko pod każdym możliwym kątem. Wciąż nie znalazł niczego konkretnego, ale miał pewne przeczucie, które chciał zbadać z Deanem po jego powrocie. Praktycznie podskoczył, kiedy telefon mu zabrzęczał, tak głośny wydawał się ten dźwięk na względnie cichym posterunku. Wziął go i otwarł, po czym zmarszczył się.  
Wyjść? Gdzie Dean chciał wychodzić? I dlaczego?  
CASTIEL: Gdzie mielibyśmy pójść?  
Odłożył telefon i zaczął się pakować, założył płaszcz i ruszył do drzwi, ale nie bez upewnienia się, że drzwi były zamknięte na klucz, a światła zgaszone.

Dean zachichotał, przeczytawszy odpowiedź Castiela, po czym rzucił się z powrotem na kanapę, rozebrał się i ruszył do łazienki, by wziąć prysznic. Potem założył brązową koszulę i obcisłe dżinsy, i właśnie w chwili, w której wiązał swoje zwykłe czarne buty, usłyszał podjeżdżający pod budynek samochód. Cas wyglądał na zmęczonego i Dean nie mógł oprzeć się myśli, że była to jego wina, ale pomimo ukłucia winy poczuł się dziwnie z tego powodu zadowolony... Wyglądało również na to, że nie miał dużo czasu, by się odświeżyć, ale koszulę zdawał się mieć wystarczająco czystą, a poza tym Dean zawsze wolał zarost i rozczochrane włosy zamiast czysto ogolonej twarzy i idealnie uczesanej czupryny. Wyszedł na zewnątrz, biorąc ze sobą tylko portfel i klucze, i mocno objął Casa. Myśl o Patricku i o tym, co zrobił, co nie tylko stracił, ale co zdecydowanie odrzucił, nadal piekła go jak ogniem. Ale był też zapach Casa, wyróżniająca się nuta jego wody po goleniu oraz coś, czego nie mógł opisać, a co było po prostu Casem. I kiedy Dean pochylił się, by go pocałować, był też gorzki posmak octu balsamicznego z sałatki, którą najpewniej zjadł na lunch, i Dean upił się tym, zamykając z ulgą oczy i luźno obejmując Castiela za szyję.  
\- Przepraszam, że ci nie powiedziałem - szepnął Castielowi w usta, zderzyli się lekko nosami i Dean pocałował go znowu, cmoknął, słodko i przepraszająco. - Tęskniłem za tobą.

Castiel był wyczerpany i dopóki Dean nie przysłał mu wiadomości, po prostu planował iść do domu, a potem do łóżka. Wszystko to zmieniło się w chwili, w której sobie uświadomił, że Dean chciał się z nim widzieć, więc praktycznie pognał do jego domu i dotarł tam w rekordowym czasie. Jednak przy ostatnim bloku przyszło mu do głowy, że musiał się wydawać bardzo chętny, więc na szczęście zwolnił na tyle, żeby nie musieć parkować bez wciskania hamulców do dechy.  
Wysiadł z samochodu w chwili, w której Dean ukazał się na chodniku, i objęli się, po prostu tam stojąc, przez chwilę otulając się ramionami. Castiel cieszył się ciepłem i zapachem Deana, które przejmowały kontrolę nad jego zmysłami, po czym uścisnął go jeszcze raz i odsunął się. Pocałunek, jakim obdarzył go Dean, nie był jakoś szczególnie rozpaczliwy czy spragniony jak inne, które dzielili, ale jakimś sposobem był dzięki temu o wiele intymniejszy. Był słodki i powolny, a Castiel wtulił się w niego, otwierając się pod ustami i językiem mężczyzny.  
\- ...W porządku, Dean - odparł chrapliwie, odchrząknął i cofnął się o krok. - Gdzie chcesz iść?

Dean oblizał się, wciąż czując na swoich ramionach i plecach ciepło dłoni Casa, i odsunął się lekko, by odwzajemnić pytające spojrzenie partnera.  
\- Nie wiem, Catch One albo Fubar? Miałem po prostu ochotę wyjść, zapomnieć na chwilę o całym tym gównie... - westchnął, odwracając wzrok i spuszczając go po ciele Castiela, a za jego wzrokiem podążyły dłonie, które spoczęły na biodrach Castiela. - Wszędzie będzie dobrze, po prostu chcę spędzić z tobą trochę czasu.

Castiel powoli kiwnął głową, sięgając po kłaczek na koszuli Deana, a potem pogładził jej materiał.  
\- Okej... - zgodził się ochoczo, a potem odwrócił się i poprowadził do swojego samochodu; zawahał się przez chwilę, po czym otwarł Deanowi drzwi. Zarumienił się, kiedy sobie zdał sprawę, jakie to naprawdę było idiotyczne, więc zawrócił na pięcie i poszedł na drugą stronę, zostawiając Deana, by sam zamknął sobie drzwi.  
Czuł się zdezorientowany, jak gdyby przyznanie, że żywił do Deana jakieś uczucia, a zatem coś miał do stracenia, cisnęło na niego, by tego nie spieprzył. Castielowi ciężko było oddychać, a co dopiero zrelaksować się.

Nagłe napięcie nie przeszło, oczywiście, niezauważone. Dean niezbyt rozumiał, co się tak szybko zmieniło, czemu Castiel wydawał się nagle taki inny, ale wracając myślą do poprzedniej nocy i obietnicy Castiela, by "spróbować", uznał, że mógłby to zrozumieć. Przez chwilę nie rozmawiali; Dean okazjonalnie mamrotał wskazówki, a kiedy dojechali do klubu, miał nadzieję, że cisza wystarczyła, aby Castiel się uspokoił. Jednak jego ramiona wciąż wyglądały na spięte, kiedy wysiadał z samochodu, a Dean odchrząknął, zdjął kurtkę, by zostawić ją w samochodzie, po czym zamknął drzwi i wyszedł na ruchliwy chodnik.  
Catch One nie był może najpiękniejszym miejscem, ale Dean lubił muzykę i tłum, lubił to, że bywali tam ludzie różnego rodzaju, a nikt nie wydawał się nie na miejscu. Nie wiedział, co Cas myślał o barach i klubach, i nie chciał wiedzieć, nie teraz, kiedy już obaj tu byli. Chciał wypić drinka, poczuć łomotanie w żyłach, chciał tańczyć, chciał zapomnieć o tym, co zaszło z Patrickiem, i skoncentrować się na teraz, na Casie i sobie. Wziął więc Casa za rękę, zaciskając palce wokół nieznacznie spoconych palców drugiego mężczyzny i pociągnął go przez chodnik, do kolejki. Potrzebowali jakichś 5 minut, aby minąć ochronę, i gdy tylko znaleźli się w środku, a muzyka rozbrzmiała głośniej, Dean poczuł znajome podekscytowanie w całym ciele. Ale dzisiaj miało być inaczej. Nie przyszedł tu odgrywać sztuczek, aby znaleźć sobie bezsensowną podrywkę na noc, nie planował też podkręcać paru nieznajomych, by kupowali mu drinki i by potem urwać się wcześnie i samotnie wracać do domu - był tu z Casem i chciał spędzić z nim noc, obejmując go, rozmawiając i śmiejąc z nim, kupić mu drinka lub pięć... Ruszyli przez tłum do baru, gdzie Dean kupił im kilka kieliszków i zadygotał, czując gorzki smak alkoholu w gardle. Pochylił się do ucha Castiela, by odgrodzić się od hałasu.  
\- Cas, zatańcz ze mną.

Castiel podążył za przykładem Deana i zdjął swój płaszcz oraz krawat, rozpiął koszulę i powinął rękawy do łokci. Nawet mając koszulę wciąż wsuniętą w spodnie wyglądał na dużo bardziej odprężonego, idąc za Deanem do wejścia. Kiedy Dean wziął go za rękę, Castiel zdziwił się, ale szybko się dostosował, równie mocno chwytając rękę mężczyzny. Dziś wieczorem ochrona nie robiła trudności i zarobili stempelki na dłoniach, jak wszyscy, i gdy tylko weszli do środka, wsunęli się w pulsujący tłum.  
Nawet nie poczuł uderzenia alkoholu, który postawił mu Dean, do czasu, kiedy partner poprosił go do tańca; wyraz absolutnego przerażenia na twarzy powinien był dać Deanowi do zrozumienia, że Cas nie był naprawdę tancerzem, ale ku jego osłupieniu Dean posłał mu uśmieszek i za rękę zaciągnął go na środek parkietu.   
Cas czuł się przez minutę... zagubiony. Ale wraz z głębokim basem muzyki coś nadeszło i zatracił się w ruchach Deana, w kołysaniu tych bioder w ich ciasno dopasowanym stroju. Tłum wokół popchnął Castiela bliżej Deana i mężczyzna wyjąkał "P-przepraszam!", ale nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu, kiedy najpierw złapał Deana w talii, a potem za tyłek i przyciągnął go, aż wreszcie byli na tyle blisko siebie, by praktycznie ocierać się nawzajem o swoje uda, które wsunęli sobie nawzajem między nogi, i tańczyli, rozpaleni i twardzi.

Szczerze mówiąc Dean nie spodziewał się, że Cas będzie taki gwałtowny. Pewnie, Cas od samego początku górował w ich związku, ale Dean nigdy nie uważał go za tancerza erotycznego. Do licha, cieszył się, że nie miał racji. Zamknął oczy, podczas gdy Cas wciąż kołysał ich biodrami, a jego lekki jęk utonął w otaczającym ich hałasie. Parkiet był niemal klaustrofobicznie zapchany i Deanowi wydawało się, że powinien się czuć niewygodnie, mając tak ograniczone ruchy - ale wtedy dłonie Casa przesunęły mu się po ciele i szybko wróciły, by złapać mu tyłek i przyciągnąć go bliżej, i Dean przez chwilę tak jakby zapomniał, jak się oddycha. Czas upływał w mieszance kolorów oraz ust Casa szepczących mu w skroń; było tak głośno, że Dean nie miał pewności, co Cas mówił, ale miał wrażenie, że i tak nie było to nic ważnego, więc po prostu garnął się do dotyku Castiela i pozwalał mu oddychać w swoją skórę; pogładził go palcami po nagim przedramieniu i wsunął je pod krawędź jego koszuli, muskając gładki, ale jędrny brzuch.

Do czasu, gdy Dean dotknął jego brzucha, Castiel był już tak twardy, że go bolało; dotyk tylko to pogorszył, rozniecając mu płomień w brzuchu, który ciało Deana zdawało się tylko podsycać po każdym powolnym ruchu bioder, jaki zdołali razem wykonać. Cas był całkiem pewien, że Dean przyszedł tu specjalnie w tym celu, po to, by ich obu upić i rozluźnić na tyle, by odpuścili sobie wszystko, co się w nich czaiło.  
Odsunął się i skinął głową w stronę baru, potrzebując kolejnego drinka, by dalej radośnie brzęczało mu w głowie.  
Przecisnęli się przez tłum do baru, przepychając się do dobrego miejsca, i Castiel zamówił im dwie płynne kokainy, wiedząc, że skoro pili tylko z kieliszków, to równie dobrze mógł spróbować czegoś, co praktycznie gwarantowało mu odjazd.  
\- Dean - wrzasnął w pobliże ucha Deana, co zasadniczo było klubowym szeptaniem - jeśli nie chcesz, nie musisz dziś wracać do domu.

Dean wychylił drinka, jakiego postawił mu Cas, gestem poprosił barmana o następnego i również go wychylił, po czym oblizał sie i przysunął bliżej, by wykrzyczeć odpowiedź.  
\- Chcę, byś zabrał mnie do domu i zerżnął mnie tak mocno, żebym nie mógł chodzić przez tydzień - wyszczerzył się, skubnął Casa w ucho, po czym odsunął się ponownie, patrząc na wyraz przyjemnego oczekiwania na twarzy Castiela. - Później - powiedział i podciągnął Casa w górę, rzucając kilka banknotów dolarowych na bar, po czym z powrotem wcisnął się w poruszający się tłum. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że nie chciał jeszcze wychodzić, czy że jeszcze wystarczająco dużo nie potańczyli - Dean cieszył się tym, czując napalonego, twardego Casa przy sobie, tak blisko i gotowego, by sobie ulżyć, ale obawiającego się lub niechętnego, by to zrobić, a może obie te rzeczy. Chciał tego doświadczać trochę dłużej, tego, jak czuł bicie serca Castiela przy swojej piersi i tego, jak czuł muzykę rezonującą w ciele kochanka. Wrócili na środek parkietu i Dean zaśmiał się na widok ponurego oraz nieco zbolałego wyrazu twarzy Castiela, po czym przyciągnął go bliżej i pogładził przez spodnie jego wyraźną erekcję.

Żarty Deana były niemal okrutne, ale Castiel mu na to pozwolił, pchając biodrami w jego dłoń, kiedy mężczyzna go pogłaskał. Objął go za szyję i poddał się pokusie znalezionej tam nagiej skóry, ssąc i gryząc ją stanowczo, ale łagodnie. Wiedział, że zostawiał mu malinkę, ale po prostu w tej chwili nie umiał się przejmować.  
Po chwili Castiel znowu coś krzyknął-szepnął do ucha Deana, przysuwając się do niego biodrami w powolnym, kołyszącym się rytmie, który pasował do muzyki.  
\- Myślałem, że uzgodniliśmy, iz następnym razem to ty mnie zerżniesz! - odsunął się na tyle, by spojrzeć Deanowi w oczy, a jego powolny, lekko krzywy uśmiech w połączeniu z tym oświadczeniem wyglądał absolutnie nieprzyzwoicie.

W odpowiedzi Dean przygryzł wargę, niechcący wracając myślami do pierwszego i ostatniego razu, kiedy był w Castielu, do pogromu, jaki spowodowało jego beztroskie wyznanie. szybko potrząsnął głową, jak gdyby chciał się pozbyć gorzkich wspomnień. Teraz byli tutaj, a Cas chciał spróbować, i to było więcej, niż Dean mógł kiedykolwiek oczekiwać, więc znowu przysunął się bliżej.  
\- Na co więc czekamy? - wydyszał Casowi w ucho.  
W mgnieniu oka wydostali się z klubu i kiedy Cas próbował wezwać im taksówkę, Dean wciąż całował go po szyi, liżąc ją i gryząc. Jakoś zdołali wziąć kurtki z samochodu Casa i zamknąć go, po czym wtoczyli się do czekającej taksówki i próbowali z całych sił nie pożreć sie nawzajem na tylnym siedzeniu. Wchodzenie po schodach do mieszkania Casa było trudniejsze, niż się wydawało, a gdy tylko znaleźli się w środku, Dean zatrzasnął drzwi, przycisnął do nich Casa i praktycznie rozdarł mu koszulę, by smakować każdy cal nagiej skóry, jakiego mógł dosięgnąć. Mieszanka potu i dymu na języku była aż nazbyt gorąca i Dean stęknął, co zabrzmiało głucho i niewyraźnie, jako że w uszach wciąż mu dzwoniło po hałasie w klubie.  
\- Zamierzam cię zerżnąć - powiedział Dean, może trochę za głośno, i objął ustami jeden z sutków Casa, po czym zaczął go mocno ssać. - Byłeś taki ciasny, doskonały, nie mogę się doczekać, skarbie, by cię przelecieć.  
Ksywka wyślizgnęła mu się z ust, chociaż tego nie planował. Do licha, nigdy nie lubił zdrobnień, ani dla innych ludzi, ani dla siebie. Ale był pijany i tak napalony, że myślał, iż mógłby w każdej chwili eksplodować, i kochał Casa tak bardzo, że całe ciało bolało go z tęsknoty. Próbował stłumić to uczucie, tę tęsknotę, próbował być szczęśliwy z Patrickiem, pozwolić, by ktoś inny kochał go całego. Ale wszystko sprowadzało się do Casa. Cas był wszystkim, o czym myślał, czego pragnął i czego potrzebował. Więc nie trudził się przepraszaniem lub układaniem wymówek za ksywkę, po prostu ukląkł przed nim, rozpiął mu guzik spodni i zębami pociągnął zamek w dół.

Podróż powrotna do jego mieszkania była ciężka do zniesienia, dłonie Deana na jego ciele, jego wargi grały na skórze Castiela niczym na instrumencie, idealnie dostrojonym do rąk Deana. Był twardy jak skała i tak bliski tego, żeby dojść, kiedy Dean pchnął go na drzwi, że musiał sobie przygryźć wnętrze ust i poczuć w nich metaliczny smak krwi, aby się powstrzymać.   
\- Dean - wydyszał Cas, sapiąc, kiedy Dean złapał go ustami za sutek, a potem zsunął mu spodnie w dół ud i zerwał bokserki. Fiut Casa wyskoczył na wolność, ciężki, gruby i czerwony na czubku; napletek zsunął się gładko do tyłu, kiedy Dean objął go dłonią. Castiel wykrztusił jakieś słowo, które natychmiast zostało zapomniane; rozkosz i gorąco dłoni Deana to było dla niego za dużo, by cieszyć się tym i myśleć jednocześnie. - Kurwa - zaklął Cas miękko i pod nosem, zanurzając dłonie w krótkich włosach Deana, które łaskotały go, kiedy przesuwał nimi przez pasma. Jednak pragnął więcej i stęknął, rzucając biodrami w stronę głowy Deana, próbując przybliżyć go do swojego fiuta. Wargi Deana wyglądały niebiańsko, a jeśli Castiel pamiętał prawidłowo, to również takie były. - Proszę... proszę, Dean, potrzebuję tego. Potrzebuję więcej...

Nawet gdyby chciał, to w tej chwili Dean nie mógłby odmówić żadnej prośbie Casa. Byli tak twardzi, że dosłownie trzęśli się z potrzeby, a mówiąc prosto, Dean miał ochotę dojść od czasu, kiedy tylko weszli do klubu. Więc sam nie był zbyt chętny, aby czekać dłużej. Jakoś dotarli do sypialni i Dean próbował pojąć fakt, że to miał być ich pierwszy raz na łóżku, ale to było za dużo. Padli na nie razem, oplątując się pościelą, i przez chwilę Dean stracił dech na widok Casa pod sobą, dyszącego i gapiącego się na niego w podziwie.  
Jedną dłonią objął długość Casa i wziął go w siebie bez wahania, poruszając głową i wodząc językiem po całości. Nie marnował też zbyt wiele czasu, odsunął nagle głowę i zastąpił fiuta Casa swoimi własnymi palcami, ssąc je i liżąc, dopóki nie ociekały wilgocią. Wrócił potem do ssania Casa, sięgnął dłonią za jego ciało i wcisnął w niego jeden po drugim. Wsuwał je i wysuwał w ciało kochanka, zginając je i rozsuwając je i za każdym razem wydobywając z niego słodkie dźwięki. Obaj byli tak blisko, a Cas wił się pod nim, błagał i szlochał. Więc Dean wysapał "Gumka?", a po wydyszanej odpowiedzi Casa wygramolił się z łóżka i pospieszył do łazienki, by wziąć gumki i lubrykant. Palce Casa wokół jego fiuta były chłodne i Dean początkowo się skrzywił, ale potem zaczęły pocierać go na całej długości, pokrywając ją śliskim żelem, a następne, co wiedział, to że Cas leżał na plecach, że jego nogi spoczywały mu na ramionach i że on sam wsuwał się z powrotem w ten ciasny żar; i było to tak doskonałe, że miał wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje.

Castiel miał tylko ułamek sekundy na cieszenie się faktem, że odłożył wszystkie rzeczy Baltazara, i wtedy Dean znalazł się w nim, i wszystko na świecie poza tym mężczyzną i ich związkiem przybladło. Zapomniał o wszystkim, co czuł, poza rozciąganiem i pieczeniem, cudownym ciągnięciu, jakie czuł w swoim ciele. Dean był doskonały, Castiel był tego teraz pewien, przynajmniej w takich chwilach, i mógł się poddać i oddać uczuciom, jakich unikał już od tylu miesięcy.  
\- O Boże... DEAN! - wydyszał, wykrzyczał imię kochanka, ponieważ pchnięcie było doskonałe na tak wiele sposobów. Czuł rozciąganie w dziurce i drżenie ud z wysiłku. Jutro miał być obolały, ale dziś za bardzo go to pochłaniało, by się miał przejmować. Dean nad nim wyglądał cudownie, otoczony aureolą światła padającego z lampki na stole, niemal lśnił i uśmiechał sie do Castiela, a Castiel zapomniał oddychać. - Wspaniały - wydyszał, szybko unosząc ręce, obejmując Deana za szyję, i pociągnął go w dół do żarłocznego pocałunku. Cas nie chciał, żeby to odeszło, i nigdy nie zamierzał dać temu odejść, nigdy, jeśli tylko mógłby zorientować się, jak się cały czas nie bać utraty tego uczucia. - Dean, proszę... mocniej... tak bardzo cię potrzebuję - błagał, patrząc dzikim wzrokiem na swego kochanka, pchając w niego biodrami, rżnął się wbijającym się w niego fiutem.

Dean nie wytrzymał długo, Cas zresztą też nie. Zaledwie tuzin mocnych, ostrych pchnięć i Dean doszedł, pulsując głęboko w ciele kochanka. Opadł na Casa, tak osłabły mu ramiona, a tarcie wystarczyło, by i Casa posłać na szczyt. Leżeli tak przez chwilę, a kiedy Dean wysunął się, obaj jęknęli przeciągle. Dean padł na brzuch tuż obok Casa, obejmując go ramieniem przez pierś i próbując znowu odzyskać oddech.  
\- Jezu - powiedział, ponieważ teraz było to dosłownie wszystko, co mógł powiedzieć. Wszystko wydawało się takie posępne, takie niepotrzebne w porównaniu do tego, jak się czuł, w porównaniu do tego, co znaczyło to, co właśnie zrobili.

Castiel widział gwiazdy, a świat zdawał się jakby odchylić od swej normalnej osi. Dean Winchester przewyższał wszystko, co miał nadzieję jeszcze kiedykolwiek mieć po tym, jak stracił Baltazara. Dean był czymś dużo więcej, na tak wiele sposobów, że Castiel czuł się chory z poczucia winy za samo myślenie w taki sposób. Ale wiedział, że to była prawda.   
Chociaż bardzo kochał Baltazara za wszystkie jego piękne niedoskonałości i szaloną spontaniczność... to Deana kochał bardziej.  
Kochał jego piękny uśmiech i śmiech. Kochał jego osobowość i hojność, to, jak wciąż dawał i dawał, aż jemu samemu nie zostawało już nic. Kochał to, jaki Dean był uparty, co mogło rywalizować tylko z jego własnym uporem. Kochał to, jak rodzina była dla Deana najważniejsza niemal we wszystkim, to, jak dawał radę utrzymywać ją razem, nieważne, co się działo. Kochał odwagę Deana, jego dobroć, jego poczucie humoru i jego arogancję.  
Castiel kochał Deana i musiał niemal stracić go na rzecz kogoś innego, by to ujrzeć.  
Przekręcił głowę na bok i przez chwilę gapił się na Deana, po czym nieznacznie potrząsnął głową, gdy mężczyzna zapytał go, czy coś się stało.  
\- Nic, Dean... wszystko jest idealne - powiedział miękko, po czym pochylił się nad partnerem i pocałował go, długo i powoli, obejmując mu twarz. - Zostaniesz? - zapytał łagodnie, unosząc brew i szukając wzrokiem oczu kochanka.

Dean widział myśli krążące Castielowi w głowie, patrzył, jak się skręcały i obracały i jak się zatrzymały, kiedy pogładził go po policzku i szepnął "W porządku z tobą?"  
Chociaż nie mógł się nie zgodzić z tym, że pierwszy raz od miesięcy wszystko było cudowne i odpowiednie, to Dean czuł rosnące w sobie zmartwienie. Bał się, że to, o czym myślał Castiel, mogło to zrujnować, mogło zniszczyć ich. Oblizał się i kiwnął głową, przysunął się bliżej drugiego mężczyzny i objął go oboma ramionami.  
\- Dziś wieczór się mnie nie pozbędziesz, musiałbyś mnie sam stąd wykopać - wymamrotał, upijając się niskim chichotem, jaki dobiegł do niego w odpowiedzi, i muskając ustami wargi Castiela, jego brodę i szyję.  
Nigdy nie był wielkim fanem przytulanek, a przynajmniej się do tego nie przyznawał, ale to było miłe. Byli tylko on i Cas, blisko siebie, dzielący to samo łóżko, oddychający tym samym powietrzem, po prostu patrzący na siebie i dotykający się z roztargnieniem, badający leniwie swoje ciała. Wreszcie Dean stęknął i mruknął "Prysznic. Teraz.", po czym podniósł się, wstał z łóżka i wyciągnął rękę do Casa. Cas poprowadził do swojej schludnej łazienki, pełnej szkła i chromowanych powierzchni, a potem obaj, wzdychając z zadowoleniem, weszli pod strumień ciepłej wody.

\- Nie zamierzam cię wykopać - mruknął Castiel w szyję Deana, wdychając silny zapach, jaki się tam skoncentrował. Dean tak dobrze pachniał. Może to było złe, a może po prostu bardzo, bardzo dobre, ale samo wdychanie tego zapachu wywołało u Castiela podniecenie i ponownie poczuł to łaskotanie w brzuchu. - Prysznic - zgodził się po wypowiedzi Deana, westchnął, wziął partnera za rękę i wypełzł za nim z łóżka. Budynek mieszkalny pochodził z lat `70-tych, ale prysznic był nowszy, został niedawno wymieniony. Castiel był za to wdzięczny, ponieważ, choć obaj teraz ledwo się pod nim mieścili, wiedział, że wcześniej byłoby to niemożliwe.  
Wtedy naszło go wspomnienie siebie i Baltazara, chrzczących nowy prysznic; Castiel wcisnął Baltazara twarzą w płytki na ścianie i rżnął go tak powoli i czule, że mężczyzna szlochał. Otrząsnął sie z melancholii i odwrócił do Deana, by objąć go w talii i przytulić do siebie, do mokrego pocałunku. Strumień płynący z góry był dokładnie tym, czego Castiel potrzebował, aby złagodzić stare wspomnienia. To nie był na nie czas ani miejsce, nie, kiedy trzymał Deana w ramionach. Baltazar był ogromną częścią jego życia i zawsze miał być częścią jego serca. Ale teraz najważniejszą osobą był Dean, a Castiel nie zamierzał pozwolić, by przeszłość weszła im w drogę. Już nie.

Dean widział wyraz twarzy Castiela i chciał jedynie całować go, szeptać mu w ucho obietnice, że wszystko będzie dobrze i że nigdy go nie zostawi. Zamiast tego zrobili to jeszcze raz; Castiel objął fiuta Deana ustami, dopóki mężczyzna znowu nie stwardniał, po czym Dean uniósł nieco niższego mężczyznę i zerżnął pod ścianą, na przynajmniej kolejne pół godziny ścierając mu ten wyraz żalu i smutku z twarzy. Kiedy juz wyszli, czyści, rozgrzani i wykończeni, Cas zawinął Deana w wielki ręcznik i ostrożnie osuszył. Blizny znaczące jego ciało wciąż bolały i Dean ostro wciągnął powietrze, kiedy Cas przejechał ręcznikiem po jednym z głębszych cięć na brzuchu. Po prysznicu wtoczyli się znowu do łóżka, Cas przyciągnął go do siebie i ich nagie ciała zetknęły się, a Dean słyszał krew krążącą kochankowi w żyłach.  
Kochankowi. Było to słowo, do którego musiał się najpierw przyzwyczaić. Wcześniej byli kochankami, towarzyszami w łóżku, delektującymi się słodką, zakazaną namiętnością. Teraz znowu byli kochankami, ale to było coś innego, coś więcej. Była więź, co do której Dean miał pewność, że istniała od początku. Zawsze nienawidził słowa "chłopak", ponieważ brzmiało płytko i śmiesznie i było całkowicie niegodne ich związku. Ukrywając twarz pod brodą Castiela postanowił podjąć decyzję innym razem, najlepiej razem z Casem. Na razie musiał zadowolić się nienazywaniem tego, co ich łączyło.


	18. Udowodnij, że nikt nie ma racji, nawet ty

Tej nocy Castiel zasnął zwinięty wokół Deana i śnił ciepłe, dobre sny, pełne złotego światła i wrażenia, że ze światem wszystko było w porządku. Obudził się gwałtownie, mrugając we wciąż panujących ciemnościach, i gapił się w sufit, dopóki pokój nie zyskał na ostrości.  
Dean wciąż go otulał niczym ośmiornica pełna ciepła oraz rąk i nóg. Ślinił mu się na ramię i przypływ uczucia, jaki Castiel w tej chwili poczuł, wstrząsnął nim i odebrał dech. Ślina na ramieniu nie powinna sprawiać, że czułeś się, jakbyś kochał tę osobę o tyle bardziej… ale tak było. Ostrożnie wydostał się z łóżka, założył bokserki i koszulkę, po czym ruszył korytarzem do kuchni. Była ledwo 6 rano… zatem było mnóstwo czasu na zrobienie śniadania i rozeznanie się w tym, co robić z faktem, że oto ponownie zakochał się w swoim partnerze.  
Castiel zaczął od zaparzenia kawy i uchylił lodówkę, by wyjąć z niej górę składników. Ostatecznie zrobił gofry i bekon, grzanki, jajka oraz parfait z jogurtu. Połowa z tego była niejadalna, grzanki spalone nie do poznania, a w jajkach pełno było skorupek. Wyrzucił wszystko do śmieci i postawił na stole coś faktycznie jadalnego, nakrywając gofry i bekon dużymi miseczkami, żeby nie wystygły, a sam poszedł obudzić Deana.  
Co okazało się niemal niemożliwe. Przez 10 minut stał w drzwiach, po prostu patrząc na Deana śpiącego z tak spokojnym wyrazem twarzy, że nie mógł się zmusić, by go obudzić; wreszcie podszedł bliżej i wpełzł z powrotem na łóżko, położył się na plecach i odwrócił głowę tak, aby móc wciąż się gapić na mężczyznę, który zdołał rozszczepić mu serce i zagrzebać się w nim. Dean był najlepszym rodzajem takiego kreta, kłującym i upartym, niechętnym pozwolić Castielowi na odrzucenie tego, co razem budowali, zanim Cas odciął się od tego, nie myśląc o konsekwencjach. Po chwili ciszy wyciągnął rękę i pogładził mężczyznę po dłoni, dotykając jej piegowatej skóry; zmarszczki wokół knykci pokazywały, że Dean się starzał.  
\- Dean… Dean, obudź się.

Dean stęknął. Miękki, cichy głos namawiający go pobudki był łagodny, ale niezależnie od tego był też najeźdźcą, niszczącym rozkoszną ciszę jego snu. Przekręcił się, naciągnął sobie koc na głowę, mamrocząc „…szcze nie” i to naprawdę zyskało mu kolejne 10 lub 20 sekund ciszy. Potem dłoń wsunęła mu się we włosy, nos szturchnął go w szyję, a ciepły oddech buchał z ust i łaskotał go. Wreszcie Dean pozwolił, by Castiel znowu ściągnął z niego koc, i otwarł jedno oko, a grymas twarzy wyraźnie świadczył o jego dezaprobacie. Lekki jak piórko pocałunek, który następnie spoczął mu na ustach, stanowił jednak przynajmniej niewielką rekompensatę za obudzenie go. Usiadł, wyciągnął ramiona nad głową, a przeciągłe ziewnięcie sprawiło, że świat wokół na chwilę stracił na głośności. Cas uśmiechał się do niego, jakby wygrał na loterii, i przez chwilę Dean chciał go faktycznie zapytać, co z nim, kurwa, było nie tak. Ale się powstrzymał. Nie, nie był rannym ptaszkiem, nawet w najmniejszym stopniu. Ale po latach złych decyzji i napiętych związków postanowił nigdy nie robić ani mówić nic ważnego przed pierwszym porannym kubkiem kawy.

\- Zrobiłem śniadanie – powiedział miękko Castiel, po czym uśmiechnął się znowu. Dean rano wyglądał rozkosznie, prawie jak kot. Castiel nie mógł uwierzyć, że przegapiał to za każdym jednym razem, kiedy po wszystkim uciekał. Nigdy więcej. – Są gofry i bekon… - pogładził Deana po szczęce, a zarost łaskotał go w opuszki palców. – I oczywiście kawę – Castiel pocałował Deana ponownie, tym razem przelotnie, i wstał z łóżka. – Przyjdź, jak będziesz gotowy… ale wiesz, one wystygną.

Oczywiście obietnica jedzenia sprawiła, że Dean niemal natychmiast wyskoczył z łóżka. Zatoczył się po swoje szorty i szybko je założył, po czym podążył za Casem do kuchni, gdzie śniadanie już czekało. Usiedli naprzeciw siebie, Dean uniósł kubek parującej, gorącej kawy, aby przez chwilę cieszyć się zapachem, po czym wziął niewielki łyczek, który, oczywiście, poparzył mu język. Zaklął pod nosem i sięgnął po szklankę wody, którą wręczył mu Castiel. Gofry nie należały do najlepszych, jakie jadł, ale to Cas je zrobił, i im więcej Dean o tym myślał, tym lepiej smakowały. Naprawdę był tutaj, w mieszkaniu Casa, ubrany jedynie w swoje szorty, i jadł śniadanie z mężczyzną, który uratował mu życie i w którym był całkowicie i beznadziejnie zakochany. Przerwał po tym stwierdzeniu, opuścił widelec i przez chwilę patrzył na Casa, dopóki drugi mężczyzna nie spojrzał na niego znad ciętego właśnie bekonu, który małymi kawałkami układał na gofrach.  
\- Mógłbym się do tego przyzwyczaić – powiedział, a Cas spojrzał w górę i uśmiechnął się do niego.  
Wymiótłszy swój talerz do czysta Dean wstał i włożył naczynia do zlewu, po czym wrócił i stanął za krzesłem Castiela. Zaczekał, dopóki drugi mężczyzna go nie zauważył, po czym odsunął krzesło i usiadł partnerowi na kolanach; wziął Castielowi widelec i z bezczelnym uśmiechem skierował go do jego ust. – A teraz otwórz szeroko buzię.

Castiel nie był pewien, o czym mówił Dean, kiedy powiedział, że mógłby się do „tego” przyzwyczaić, ale przypuszczał, że to było bez znaczenia. Cokolwiek, co należało do niego, a do czego Dean się przyzwyczajał i z powodu czego się uśmiechał – cóż, Castiel by to wziął. Zerknął znowu w górę, kiedy Dean do niego podszedł, i szeroko otwarł oczy na widok jego wyrazu twarzy. Otwarł je jeszcze szerzej, kiedy Dean wspiął mu się na kolana i zaczął go faktycznie karmić, prawie jak dziecko. Uniósł brew, jednocześnie zamykając usta na widelcu.  
\- Dean, sam potrafię jeść – powiedział z kamienną twarzą, gdy widelec już zniknął mu z ust, ale nie poskarżył się już więcej, kiedy Dean podał mu kolejny kęs. Ciągnęli to przez chwilę, dopóki gofr Castiela nie zniknął, a widelec zastąpiły usta Deana. Takie całowanie się było intymne, nawet bardziej niż pospieszne macanki i gorączkowe pocałunki w klubie.  
To był poranek po, kiedy obaj jeszcze mieli zaspane oczy i rozczochrane włosy, a usta lepiły im się od syropu; a mimo to Castiel nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, jaki pojawił mu się na twarzy, kiedy odwzajemnił pocałunek, obejmując drugiego mężczyznę w talii i przyciągając go tak blisko, jak mógł. Słowa „kocham cię” gotowały mu się w środku i rozpaczliwie pragnął je powiedzieć. Chwila była po temu idealna, był leniwy sobotni poranek, a w powietrzu wciąż unosił się zapach śniadania.  
Ale Castiel tego nie powiedział. Wstrzymał się, niepewny, czy Dean uwierzyłby, że mówił prawdę, czy, co gorsza, pomyślałby, że Castiel myślał, że mówi mu prawdę, ale się naprawdę łudził, że w to wierzył… więc zatrzymał tę myśl dla siebie i wykrzyczał ją wewnętrznie, wyrażając ją Deanowi w postaci mocnego uścisku na plecach i miękkich westchnień przy ustach.

Spędzili resztę dnia nie robiąc absolutnie nic. Około południa zaczęło padać, ale nawet, gdyby nie pojawił się deszcz, Dean byłby całkowicie szczęśliwy, zostając w domu. Zalegli na kanapie, Dean wciśnięty między nogi Castiela, okryli się kocem i oglądali kiepski program telewizyjny oraz powtórki „Jak poznałem waszą matkę”. Dean opowiedział Casowi, że Neil Patrick Harris był jednym z najwspanialszych ludzi na świecie, że absolutnie uwielbiał jego związek z Davidem Burtką, a nawet zdradził, że pewnego razu, kiedy spędzał święto 4 Lipca z rodziną w Disneylandzie, naprawdę ujrzał aktora jedzącego lunch ze swoim mężem. Dean nie był pewien, co Castiel o tym wszystkim myślał,, ale drugi mężczyzna słuchał z ciągłym uśmiechem na twarzy, a czy się tym przejmował, czy nie, Dean miał wrażenie, że to i tak było bez znaczenia. Około 18.00 zamówili sobie chińszczyznę i przekształcili salon Castiela w śmietnik z małych pudełek i zużytych pałeczek. Potem znowu ze sobą spali, wciąż czując na językach smak kurczaka w pomarańczach i słysząc stałe uderzenia kropel deszczu w okno. Dean wciąż od nowa szeptał Castielowi jego imię w ucho, podczas gdy Cas leżał na nim i zaborczo ściskał mu ramiona. Jakoś wrócili do sypialni i Dean przypełzł bliżej, kładąc dłoń na nagiej piersi Castiela.  
\- Nigdy mi nie mówiłeś o swoich rodzicach – powiedział cicho, rysując małe kółeczka na ciepłej skórze. – Znaczy się, nie musisz, jeśli nie chcesz… po prostu jestem ciekaw…

Dzień toczył się jak coś z marzeń Castiela. Cały czas nic nie robili, a jednak było idealnie. Nie kłócili się, jeśli nie liczyć tego, ile sajgonek z jajkiem będą potrzebować (Dean zjadł jedną od Castiela, ale nie było kłopotów, bo odstąpił mu swoje ciastko z przepowiednią), i ponownie seks był niesamowity. Cas był szczęśliwszy niż przez minione ponad pół roku; kiedy ostatnio czuł się taki szczęśliwy, Baltazar jeszcze żył.  
Ponownie odepchnął od siebie te myśli, ale już nie tak gwałtownie, jak bywało w przeszłości. Tym razem było to raczej łagodne odganianie. Przyznał się przed samym sobą, że prawdopodobnie będzie jeszcze w myślach porównywał obu mężczyzn przez jakiś czas, ale mimo to Dean wciąż wysuwał się do góry. Został wyrwany z tych myśli, kiedy Dean odezwał się po długiej chwili niekrępującej ciszy.  
\- Co?... och… Moich rodziców już nie ma. A kiedy byłem mały, też ich raczej nie było. Matka cierpiała na depresję i pracowała na trzech stanowiskach, by utrzymać rodzinę, a mój ojciec był alkoholikiem. Pojawiał się tylko po to, by dostać więcej pieniędzy i może ją bić – wzruszył ramionami, ale uśmiech na jego twarzy bardziej przypominał grymas. – Dean, mam powód, dla którego nie mówię o nich zbyt wiele. Matka zmarła, kiedy miałem 15 lat, a ojciec po prostu… odszedł. Znalazł sobie inną kobietę. Gabriel był już wtedy wystarczająco dorosły, by zająć się Anną i mną, więc tak też zrobił. Był dla mnie po części wkurzającym starszym bratem, a po części zastępczym ojcem – wymamrotał i poruszył się lekko, zaś na policzkach pojawił mu się rumieniec. Nie wiedział, czemu czuł się zakłopotany, już wiele lat temu zaakceptował swoją popieprzoną rodzinę.

Castiel zaczerwienił się i Dean nieoczekiwanie poczuł się rozdarty pomiędzy uznaniem tego widoku za absolutnie słodki a potwornym poczuciem winy.  
\- Przepraszam – wymamrotał, przyciągając Casa bliżej i łagodnie scałowując mu grymas z twarzy. – Możesz mieć moich rodziców, jeśli chcesz – zażartował chwilę później, a Cas spojrzał na niego lekko zszokowany. Dean wzruszył ramionami i zaśmiał się. – Jeśli zostaniemy raz- …znaczy się, jeśli spędzimy ze sobą więcej takich chwil, to i tak będą chcieli cię widywać częściej, a ty już spotkałeś moją gromadkę, bywają dość uparci, jeśli chodzi o matkowanie i zaliczanie ludzi do grona rodziny.  
Po chwili Cas po prostu parsknął śmiechem i kiwnął głową, a Dean pocałował go miękko.  
\- Przepraszam. Potrafią być prawdziwym wrzodem na dupie, ale pokochasz to, obiecuję – szepnął mu w usta.  
Jeszcze trochę potem rozmawiali, o Samie i Jo, o Annie i Gabrielu. Okazało się, że aż do pewnej chwili w tym roku Castiel nie był w najlepszych stosunkach ze swoim rodzeństwem, i to już od dłuższego czasu. Dean zastanawiał się, z czego to wynikało, ale odniósł wrażenie, że teraz nie był najlepszy moment na takie pytania. Opowiadał więc o swoim bracie i siostrze i ignorował kpiące słowa o tym, jak się nad nimi rozwodził. Jeszcze raz zasnęli obok siebie, nos w nos, oddychając tym samym powietrzem i Dean czuł się radośnie chory z miłości.  
W niedzielę zaciągnął Casa na Venice Boardwalk i spędzili dzień włócząc się po okolicy, jedząc lody, patrząc na artystów i słuchając muzyków. O zachodzie słońca usiedli na zewnątrz małej restauracji i zamówili burgera i frytki dla Deana oraz kanapkę z indykiem dla Casa.

Castiel odkrył, że kiedy przestał z tym walczyć, bycie z Deanem okazało się łatwiejsze, niż cokolwiek, czego wcześniej doświadczył. Przez cały dzień dogryzali sobie w sprawach drobiazgów, ale ostatecznie zawsze któryś z nich wyskakiwał z żartem, z kompromisem i, co dziwne, nie było zranionych uczuć czy utrzymującej się niechęci. Castiel wiedział, że rzadko się zdarzało znaleźć kogoś, z kimś tak łatwo się przebywało, i jeśli w trakcie przechadzki po bulwarze nieco mocniej ściskał Deana za rękę, to była to niczyja sprawa, tylko jego.  
Zachód słońca przyniósł więcej dobrego jedzenia, a rozmowa schodziła kolejno z siłowni na broń, a potem na ulubioną muzykę. Tutaj ujawniła się kolejna różnica.  
\- Dean, muzyka klasyczna NIE jest nudna. Po prostu musisz mieć dość cierpliwości, by ją zrozumieć i docenić – powiedział Castiel z grymasem na twarzy; podebrał Deanowi kolejną frytkę i zaczął ją z irytacją przeżuwać.  
\- Wiem, Cas… chłopie, nie jestem głupi, cieszę się Beethovenem jak każdy… po prostu wolę KANSAS, to wszystko.  
\- …Och.  
\- Czy TY słuchasz jakiejś innej muzyki poza klasyczną?  
Castiel zaczerwienił się i oblizał, zerknął w dół na stół i wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie śmiej się… ale… lubię Lady Gagę…  
Śmiech Deana sprawił, że ludzie siedzący przy stolikach wokół nich zdziwili się, a Castiel zakrył sobie twarz i stęknął.

Pewnie, nie do końca poważnie obiecał, że nie będzie się śmiał, ale za żadne skarby świata nie było mowy, aby Dean mógł chociaż podejrzewać coś takiego. Jedną rzeczą było lubienie muzyki klasycznej, ale rozkoszowanie się Lady Auto Tune i jej szalonymi mięsnymi wdziankami inną. Potrzebował jakichś pięciu minut, by przestać się śmiać, a kiedy skończył, Castiel skurczył się w kupkę nieszczęścia, opuszczając głowę i wściekle się czerwieniąc. Większość ludzi przestała już gapić się na nich z dezaprobatą, ale grupa młodych ludzi siedząca kilka stolików dalej wciąż patrzyła na nich z zainteresowaniem. Dean nie pozwolił, by mu to przeszkadzało, odsunął swoje krzesło i przykucnął obok Castiela; wziął dłonie mężczyzny w swoje i zaczekał, dopóki tamten nie spojrzał mu w oczy.  
\- Jestem okropny, wiem – wymamrotał i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, całując miękko dłonie Castiela. – Ale musisz przyznać, że masz nieźle popieprzony gust.  
Zarobił za to żartobliwe szturchnięcie, od czego zatoczył się w tył, a kiedy wylądował na tyłku, Cas znowu się lekko uśmiechnął.  
Później pomaszerowali w dół plażą i Dean nie miał pretensji, kiedy Castiel pchnął go w dół na piasek i zaczął żarłocznie całować. Na promenadzie nie byli sami, ale inne pary wydawały się być równie mocno zajęte, więc Dean ochoczo wpuścił Casa do swoich ust. Po północy wzięli taksówkę z powrotem do mieszkania Castiela i pomimo powściągliwego obmacywania na tylnym siedzeniu padli do łóżka bez żadnych ukrytych zamiarów, tuląc się do siebie i zasypiając z zapachem oceanu na ubraniach.

Castiel obudził się rano i zaparzył kawę, zanim udał się pod prysznic, budząc Deana dopiero wtedy, kiedy już absolutnie musieli wyjść, inaczej nie zdążyliby do jego mieszkania, aby mężczyzna mógł się przebrać.  
\- Dean, kawa – Castiel postawił obok Deana kubek, który zawierał odpowiednią ilość cukru i śmietanki, po czym odwrócił się, by się ubrać; mokry ręcznik wisiał w łazience. Założył czarne bokserki i podkoszulkę, po czym podszedł do szafy, aby wybrać garnitur.

Poranki zawsze były ciężkie i kiedy Dean wygrzebał się z łóżka, żałował, że bardziej się nie rozkoszował wspaniałymi rankami w weekend, bo teraz została im tylko pita pospiesznie kawa przed pracą. Wziął prysznic i założył swe zapiaszczone i zakurzone ubranie, a potem wyszedł z mieszkania Castiela. Cas podwiózł go do jego mieszkania i pomimo zaproszenia Deana został w samochodzie. Wobec tego Dean wyciągnął parę dżinsów i koszulę i pognał z powrotem w dół. Przynajmniej trzech różnych ludzi spytało go, czy nie cierpiał na kaca, więc musiało to oznaczać, że wyglądał jak gówno. Tak naprawdę to czuł się całkiem nieźle, ale myśli o weekendzie i o tym, że przed nim było jeszcze pięć długich roboczych dni, dosłownie go torturowały.  
Przez następne dwa tygodnie Dean miał wrażenie, że już nic nigdy nie mogło pójść źle. Cas i on byli szczęśliwi, Jezu, nigdy nie sądził, że byłby w stanie kiedykolwiek to powiedzieć. Coraz częściej spędzali noce ze sobą, albo Dean szedł do Casa, albo Cas wpadał późnym wieczorem do Deana. Również, tak, jak przewidziano, gdy tylko Ellen usłyszała o nawrocie uczuć między nimi, zażądała, by zaprosić Casa na ich rodzinny obiad na Święto Dziękczynienia i „to będzie fanta-kurwa-styczne i nie przyjmuję odmowy do wiadomości, młody człowieku!”  
Kiedy w piątek po południu Dean sprawdził swoje maile, podczas gdy Cas wyszedł po pączki, poczuł się bardziej niż zdziwiony, widząc tam imię Patricka. Mail był krótki, ale zaskakująco ciepły, a Dean poczuł kolejne ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia i, czytając go, uśmiechnął się smutno.  
„Dean,  
Wiem, że nie rozstaliśmy się przyjaźnie i nie jestem pewien, jak zareagujesz na tę wiadomość. Chciałem jednak, byś wiedział, że nie jestem wściekły na ciebie czy Novaka. Widziałem, jak on na ciebie patrzy i nawzajem, i tak, łamie mi serce świadomość, że to nie dzięki mnie tak się czujesz. Ale życzę wam obu wszystkiego dobrego. – Patrick”

Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie Castiel był praktycznie w siódmym niebie; jego dni wypełniały ślady, które choć raz powoli prowadziły do czegoś solidnego i prawdziwego, a jego noce wypełniał Dean. Było nieprawdopodobnie łatwo zatracić się w oczach Deana, kiedy się kochali lub rżnęli lub wszystko pomiędzy. Nie mógł nawet próbować już temu zaprzeczać, nie, kiedy Dean wyszlochiwał pod nim jego imię, a Castiel kołysał się w jego ciele. To była miłość, rozciągająca się między nimi niczym wibrująca złota nić, która stale rosła i zmieniała się wraz z nimi.  
Nie znoszące sprzeciwu zaproszenie Ellen było naprawdę zaskoczeniem, przynajmniej dla Casa. Dean go ostrzegł, ale Castiel nie potraktował tego poważnie; w końcu on i Dean dopiero co zaczęli się na poważnie umawiać… minione cztery miesiące stanowiły coś w rodzaju szarej strefy. Przyjął je, ale pod warunkiem, że będzie mógł zaprosić również swego brata i siostrę, bo nie zamierzał spędzać kolejnego święta bez nich. Kiedy Ellen radośnie się zgodziła, Castiel nie umiał wyjaśnić Deanowi, czemu zamilkł, i po prostu odłożył telefon z miękkim „Dziękuję”, kończąc rozmowę z matką Deana pozytywnym akcentem.  
Wszystko szło tak niesamowicie dobrze, że, prawdę mówiąc, Castiel był trochę zaskoczony, kiedy ujrzał wyraz smutku i zmartwienia na twarzy Deana, gdy już wrócił z kawą i pączkami.  
\- Dean?- podszedł bliżej, jedną ręką podając mu kubek kawy, a drugą wciąż ściskał różowe pudełko z cukierni. – W porządku z tobą?

Dean wyrwał się z zamyślenia, kiedy Cas wszedł do biura; szybko wziął ofiarowany kubek i łyknął gorącego napoju. Potem gestem zaprosił Casa za swoje biurko, by ten zerknął na monitor, co Cas obecnie robił rzadko, jako że pamięć kłótni na temat czytania prywatnych maili była wciąż zbyt świeża. Dean patrzył, jak jego kochanek przeczytał wiadomość, i pod koniec na twarzy Castiela pojawił się grymas. Odłożył więc kawę na biurko, złapał Castiela za przedramię obiema rękami i przyciągnął do siebie.  
\- Wydaje się być szczery – powiedział Dean ostrożnie, nie śmiejąc choćby na sekundę odwracać wzroku od twarzy partnera.  
To była bardzo delikatna kwestia. Nigdy o tym naprawdę nie rozmawiali, ale było niewypowiedzianą prawdą, iż Castiel czuł się śmiertelnie zazdrosny i zraniony, widząc Deana randkującego z Patrickiem tak otwarcie i tuż pod jego nosem. Za każdym razem, gdy się całowali, Dean czuł drgnienie wątpliwości, strach, że może pewnego dnia Castiel okaże się niewystarczający. Dean wstał, przyciągnął Casa bliżej, aż zderzyli się nosami, i musnął ustami kąciki jego ust.  
\- Mówiłem ci, że go nie kocham – szepnął i oblizał się, szukając w oczach Castiela oznak zrozumienia, wiary. – Musisz mi zaufać, Cas… Dla mnie jesteś jedyny.

Castiel był bardziej niż trochę ostrożny na myśl o Patricku dalej korespondującym z Deanem. Co, gdyby Dean zmienił zdanie i uznał, że to Patrick jest lepszą, stabilniejszą opcją? Co, jeśli Patrick zdoła pozyskać sobie Deana swoim wyglądem i czarującą osobowością? Castiel nie był głupi, wiedział, że był atrakcyjny… ale Patrick to był chłopięcy urok i uśmiechy, podczas gdy on był z natury stoicki i skłonny do zamyślenia. Z niechęcią przyznał się sam przed sobą, że przynajmniej z zewnątrz Patrick lepiej pasował do Deana.  
Oczywiście, Dean czytał w Casie jak w otwartej książce, widział jego uczucia, chociaż drugi mężczyzna spróbował je przełknąć.  
„Musisz mi zaufać, Cas… Dla mnie jesteś jedyny”  
Te słowa były tak pełne szczerości, że aż ścisnęło go w piersi, i Castiel nie był w stanie powstrzymać przytłaczającego uczucia właściwości w chwili, kiedy przywarł do Deana i odwzajemnił jego muśnięcie warg.  
\- Dean, wierzę, że w to wierzysz – westchnął, całując go ponownie, zanim mężczyzna mógł się poskarżyć na jego słowa. Odsunął się po chwili i nieśmiało uśmiechnął do partnera, lekko wzruszając ramionami. – Jeśli chcesz dalej rozmawiać z Patrickiem, to mi to pasuje. Ufam ci. – Najdziwniejsze w tym było to, że faktycznie ufał. Przez ostatnie parę miesięcy stali się dla siebie wieloma rzeczami; partnerzy, przyjaciele, seks-kumple, kochankowie… i w całym tym czasie Dean nigdy go nie okłamał, nie wyprowadził w pole. Castiel skinął głową w stronę pączków. – Przyniosłem ci twoje ulubione – powiedział, uśmiechając się nieco szerzej, zadowolony, że odniósł sukces nawet w tak drobnej kwestii. Rzuciłby się na każdy drobiazg, dzięki któremu mógłby się okazać godnym. Miał wiele do udowadniania.

Słowa Castiela były dla Deana lekkim zaskoczeniem i przez moment kusiło go, by spytać, czy mówił poważnie, czy był świadom, o kim rozmawiali. Ale Cas mu ufał. Powiedział to i naprawdę tak myślał, Dean o tym wiedział. I było to niesamowite uczucie, ciepło rozlewało mu się w całym ciele, sprawiając, że opuszki palców mu mrowiły, a włosy na karku stawały. Wobec tego nie zaczął Castiela wypytywać, z lekkim uśmiechem wziął pączka i pożarł połowę z wyrazem czystego zadowolenia na twarzy, po czym zlizał śmietankowe nadzienie z ust i przyciągnął Casa do siebie, by i on tego spróbował.  
Pomimo chętnej aprobaty Castiela odnośnie utrzymywania kontaktu ze swoim eks, Dean potrzebował paru dni, by się zdobyć choćby na rozważenie tej propozycji, a co dopiero wymyślić, jak odpowiedzieć. Ostatecznie napisał Patrickowi, że było mu przykro i że chciałby odkręcić wszystko, co zrobił, by go unieszczęśliwić. Podziękował mu też za jego wyrozumiałość i że sam nie umiałby by c tak spokojny i rozsądny w podobnej sytuacji. Zaczęli pisywać do siebie przynajmniej dwa razy w tygodniu i czasami były to pełne przebaczenia słowa, a czasami krótkie wieści na temat drobiazgów.  
Dean zatroszczył się o to, by nigdy tych wiadomości nie ukrywać przed Castielem, zawsze zostawiał komputer włączony i dostępny. Wciąż jednak nie umiał się pozbyć wrażenia, że to mogło być trochę za dużo do wymagania. Patrick przystał na to, kiedy Dean poprosił go o utrzymywanie kontaktów na poziomie minimalnym, więc zdziwił się tym bardziej, kiedy pewnego dnia Cas odebrał w biurze telefon, po czym spojrzał na Deana, lekko zszokowany, i szepnął bezgłośnie „Patrick”.  
Cas kilka razy kiwnął głową, a jego kwaśna mina rozjaśniała się coraz bardziej, i kiedy bazgrał informacje w niewielkim notesie, Dean zastanawiał się, o co tu, cholera mogło chodzić („Nie mów mu, proszę, o tym jednym razie, kiedy kazałeś mi założyć damskie majteczki…”). Kiedy Cas odłożył słuchawkę, natychmiast wyrwał kartkę, wsadził w kieszeń i Bóg jeden wie, czemu, sięgnął po płaszcz.  
\- O co tu chodziło?  
Ale Cas zdawał się go nie zauważać, więc Dean podszedł bliżej i złapał go za rękaw; wreszcie mężczyzna odwrócił się do niego.  
\- Cas, co się dzieje?

Cas założył swój prochowiec i poprawił kołnierz, po czym wreszcie odwrócił się do Deana z niemal oślepiającym uśmiechem na twarzy.   
\- Patrick ma dla nas przełom w sprawie. Jedziemy do Sacramento. Bierz swoje rzeczy, Dean, muszę zdobyć pozwolenie szefa na nasze loty.  
Opuścił pospiesznie biuro i pięć minut później wrócił ze zgodą na dwa bilety w klasie turystycznej na następny lot z LA, który miał się odbyć za… czterdzieści minut.  
\- Musimy się natychmiast zbierać na lotnisko – powiedział Castiel, prowadząc ich na zewnątrz, do samochodu, po czym zawahał się nieznacznie i rzucił kluczyki Deanowi. – Ty prowadzisz. I tak jeździsz szybciej ode mnie – powiedział z uśmieszkiem, po czym wślizgnął się do Hyundaia, który na szczęście stał zaparkowany przy krawężniku. Było to niewiarygodnie szczęśliwe zdarzenie, zważywszy, ile czasu zazwyczaj zajmował wyjazd z garażu.  
Dojechali na lotnisko z zaledwie 10-minutowym zapasem czasu przed startem, zaparkowawszy samochód na parkingu krótkoterminowym, do tego zaskakująco prosto, biorąc pod uwagę, jak szybko Dean ich tu dowiózł. Jako ostatni zameldowali się w samolocie, krzycząc przeprosiny i podziękowania do personelu, kiedy biegli rampą; gburowaty mężczyzna przewrócił oczami, zanim zamknął za nimi bramkę. Castiel zatrzymał się, kiedy stewardessa uniosła dłoń i spojrzała na ich bilety, po czym zmarszczyła się i poszła pomówić z kapitanem. Okazało się, że zarezerwowano zbyt dużo miejsc w klasie turystycznej, więc Dean i Castiel klapnęli sobie w klasie pierwszej, obdarzeni uśmiechem krzywiącej się poprzednio kobiety.  
Samolot zaczął kołować po pasie, a oni zapięli się w fotelach; nie musieli wkładać żadnego bagażu do skrytek nad głowami, jako że w pośpiechu nie zdążyli się spakować.  
Cas przewrócił oczami, kiedy Dean poprosił o drinka, ale niestety steward powiedział mu, że nie mogą mu niczego podać, dopóki świeci się nakaz zapięcia pasów; on i inny członek załogi zapięli się w swoich opuszczanych siedzeniach na czas startu. Castiel prychnął, zakrywając dłonią usta, na widok szoku i przerażenia na twarzy Deana, aż wreszcie uświadomił sobie, że whisky miała być na uspokojenie, nie zaś przeciwnie.  
Po tym odkryciu mocno ujął Deana za rękę i zaczął mu szeptać kojące słowa we włosy, podczas gdy Dean przywierał do jego kurtki i zaciskał mocno powieki, kiedy startowali; Sacramento było w pobliżu.

Nienawidził tego. Ściskał dłoń Castiela tak mocno, że później mógł mu zostawić siniaki, a nawet połamane kości, i pragnął być na zewnątrz, na ziemi, najlepiej na drodze ze swoją dziecinką. Ale to była praca i to było pilne, tyle Cas powiedział mu w trakcie jazdy. Wydział Patricka namierzył odnogę organizacji Azazela i zdołali zatrzymać pół tuzina jego ludzi. Oprócz tego zdołali uwolnić ponad 30 ludzi przetrzymywanych w żałośnie maleńkich celach. Dean zagapił się na wyciąg ze skondensowanego raportu i przygryzał usta, kiedy Cas czytał, iż większość z nich była nieletnia i w strasznym stanie. Trzeba będzie dni, jeśli nie tygodni, zanim będą w stanie złożyć oświadczenia i pomóc w tworzeniu portretów pamięciowych swych dręczycieli. Lot zajął trochę ponad 1,5 godziny i kiedy nakaz zapięcia pasów wreszcie znikł, Dean natychmiast zerwał się na nogi, przepychając się wąską alejką obok kilku skarżących się biznesmenów i kobiet. Ledwo mógł oddychać i kiedy członek załogi otwarł drzwi, jako pierwszy wypadł na zewnątrz, zataczając się po wyłożonej dywanem rampie na bezpieczny, solidny grunt sali odpraw. Czekał na Casa przy małym pociągu, który zabierał pasażerów do terminala, i próbował znowu zapanować nad oddechem. Nie spojrzał Castielowi w oczy i poczuł wdzięczność, kiedy drugi mężczyzna po prostu wziął go za rękę, poprowadził obok odprawy bagażu i na zewnątrz i tylko cicho powiedział „Już dobrze, udało ci się.”  
Na zewnątrz odebrał ich funkcjonariusz policji i Dean nigdy w życiu nie czuł się szczęśliwszy, że mógł usiąść z tyłu i patrzeć na uciekające w pośpiechu domy, kiedy jechali do północnej części miasta. Patrick już na nich czekał, ubrany w skórzaną kurtkę i w okularach słonecznych; opierał się o samochód i rozmawiał z kolegą. Kiedy zauważył ich dwóch, twarz rozjaśniła mu się na chwilę, po czym przypomniał sobie, że już nie było tak, jak przedtem. Podszedł do nich i wyciągnął do obu dłoń; Dean nie był pewien, czy uczucie mdłości wynikało z odbytego lotu, czy z powodu dziwności, wywołanej traktowaniem Patricka tak inaczej, w porównaniu do wielu poprzednich razów. Patrick przeprowadził ich obok dwóch policyjnych kontroli, pod żółtą taśmą odgradzającą i wprowadził do magazynu. Zapach wewnątrz nie przypominał niczego, co Dean wcześniej wąchał, i kiedy Patrick pokazał im część, w której przetrzymywano ofiary, musiał ich na chwilę przeprosić. To nie tak, że miał słaby żołądek czy że był zbyt delikatny, aby znieść widok miejsca zbrodni. Ale chociaż lot zrobił swoje, a on ogólnie nienawidził oglądać tego, co ludzie byli w stanie robić sobie nawzajem, to szalę przeważyły wspomnienia jego własnej niewoli. Na zewnątrz obszedł budynek, padł na kolana i wymiotował, dopóki nie wydobywał się z niego już tylko suchy kaszel.  
Wrócili na posterunek w Sacramento i chociaż Cas nie trzymał go za rękę, to siedział blisko niego, trącali się ramionami i, co ciekawe, tylko tego Dean potrzebował, aby poczuć się dużo lepiej. Na posterunku panował ruch i Dean podejrzewał, że nie należało to do normy. Każdy z nich wziął po trzy akta i Dean przeglądał je w poszukiwaniu nazwisk i twarzy. Wiedział, że już je wszystkie widział, nawet mgliście przypominał sobie niektóre z imion, ale teraz było inaczej. Nie byli już dłużej częścią nienamierzalnej, nietykalnej organizacji. Byli tu, w areszcie i nie byli już w stanie wykpić się od odpowiedzialności, nie przy wszystkich zgromadzonych dowodach, nie przy przyłapaniu na gorącym uczynku i w obliczu wszystkich zeznań.  
Spędzili popołudnie na przesłuchiwaniu ludzi Azazela i do czasu, kiedy niebo na zewnątrz pociemniało, Dean był wyczerpany i, mimo późnej pory, miał cholerną ochotę na kawę. Ci źli nie zdradzili tyle, na ile Dean liczył, ale na dziś musiało wystarczyć. Wciąż mieli jeszcze 30 ludzi, którzy mogliby rzucić więcej światła i może, tylko może, jeden z nich zapewniłby im główny dowód. Castiel wciąż prowadził przesłuchania, kiedy Dean padł na krzesło we wspólnym pokoju na posterunku, a jeśli na kolejny kwadrans zamknął oczy, to kto mógł go winić?

Ok. 23.00 Castiel łagodnie potrząsnął Deanem; jego twarz unosiła się nisko nad twarzą drugiego mężczyzny i pojawił się na niej uśmiech, kiedy Dean zerwał się pod jego dotykiem.  
\- Chodź, Dean, Patrick załatwił nam pokój w pobliskim hotelu – wymruczał, niespiesznie ścierając odrobinę włosów z twarzy Deana, gdzie się przykleiły po spaniu w tak niewygodnej pozycji. Zaczekał, dopóki mężczyzna nie podniósł się z trudem, stękając z powodu obolałych mięśni, po czym ruszyli na zewnątrz, do czekającego samochodu, który prowadził Patrick. Pomógł Deanowi usiąść z tyłu i nie zdziwił się, kiedy mężczyzna zasnął ponownie, wyczerpany pomimo trzygodzinnej drzemki. Cas usiadł z przodu, obok Patricka, zapiął się w czasie, kiedy drugi mężczyzna wyjeżdżał na ulicę, i ruszyli w stronę Best Western, który, jak Cas wiedział, znajdował się ledwo milę dalej.  
\- Więc… ty i Dean? – zapytał miękko Patrick, kiedy się zatrzymali na światłach, upewniwszy się, że Dean ponownie zasnął z tyłu. Castiel kiwnął głową, raz i stanowczo, po czym odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na kierowcę.  
\- Tak. Jesteśmy razem. I… przepraszam, że doznałeś krzywdy w czasie naszego… nieporozumienia.  
\- Och, naprawdę? Czy to było wszystko? – spytał Patrick po chwili, unosząc brew, po czym powoli nacisnął pedał gazu, kiedy światło zmieniło się na zielone. Castiel zmarszczył się i oblizał, czując zdenerwowanie na myśl o rozmawianiu z Patrickiem w taki sposób, praktycznie sam na sam, kiedy Dean spał z tyłu.  
\- Tak. Między mną a Deanem panowało nieporozumienie, a ja… nie byłem… pewien, czego chciałem, zaś Dean miał całkowitą pewność co do tego, czego potrzebował… w jego przypadku nie było mowy o kompromisie.  
Patrick podjechał na parking i zatrzymał samochód u wejścia do hotelu. Silnik nadal chodził, ale mężczyzna zaparkował i odwrócił się do Castiela całym ciałem. Spojrzał na drugiego detektywa przeciągle i poważnie.  
\- Czy to już koniec kompromisów, Castielu? – zapytał powoli.  
Castiel kiwnął głową, zaciskając usta.  
\- Tak.  
\- To dobrze.  
\- Patrick, Dean jest dla mnie bardzo ważny.  
\- Widzę to. Dla mnie też jest ważny.   
\- …Będziesz próbował nas rozdzielić? – zapytał miękko Castiel, marszcząc brwi ze zmartwienia.  
Patrick zdawał się myśleć o tym przez chwilę, przechylając głowę, po czym potrząsnął nią.   
\- Nie. Nie zamierzam. Jesteś tym, czego Dean pragnie… czy to zdrowe, czy nie, a ja nie mogę mu zmienić zdania.  
\- …Nie sądzisz, że jestem dla niego dobry – wydyszał Castiel z zaskoczeniem na twarzy.  
Patrick zmrużył oczy.  
\- Nie, nie sądzę…  
Dean poruszył się na tylnym siedzeniu i obaj mężczyźni drgnęli lekko, kiedy ziewnął. Castiel wysiadł i podszedł do tylnych drzwi, otwarł je, po czym z niewielką trudnością pomógł Deanowi wysiąść. Drzwi się zamknęły, a Castiel przez otwarte okno podziękował Patrickowi za podwiezienie.  
\- Castiel? – zawołał Patrick, na co Castiel zatrzymał się i lekko schylił, by móc zajrzeć przez okno.  
\- Tak?  
-…Udowodnij, że nie mam racji – powiedział Patrick z autentycznym, smutnym uśmiechem na twarzy i w tym dokładnie momencie Castiel uświadomił sobie, co Dean w nim widział. Ponownie skinął głową, a Patrick zrobił to samo, odjeżdżając od hotelu i zostawiając Castiela stojącego tam z jednym ramieniem otaczającym na pół śpiącego Deana. Gapił się, dopóki światła samochodu nie zniknęły za rogiem, po czym wprowadził ich do środka i odebrał klucze do ich pokoju. Łóżko w rozmiarze queen, które zarezerwował im Patrick, mówiło bardzo wiele i Castiel pomógł Deanowi usiąść na nim, wysyłając ciche podziękowania w stronę drugiego detektywa.  
Sen szybko przyszedł do nich obu po tym, jak Castiel pomógł Deanowi rozebrać się, po czym sam zrzucił ubrania. Zwinął się przy Deanie pod drapiącą hotelową kołdrą i obiecał sobie, że będzie dobry dla Deana, tak dobry, jak Dean był dla niego.


	19. Blond fajerwerk

To było aż żenujące, jak szybko Dean zasnął tej nocy. Podróż tylko zmęczyła go jeszcze bardziej i choć mógł przysiąc, że słyszał swoje imię wymienione więcej niż raz, to nie mógł wykrzesać z siebie dość sił, by się nad tym zastanawiać lub faktycznie o to troszczyć. Zwyczajnie ziewnął i westchnął, kiedy Cas naciągnął na nich koc i objął go, po czym zasnął myśląc o tym, jakim był cholernym szczęściarzem.  
Następny dzień przyniósł ze sobą robotę papierkową. Masę roboty papierkowej. Mieli już więcej informacji na temat gości aresztowanych dzień wcześniej, a także dane idące za tropami, które pozyskali od nich do tej pory. Na dziś zaplanowano również początek przesłuchań świadków. Około 15 osób odniosło poważny uszczerbek na zdrowiu psychicznym i jeszcze przez długi czas mieli nie być w stanie służyć im żadną pomocą. Nie wolno im też było rozmawiać z czwórką dzieci pośród nich. To zostawiało im siedmioro dorastających oraz młodych dorosłych, pięciu mężczyzn oraz dwie kobiety. Jako pierwszego przesłuchali młodego mężczyznę z pustymi oczami i zapadłymi policzkami. Nie umiał im podać zbyt wielu użytecznych informacji, a słuchając, przez co przeszedł, Dean zagryzał sobie usta aż do krwi.  
Wyszli na zewnątrz i usiedli razem na chwilę, po czym Dean wziął kolejne akta. „Jessica Moore”, głosił napis obok zdjęcia dziewczyny o rozczochranych blond włosach, a nawet na zdjęciu jej niebieskie oczy lśniły czymś więcej, niż bólem i strachem, czymś jak prawa furia i determinacja. Podążył za Casem do pokoju przesłuchań, gdzie Jessica Moore siedziała przy stole, mając przed sobą kubek kawy, i odkrył, że w rzeczywistości miała jeszcze bardziej przeszywające oczy. Przedstawili się i usiedli naprzeciwko niej.  
\- Każecie mu za to zapłacić, jasne? – powiedziała, zanim któryś z nich zdołał w ogóle otworzyć usta, a Dean musiał unieść dłoń i zakryć twarz, by ukryć niedowierzający uśmiech na widok zdumienia na twarzy Castiela. – Widziałam różne rzeczy, słyszałam różne rzeczy. Mogę wam pomóc.   
Cóż, to obiecywało coś dużo bardziej interesującego, niż początkowo myśleli…

Castiel obawiał się rozmowy z nastolatką; nigdy nie był dobry w rozmowach z kobietami, uważając je za w najgorszym przypadku za onieśmielające, a w najlepszym za dezorientujące. Jednak po godzinie rozmowy z Jessicą zaczynał zmieniać zdanie.  
\- Moi rodzice w tym roku latem wzięli całą naszą trójkę na wakacje do Meksyku. To miały być obchody- Dziękuję – urwała, kiedy Dean wręczył jej pączka zawiniętego w papierowy ręcznik - …um.. och, obchody ich rocznicy, wiecie?  
Castiel kiwnął głową, zerkając znad notatek robionych w swoim żółtym notatniku.  
\- Czy to tam została pani uprowadzona? – zapytał ostrożnie, bardzo świadom tego, ze sytuacja była delikatna. Jej akta wskazywały, że została porwana od rodziców, kiedy przebywała w Meksyku, i że jej rodzice nigdy nie wrócili do Stanów. Od czterech miesięcy uchodzili za zaginionych. Jessica kiwnęła głową, mocno zaciskając usta, ale nie przestały od tego drżeć. Pociągnęła nosem i potarła sobie oczy dłonią, śmiejąc się gorzko.  
\- Tak… Oni… porwali mnie prosto z mojego pokoju. Poprosiłam o więcej ręczników, a kiedy zapukali do drzwi, nie sprawdziłam, kto to był. Porwali mnie i… - urwała, szlochając, i obronnie skurczyła się w sobie. Castiel zawahał się przez chwilę, po czym wyciągnął rękę i dotknął jej leżących na stole dłoni. Wbijała sobie kciuk w ciało pomiędzy kciukiem a palcem wskazującym drugiej ręki i już zrobiły się tam powoli krwawiące rozcięcia. Jessica drgnęła, kiedy Castiel złapał ją za ręce, ale potem spojrzała na niego, a on kiwnął głową i spojrzał jej w oczy, niebieskie w niebieskie. Odetchnęła głęboko i drżąco, i opowiadała dalej. – ostatnie, co słyszałam, zanim wszystko pociemniało, to była moja mama, krzycząca moje imię. Nie wiem, co się z nimi stało, ale ten mężczyzna… ten z żółtymi okularami? Powiedział mi, że nie żyją. Wierzę mu – odetchnęła kolejny raz, po czym użyła papierowego ręcznika po pączku, by opatrzyć małe rozcięcie na swojej dłoni.  
\- Dean, możesz? – zapytał cicho Dean, a Dean kiwnął głową; obaj po opowieści Jessici byli oszołomieni i pełni obrzydzenia. Wyszedł z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi,a Castiel ponownie wyciągnął rękę i łagodnie położył ją na wciąż posiniaczonym nadgarstku dziewczyny.  
\- Panno Moore…  
\- Jess.  
Castiel nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu, który pojawił mu się na ustach na skutek jej stanowczego podejścia – nastoletni fajerwerk, gotów podbić świat.  
\- Jess – odchrząknął i odezwał się znowu, spokojnym i równym głosem. – Zamierzamy zrobić wszystko, co w naszej mocy, aby dopaść Azazela oraz wszystkich zamieszanych w jego działania. Pracuję na tym już prawie 2,5 roku, i nigdy nie byliśmy bliżej schwytania go, niż teraz. Cokolwiek, i naprawdę mam na myśli COKOLWIEK, co nam powiesz, mogłoby być w stanie pomóc nam namierzyć tego sukinsyna i przygwoździć go.  
Dziewczyna uniosła głowę; jej obwiedzione na czerwono oczy były pełne ognia i z determinacją zaciskała szczękę.  
\- Co musicie wiedzieć?  
Przez następne cztery godziny rozmawiali z Jessicą, najpierw omawiając to, co pamiętała z podróży z Meksyku do San Diego („Nic. Obudziłam się w malutkiej celi, upchnięta razem z innymi dzieciakami… niektóre miały tylko trzy lata. Było tam zimno, ciemno i pachniało mokrym betonem.”), a potem cztery miesiące jej niewoli, dzień po dniu.  
Zidentyfikowali z jej pomocą kilka domów i budynków, których używano do przetrzymywania ludzi; budynki były własnością różnych fikcyjnych organizacji i kiedy prześledzili ten ślad wstecz, doszli w końcu do „Midas Trucking”. Po tym Castiel szerzej otwarł oczy, a szczęka mu opadła.  
\- Och…  
\- Cas? – zapytał Dean, podnosząc wzrok znad sterty akt i gapiąc się ze zdumieniem na swego znieruchomiałego partnera. Castiel odwrócił się do Deana i przełknął z wysiłkiem, po czym oblizał usta.  
\- Ja… połapałem się. Mam to. Midas Trucking, nie mogę uwierzyć; nie dostrzegliśmy tego przedtem, bo Midas Trucking zawsze uchodził za legalną firmę przewozową… Musimy prześledzić WSZYSTKO odnośnie Midas Trucking, od samego początku istnienia firmy aż do teraz. Wykorzystują ciężarówki, by jakoś przerzucać ludzi… Mają też pewnie kilku agentów celnych na liście płac i w ten sposób są w stanie przekraczać granicę! – Castiel walnął dłonią w stół, a jego uśmiech oślepiał. – mamy go, Dean. Mamy go – odwrócił się do Jessici, a jego uśmiech nie zbladł ani na chwilę. – Jesteś gotowa zeznawać przeciw Azazelowi, gdy tylko go znajdziemy?   
Skinęła raz głową, uśmiechając się powoli i niebezpiecznie.  
\- Tak, kurwa, jestem.

To był długi i ciężki dzień i Dean musiał praktycznie wywlec Casa z posterunku z powrotem do ich hotelu, nie chcąc spędzać kolejnej bezsennej nocy zgarbiony w jakimś niewygodnym biurowym krześle. Ale Cas nie był w nastroju na sen czy przytulanie, a nawet seks, i choć Dean nie umiał całkiem ukryć swego żalu w tej kwestii, to również podziwiał starszego mężczyznę za jego determinację. Castiel wciąż mówił, jaka Jessica Moore była silna i dzielna, wytrzymując tak długo i będąc gotową do zidentyfikowania swych porywaczy i nawet nie prosząc o nic. Po rozmowie z Patrickiem sprzed paru godzin, to było o wiele więcej, niż zaoferował im jakikolwiek inny świadek, a Dean musiał przyznać, że i jemu młoda kobieta naprawdę zaimponowała. Miała tylko 17 lat i przeszła przez piekło, a jednak nie okazywała najlżejszego śladu strachu czy wątpliwości.  
Spędzili w Sacramento kolejne dwa dni, wciąż od nowa przeglądając zeznania świadków, a kiedy Patrick zapukał do drzwi ich improwizowanego biura, byli absolutnie wyczerpani.  
\- Chłopaki, wyglądacie jak gówno – podsumował Patrick to, co, jak Dean już wiedział, było prawdą. Co jednak nie powstrzymało żadnego z nich od rzucenia mu wkurzonego spojrzenia. Podszedł do biurka Castiela, podniósł na chwilę akta, po czym zamknął je. – Czemu się nie spakujecie i nie wrócicie do domu? Jestem niemal pewien, że teraz sobie z tym poradzimy – a kiedy Cas otwarł usta, by się sprzeciwić, dodał szybko – Obiecuję, że dam wam znać, jeśli coś się zmieni. Jutro jest Święto Dziękczynienia. Nie mówcie mi, że nie macie żadnych planów…?  
I ostatecznie to przeważyło. Dean musiał sobie tylko wyobrazić, co powiedziałaby Ellen, nie wspomniawszy o tym, co by im zrobiła, gdyby przegapili jej wielki obiad, a gdy podzielił się swymi przypuszczeniami z Casem, jego partner zgodził się bardziej niż chętnie. Odbyli niewielką dyskusję na temat środków transportu z powrotem do miasta aniołów, ale skoro Dean nie zamierzał postawić nogi na pokładzie kolejnego samolotu „albo tak mi dopomóż, Szatanie”, musieli wynająć samochód. Pożegnanie było nieco napięte, ale szczere i Dean był zaskoczony, mówiąc oględnie, kiedy nawet Cas wyciągnął rękę do Patricka i krótko go uściskał. Kazali mu obiecać chyba po raz piętnasty, że zadzwoni do nich, jeśli cokolwiek się zmieni, nawet drobiazg, po czym Dean wreszcie usiadł za kierownicą i ruszyli z powrotem do domu. Cas dużo spał, ale Dean wyszukał stację radiową grającą klasycznego rocka i kiedy podjeżdżał na parking przed domem Casa, pochylił się i obudził swego kochanka, głośno rycząc mu w ucho „Heat Of The Moment”. Kolejne pół godziny spędził próbując sprawić, by jego zrzędliwy i śpiący partner mu wybaczył, wreszcie udało mu się, kiedy padł na kolana i zaczął go ssać, dopóki tamtemu oczy nie uciekły w tył głowy.  
Następnego dnia przyjechali do domu rodziców Deana i nawet, chociaż Ellen kazała im obiecać, że przyjadą i pomogą, to nie pozwoliła im zrobić nic. Kiedy więc Dean spróbował po raz n-ty zaproponować pomoc, wrócił w końcu do salonu, gdzie Sam i Cas rozmawiali o polityce. Razem z Jo przez jakiś czas próbował włączyć się do dyskusji, ale skończył, po prostu tam siedząc, patrząc na nich czy może gapiąc się na Casa, mając na ustach ciągły lekki uśmiech, i nawet nie zauważył, że Jo zaczęła się z niego śmiać. Rodzeństwo Castiela pojawiło się później z bukietem kwiatów i siedmioma butelkami szampana, a im później się robiło, tym rozmowa robiła się głośniejsza i radośniejsza. Pomimo zmartwienia Dean dogadał się tak z Anną, jak Gabrielem, i choć Cas nie przesadzał, mówiąc o swoim bracie, to Dean stwierdził, że bardzo polubił jego dziwne poczucie humoru i bezczelny sposób bycia.  
Obiad był sukcesem, a do czasu, gdy Ellen podała pierwszą część (tak, miało nadejść więcej) deseru, przy stole nie było już nikogo, kto by nie był przynajmniej nietrzeźwy. Dean nie wiedział, jak to się stało, ale kilka godzin później znalazł się na kolanach Casa, a jego partner zdawał się nie mieć nic przeciwko, już raczej wręcz przeciwnie, jeśli wyraźna stójka wciskająca mu się w tyłek mogła na coś wskazywać.

Podróż do domu z Sacramento do Los Angeles była spokojna. Castiel zasnął, ukołysany do snu gładkim głosem Deana gruchającym razem z radiem i jego palcami stukającymi do rytmu w kierownicę, kiedy pędzili autostradą. Następnego ranka wciąż był zmęczony, ale i tak wstał i wziął prysznic, po czym założył dżinsy, niebieski sweter z dekoltem w kształcie V oraz koszulę z kołnierzykiem pod spód, bo nie chciał pokazać się w spodniach od garnituru i być nadmiernie wystrojonym, czy też nosić koszulkę i być jedynym facetem na świątecznym obiedzie ubranym tak zwyczajnie. Cas wiedział, że za dużo nad tym myślał, a biorąc pod uwagę, jak Dean żartował sobie z niego za gapienie się na własne odbicie przez dobre pięć minut, mężczyzna też tak uważał.  
Na szczęście wszyscy byli przyjaźni i „Castiel, do licha, właź do środka”, gdy tylko przybyli do Winchesterów, a Bobby i Ellen wydawali się bardziej niż szczęśliwi mogąc go zobaczyć, nawet jeśli Bobby okazał swe zadowolenie wychrząkując „cześć” i częstując go piwem.  
Castiel skończył pijąc z Samem czerwone wino i przez godzinę rozmawiając o polityce, zanim zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi i Anna z Gabrielem weszli do środka. Anna wręczyła Ellen ciasto jabłkowo-brzoskwiniowe, a Gabriel przekazał wielką misę puree ziemniaczanego z serem i czosnkiem, jedno z ulubionych dań Castiela. Między całą trójką nastała chwila ciszy, którą przełamał Gabriel, szepcząc Castielowi, że cieszył się, „że wróciłeś do domu, braciszku”. Anna mocniej uściskała ich obu i rozdzielili się, zanim któreś zdołało się rozpłakać.  
Obiad był… chaotyczny, mówiąc łagodnie. Podczas gdy rodzina Castiela zawsze była pełna uprzejmej rozmowy, wymieszanej z żartami Gabriela i dyskusjami Anny, to rodzina Deana była… czymś całkowicie innym. Castiel nie miał pewności, gdzie dokładnie pasował, ale po drugiej szklance wina przestał się tak bardzo przejmować i jego sztywna postura rozluźniła się, tak, jak usta.  
\- Mówię ci, Castiel, z tymi oczami mógłbyś być modelem! – zagruchała Lisa, szczerząc się do niego przez stół. Castiel zaróżowił się i uśmiechnął, gapiąc się w swój w większości pusty talerz. Sam parsknął.  
\- Tak, cóż… Dean zawsze miał określony typ. Ciemne włosy, piękne oczy, cierpliwość świętego… - urwał i zrobił unik, kiedy Dean rzucił w niego bagietką, śmiejąc się, dopóki Ellen nie odchrząknęła i nie uniosła brwi.  
\- Wy dwaj, przy moim stole nie będzie marnowania jedzenia. Znacie zasady. Macie się kłócić przy stole, to możecie to rozwiązać jak prawdziwi mężczyźni.  
Sam i Dean westchnęli, zwieszając ramiona, a Castiel zamrugał zmieszany, zanim Bobby nie zachichotał. Skinął głową w stronę kuchni, a oczy migotały mu rozbawieniem, kiedy patrzył na Casa.  
\- Prawdziwi mężczyźni zmywają naczynia. To zasada nr 3 w tym domu, tuż po opuszczaniu po sobie klapy i wycieraniu nóg przed wejściem.  
Castiel spojrzał na Ellen i wybuchnął śmiechem na widok zadowolonego wyrazu jej twarzy. Wskazała brodą na Castiela, po czym skinęła na swego najstarszego syna.  
\- Castiel, szkol ich od małego. Nie chcesz przez nadchodzące lata zbierać brudów po Deanie.  
Castiel gapił się na nich z otwartymi ustami, patrząc kolejno na każdego przy stole, a wszyscy zdawali się teraz odwrócić i gapić na niego. Nawet Ben patrzył teraz na niego i Cas czuł się praktycznie osaczony, czując, jak oczy ludzi wokół praktycznie się w niego wwiercały. Odchrząknął i oblizał się, chichocząc lekko.  
\- Dean jest zdolny sam po sobie sprzątać. To bardzo zdolny człowiek – powiedział, podnosząc wzrok w górę, w stronę Deana, a uśmiech, jaki dostał w zamian, wart był każdej uncji zażenowania.  
Później, kiedy podano już ciasto o wielu smakach, razem ze świeżo ubitą śmietaną lub lodami waniliowymi na wierzchu, Castiel miał już w żołądku cztery kieliszki wina i nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie chwycić Deana i nie wciągnąć go sobie na kolana. Uniósł się w górę i niezdarnie pocałował go w policzek, szepcząc mu do ucha i zamykając oczy, kiedy tulił go do siebie.  
\- Dzisiaj było idealnie… dziękuję… j-JESTEŚ idealny.

Usta Casa na policzku łaskotały go i Dean nie mógł nie chichotać, łagodnie walcząc z pieszczotami drugiego mężczyzny, po czym przysunął się bliżej.  
\- Cóż, to dzięki tobie chcę być idealny – szepnął mu słodko w ucho.  
Było już dobrze po północy i dom powoli, ale skutecznie pustoszał; Lisa zabrała Bena do domu około 23.00, a Jo wypiła tyle, że odpłynęła na kanapie w środku rozmowy z Anną. Bobby wymówił się do łóżka, oczywiście najpierw ściskając Castiela, Annę i Gabriela, i wkrótce zostali już tylko Ellen, Dean, Cas oraz jego brat i siostra. Wydawało się, że Anna i Cas nie mogli przestać dziękować Ellen za cudowny wieczór, pyszne jedzenie i przyjazne zaproszenie, i Dean musiał ich praktycznie wypchnąć z domu. Wymienili jeszcze więcej pocałunków i uścisków – co zabawne, Gabriel nie okazał się po pijanemu dużo głośniejszy, i zamiast tego w chwili, w której wsiadł z Anną do taksówki, padł na tylne siedzenie i zaczął chrapać. Anna posłała im całusa, kiedy samochód odjeżdżał, na co Dean i Cas z głupimi uśmiechami na twarzach pomachali im na pożegnanie.  
Byli o wiele zbyt pijani, by prowadzić w drodze powrotnej do domu, ale mieszkanie Deana nie leżało zbyt daleko od mieszkania jego rodziców, więc ruszyli w drogę pustym chodnikiem, trzymając się za ręce, splatając palce i ponownie Dean nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się działo naprawdę. W przeciwieństwie do swojego brata Castiela można było nazwać kochanym pijakiem – nie, żeby Dean chciał się skarżyć. Drugi mężczyzna objął go w talii, kiedy uszli ledwo pięć stóp, i zaledwie kilka sekund później opuścił dłoń na tyłek Deana, po czym wsunął ją w tylną kieszeń, chichocząc cicho i dysząc kochankowi ciepłym powietrzem w szyję.  
\- Spokojnie, tygrysie – zaśmiał się Dean i odwrócił głowę, by pocałować go, kiedy czekali na zielone światła. – Prawie jesteśmy w domu.

Castiel zaśmiał się znowu, miękko i nisko, pochylił się i zaczął szeptać Deanowi w policzek.  
\- Żałuję, że wypiłem… aż tyle wina… chcę cię wziąć – westchnął, gładząc nosem policzek Deana, a potem potknął się na nierównym chodniku i ledwo się utrzymał na nogach, nie chcąc ciągnąć siebie i Deana w dół. – Oj… - powiedział, otwierając szerzej oczy, kiedy adrenalina razem z alkoholem krążyła mu w żyłach.  
Dean doprowadził ich z powrotem do swojego mieszkania bez większych wypadków, a Castiel padł twarzą na kanapę. Po chwili przetoczył się na plecy i usiłował zdjąć sobie sweter i koszulę, siadając i próbując przeciągnąć je sobie przez głowę, ale koszula utknęła, więc skończył wyglądając jak trzylatek próbujący pierwszy raz rozebrać się samodzielnie.  
\- Deannnn – zawył miękko Castiel, opuszczając nieco ręce; głowa nadal tkwiła mu w koszuli.

Przez chwilę Dean mógł tylko patrzeć i się śmiać, widok był po prostu zbyt cholernie słodki, by się nim nie cieszyć. Wreszcie przykucnął przed kochankiem, podciągnął w górę wiązkę ubrań i pchnął go z powrotem na oparcie, po czym pomógł mu zdjąć buty, a następnie rozpiął i ściągnął jego spodnie.  
\- Jesteś słodki – zagruchał, całując Casa we wnętrze uda, od czego drugi mężczyzna zaczął się wić.  
Cas był twardy – wciąż albo już, Dean nie miał całkowitej pewności – ale niezależnie od tego Dean pomyślał, że dziś w nocy raczej nie powinni się spodziewać tyle akcji, ile obaj chcieli. Zdjęcie kochankowi szortów zajęło tylko kilka sekund i wkrótce Dean padł na kolana między rozsuniętymi nogami Castiela, całowaniem, gryzieniem i ssaniem wydzierając z niego najcudowniejsze dźwięki. Cas doszedł mu w gardło zaledwie po dziesięciu minutach gorliwego składania hołdów, a Dean przełknął wszystko, oblizał się i ruszył w górę, po czym zamknął partnerowi usta gorączkowym pocałunkiem. Jakoś doszli do sypialni i padli na łóżko, ściskając się mocno i wciąż ciężko oddychając po swojej późnej sesji pieszczot. Całowali się, dopóki obaj nie przestali szaleńczo dyszeć, a Dean uśmiechnął się kochankowi w usta, czując się tak szczęśliwym, jak tylko mógł.  
\- Dzięki, że dzisiaj tu doszedłeś – powiedział, od czego Cas parsknął i zaczął się histerycznie śmiać, a Dean żartobliwie szturchnął go w bok. – Nie w taki sposób, ty idioto. Moja mama naprawdę była zachwycona, mogąc cię gościć. A ja byłem zachwycony, mogąc ci pokazać. Wyglądałeś gorąco, jak… cóż, jak seksowny bibliotekarz. 

\- Taki… miałem plan. Seksownyyy… - zawarczał Cas miękko, po czym prychnął i padł z powrotem na łóżko, leniwie gładząc Deana po plecach w górę i w dół. Castiel po chwili przekręcił ich obu, niezdarnie wdrapał się na Deana i naparł tyłkiem w dół na jego fiuta… gdy tylko miał pewność, że się nie przewróci.  
\- Chcesz… mnie zerżnąć? – zapytał lekko bełkotliwym głosem, po czym schylił się i pocałował Deana znowu, niezdarnie i powoli. Jego biodra poruszały się łatwym rytmem, naśladując to, jak Castiel ujeżdżał Deana niecałe dwa tygodnie wcześniej, na tylnym siedzeniu Impali, dygocząc i dochodząc sobie na pierś, zanim Dean nie wsunął się w niego i również nie doszedł, dysząc „Kurwa, Cas!”. Castiel lekko szturchnął Deana w szyję i zaszeptał coś miękko. – Chciałbym, żebyś to zrobił. Zerżnij mnie… weź mnie – westchnął, moszcząc się na Deanie i powoli poruszając dłońmi, coraz wolniej gładząc go po barkach i ramionach. – Dean, jesteś taki śliczny – powiedział tęsknie, zupełnie, jakby były to myśli, których normalnie nie wypowiedziałby na głos, ale dzięki alkoholowi jego filtr zniknął całkiem.

Dean w odpowiedzi zachichotał, odwzajemnił pocałunki Castiela i odsunął się ostrożnie.  
\- Och, chcę, nie miej co do tego wątpliwości. Ale wolałbym, żebyś faktycznie zapamiętał, jak cię zerżnąłem, więc... będę musiał spasować.  
Nie to chciał Cas usłyszeć, do licha, to, jak stękał i burczał, dość wyraźnie świadczyło o tym, jak niemile widziana była niechęć Deana, ale to miało tylko wyjść na dobre. Dean pragnął go, zawsze by go pragnął, ale nienawidził rżnięcia po pijaku. Wiedział też, jak bardzo miniony tydzień wyczerpał jego partnera, biorąc pod uwagę przełom w ich śledztwie, lot do Sacramento i z powrotem. I coś mu mówiło, że ta dziewczyna, Jessica, zrobiła na jego kochanku wrażenie i jeszcze nie miał pewności, jak się z tym czuć.  
Ostatecznie usiadł na łóżku, naciągnął na nich obu koc i przytulił się do Casa, ześlizgując dłoń w dół, by lekko pogładzić go po dolnej części brzucha, przeczesując palcami cienki pasek włosów prowadzący od pępka do fiuta.  
\- Bądź grzecznym chłopcem i odeśpij to. Obiecuję, że jutro cię zerżnę – przysunął się i żarłocznie pocałował Casa, uśmiechając mu się w usta, kiedy mężczyzna znowu chrząknął z dezaprobatą.

Cas napierał na Deana, ale bezskutecznie; mężczyzna nie zamierzał w tej kwestii ustępować. Jednak Castiel chciał dać znać o swoim niezadowoleniu, więc wygłosił je najlepiej, jak mógł, w swoim na pół śpiącym, o wiele zbyt ogłupionym stanie, przez niezrozumiałe chrząkanie i ściąganie brwi. Wreszcie Cas przytulił się do Deana, zbyt zmęczony, by zrobić coś więcej, niż miękko mruczeć i powtórzyć Deanowi chyba po raz 27, że nie był „chłopcem, ty ośle”, ale w jego słowach nie było gniewu. Ziewnął i mlasnął kilka razy, wciąż leniwie gładząc każdą część ciała Deana, do jakiej dosięgał.  
\- Dean…?  
\- Mmm?... Co jest, Cas? – wymamrotał Dean z twarzą wciąż przyciśniętą do ramienia Castiela.  
\- …Dziękuję… za wszystko dzisiaj.  
Czuł uśmiech, jaki pojawił się na twarzy Deana, czuł usta muskające mu ramię, i poczuł dreszcz, kiedy oddech młodszego mężczyzny padł mu na skórę.  
\- Idź spać, aniołku.  
Castiel poszedł spać.


	20. Dobre rzeczy spotykają tych, co czekają (i czekają, i czekają)

Następnego ranka Castiel obudził się z rozsadzającym czaszkę bólem głowy, ale po tłustym bekonie, kawie i garści advili znowu poczuł się półczłowiekiem. W każdym razie wystarczająco, by iść do pracy. Razem z Deanem wtoczyli się na posterunek ok. 10 rano i spędzili następne dwie godziny wypełniając raport w sprawie wydatków oraz informując szefa o tym, czego się dowiedzieli w czasie pobytu w Sacramento.  
\- Więc mówicie mi, że ten detektyw z Sacramento – zaczął szef, marszcząc swoje imponujące brwi silniej niż zazwyczaj – pracuje nad naszą sprawą ze świadkami i informacjami, które wy, idioci, zostawiliście tam?  
Castiel zamrugał i ściągnął brwi, zaś Dean gapił się na szefa poprzez zarzucone papierami biurko.  
\- I? Czekam na wyjaśnienia, panowie – powiedział komendant Turner i rozsiadł się w krześle, krzyżując sobie ręce na piersiach i patrząc to na Deana, to na Castiela.  
\- Prawdę mówiąc, to Pat-… detektyw Webster… jest tym, kto odkrył powiązania między ludźmi w Sacramento a tymi tutaj, którzy pracowali dla Azazela. Więc naprawdę musimy mu podziękować za otwarcie sprawy i za to, że pozwolił nam nad tym ze sobą pracować, proszę pana, w przeciwnym razie nadal błądzilibyśmy w ciemności w sprawie Midas Trucking i nigdy nie spotkalibyśmy się z Jessicą Moore, która okazuje się być naszym najcenniejszym środkiem na pozytywne skazanie Azazela i reszty jego szajki. Proszę pana.  
Komendant uniósł jedną krzaczastą brew i uśmiechnął się powoli.  
\- W porządku. Zatem… wracać do pracy, wy obaj. Zidentyfikujcie wszystkie ogniwa w tym łańcuchu, żebyśmy mogli zamknąć tego gnoja.  
\- Tak jest.

Z grubsza połowa tej rozmowy nie dotarła nawet do mózgu Deana, bo w głowie dalej dudniło mu tak, jak od chwili, gdy rano otworzył oczy. Naprawdę, to było nie fair, że Cas mógł się pozbyć kaca jedząc coś tłustego i wypijając kawę, podczas gdy on wciąż czuł się tak, jakby któraś z ciężarówek Midas Trucking zrobiła sobie przejazd z jego głowy. Zauważył jednak błysk w oczach szefa, a znał go na tyle długo, by wiedzieć, kiedy któryś z jego chłopców mu zaimponował. Poszedł za Casem na zewnątrz i wrócili do biura, odzywając się do siebie dopiero po zamknięciu drzwi.  
\- Jak ty to zrobiłeś? – Dean lekko potrząsnął głową i natychmiast tego pożałował, ponieważ świat gdzieś przez kolejną minutę nie przestał się kręcić. – Znaczy się, ty mu praktycznie zatkałeś usta. To musi być jakiś rekord – wzruszył ramionami, kiedy Cas, siedzący przy swoim biurku po drugiej stronie pokoju, uniósł brwi. – Więc… jaki jest plan? Patrick się jeszcze nie odezwał, chyba, że mi czegoś nie powiedziałeś, a zeznania świadków i akta sprawy zostały w Sacramento.

\- Szef zna mnie wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, kiedy sobie z czymś poradziłem – powiedział gburowato Castiel, machnięciem ręki i bez kolejnego słowa zbywając wyraźną pochwałę Deana. Usiadł przy swoim biurku i westchnął, włączając komputer, po czym spojrzał na Deana, czekając, by urządzenie zastartowało. – Nie wiem, Dean. Ja też nie miałem wieści od Patricka… ale chciałbym go sprawdzić. Jego i Jessicę Moore. Czuję się… źle, zostawiając ją tam w Sacramento. Wiem, że jest ochraniana i prawdopodobnie bezpieczniejsza tam, niż tutaj, ale po prostu nie mogę… nie mogę się pozbyć wrażenia, że powinniśmy robić dla niej WIĘCEJ – zmarszczył się do siebie i ponownie odwrócił do komputera, którego ekran wreszcie ożył. – Mam 65 maili… - stęknął, po czym wskazał gestem na swój kubek, nawet na niego nie patrząc, i otwarł pierwszego maila. – Przysięgam, jeśli przyniesiesz mi dolewkę, to cię później wyliżę.

Dean nie mógł zrobić dużo więcej, niż zerwać się i przynieść wymaganą dolewkę. Kiedy Cas w rekordowym tempie wychylił gorący napój, jednocześnie przedzierając się przez maile, Dean wziął telefon i zadzwonił do Patricka. Najpierw oczywiście obowiązkowo pogadali o tym, jak minęły im święta i Dean z ulgą zauważył, że ton rozmowy między nim a Patrickiem nadal był przyjazny i lekki. Było to więcej, niż mógł kiedykolwiek marzyć. Jednak kiedy spytał o Jessicę Moore, Patrick ściszył głos i nieoczekiwanie zabrzmiał poważniej, niż Dean kiedykolwiek u niego słyszał.   
\- Jest pod ochroną, Dean. Nie widziałem jej od czasu waszego wyjazdu i nie mam pojęcia, gdzie ją trzymają. Myślę, że tak jest najlepiej, skoro Azazel miał kreta na waszym posterunku. Nigdy nie wiadomo, czy jeszcze ktoś nie trzyma z tym bydlakiem. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nic jej nie będzie. To tylko dzieciak… strasznie się czuję z jej powodu.  
Dean, odkładając słuchawkę, nerwowo przygryzł usta i już wiedział, że Casowi nie spodoba się to, co miał do powiedzenia.

Castiel nachmurzył się, kiedy Dean wspomniał Jessicę i to, że Patrick nie znał nawet miejsca jej pobytu. Odchrząknął i po długiej chwili ciszy krótko skinął głową.  
\- On ma rację… nie wiemy, czy nie ma jeszcze jednego kreta… Meg Masters zniknęła, ale może być kolejny. Nie ma mowy o- …chwila… chwila… - urwał Castiel. Oczy mu pojaśniały i wyprostował się, po czym wyciągnął Deana z biura i poprowadził korytarzem na pustą klatkę schodową. Rozejrzał się wokół, gestem nakazując Deanowi milczenie tak, aby móc słuchać. Kiedy wreszcie uznał, że naprawdę byli sami, odezwał się cicho do Deana, a słowa padały mu pospiesznym szeptem. – Dean… a co, jeśli na posterunku wciąż JEST kret… co, jeśli moglibyśmy go wykorzystać dla naszych celów? – widząc zdezorientowaną minę Deana Castiel westchnął, po czym kiwnął głową. – Okej… słuchaj… planujemy się spotkać ze strażnikami Jessici, oni przekażą ją pod naszą opiekę, szef się pod tym podpisze, zaangażujemy w to agentów, wszystko się udaje… tyle tylko, że transfer tak naprawdę nie dochodzi do skutku. Co, jeśli pozwolimy im myśleć, że mogą nas napaść po drodze i zabrać Jess, ale że my tak naprawdę zastawimy na nich pułapkę? – był wyraźnie podekscytowany, szeroko otwarł oczy i silnie gestykulował.

Deanowi nie podobał się ten pomysł. Był niepewny i ryzykowny i mówiąc wprost, Dean nie wiedział nawet, czy wierzył w istnienie kolejnej wtyczki. Ale Cas był tego pewien, był pełen entuzjazmu i Dean wiedział, że jakakolwiek krytyka trafiłaby w niego rykoszetem.  
\- Nie podoba mi się to – powiedział w końcu, pomimo tego, że postanowił wspierać pomysł Casa. Ale jeśli jesteś tego taki pewien… jeśli jesteś absolutnie i w 100% pewien, że chcesz zaryzykować, to jestem z tobą.

Castiel wyprostował się, odsunął od Deana o pół kroku i zmarszczył się.  
\- Nic innego nie poskutkowało, Dean… Ja… pracowałem z Baltazarem nad tą sprawą przez ponad dwa lata… a w czasie czterech miesięcy naszej wspólnej pracy zbliżyliśmy się bardziej do przygwożdżenia tego sukinsyna, niż on i ja przez cały ten czas… po prostu… - urwał, potarł sobie twarz i przeczesał włosy, po czym opuścił je bezużytecznie po bokach - …muszę to zrobić. LA potrzebuje jego nieobecności. JESS potrzebuje rozliczenia z przeszłością… a ty… Dean, ty też na to zasługujesz – powiedział miękko, zrobił krok bliżej Deana i pocałował, powściągliwie i łagodnie, po czym odsunął się znowu. – Zaufaj mi. Proszę?

\- Co jeszcze mógłbym powiedzieć po takiej płomiennej przemowie? – Dean parsknął śmiechem i wzruszył ramionami, łagodnie odwzajemniając pocałunek, po czym zwrócił się w stronę drzwi. – Chcesz powiedzieć szefowi? Bo ja na pewno nie będę próbował go przekonywać…  
Pomimo wszystkich jego wątpliwości Rufus faktycznie zaaprobował plan Castiela. Dean patrzył, jak szef i Castiel omawiali szczegóły, czując niedowierzanie i czując się złapanym na nieuwadze. Castiel był tak pełen entuzjazmu, tak bardzo chciał przymknąć Azazela i jego organizację, że Dean nie mógł nie podziwiać jego nieustającej determinacji. Szef porozmawiał z kierownictwem w Sacramento i zapanowało napięcie w sprawie przenoszenia kluczowego świadka, ale Rufus pociągnął za kilka sznurków i zaledwie 1,5 tygodnia później wszystko zostało ustalone. Dean nie mógł za bardzo uwierzyć w to, jak szybko wszystko się poukładało, nie miał też pojęcia, jakim cudem Castiel i szef tak szybko przygotowali fałszywy transfer, do tego prawie bez problemów.  
Ubocznym efektem dzielenia łóżka z partnerem było w tym czasie to, że Dean tak naprawdę niewiele miał z Castiela. Obstawał przy swej początkowej opinii w sprawie planu, wciąż nie był temu zbyt przychylny – ale Cas jakimś sposobem uznał to za jego wycofywanie się, że Dean nie chciał pomagać tak wiele, jak mógł. Żaden z nich o tym nie mówił, ale Dean wiedział, czuł, że Cas odrobinę się od niego odsuwał, i zastanawiał się, czy było to coś, co tamten musiał po prostu zrobić sam. Od samego początku pojawił się związek między Jess a Casem i choć Dean nie wiedział, co go wyzwoliło, to wiedział, jak ważne to było dla Casa. Nie chodziło tylko o bezpieczeństwo Jessici Moore, ale też o ostateczne zamknięcie tej cholernej sprawy. Cas mówił o rozliczeniu z przeszłością, a Dean stwierdził, że, tak, nie tylko Jess tego potrzebowała…

Do faktycznego transferu i zatrzaśnięcia pułapki zostało jeszcze tylko parę dni. W międzyczasie Castiel i Dean stali się „nieostrożni”; zostawiali komputery włączone, dokumenty na biurkach, a drzwi niezamknięte na klucz. Castiel uznał, że jeśli kret istniał, to on lub ona z pewnością przeczesaliby papiery i maile, nawet, jeśli nigdy nie było śladu bytności nikogo w ich biurze.  
Paru ludzi w departamencie przykuło uwagę Castiela, który dostawał coraz większej paranoi na punkcie szpiega, choć nigdy tego po sobie nie pokazywał. Ruby z VICE zawsze wydawała się zbyt zadowolona z pracy, która obejmowała udawanie dziwki i codzienne rozmowy z mętami. Miała też skłonność do nadużywania przemocy i była więcej niż raz spisywana za „zbytnią brutalność”. Castiel nie był pewien, czy o to tu chodziło, poza tym jeszcze przynajmniej czterech innych ludzi podejrzewał o nielojalność względem wydziału.  
Jednak nie wspomniał o tym Deanowi. Zachowanie Deana w ostatnim czasie, kiedy przygotowywali pułapkę, było… dziwne, mówiąc oględnie. Zachowywał się z dystansem i zimno, a potem ogniście i namiętnie i przechodził od jednego ekstremum do drugiego niczym wahadło.  
Jednak to się tak naprawdę nie liczyło, jako że Castiel się w 100% zaangażował; miał tylko jedną szansę i nie zamierzał jej zmarnować.  
\- Jestem zmęczony, Dean… po drodze do domu powinniśmy kupić jakieś jedzenie, odpocząć. Musimy jeszcze trochę omówić jutro rano przed spotkaniem z szefem i grupą SWAT.

Praca z Casem stała się ostatnimi czasy trudna. Ponieważ to było tylko to. Praca. Przyjeżdżali tam wcześnie rano i zostawali do późna, jedli lunch w obskurnej kafejce na rogu (by dać szpiegowi okazję do przeszukania im biura), a wieczorem zamawiali chińszczyznę lub pizzę. Minął tydzień, od kiedy Cas ostatnio spał z Deanem, naprawdę z nim spał. Ponieważ, choć zasypiali nawzajem w swoich objęciach, to Dean nie umiał nie myśleć, że Castiel błądził myślami gdzie indziej, przy Jessice, i że skupiał się na krecie, którego istnienia tak był pewien. Więc Dean nie był za bardzo w dobrym nastroju. Był zmęczony, prawie wyczerpany, a na dobitkę napalony i sfrustrowany.  
Przyszedł kolejny dzień, a może powinien powiedzieć, że noc, Castiel wyprowadził ich na zewnątrz, do swojego samochodu, mówiąc o jedzeniu na wynos i cichym wieczorze w domu, i Dean już nie mógł tego dłużej znieść. Trzaśnięciem zamknął dopiero co otwarte drzwi i ponad dachem spojrzał na partnera płomiennym wzrokiem.  
\- Tak, naprawdę powinieneś odpocząć – wypluł z siebie, zarzucając sobie pasek od torby na ramię i robiąc krok w stronę krawężnika. – Hej, wiesz co? – ciągnął fałszywie radosnym tonem. – Nawet nie będę cię dziś rozpraszał, później mi podziękujesz! – uniósł dłoń i wezwał taksówkę w niewielkim nocnym ruchu, nawet nie patrząc ponownie na Castiela.

Castiel stał tam oszołomiony, kiedy Dean wskoczył do taksówki, a gdy ruszyła, nawet nie trudził się patrzeniem. Zmarszczył się, czując się skrzywdzonym i trochę porzuconym. Polegał na wracaniu do domu z Deanem, na odprężaniu się na kanapie i tuleniu się do siebie w nocy tak, jak to robili od… Boże… ponad miesiąca? Czy to naprawdę było tak krótko?  
Zmarszczył się do siebie, zaskoczony tym, że przyzwyczaił się do obecności Deana w swoim życiu, do tego, że był stałym jego elementem, i że stało się to tak szybko. A teraz miał wrażenie, jakby zerwano plaster ze starej rany i te dręczące słowa, jakie wypowiedział do niego Dean całe miesiące temu, powróciły.  
„Jesteś tylko przerażonym małym chłopcem, który nie wie, jak żyć samemu.”  
Castiel odetchnął drżąco, zdając sobie sprawę, że te słowa były prawdopodobnie prawdziwsze, niż by kiedykolwiek chciał przyznać. Wszedł powoli do samochodu i pojechał do domu, nie kłopocząc się jedzeniem, ponieważ całkowicie stracił apetyt.  
Położył się na kanapie, w pełni ubrany, i pozwalał, by gadanie i migające światła płynące z telewizora obmywały go, otępiały go. Castiel nie był pewien, jak sobie z tym poradzić; wiedział, że Dean na odchodnym był wściekły, odbiegając od niego niczym burza i wsiadając do taksówki. Ale nie wiedział, co robić.  
Usiadł i westchnął, po czym podszedł do komputera i uruchomił prywatną pocztę, piąty raz tego dnia sprawdzając, czy nie przyszedł mail od Jessici. Tym razem, w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych czterech, jeden był. Wyszczerzył się do siebie i otwarł wiadomość, dziękując po cichu szefowi za ten rzadki luksus, nawet, jeśli była to część pułapki. Ochoczo przeczytał porcję tekstu, który szczegółowo opisywał, jaka się czuła znudzona i jak bardzo chciała robić coś innego, niż czytanie tych paru książek, jakie były na wyposażeniu domu, czy też pokonywanie swoich „psów stróżujących” w szachy piętnasty raz z rzędu.  
Castiel poczuł ściskanie w piersi, kiedy powiedziała mu, że cieszyła się, iż go spotkała, iże ze wszystkich, których spotkała od czasu, kiedy ją uratowano, on jeden zdawał się rozumieć, jak bardzo pragnęła ujrzeć Azazela w więzieniu, a najlepiej martwego.  
Castiel potrzebował chwili, zanim odpowiedział.  
„Jess,   
Wiem, że chętnie ujrzysz Azazela ponoszącego karę za swe zbrodnie, i gdyby to zależało ode mnie, to zostawiłbym go w pokoju z tobą i aluminiowym kijem… ale nie zależy. Odbędzie się proces, który zapowiada się na długi. Muszę wiedzieć, że ci to pasuje.  
Ustalono, że przeniesiemy cię pojutrze. Wiem, że twoi opiekunowie (choć psy stróżujące to naprawdę odpowiedniejsze określenie) dobrze się tobą zajmą, ale niecierpliwię się, by zobaczyć cię w rękach ludzi, których znam osobiście i którym ufam, chcę się upewnić, że jesteś bezpieczna.  
Śpij dobrze, Jess,   
Castiel  
PS. Wyzwij ich na „Szpiega” lub „20 pytań”. Zdziwisz się, ile czasu może upłynąć.”  
Castiel zamknął pocztę i westchnął, marszcząc się do siebie. Nienawidził tego, że musieli ją włączyć do tej prowokacji i również zasłonić wzrok, co było częścią pułapki, nawet, jeśli wiedział, że tak było najlepiej, jeśli miało to wypaść wiarygodnie. Jeden z kilki facetów z IT, których zdołali w to wmieszać, zdołał wyśledzić, że do maila Castiela ktoś się włamał; hasło nie uległo zmianie, ale ktoś już od miesięcy czytał jego osobiste i służbowe maile, dobrze przed tym, jak Dean dołączył do wydziału.  
Pomysł, że ktoś zrobił to bez jego wiedzy, przyprawił Castiela o ciarki, kiedy się o tym dowiedział. Teraz jednak używał własnych metod szpiega na własną korzyść i modlił się, by to zadziałało tak, jak tego chcieli.  
Ponownie zerknął na telefon – ani jednej wiadomości od Deana. Castiel ściągnął brwi, po czym westchnął i wstał, by iść do łazienki. Musiał odpocząć, jeśli miał pomagać jutro prowadzić grupę śledczych.

Dean tej nocy nie spał i przez jakiś czas po prostu leżał na kanapie, szeroko otwierając oczy i niewidzącym wzrokiem gapiąc się na sufit. Cienie tańczyły na ścianach i wkrótce latarnia przed jego oknem zaczęła migać, a Deana kusiło, by wziąć swoją służbową broń i strzelić w nią. Myślał, że w którejś chwili musiał zasnąć, ponieważ, kiedy następnym razem otwarł oczy, na zewnątrz niebo było już jasne. Plecy bolały go jak skurwysyn i wciąż miał na sobie wszystkie ciuchy. I wciąż był zły na Casa. Tak, może powinien był zostać, może, nie, poprawka, chciał nawrzeszczeć na Casa, chciał, by Cas nawrzeszczał na niego – chciał się kłócić, chciał powiedzieć temu pracoholicznemu sukinsynowi, że nie na to się pisał i że nie pozwoli, by on robił to jemu, robił to im. Ale uciekł, wskoczył do taksówki i uniknął konfrontacji. Ponieważ, naprawdę, nie mógł oczekiwać, że Cas za nim pobiegnie, że pojedzie za nim do domu i będzie go błagał o wybaczenie. Więc Dean w jakiś sposób myślał, że spędzona oddzielnie noc mogła być czymś dobrym, czymś, czego potrzebowali. Kiedy jednak około południa pokazał się w pracy, ponownie przybrał poważną minę, nonszalancko wkraczając do biura. Castiela nie było i Dean przypomniał sobie, że dziś miało się odbyć spotkanie w sprawie wielkiego zadania. Szykowały mu się kłopoty za niestawiennictwo, Dean o tym wiedział, ale akurat teraz nic go to nie obchodziło.

Castiel wiedział, że spotkanie poszło dobrze, kiedy ok. 11.30 wszyscy wyszli z zaciętymi minami i praktycznie wibrując energią. Zamierzali pozbyć się Azazela i jego grupy, raz na zawsze. Miał pewność, że wszystko szło zgodnie z planem, i spędził następną godzinę na rozmowie z szefem o wszystkich możliwych scenariuszach, które się mogły pojawić, i jak ich uniknąć.  
Kiedy wreszcie wrócił do biura ok. 12.40, zszokowany ujrzał Deana siedzącego przy swoim biurku.  
\- …Jesteś – wymruczał, zamykając za sobą drzwi, a hałas dobiegający z pozostałej części posterunku przycichł. – Nie myślałem, że się dzisiaj pojawisz… skoro rano przegapiłeś spotkanie – jego ton był gryzący; Castiel w drodze do biurka poluzował sobie krawat, ze stukiem odstawił kubek kawy na biurko i zaklął, kiedy trochę ciemnego płynu wylało się na drewno.

Dean tylko wzruszył ramionami, patrząc, jak drugi mężczyzna chusteczką wycierał stół.  
\- To twoje dziecko, Castiel, jestem pewien, że sobie beze mnie poradziłeś.  
Odwrócił się z powrotem do ekranu swojego komputera; nawet jeszcze się nie potrudził, by go włączyć. Cisza między nimi ogłuszała, a Dean boleśnie przypomniał sobie tamten czas, kiedy Cas ignorował go po tym, jak on początkowo okazał swoje zainteresowanie, jak Cas unikał go po tym, jak on wyznał mu miłość, czas, kiedy on i Patrick się umawiali… Było już zbyt wiele milczenia i Deana chyba by trafił szlag, gdyby pozwolił kolejnemu z nich zaciemnić ich związek.  
\- Nie jestem teraz szczęśliwy – ogłosił, i nie było to naprawdę nic szokującego czy zaskakującego, ale Cas i tak podniósł wzrok, patrząc na niego pytająco i szeroko otwierając oczy. – Wiem, że ta sprawa jest dla ciebie ważna, dla mnie też. W razie, gdybyś zapomniał, to mnie porwano i torturowano. Ale to nie jest warte tego wszystkiego – urwał, pokazując gestem na zawalone biuro, na walające się wszędzie akta i dowody. – Nie warto z tego powodu odpuszczać sobie życia i rujnować naszego związku – wstał wreszcie i podszedł do Castiela. Stanął tuż przed nim i spojrzał mu w oczy, a w jego własnych malował się wyraźny strach i zmartwienie. – Chcę żyć, Cas… chcę żyć z tobą. I nie chcę gadać, myśleć ani, kurwa, śnić o Azazelu, nie mogę… po prostu nie mogę tak funkcjonować, nie, kiedy żyjesz tylko dla pracy, tylko dla tej sprawy, to za dużo, rozumiesz?  
Umilkł ponownie, na ostatniej sylabie załamał mu się głos. Przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy poprawiało mu się, zwłaszcza zaś przez ostatnie parę tygodni; od czasu, kiedy on i Cas się zeszli, jego koszmary osłabły, a nawet zniknęły. Cas znał jego słabości, jego punkty zapalne, i robił wszystko, by ich unikać. Dean już od tygodni nie miał przebłysków. Ale im bardziej Cas angażował się w tę sprawę, tym mniej zajmował się Deanem; Dean wiedział, że tu wcale nie chodziło o niego, do licha, nigdy nie chciał być tym słabym, tym, którym trzeba się było zajmować, ale był… potrzebował tego i chciał. I żałował, że musiał powiedział o tym Casowi, chciał, by Cas ujrzał, jaki on był nieszczęśliwy. Ale Cas tego nie dostrzegł, a Dean naprawdę, naprawdę próbował go nie obwiniać. Kurwa, poczuł w oczach łzy i nie był nawet pewien, czy to ze złości, rozczarowania czy smutku.

Castiel zesztywniał, kiedy Dean zaczął początkowo mówić, nazywając go pełnym imieniem, czego od ich pierwszego spotkania nie robił często. Spojrzał w górę i napotkał wzrok Deana, a potem słuchał mówiącego mężczyzny, który stopniowo miał w oczach coraz więcej łez i robił się coraz bardziej nerwowy.  
Kusiło go, by zaofiarować Deanowi chusteczkę, ale nie był pewien, czy Dean uznałby to za pokojowy podarunek, jakim miałaby być, czy za protekcjonalne traktowanie, więc zatrzymał to dla siebie. Jednak ta myśl w następnej chwili całkiem wyleciała mu z głowy, kiedy Dean powiedział, że „sprawa nie była tego warta”. Zwinął dłonie w pięści i zagapił się na Deana, rytmicznie zaciskając szczękę, pozwalając przed odpowiedzią, by mężczyzna skończył swą tyradę.  
\- Nienawidzę być tu dupkiem, Dean… ale tu nie chodzi o ciebie. W każdym razie nie tylko o ciebie. Chcę zamknąć tę sprawę z wielu powodów… Z powodu ciebie, z powodu Jess… a najbardziej chcę to zrobić dlatego, by już nikt nie zginął z rąk Azazela… było już zbyt wiele śmierci… - westchnął, wstał i przeczesał sobie swoje i tak już rozczochrane włosy. Wyglądał na zmęczonego; skórę miał żółtawą, a pod każdym okiem ciemne sińce. – Rozumiem, że jesteś zdenerwowany… ale nie sądzę, byś też dostrzegał mój punkt widzenia… Mam szansę go powstrzymać… WRESZCIE powstrzymać Azazela. On zabił mojego partnera… mojego kochanka, Dean. Baltazar zmarł w moich ramionach z powodu tego ścierwa… a ja mam okazję sprawić, by już nikogo nie skrzywdził. Więc przepraszam, że przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie nie byłem dla ciebie idealnym chłopakiem i że koncentrowałem się na czym innym… ale teraz nie mogę podejmować żadnego ryzyka. Muszę to zrobić. Dean, musisz to zrozumieć… - Castiel oparł dłonie płasko na biurku, oblizał dolną wargę i sfrustrowany westchnął ciężko. – Możesz, proszę, po prostu spróbować okazać mi cierpliwość? Jeszcze tylko jeden dzień, Dean, to wszystko, o co proszę – Castiel cicho błagał Deana o zrozumienie, przygaszony i zgarbiony. Chciał, by to się skończyło, tak bardzo, że aż go bolało, a te wyrzuty ze strony Deana były ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej teraz potrzebował.

Dean ciężko przełknął, słuchając przemowy Casa. I miało to w pewien sposób sens, oczywiście, że Dean wiedział, jakie motywy kierowały Casem w tej sprawie. Jednak pusty wyraz jego twarzy nie zniknął, nawet, kiedy pozwolił partnerowi skończyć i powoli kiwnął głową.  
\- Jesteś pewien? – przygryzł dolną wargę i patrzył, jak Castiel uniósł wzrok znad podłogi. – Cas, możesz mi naprawdę obiecać, że pojutrze to wszystko się skończy? Poświęciłeś tej sprawie ponad dwa lata swego życia… skąd możesz mieć pewność, że po prostu… tak łatwo zdołasz ją sobie odpuścić? – westchnął, potarł sobie twarz i przeczesał włosy, lekko potrząsając głową. – Okej – powiedział, choć nie było żadnego wyraźnego powodu co do zmiany zdania. – Prosisz mnie o cierpliwość i będę, spróbuję być. Wierzę ci, kiedy mówisz, że jutro to wszystko się skończy. Po prostu… - urwał ponownie, rozważając swoje następne słowa, zanim je cicho i ostrożnie wypowiedział - …nie bądź obcym… proszę…  
Nie zaczekał na odpowiedź Casa, ale tym razem nie uciekł, po prostu nie chciał ani nie oczekiwał po tych słowach żadnej odpowiedzi. Obaj się wypowiedzieli, dowiedzieli się nawzajem o swoich myślach i nadziejach, o swoich życzeniach i obawach i na razie było to wszystko, co musieli wiedzieć. Dean wysłuchał reprymendy od szefa i przyjął ją bez słowa, co Rufusa nieco zatkało i szef ostatecznie pokrótce wprowadził go w to, co było omawiane na spotkaniu.  
Kiedy później wrócił do biura, Cas dreptał wokół pomieszczenia, przypinając kawałki papieru do ściany i łącząc je szpilkami i nićmi. Dean obserwował go przez chwilę, po czym ruszył na drugą stronę biura i zaczął wkładać do pudeł rozrzucone akta i papiery. Żaden z nich nie odezwał się ani słowem, kiedy Dean uprzątał bałagan, jakim było ich biuro, od kiedy tylko pamiętał, a Cas dalej przygotowywał się do najważniejszego dnia w swojej karierze, może nawet w życiu.  
Zostali do późna, jak zwykle, i kiedy ok. 23.00 Andy wpadł z dwoma kubkami kawy i zapytał, unosząc brwi, co tu nadal robili, Dean tylko się uśmiechnął i wziął kubki, po czym życzył stażyście dobrej nocy. Dopiero kiedy podniósł wzrok znad dokumentów dotyczących fałszywego transferu, jakie przeglądał już od ponad godziny, i znalazł Casa zwieszonego nad biurkiem, z zamkniętymi oczami i spokojnie oddychającego, Dean wyłączył lampkę na biurku i podszedł, by go ostrożnie obudzić.  
\- Jedźmy do domu – wymruczał mu w ciepłą skórę tam, gdzie szyja łączyła się ze szczęką, a po lekkim ugryzieniu właśnie tam Cas zerwał się niemal natychmiast.  
Cas przez ostatnie parę dni wyglądał okropnie i kiedy Dean wiózł ich do domu i obserwował od czasu do czasu we wstecznym lusterku drzemiącego mężczyznę, uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo ta sprawa wpływała na jego fizyczne i emocjonalne samopoczucie. Pomógł kochankowi wejść po schodach do mieszkania, a potem położyć się na łóżku, zdjął sobie buty i skarpetki, po czym rozpiął spodnie i koszulę. Odsunął się potem, ściągnął swoją koszulę przez głowę i poszedł umyć zęby.

Do czasu, kiedy weszli do mieszkania, wydawało się, że Castiel złapał wiatr w żagle. Energia mu wróciła i, zdejmując buty i skarpetki, usiadł na brzegu łóżka i uświadomił sobie, że Dean miał rację. Ani razu nie uprawiali seksu od czasu, kiedy zaczął planować zasadzkę; ledwo znajdował czas na prysznic, a co dopiero na okazanie Deanowi swoich uczuć do niego poprzez miękki dotyk i ostry, mocny seks. Przełknął poczucie winy i poluzował sobie krawat, po czym wstał i poszedł do dołączonej łazienki, w której stał prawie nagi Dean ze szczoteczką w ustach.  
Spotkali się wzrokiem w lustrze i Castiel podszedł bliżej, objął Deana w talii, a następnie pocałował w ramię. Wymruczał miękko jego imię i poczuł wdzięczność, że Dean tylko tego potrzebował, aby odłożyć szczoteczkę i szybko wypłukać sobie usta, po czym odwrócił się w ramionach Castiela, by go pocałować. Całowali się długą chwilę, Castiel przyciskał Deana do blatu, a Dean leniwie zarzucił mu ramiona na barki. Przez chwilę był to tylko mocny dotyk ust, a potem Cas wysunął język, czując jego obcy dotyk na własnych spierzchniętych ustach. Nie umiał sobie nawet przypomnieć, kiedy się ostatnio tak całowali, i w piersi narosło mu poczucie winy.  
Odsunął się po chwili, a Dean wydał z siebie rozkoszny dźwięk niezadowolenia z wyraźną frustracją na twarzy.  
\- Cii… ja nie przestaję – załagodził, wiedząc, że minie Deana zaraz zacząłby towarzyszyć okrzyk „Cas, co jest, do cholery?!”. Powstrzymał to powolnym uśmiechem i wziął Deana za rękę, po czym pociągnął go z powrotem do sypialni i pchnął do tyłu tak, że mężczyzna padł plecami na łóżko.  
Cas rozebrał się szybko, czerwieniąc się i czując, że całe ciało mu zapłonęło, kiedy Dean nisko gwizdnął z uznaniem. Wtedy było już łatwo po prostu wspiąć się na łóżko i nakryć ciało Deana swoim, całując go znowu powoli i słodko, badając nawzajem swoje usta, jakby to był pierwszy raz. Castiel naparł w dół na Deana, a dwie pary bokserek już im przeszkadzały, identycznie mokre tam, gdzie obaj już byli twardzi i gotowi. Castiel przesunął się w dół po szczęce Deana, całując raz za razem jego piegowatą skórę, skubiąc ścięgno i liżąc zagłębienie przy obojczyku, po czym młodszy mężczyzna zadygotał i westchnął.  
Nie spieszył się, obojętny na fakt, że było późno, że obaj musieli wcześnie wstać, Nic z tego nie miało znaczenia w ukryciu sypialni Deana, gdzie jedyną troską Casa było rozebranie partnera na czynniki pierwsze cal po wspaniałym calu. Zsunął się jeszcze dalej w dół, przesunął językiem po ciemnym sutku, dopóki nie stwardniał, przygryzł go zębami, aż Dean nie zaczął dyszeć i wyginać się pod nim. Cas zajął się drugim w taki sam sposób, ignorując bełkotanie Deana, wciąż od nowa gładząc długimi palcami płaszczyzny jędrnych mięśni pokrytych gładką skórą. Przejechał nosem wzdłuż długiej linii rozdzielającej ciało Deana na pół; mięśnie brzucha zadrgały, kiedy Cas je podgryzł, tuż obok pępka, w tym niewielkim miejscu, które ukrywało tłuszcz pod skórą i nie przypominało ciała modela – i czyniło Deana jeszcze bardziej godnym pożądania.  
Był człowiekiem, wręcz frustrująco doskonałym z powodu swoich wad, ponieważ ostatecznie to one tworzyły tak wspaniałą całość; osobę, którą Dean był, mężczyznę, którego Cas w czasie minionych miesięcy poznał… i pokochał; który był najlepszym człowiekiem, jakiego Cas kiedykolwiek spotkał. I wiedział, że był już najwyższy czas mu to powiedzieć.  
\- Jesteś… najwspanialszą osobą… - ściągnął bieliznę Deana w dół po jego nogach i odrzucił ją, z westchnieniem całując dopiero co odsłoniętą skórę - …jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem… nigdy nie przestajesz mnie zaskakiwać… sprawiasz, że pytam sam siebie, czego chcę od życia, czego potrzebuję…  
Polizał główkę fiuta Deana, ssąc ją powoli i lekko niczym lizak o smaku, od którego Castielowi zakręciło się w głowie, i mężczyzna jęknął nisko, głosem stłumionym przez członka w swoich ustach. Cas opuścił się niżej, powoli liżąc i ssąc i zwilżając skórę; oblizał się, kiedy poczuł, jak jego własne usta zahaczyły się o skórę, kiedy próbował zejść nimi jeszcze dalej; spierzchnięta skóra otaczająca fiuta Deana rozciągnęła się tak, że pękła i zaczęła kłuć. Ale było warto, kiedy główka szturchnęła go w tył gardła; Cas przełknął, walcząc z ochotą zadławienia się tym najściem, i zerknął w górę, by przyjrzeć się twarzy Deana.

Kiedy tego ranka skonfrontował się z Casem w biurze, Dean nawet za milion lat by nie pomyślał, że ten dzień tak się skończy. Leżał na plecach, rzucając biodrami, a całe ciało dygotało mu pod zdolnymi palcami i językiem Castiela. Im niżej mężczyzna się zsuwał, tym głośniej Dean błagał o ulgę, a kiedy usta kochanka zamknęły się na jego długości, Dean stęknął tak, że nawet w jego uszach zabrzmiało to prawie nieludzko. Pomiędzy zdyszanymi oddechami i rozpaczliwym bełkotaniem wypowiedział imię Casa, po czym natrafił dłońmi na rozczochrane włosy i przeczesał ciemne sploty palcami, drapiąc ciepłą skórę.  
\- Cas… proszę… - tylko tyle z siebie wyrzucił, zanim Cas nie zaczął ssać go ponownie, i Dean skurczył się do jęczącej niespójnie kupki oraz ponownego chwytania i ciągnięcia.  
To było więcej, niż mógł marzyć, a słowa, które zaledwie parę chwil temu wypowiedział Castiel, pełne były takiej autentycznej czułości, że Deana aż ścisnęło w piersi z uczucia.

Za każdym razem, kiedy Dean ciągnął go za włosy, Castiel czuł ściskanie w brzuchu, a fiut dygotał ,u z pragnienia. Tak rozpaczliwie chciał po prostu pogrążyć się w Deanie i nigdy nie wrócić na powierzchnię, ale wiedział, że nie mógł. Nie teraz. Teraz był czas na powolne ruchy i słodkie słowa, aby okazać Deanowi, ile ten dla niego znaczył, aby wynagrodzić mu to, jakim był palantem przez ostatnie parę tygodni. Wessał go w siebie aż do nasady i rozsunął mu nogi, unosząc je w górę, aż wreszcie Dean posłuchał i oparł się stopami na łóżku. Castiel z powrotem podjechał ustami do góry i zaczął ssać główkę, przyciskając językiem jej spodnią stronę, na zmianę drażniąco i lekko oraz silnie i nieustępliwie.  
Po chwili tych zabiegów odsunął się z mokrym, obscenicznym dźwiękiem, rozbrzmiewającym głośno w pokoju, który, jeśli nie licząc jęków Deana, był raczej cichy.  
\- Nie zamierzam się z tobą spieszyć… pozwolisz mi, Dean? – zapytał Castiel, zjeżdżając w dół, by lizać i ssać pomarszczoną skórę jąder Deana, a potem jeszcze dalej, unosząc uda Deana w górę i zmuszając go do zwinięcia się w łuk. Podziałało, dzięki czemu dziurka Deana ukazała się oczom Castiela; drgająca skóra wręcz błagała go o uwagę. Cas zadygotał, bo pragnienie, by zanurkować i wziąć Deana na ostro, niemal go przytłaczało – zamiast tego działał powoli, całując bladą skórę i wodząc po niej językiem, aby zrobiła się śliska i mokra, zanim wsunął się do środka, zamknął usta na skórze i zaczął ssać, mocno i ostro; każdym drażniącym ruchem wpychał się do środka.

Prawdę mówiąc, Dean nie sądził, by Cas naprawdę oczekiwał odpowiedzi, a nawet, jeśli tak, to Dean byłby niezdolny mu jej udzielić. Za bardzo był zajęty jęczeniem na cały głos i próbami, aby nie objąć Casowi głowy nogami czy ogólnie nie zrobić czegokolwiek, co było konieczne, by przyciągnąć Casa jeszcze bliżej, aby ich ciała faktycznie się ze sobą stopiły. Czuł, jak drgał pod ustami Casa, a potem jego język wsunął się w niego i Dean pomyślał, że zaraz całkiem oszaleje. Przez jedną nieskończoną, cudowną chwilę widział gwiazdy, a kiedy wreszcie zdołał ponownie otworzyć oczy, widok zdecydowanie zapierał mu dech w piersiach. Cas miał zamknięte oczy, obejmował mu nogi, aby je ustabilizować, a nacisk był po prostu odpowiedni. Reszta jego twarzy zniknęła – i Dean musiał przełknąć gulę w gardle na samą myśl o tym – pomiędzy jego nogami. Gorące usta spoczywały mu przy dziurce, a nos dmuchał ciepłym powietrzem na krocze i spodnią stronę jąder. Było to cudownie doskonałe i gdyby Dean tak bardzo nie pragnął, by Cas go zerżnął, to chciałby, aby to się nigdy nie kończyło.  
\- …takkk… tak, proszę… nie przestawaj, nie przestawaj…

Castiel jęknął z ustami przy wejściu Deana, wpychając swój język jeszcze głębiej do środka i tak naprawdę to posuwając nim mężczyznę; płynęły niezdarne, śliskie dźwięki, kiedy ssał go i lizał i próbował z całych sił trzymać drżące ciało Deana. Wiedział, że zostawi mu siniaki od tego, jak mocno naciskał mu na uda, praktycznie zginając mężczyznę na pół, aby jego dziurka wciąż była tak odsłonięta. Wreszcie puścił i zamiast tego rozsunął Deanowi pośladki. Odsunął się nieznacznie.  
\- Trzymaj nogi w górze, pod kolanami… - polecił. – Tak, właśnie tak, kurwa… Dean, jak dobrze… - ponownie ukrył twarz w środku, liżąc mocniej i kciukami rozsuwając dziurkę; Castiel jęknął razem z Deanem, kiedy wreszcie, wreszcie po prostu wcisnął do środka mokry palec, liżąc wokół, dopóki nie wślizgnął się bez przeszkód. Przez chwilę utrzymywał lekkie, łatwe tempo, po prostu gładko pchając jednym palcem, ale gdy tylko Dean otwarł się nieco bardziej, Castiel zaczął ssać krawędź, mocząc skórę Deana i wpychając drugi palec. Przekręcił palcami w ciele Deana, zginając je i rozsuwając, otwarł szeroko oczy, kiedy Dean się wokół nich rozluźnił, a na koniec niemal się zadławił, kiedy Dean drgnął, ściskając jego palce mocno razem.  
\- Kurwa… Dean, jesteś tak cholernie ciasny… skarbie, daj mi lubrykant, potrzebuję czegoś więcej niż śliny, jeśli chcesz mnie w sobie poczuć.

Kurwa, kto by powiedział, że Castiel tak nieźle świntuszył? Dean zdecydowanie nie zauważył tego tak, jak teraz, i był zachwycony. Zawsze uwielbiał głos Casa, głęboki, ale pełny tembr, który wibrował w nim jak najcudowniejszy orgazm nawet w czasie czytania menu lub znaków drogowych. Słysząc, jak mężczyzna mamrotał te nieprzyzwoitości przy jego własnym ciele, Dean dosłownie oszalał. Odsunął się nieznacznie i sięgnął do szuflady nocnego stolika po lubrykant i gumki, które leżały tam nietknięte od minionych dwóch tygodni.  
Szybko wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji, z gotowością uniósł nogi i oblizał się na widok Casa, kucającego między nimi na powrót. Myśl o tym, że znowu poczuje go w sobie, niemal wystarczyła, by posłać go na szczyt, taki był wrażliwy.  
\- Cas, nie mogę się doczekać, żebyś mnie znowu zerżnął – wydyszał w chwili, w której Cas ponownie polizał go po całej długości, a ostatnie parę słów utonęło w niskich jękach. – Chcę, żebyś to zrobił, tak bardzo cię pragnę…

Po słowach Deana Castiel zadygotał, jęknął i mocniej wepchnął w niego palce, całując mu delikatne wnętrze ud. Usiadł i wolną ręką złapał lubrykant, kciukiem zrzucił wieczko i pokrył zimnym, przezroczystym płynem swoje palce, obserwując bardzo uważnie, jak spływał mu po palcach, a kiedy je rozsunął, również do wewnątrz ciała partnera.  
\- Dean… taki piękny – wymamrotał miękko, wodząc wzrokiem przez tors Deana do jego twarzy. Znowu wcisnął palce aż do końca i uśmiechnął się powoli i szeroko, kiedy Dean krzyknął i wygiął się w łuk, błagając o więcej, mocniej, szybciej. Jednak Castiel nie ugiął się i po prostu działał w równym, stałym tempie, dopóki Dean nie był gotów na trzy palce. Wiedział, że to piekło i ciągnęło, sądząc po tym, jak Dean zasyczał, więc szybko pochylił głowę i z powrotem wessał fiuta Deana do ust, obrabiając go, dopóki znowu w pełni nie stwardniał i zaczął jęczeć, nawet mając w sobie trzy palce.  
Minęło za dużo czasu… Castiel powoli wycofał dłoń, kiedy uznał, że Dean był gotowy, po czym złapał gumkę i drżącymi rękami rozerwał pakiecik.  
\- Gotów? – zapytał, nakładając ją sobie aż do nasady, przytrzymał ją tam, po czym mocno ujął swego fiuta, boleśnie, ale nie chciał, by to się za szybko skończyło.

Dean wodził wzrokiem za każdym ruchem kochanka, patrzył, jak on go otwierał i jak zakładał sobie gumkę, a po jego pełnym wahania pytaniu mógł tylko zachichotać.  
\- Proszę pana, urodziłem się gotów.  
Castiel spojrzał na niego, unosząc brew, po czym parsknął śmiechem i lekko klepnął go w tyłek.  
\- Mówię poważnie, Cas… jestem gotów. Potrzebuję cię.  
I wtedy Cas był już w środku, z powrotem tam, gdzie było jego miejsce, a Dean jednocześnie poczuł się rozdarty oraz stopiony razem. Ustalili razem powolny, leniwy rytm, może trochę zbyt beztrosko, zważywszy na porę oraz ważne zadanie czekające ich rano, ale żaden z nich się nie przejął. Czas uciekał i pchnięcia zyskały na prędkości i sile, a oddech Deana zmienił się z nieustannych słodkich jęków w szaleńcze dyszenie.  
\- Cas… och… j-już prawie…

Castiel pochylił się nad Deanem, otaczając go swoimi ramionami, spoczywającymi mu po obu stronach głowy, niczym klatką. Całował go głęboko, dopasowując się do pchnięć w ciało kochanka, silnych i napierających. Nie trzeba było długo czekać, by poczuł zbliżający się orgazm, rosnący w nim i zwijający mu się w dole brzucha żarem, wspinający się w górę kręgosłupa i grożący pochłonięciem go w każdej chwili.  
\- Dean… j-ja też… kurwa… - wydyszał i pocałował Deana znowu, mocno i gryząco, złapał go za dłonie i splótł ich palce, nie tyle przyciskając kochanka do łóżka, co trzymając się go i ponownie kwiląc jego imię. – Tak blisko… k-kurwa, Dean – Castiel zdołał puścić jedną rękę, sięgnął między nich, złapał fiuta Deana i zaczął go obciągać urywanymi ruchami, pasującymi teraz do ruchów jego bioder. – Dean… Dean… Boże… DEAN! – stęknął głośno Castiel, wpychając się w Deana do końca, i doszedł, dysząc i krztusząc się. Ukrył twarz w szyi drugiego mężczyzny i próbował wciąż pocierać fiuta kochanka, podczas gdy wzrok zachodził mu bielą.

Nie trzeba było dużo więcej i Dean również doszedł, hałaśliwie i z ulgą, pierwszy raz od tygodni widząc gwiazdy. Po wszystkim leżeli razem w wygodnej ciszy, Cas niemal całkiem owinął się wokół ciała Deana, a młodszy mężczyzna po prostu leżał tam i wdychał silny zapach seksu utrzymujący się na skórze ich obu. Nie dotarli pod prysznic; Dean myślał, że Cas raz wysunął się z łóżka, by wyrzucić gumkę, ale potem mężczyzna wrócił, ciepły i solidny przy jego spoconym ciele, i tak też zasnęli, ponownie jako kochankowie.


	21. Dean Winchester: zawodowy męczennik

Poranek nadszedł zbyt wcześnie i Dean bardzo się starał spać dalej, mieć zamknięte oczy, a ciało ukryte pod kołdrą. Ale to był ważny dzień. Ważny dzień Casa. Kiedy Dean uchylił jedno oko, budzik na nocnym stoliku pokazywał już 5.30 i mężczyzna stęknął, po czym przewrócił na drugi bok i nakrył się kołdrą. Zazwyczaj czekał, by Cas wywabiał go z łóżka, by przynosił mu kawę i scałowywał niezadowolenie z twarzy. Ale dziś Dean odetchnął głęboko, złożył koc i wstał sam. Znalazł Casa w kuchni, stoicko gapiącego się na ekspres do kawy i podszedł bliżej, ostrożnie obejmując go od tyłu.  
\- Dzień dobry – powiedział, a w powietrzu zawisł chyba tuzin niewypowiedzianych pytań. „Jak się czujesz? Sądzisz, że damy radę to zrobić? Czy to się dzisiaj skończy? Kiedy wszystko wróci do normy?”  
Dean odsunął się, wziął kubek i zaczął przeszukiwać prawie pustą lodówkę w pogoni za paroma jajkami i bekonem, po czym włączył kuchenkę, aby zrobić jajecznicę. Pomyślał, że na razie lepiej było zostawić Castiela w spokoju, pozwolić mu pozbierać myśli i zdecydować, kiedy był gotów do rozmowy. 

Castiel miał sztywne, napięte ramiona, kiedy Dean wszedł do kuchni, ale w chwili, w której te piegowate ręce objęły go w talii, wyglądało to, jakby ktoś mu podciął sznureczki. Z lekkim westchnieniem wtopił się w Deana, odwrócił głowę, by go raz pocałować, zanim tamten odsunął się, by zrobić sobie śniadanie.  
\- Dzień dobry, Dean – odparł, przez krótką chwilę obserwując drugiego mężczyznę, po czym sam zrobił sobie coś do jedzenia. Wzięli prysznic razem i w milczeniu, dotykając się łagodnie i powoli, całując się, kiedy gorąca woda spływała na nich obu. Niczego nie zaczęli, bo obaj za bardzo się martwili, by myśleć o czymś więcej niż tym, co nadchodziło. Ubieranie się poszło szybko, a Castiel naprawdę zdołał znaleźć parę swoich spodni i koszulę, których zapomniał u Deana w zeszłym miesiącu, wiszące w szafie i uprasowane. Zarumienił się, a na myśl o tym, że Dean zdołał znaleźć czas na zrobienie tego dla niego, podczas gdy często jego własne koszule nie były idealnie uprasowane, poczuł ściskanie w piersi.  
Wzięli po termosie z kawą i wyszli z mieszkania o 6.30, a na posterunku byli o 7.05, gdzie szef i grupa uderzeniowa już się kręcili. Dziś miał być wielki dzień i nerwowa energia wibrująca w biurze była niemal namacalna.  
\- Winchester, Novak! Moje biuro, natychmiast! – warknął na nich komendant, a Castiel pospiesznie zrzucił płaszcz, zostawił kubek na biurku i rzucił Deanowi zmartwione spojrzenie, zanim obaj weszli do gabinetu szefa. – Usiądźcie.  
Castiel usiadł i komendant natychmiast począł wyjaśniać, jakie to było ważne, że nie mogli sobie pozwolić na żadne uchybienia, które mogłyby kosztować szefa czas, pieniądze lub ludzi.  
\- Słyszałem plotki o napięciu między wami dwoma. Czy jest po temu jakaś podstawa, czy muszę się o was martwić, kiedy stąd dziś wyjedziecie?

To nie tak, że utrzymywali w sekrecie to, co się między nimi działo, ale Dean wciąż czuł zaskoczenie, że szef tak wprost ich o to zapytał. Potrzebował chwili, by się dostosować i zacząć mówić, ale potem usiadł prosto, a jego głos zabrzmiał poważnie i szczerze.   
\- Proszę pana, chcę pana zapewnić, że wszystko jest w porządku. Nie będzie żadnych problemów.  
Rufus przez długą chwilę patrzył mu w oczy, po czym chrząknął nisko i kiwnął głową.  
\- Winchester, trzymam cię za słowo. Nie spierdol tego!  
Opuścili biuro w napięciu, a przemowa szefa nadal brzęczała im w uszach. To było to. To było najbliżej złapania Azazela w historii, najbliżej, jak kiedykolwiek podeszli, by powstrzymać jego niecne działania. Jeśli to schrzanią, to nie ma mowy, by w jakimś rozsądnym czasie znowu zaszli tak daleko.  
Dołączyli do grupy bojowej na podziemnym parkingu i wsiedli do ciemnoniebieskiego vana, po czym usiedli na ławeczkach naprzeciwko siebie. To miało być zadanie Castiela i Dean wiedział, że mężczyzna nie tylko zasłużył na dowodzenie, ale że chciał tu być, że musiał towarzyszyć grupie, która pochwyciłaby Azazela. I to nie tak, że Dean tego nie rozumiał, ale zgodził się dołączyć do nich wyłącznie jako rezerwa, jako ostatnie wsparcie. Musiał obiecać Casowi i przysiąc szefowi, że zostanie w vanie i będzie miał oko na grupę oraz utrzymywał z nimi łączność. Van przejechał po czymś, co brzmiało jak żwir, i Dean przełknął ciężko, szukając wzrokiem Castiela, ale drugi mężczyzna opuścił głowę, koncentrując się, i Dean poczuł się jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowany.

Sprawdzili swoją broń, oddziały SWAT były w pełni umundurowane, nawet Castiel miał kamizelkę kuloodporną pod koszulą. Byli przygotowani.  
Konwój wjeżdżał do miasta, radio trzeszczało, kiedy agenci, którzy przewozili blond kukłę, dali znać grupie Castiela, że byli już o 5 minut od punktu spotkania.  
\- W porządku, chłopaki, przygotujcie się, może się zrobić paskudnie.  
Wyskoczył z vana przy znaku STOP i podbiegł do czekającego na niego samochodu, agent na przednim siedzeniu udawał jego partnera. Pojechali dalej na pusty parking, gdzie postanowili się spotkać, podczas gdy van odjechał na bok i ukrył się za jednym z opuszczonych magazynów otaczających punkt spotkania. Budynki sprawdził i zabezpieczył wcześniej rano drugi oddział SWAT i snajperzy obsadzili już dachy strategicznych miejsc. Jednak serce waliło Castielowi jak oszalałe, nerwy drżały mu na samą myśl o złapaniu Azazela – o tym, że cały ten ból, jaki mogła w przyszłości spowodować ta kupa gówna, mogły zostać przerwane tu i teraz.  
Castiel zgasił silnik i wysiadł z samochodu, czując, jak włosy na karku mu się jeżyły, kiedy obserwowało go tyle par oczu. Agenci w drugim samochodzie również wysiedli, kiwając do Castiela głową.  
\- Hasło?  
\- Tygrysia Lilia.  
\- W porządku, pasuje, chodźmy… Chodź, Jessico – powiedział agent, otwierając tylne drzwi, i właśnie wtedy się to stało – podjechały trzy wielkie SUV-y z przyciemnionymi szybami i zatrzymały się z piskiem opon. Agenci i Castiel wyjęli broń i przypadli na ochronne pozycje za drzwiami samochodów, wiedząc, że plecy krył im ukrywający się oddział SWAT, ale wciąż czując się okropnie bez ochrony na tak otwartej powierzchni.  
Otwarły się drzwi pasażera w jednym z SUV-ów i to był chyba jakiś sygnał, jako że nagle z samochodów wysiadło chyba z 15 mężczyzn z wyciągniętymi pistoletami i zmarszczonymi brwiami i zagapili się na czterech mężczyzn stojących między nimi a ich celem.  
Od tyłu podjechał czwarty samochód i zatrzymał się zaledwie 10 jardów od miejsca, w którym stali Castiel i agenci. Była to długa limuzyna, a mężczyzna siedzący z tyłu nie zaczekał nawet, by kierowca otwarł mu drzwi, wysiadł sam i przeciągnął się leniwie, mlaskając i rozglądając się wokół, zauważając policjantów, którzy ostatnimi czasy psuli mu zabawę.  
\- Detektyw Novak… jak miło znowu pana widzieć – powiedział przeciągle Azazel, a Castiel poczuł ciarki na karku na widok uśmiechu, jakim obdarzył go szef gangu.   
\- Azazel… ty i twoi ludzie popełniacie wielki błąd. Powinniście się poddać…  
Azazel zaśmiał się szaleńczym, mrocznym i kpiącym śmiechem. Castiel zgrzytnął zębami i aż uniósł w gniewie wargi.  
\- Poddać.. Detektywie, PROSZĘ… Czy nie widzisz za sobą GRUPY moich ludzi z AK47?  
Castielowi drgnęły palce; tak bardzo chciał strzelić, chciał po prostu zdjąć Azazela tu i teraz, ale mężczyzna wciąż stał za drzwiami swojej limuzyny, luźno opierając się o nie i o dach, zupełnie, jakby rozmawiał z przyjacielem. Castiel wiedział, że gdyby wystrzelił, to nie zdołałby uciec przed deszczem pocisków, jaki padłby zza jego pleców. Utkwił pomiędzy młotem a kowadłem, a jedynym wyjściem było to, aby Azazel i jego ludzie się poddali.  
\- Nie możesz jej dostać.  
\- Och, ale widzisz, ja już ją dostałem. Jessica była MOJA, a ty, detektywie, tak okrutnie mi ją odebrałeś.  
\- Ona uciekła od ciebie, ty chory bydlaku! – krzyknął do niego Castiel, w odpowiedzi na co Azazel tylko się szerzej uśmiechnął.  
\- Mmm… zobaczymy, z kim będzie chciała pójść, kiedy już z tobą skończymy – wskazał gestem na swoich ludzi, a dźwięk ponad tuzina odbezpieczanych blokad wręcz ogłuszał.  
\- Ostatnia szansa, Azazel. Poddaj się.  
\- HAHA.  
\- Dobra, niech będzie po twojemu – warknął Castiel, po czym przemówił na tyle głośno, by wychwycił to mikrofon ukryty w jego koszuli. – Zielone światło.  
Na dachach budynków wokół nich pojawiły się dwa tuziny ludzi, lunety rozbłysły w porannym świetle, a kolejny tuzin albo więcej pojawił się na ziemi spoza budynków, wszyscy w ciężkim umundurowaniu i gotowi na strzelaninę, której się spodziewali. Azazel otwarł szeroko oczy i zaskrzeczał z gniewu, po czym odwrócił się do Castiela.  
\- TY!  
\- To za Baltazara, ty pojebańcu.  
Azazel wykonał jakiś ruch i zawył niczym umierające zwierzę, po czym wszyscy jego ludzie zaczęli strzelać. Dźwięk był potworny. Castiel i agenci razem z wabikiem zanurkowali pod osłonę samochodów, nawet, jeśli teraz znaleźli się twarzą w twarz z Azazelem i jego kierowcą oraz jednym ogromnym ochroniarzem, który postanowił dołączyć do bitwy. Snajperzy zdjęli ochroniarza i agent, z którym był Castiel, zdołał dopaść kierowcę, zostawiając jedynie Azazela, który ukrył się z powrotem w limuzynie na czas dalszej strzelaniny. Nie potrwało to jednak długo, ponieważ bandyci, którzy tkwili za nimi, albo zostali zdjęci przez snajperów, albo poddali się i odrzucili karabiny, po czym uklękli z rękami na karku.  
Został tylko Azazel.

To było przerażające. Dean zmusił się, by patrzeć, by wciąż obserwować Castiela w scenie, która się przed nim rozgrywała. Ciała padały na lewo i prawo, a Dean stracił rachubę, ilu z ich ludzi, a ilu z ludzi Azazela poddało się ostremu, absolutnemu bólowi skóry przewiercanej pociskiem. Widać było krew, rozlegały się krzyki i strzały, a Dean chciał zakryć sobie oczy, chciał zatkać sobie uszy, ale nie mógł przestać patrzeć, nie przestawał – a potem zrobiło się cicho. Wróg został przemożony, wygrali. Castiel uśmiechał się triumfująco, idąc powoli w stronę samochodu, w którym ukrył się nieuzbrojony Azazel i który teraz powoli pełzł z powrotem do mężczyzny, któremu już raz niemal zniszczył życie. Castiel złapał go, może trochę za mocno, ale w tej chwili nikt się już tym nie przejmował, skuł mu ręce za plecami, a jednak pomimo wszystko Dean po prostu czuł się nieswojo.  
Wtedy dał się widzieć cień, jakiś lekki ruch za grubymi, przyciemnianymi szybami, a Dean otwarł usta, ale nie wydostał się z nich żaden dźwięk. Zerwał się i w kilka sekund wypadł z vana, potykając się na żwirze i wzbijając kurz, po czym pobiegł, a serce waliło mu o żebra, kiedy cień poruszył się znowu, a Cas tego nie widział, nie zdawał sobie sprawy, był zbyt zajęty, zbyt pewny siebie, a Dean go straci, ale nie mógł. Nie znowu, nigdy więcej. Kiedy Dean go dojrzał, poczuł się, jakby ktoś wylał mu na głowę wiadro lodowatej wody, napłynęła fala miażdżącej duszę, wszechogarniającej jasności. Andy wyglądał na spanikowanego, po skroniach spływały mu krople potu i trzymał pistolet, wycelowany w Castiela, który dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że to nie szło tak gładko, jak początkowo myślał.  
Następnych kilka sekund było chaosem. Dean sądził, że wreszcie wrzasnął do Casa, by tamten uważał, ale nie miał pewności. Potem już tam był, zaraz przed nim, a Andy wrzasnął coś i pociągnął za spust, zaś siła pocisku odrzuciła Deana na ciało Casa. Poranne powietrze wypełniło się odgłosem strzałów i Andy padł za samochód, Dean widział go z miejsca, w którym leżał na ciepłej, zakurzonej ziemi. Cas wisiał nad nim, krzycząc coś, a w oczach miał przerażenie. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale pierś uciskał mu jakiś ciężar i czuł się, jakby już nigdy nie miał być w stanie oddychać.

Wszystko stało się tak szybko… w jednej chwili zamykał kajdanki na rękach Azazela, serce mu śpiewało, a w piersi czuł lekkość większą, niż przez ostatnie lata. A w następnej chwili słychać było krzyki, pchanie i ponowne strzały. Ciężko padł na ziemię, Azazel zataczając się padł przed nim, i po kilku sekundach Castiel zarejestrował, co się wydarzyło.   
Andy, ten stażysta, leżał martwy na ziemi za nimi. To on był kretem, był nim cały czas. Ta świadomość podziałała na Castiela jak kubeł zimnej wody, ale potem skierował wzrok na Deana… Deana, który miał dziurę w koszuli, Deana, który leżał na plecach i otwierał usta niczym ryba wyjęta z wody; gardło mu się poruszało, ale z ust nie padał żaden dźwięk.  
\- Dean! – Castiel padł na kolana na chodniku, ignorując wbijający mu się w nie żwir; dłonie miał zdarte do krwi na skutek upadku. – Dean, Dean, KURWA… Boże, Boże, nie! – krzyczał i lamentował. Sięgnął do Deana i rozdarł mu koszulę, podkoszulka również za łatwo ustąpiła. Jednak nie było widać krwi, zaledwie zwykłą kamizelkę z kevlaru. Pocisk utkwił głęboko w materiale, niemal przechodząc na drugą stronę. Castiel wypuścił z drżeniem powietrze i przez chwilę nic nie widział, przed oczami tańczyły mu czarne plamy, kiedy przywierał do kochanka.  
Myślał, że Dean zginął… że go stracił. Castiel przez ułamek sekundy czuł prawdziwą panikę na myśl o tym, że w przeciągu roku stracił dwóch partnerów, dwóch kochanków.  
Załamał się, zaczął szlochać i porwał Deana w ramiona, niczym szponami łapiąc go za tył marynarki, niezdolny puścić nawet wtedy, kiedy chwilę później dojechali tam para medycy, którzy również trwali w gotowości tuż za jednym z budynków. Załadowali Deana i Castiela do karetki i odwieźli ich, a Castiel nie poświęcił nawet jednej myśli chaosowi, który za sobą zostawiał; nawet nie pomyślał o Azazelu.  
Widział tylko Deana, Deana, który jakimś cudem nadal żył po tym, jak pocisk, który powinien był go zabić nawet przez kamizelkę, zachował się wbrew wszelkim przewidywaniom, co ocaliło życie Castiela, choć jednocześnie Dean zaryzykował swoim.  
\- T-ty idioto – szepnął, pochylając się i całując Deana w czoło; maska tlenowa, jaką mu założyli, uniemożliwiała Castielowi zrobienie tego, czego naprawdę pragnął.

Castiel był w rozsypce. Włosy miał rozczochrane, na kolanach i ramionach widać mu było krew i kurz, kiedy zatoczył się bliżej, aby mu pomóc. Dean próbował się do niego uśmiechnąć, ale myślał, że jego twarz bardziej przypominała jakąś potworną maskę, i wszelki bezczelny komentarz, jaki pragnął wypowiedzieć, zmarł mu na ustach. Zamknął oczy, ponieważ ból w piersi był po prostu za silny. Jednak wciąż był przytomny i słyszał szlochającego nad sobą Casa; niemożność wyciągnięcia ręki i pocieszenia go była niemal nie do zniesienia. W pewnej chwili stracił przytomność i zdołał otworzyć oczy dopiero wtedy, gdy podniesiono nosze, kiedy został wyniesiony z karetki i wtoczony do szpitala. Cas wciąż trwał u jego boku, mając na twarzy niezaprzeczalne przerażenie, i praktycznie biegł przy wózku Deana, dopóki nie zatrzymała go pielęgniarka. Zabrali Deana od niego i ostatnie, co widział, to Cas krzyczący na ludzi utrudniających mu dostęp. Wtedy zdjęto mu maskę tlenową i założono inną, i Dean znowu zamknął oczy, słysząc szczękanie metalowych narzędzi i czując ostry, nieprzyjemny zapach.


	22. Razem

Kiedy Dean się obudził, niebo na zewnątrz było ciemne, a głowa bolała go jak cholera. Słyszał tylko powolne pikanie maszyny przy łóżku. Znowu w szpitalu. Dean miał ochotę, kurwa, wpaść w szał. Po wszystkim, co przeszedł z Alastairem, miał nadzieję, że się w najbliższym czasie nie obudzi na szpitalnym łóżku. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do ostatniego razu Castiela przy nim nie było. Obok niego na krześle przy łóżku siedziała przygarbiona Ellen, za nią stał Bobby i trzymał jej dłoń na ramieniu. Dean wiedział już, że ten incydent zarobiłby mu przynajmniej klepnięcie w potylicę. Ale kiedy kaszlnął i powoli usiadł, twarz Ellen rozjaśniła się i nawet Bobby zdołał się uśmiechnąć z ulgą. Dean sapnął zduszonym głosem, kiedy matka objęła go i mocno przytuliła do siebie.  
\- Ty pieprzony idioto – było to pierwsze, co powiedziała, a towarzyszył temu – wiedział to – lekki policzek. – Jest mi już niedobrze od tego, cholera, jak udajesz bohatera. Dean, choć raz pomyśl o sercu swojej biednej matki, dobra?  
Bobby wyszedł z pokoju, kiwnąwszy krótko głową, i wrócił z lekarzem oraz pielęgniarką, którzy go zbadali i poinformowali go o jego stanie. Pocisk Andy`ego powinien był przeszyć kamizelkę, tak niewielki był dystans, a strzał, choć drżący, był doskonale wymierzony.  
\- To cud! – wykrzyknęła parokrotnie Ellen pod nosem, a Dean nie mógł powiedzieć, żeby się nie zgadzał. Kiedy zapytał o Castiela, ludzie w pokoju umilkli, wymienili znaczące spojrzenia, po czym jeden po drugim wstali i wyszli. Ellen na chwilę urwała, po czym pochyliła się i ucałowała syna w czoło. Potem i ona wyszła z pokoju i zapanowała cisza, jeśli nie liczyć stałego pikania maszyn. Pierwsze, co zauważył Dean, kiedy Cas wszedł do pokoju, to to, że wciąż nie wyglądał on dobrze, może nawet gorzej, niż wcześniej. Rozcięcia na jego ramionach jeszcze nie zostały opatrzone i wyglądały ohydnie. Włosy miał rozczochrane i wciąż miał na sobie wszystkie ubrania, jakie nosił w zasadzce. Podszedł ostrożnie do łóżka Deana, jak gdyby każdy krok przybliżał go do czegoś okropnego. Dean uniósł dłoń z materaca, ignorując przeszywający ból ramienia.  
\- Tu jesteś – wychrypiał, tak naprawdę to trochę wystraszony tym, jak ochryple brzmiał. – Co masz taką ponurą minę?

Castiel przez cały czas, kiedy Dean spał, odchodził od zmysłów ze zmartwienia. Rozchorował się od tego i spędził więcej czasu w łazience, wymiotując, dopóki nie została mu tylko gula w gardle, niż u boku Deana. Właśnie dlatego, kiedy Dean się wreszcie obudził, Castiela nie było tam, gdzie chciał być. Płaszcz, który nosił, wisiał na krześle przy łóżku Deana, ponownie pokryty rozbryzgami krwi i przemoczony nią na wylot, a sama myśl o tym, czyją krwią płaszcz był poplamiony ostatnim razem i co się potem wydarzyło, sprawiła, że Castiel na korytarzu dostał ataku paniki. Personel szpitala zapytał, czy nie chciałby czegoś na uspokojenie, ale odmówił, chcąc być w pełni przytomny, podczas gdy Dean wciąż był nieprzytomny.  
Dean miał kilka pękniętych żeber od tego, gdzie trafił je pocisk, oraz rozległe siniaki, ale poza tym nic mu nie było. Lekarz nazwał to cudem.  
Castiel nie był w stanie się odprężyć nawet po tym, jak mu powiedzieli, że Deanowi nic nie będzie. Wiedział tylko, że oto znowu trzymał w ramionach ukochanego mężczyznę i bał się, że te chwile pełne bólu i rozpaczy byłyby ich ostatnimi.  
Kiedy więc wrócił z łazienki i zastał Deana obudzonego, siedzącego na nieco podniesionym łóżku i z uśmieszkiem na ustach, nikt nie mógł winić Castiela za to, że się rozpłakał. Taki był przerażony, że te zielone oczy już się nie otworzą, że lekarze się pomylili, że coś poszło źle i że straciłby Deana na zawsze.  
\- Ty… ty dupku – zaszlochał, pochylając się i całując go w czoło, dwa razy przyciskając tam drżące wargi, zanim zsunął się w dół i pocałował go łagodnie, jedną ręką obejmując mu twarz i uziemiając ich w tej chwili. – Myślałem, że cię straciłem – wyszeptał, całując Deana jeszcze raz i jeszcze, ignorując pikanie monitorów i zgiełk za drzwiami. Pogładził Deana po policzku, oddychając szybko i płytko, i czuł, że wszystkie emocje, jakich jeszcze nie uwolnił, wróciły do niego. – Przeraziłeś mnie… Nie mogę… Dean, jesteś takim dupkiem… Myślałem, że zginąłeś… myślałem, że straciłem… kolejnego partnera – powiedział ze ściśniętym gardłem, a wzrok rozmazywały mu napływające wciąż łzy, które palącymi strumieniami spływały mu po policzkach. Słowa „kolejny kochanek” pozostały niewypowiedziane, ale i tak wisiały w powietrzu, ciężkie i prawdziwe. 

Dean obejmował płaczącego Casa i każda łza, każdy ochrypły szloch były dla niego jak dziabnięcie w serce.  
\- Naprawdę przepraszam – szepnął po jakimś czasie, kiedy Cas zaledwie cicho oddychał mu w ramię, przywierając do niego, jak gdyby Dean w przeciwnym razie jakoś by mu umknął. – Ale wiesz, zaufaj mi trochę, uratowałem ci życie – odsunął się nieco, mruganiem odpędzając własne łzy i uśmiechając się do Casa, który patrzył na niego z tym słodkim zaskoczeniem, i nie mógł nie przysunąć się z powrotem i nie scałować mu tego z twarzy. Objął policzki Castiela i nie puścił go, dopóki obaj nie zaczęli dyszeć sobie w usta i łapać powietrze. – Powiedziałbym – wyszczerzył się i oblizał – powiedziałbym, Cas że jesteśmy kwita.

Castiel przywarł do Deana, uważając z całych sił, by nie poplątać żadnego z wielu kabli i rurek, które wychodziły z ciała Deana, sprawiając, że jego partner wyglądał bardziej jak eksperyment naukowy, niż ktoś odzyskujący zdrowie po postrzale.  
\- Tak… jesteśmy kwita… i nie waż się nigdy, PRZENIGDY, robić tego ponownie - powiedział, przyciskając czoło do czoła Deana. Myśl o tym, że prawie go stracił, nadal go nie opuszczała, nawet teraz, kiedy Dean wyraźnie był żywy i na dobrej drodze do wyzdrowienia. Wszystko było zbyt świeże i Castiel nie mógł puścić szpitalnej koszuli drugiego mężczyzny. – Zostaję tu z tobą – wymruczał, przeczesując Deanowi włosy, i był wdzięczny, że obaj ignorowali to, jak bardzo się trząsł. – Już rozmawiałem z siostrą przełożoną… powiedziała, że tak długo, jak będę cicho, to mogę zostać – westchnął i wreszcie zdołał odsunąć się na tyle, by spojrzeć Deanowi w oczy, jego własne miały czerwone obwódki i lśniły od niewylanych łez, zaprzeczając ciemnym sińcom pod nimi poprzez pełen nadziei wyraz. – Dean… musisz wiedzieć, że nawet myślenie o tym, że cię straciłem… to mnie prawie załamało. Nie mogę… nie możesz mi tego znowu zrobić, okej? Nigdy. Muszę wiedzieć, że będziesz w pobliżu – powiedział Castiel miękko, puszczając trzymany materiał; palce mu zesztywniały i zaczęły trzeszczeć. Objął Deana za szyję i przyciągnął do siebie w kolejnym pocałunku, powolnym i ostrożnym, jak gdyby Castiel nie miał nagle pewności, że wciąż mu było wolno to robić.

Dean powinien się kłócić, wiedział o tym; ale Cas przy nim był taki ciepły i wydawał się załamany i samotny, a jeśli miał być ze sobą idealnie szczery, to Dean nie chciał, by Cas odchodził. Nigdy. Więc przyciągnął go bliżej i odwzajemnił ostrożny dotyk ust, łapiąc Castiela za poły płaszcza i za kark, aby mieć go tak blisko, jak mógł. Zostali tak przez chwilę, dopóki obaj nie dostali zadyszki, i spojrzeli w górę dopiero wtedy, kiedy z drugiej strony pokoju dobiegł ich lekki smiech. Na korytarzu stali Sam i Jo, zaglądając do środka z ciepłym uśmiechem na twarzach, a Dean spróbował usiąść nieco stabilniej, by klapnąć im palcami.  
\- Przeszkadzamy w czymś? - zapytał Sam, a jego uśmiech zrobił się jeszcze szerszy, kiedy razem z siostrą wszedł do środka.  
Dean burknął coś obok Casa, który się wściekle zaczerwienił, a kiedy rodzeństwo klapnęło na krzesła przy oknie, westchnął z przesadą.  
\- Co wy, kurwa, myślicie, że robicie? Jestem trochę zajęty całowaniem się z moim chłopakiem.   
Rzucił tymi słowami bez zastanowienia, a wiedział, że określenie „chłopak” było czymś, czego jeszcze nie omawiali lub na co się jeszcze nie zgodzili. Brzmiało dziwnie i Dean nie miał pewności, czy było tak dlatego, że jeszcze nie rozmawiali o tym, w jakim miejscu się znaleźli, czy po prostu dlatego, że samo to słowo tak cholernie idiotycznie brzmiało. Chłopak. Czy Cas był jego chłopakiem? Powiedział, że sama myśl o utracie Deana go przeraziła, że nie mógł znieść bycia z dala od niego. Jakby tak pomyśleć, to z pewnością brzmiało to poważnie i Dean poczuł, że policzki go zapiekły.  
Pomimo wszystko jego brat i siostra postanowili zignorować tę niezbyt subtelną wskazówkę, by wyjść. Rodzice wyszli, robiąc miejsce Castielowi, ale obiecali wrócić następnego dnia, więc Sam i Jo wyjaśnili, że uznali za swój obowiązek „reprezentować rodzinę” i „uczynić twe życie godnym pożałowania za to, że znowu nas śmiertelnie wystraszyłeś”. Cas został, cały czas trzymając Deana za rękę, a Dean ledwo mógł przestać się z tego powodu uśmiechać. Kiedy pojawiła się pielęgniarka i przypomniała, że było już po czasie odwiedzin, rodzeństwo Deana wreszcie wstało i wyszło, poklepawszy Deana po zdrowym ramieniu i przyjaźnie czochrając mu włosy. Drzwi się zamknęły i Dean westchnął, zamykając oczy i lekko kręcąc głową nad swą dziwną rodziną. Cas patrzył na niego, kiedy znowu otwarł oczy, i Dean odwzajemnił jego łagodny uśmiech.  
\- To gdzie będziesz spał, co?

Wizyta rodzeństwa Deana… otwierała oczy, mówiąc oględnie. Dean był najstarszy, zatem od małego spoczywała na nim odpowiedzialność, co wyjaśniało jego tendencje do opiekowania się innymi. Nawet ze swego miejsca, podłączony do kroplówki i monitoringu pracy serca oraz kto wie, czego jeszcze, Dean wciąż rzucał im rozkazy; Castiel uznał to za rozczulające, co go trochę przeraziło. Usiadł z powrotem na krześle, wreszcie się odprężając, kiedy Sam i Jo zostali przepędzeni z pokoju.  
\- Co? – Castiel został wyrwany z zamyślenia przez głos Deana i przez chwilę mrugał, zanim zdał sobie sprawę z zadanego pytania. – Ja, um… pielęgniarka powiedziała, że przyniesie mi krzesło, powinienem iść i to sprawdzić… - wstał i zawahał się, wciąż mając dłoń w dłoni Deana. Castiel ścisnął ją lekko i puścił, po czym podszedł do drzwi i wyjrzał na zewnątrz w poszukiwaniu siostry przełożonej, zostawiając Deana samego w cichym pokoju pierwszy raz od czasu, kiedy ten się kilka godzin wcześniej obudził.  
Castiel wrócił kwadrans później, obładowany tacą z jedzeniem i ze składanym krzesłem pod pachą, z trudem wszystkim balansując i udowadniając, że w żadnym razie nie byłby dobrym kelnerem. Najpierw postawił tacę na szpitalnym stole, który nasuwał się na łóżko Deana, po czym zabrał się za krzesło. Ustawił je przy łóżku Deana, możliwie najbliżej drzwi, po czym z szafy wyjął dla siebie koce i poduszki. Wreszcie odwrócił się do Deana i spojrzał na niego, ściągając brwi. Wyglądał na zmartwionego i lekko zdenerwowanego, przyciskając poduszkę do piersi. Castiel mógł z łatwością uchodzić za 10-latka z zarostem przed swoim pierwszym nocowaniem u przyjaciela, niepewnego siebie i trochę niespokojnego, że zrobi coś źle i nigdy nie będzie mu wolno wrócić.  
\- Dean, czy czegoś ci trzeba? Jeszcze jedną poduszkę? Jest ci zimno?

Dean patrzył na wychodzącego Castiela nie mając szansy powiedzieć czegokolwiek, a nagła cisza była dla niego jak cios w żołądek. Rozejrzał się wokół trochę bezradnie, próbując coś dojrzeć przez zażółcone zasłony. Może pięć minut później otwarły się drzwi i do środka weszła pielęgniarka, aby dać mu lekarstwo i sprawdzić bandaże. Wyszła i Dean znowu został sam dopóty, dopóki Castiel nie wrócił z jedzeniem i czymś, co wyglądało jak najżałośniejsze krzesło, jakie Dean w życiu widział. Dean trochę niespokojnie zabrał się za jedzenie, przełknął kilka kęsów i z lekkim niedowierzaniem spojrzał na Casa, który próbował postawić tacę na stole. I naprawdę – niezręczne miotanie się z krzesłem rozbawiłoby go, gdyby tak bardzo mu to nie przeszkadzało.  
\- Cas – powiedział, próbując zatrzymać jego nieustanny potok słów, i powtórzył to nieco głośniej, kiedy tamten zdawał się tego nie zauważyć. – Cas, nic mi nie jest. Żyję, pierś mnie trochę boli, ale nie jestem martwy. Ani niepełnosprawny. A ty nie będziesz spał na tym… czymś.  
Uniósł dłoń, by uciszyć Castiela, który próbował się sprzeciwiać, i szybko usiadł, krzywiąc się z powodu ostrego bólu w ciele wywołanego gwałtownym ruchem. Jego łóżko nie było duże i z pewnością nie podwójne, ale te krzesła wyglądały jak najbardziej niewygodna rzecz na świecie; w porównaniu z nimi nawet podłoga wydawała się odpowiedniejsza. Łóżko było ciasne i Dean musiał leżeć na boku, tyłem do ciała Castiela za sobą, aby nie poplątać kabla. Nie była to więc ich najbardziej romantyczna i najwygodniejsza wspólna noc, ale byli tu, Cas ostrożnie obejmował Deana w talii, a Dean czuł jego oddech na szyi i na swój sposób było to doskonałe.  
\- Więc – powiedział po chwili i nie miał całkowitej pewności, czy Cas w ogóle jeszcze nie spał. – Jesteś? Znaczy się… czym my jesteśmy, Cas, co?

Castiel przez chwilę był cicho, po prostu obracał to pytanie w myślach, wreszcie przełknął i odezwał się.  
\- Jesteśmy razem – powiedział powoli, ostrożnym, spokojnym głosem - …jeśli chcesz, żebyśmy byli, to jesteśmy razem – ciągnął, po czym westchnął miękko i ścisnął Deana na tyle, aby podkreślić swoje stanowisko. – Chcę, żebyśmy byli my, Dean. Chcę ciebie i nie zamierzam dłużej udawać, że jest inaczej. Za dużo dla mnie znaczysz – umilkł na dłuższą chwilę i lekko przycisnął usta do karku Deana, wdychając jego zapach. Pod sterylnym zapachem szpitala Dean wciąż tam był, ciepły, słoneczny i pikantny. Dzięki temu wszystko, co Castiel w sobie dławił, rozluźniło się powoli, spoczęło w nim ulegle i miękko, wreszcie zrelaksowane po długim, dręczącym dniu.  
\- Razem.  
Słowo brzmiało dziwnie, nieznajomo na jego języku, a nie powinno. Byli razem już od jakiegoś czasu, stali blisko, trzymali się za ręce i całowali publicznie. Więc nie było to nowe ani zaskakujące. Po prostu… usłyszeć to od Castiela, wiedzieć, że otwarcie postanowił uznać wreszcie to, co między nimi było od chwili, w której Dean pierwszy raz wkroczył do biura komendanta i został przydzielony do sprawy, która dwa razy niemal kosztowała go życie – to było coś innego, znaczącego. Dean zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko, a słowo tańczyło mu pod powiekami.  
\- Tak – powiedział, a jego uśmiech był wyraźnie słyszalny. – Jesteśmy razem. – Poczuł, że Cas odprężył mu się przy plecach, pozwolił, by jego oddech połaskotał mu krótkie włosy na karku, po czym opuścił dłoń i delikatnie pogładził rękę Castiela. – Kocham cię, Cas.


	23. Praca lub Dean

Bolały go plecy. Prawdę mówiąc, to praktycznie całe ciało go bolało. Dean zamrugał w jasnym świetle wypełniającym pokój i spróbował się poruszyć, ale ramiona Castiela otaczające jego ciało trzymały go jakby w pułapce. Potrzebował kolejnych pięciu minut i coraz bardziej wkurzonego jęczenia, żeby Cas się obudził i zdjął ręce, a do czasu, kiedy Cas wstał z łóżka, Dean był już przytomny i w kiepskim nastroju. Pielęgniarka pojawiła się kilka sekund po tym, jak Dean nacisnął guzik, aby pomogła mu pójść do łazienki, a kiedy wrócił, Cas siedział na tym swoim idiotycznym krześle szpitalnym, wyglądając na pełnego winy. Dean trochę niechętnie wspiął się z powrotem na łóżko i pozwolił, by pielęgniarka przysunęła mu stolik z tacą z jedzeniem. Kiedy wyszła, Dean westchnął, przecierając sobie oczy i ziewając.  
\- No chodź – powiedział nie patrząc na Casa, ale wręczył mu widelec z jajecznicą.  
Zjedli w milczeniu, Dean pozwolił zjeść Casowi jabłko i jogurt, a pół godziny później zdołał nawet jakoś przeprosić za to, że był taki grubiański. Naprawdę musiał popracować nad swoją poranną zrzędliwością, jeśli chciał, by ten związek się udał. To nie była wina Casa, że go bolało, cóż, faktycznie ocalił mu życie, ale to była jego własna decyzja, więc naprawdę mógł winić jedynie siebie. Albo Andy`ego. Tak, to zdecydowanie była wina Andy`ego. Dean naprawdę nie miał czasu, by odpowiednio wszystko przyswoić. Andy`ego – słodkiego, cichego, niepozornego Andy`ego, z którym niezliczoną ilość razy jadł lunch czy pił piwo. Nawet za tysiąc lat by nie odgadł, że ten dzieciak pracował dla Azazela. Zastanawiał się tylko, jakie były jego powody i czy kiedykolwiek by się dowiedzieli. Zapytał o to Casa i przełknął gulę w gardle, gdy Cas oświadczył, że Andy zginął na miejscu.  
\- Co z Jess? – zapytał później i głos miał nieco cichszy, bardziej ostrożny. Wiedział, że Casowi zależało na tej dziewczynie, choć nie za bardzo rozumiał, czemu. Może było tak dlatego, że Cas wiedział, jak to było dorastać bez matki, bez ojca. Pewnie, sytuacja Castiela była inna, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie współczuł tej dziewczynie. Więc tak, myślał Dean, może faktycznie rozumiał, czemu jego partner chciał się upewnić, że z nią było w porządku.  
Cas odchrząknął i opowiedział, jak zaaresztowano Azazela i jego ludzi, zaś Jess przeniesiono do LA. Wciąż była pod ochroną i Cas nie wiedział dokładnie, gdzie, ale wiedział, że czuła się dobrze, że chciała ich zobaczyć i przygwoździć człowieka, który zabił jej rodziców oraz skradł jej tyle drogiego czasu. Ulga odnośnie faktu, że Jess nic nie było, dawała się wyraźnie słyszeć w głosie Castiela i sprawiła, że Dean poczuł nagły przypływ uczucia do drugiego mężczyzny.

Na drugi dzień pojawili się szef i paru gości z posterunku, przynosząc szampana, aby uczcić wielki przełom. Kret nie żył, Jessica Moore była bezpieczna, a Azazel oraz kilku jego wyżej postawionych towarzyszy pod kluczem.   
Wypuścili go po tygodniu i Dean myślał, że już nigdy nie położy się do łóżka, tak go tyłek bolał od leżenia cały czas. Cas czekał, by zabrać go do domu – najwyraźniej musiał praktycznie przekupić całą rodzinę Deana, aby zostali u siebie i pozwolili mu się tym zająć, a Dean wyszczerzył się na widok lekkiego rumieńca, jaki po tych słowach pojawił się na policzkach Casa – i zatrzymali się tylko raz, aby po drodze wziąć od Denny`ego burgera. Na trzeci dzień Cas wrócił do pracy i powiedział, że ich biuro wyglądało teraz dużo lepiej, niepotrzebne akta wylądowały z powrotem w podziemiach, gdzie było ich miejsce, a większość ich ścian wolna już była od wycinków i możliwych powiązań między podejrzanymi. Mężczyźni pod kluczem powoli zaczęli się łamać, nawet, jeśli sam Azazel wciąż udawał niewinną owieczkę, i było tylko kwestią czasu, dopóki ta cała operacja się wokół niego nie załamie.  
Dean padł na kanapę na brzuch i westchnął głośno, co zamieniło się w wygodne mruczenie, kiedy Cas pochylił się i zaczął mu masować napięte ramiona.  
\- Nareszcie w domu – wymamrotał Dean w miękką poduszkę i westchnął jeszcze raz. – Potrzebujemy seksu najszybciej, jak to możliwe.  
Po tych słowach Cas przerwał, a Dean burknął, kręcąc ramionami. – Jeszcze nie, nie przerywaj – zaprotestował. – Byłem napalony cały tydzień, wytrzymam jeszcze pół godziny.

Cas cieszył się, że był w domu. Ciężko mu było, kiedy Dean leżał w szpitalu, i to kolejny raz, i nijak dobrze nie spał. Był zmęczony i obolały od spania w przykurczonej pozycji na maleńkim łóżku albo na chybotliwym, składanym krześle. Więc Dean mówiący, że nie musieli brać się za seks natychmiast, był w pewnym sensie błogosławieństwem. Chciał (Boże, jak bardzo chciał), ale wizja powolnego brania się do dzieła była dużo bardziej kusząca niż rzucanie się na siebie jak rozparzone małolaty, co było dla nich normą.  
Uśmiechnął się miękko i dalej ugniatał Deanowi ramiona, wbijając palce w guzy i rozmasowując je łagodnym, stabilnym naciskiem kciuków i dłoni.  
\- Czego tylko chcesz, Dean… - zamruczał miękko, całując drugiego mężczyznę w szyję.  
Miniony tydzień również dla Deana nie był odprężający. Castiel został wezwany na posterunek celem zdania relacji i spędził ponad 4 godziny na rozmowie z szefem i stenotypistą, omawiając zasadzkę i to, jak dobrze udał się plan. Został też poinstruowany, aby zobaczyć się z terapeutą, jak wymagano od każdego, kto użył broni i na dobitkę był świadkiem śmierci współpracownika. Terapia była kolejną rzeczą, na którą nie czekał z utęsknieniem po powrocie do pracy. Wydała się również sprawa z ich związkiem; Castiel wziął urlop, aby zostać z Deanem w szpitalu, i po tym plotki o ich związku tylko się potwierdziły.  
Westchnął i wrócił myślami do Deana, do jego piegowatego ciała pod swoimi palcami. Castiel uśmiechnął się do siebie i pochylił ponownie, muskając ustami szyję Deana, całując ją łagodnie i mrucząc imię partnera.  
\- Lepiej ci?

\- Mmm… dużo lepiej – wymruczał Dean i poruszył się lekko pod zabiegami Castiela. Im dłużej drugi mężczyzna ugniatał mu ramiona i plecy, tym bardziej Dean czuł się odprężony i rozgrzany, a jego lekkie westchnienia przeszły w niskie jęki, kiedy Cas przejechał mu dłońmi po dole pleców i pośladkach. Zadygotał od tego i przygryzł sobie wargę, żeby nie jęczeć, co zwyczajnie się nie udało, i niemal usłyszał uśmiech w głosie Castiela, kiedy ten zapytał „Wszystko w porządku?”  
\- Cholernie dobrze wiesz, że w porz-oooch… - zadygotał ponownie i przerzucił się na plecy, objął Castiela nogami w biodrach, aby przyciągnąć go bliżej do siebie. Zetknęli się wargami i Dean scałował ten zadowolony uśmieszek z twarzy kochanka lekkimi liźnięciami i delikatnymi ugryzieniami. Castiel był przy nim taki ciepły, że Dean pomyślał, iż byłby zadowolony, gdyby mogli się tak całować w nieskończoność.

Castiel wyszczerzył się, kiedy Dean przekręcił się na plecy, złapał go i pociągnął w dół, całując i gryząc. Uśmiechnął się w pocałunek, po czym opuścił w dół, powoli ocierając się ciałem o ciało Deana; ich biodra zazębiły się ze sobą, twarde fiuty przylgnęły do siebie poprzez warstwy ubrania. Castiel jęknął miękko, odsuwając się na tyle, by zdjąć koszulę i pomagając Deanowi zdjąć jego koszulę, aż odsłoniło się tyle piegowatej skóry, by Castiel się oblizał. Nie miał go dość, każdy cal jego ciała krzyczał, by połączyć się z ciałem Deana. Całował go powoli, wsuwając język i splatając go z językiem kochanka; zsunął dłonie niżej, na talię Deana, aby zabrać się za jego spodnie, sprzączka ustąpiła pod szorstkim szarpnięciem jego rąk. Castiel pragnął Deana nagiego, pod sobą, natychmiast. Działał szybko, rozpinając ubranie Deana, podczas gdy jednocześnie cały czas całowali się krótko i głęboko, szepcząc do siebie gorączkowo.  
\- Dean… nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo cię pragnę, co? Jesteś tak kurewsko cudowny…

Dean nie mówił dużo więcej poza chrapliwymi pochwałami w rodzaju „tak”, „więcej” i „Cas”. Wkrótce obaj byli nadzy, skóra tarła o skórę, a Dean westchnął z ulgą, tak niewiarygodnie spragniony każdego możliwego dotyku, jakim zamierzał go obdarzyć drugi mężczyzna. Wił się pod jędrnym ciałem Castiela i z leniwą precyzją ocierał się fiutem o biodro kochanka. W odpowiedzi usłyszał słodki, lepki jęk. Zlizał go z ust Castiela i zrobił to jeszcze raz, i jeszcze. Obaj już dyszeli, a ich chrapliwe oddechy i ciche kwilenia były jedynymi dźwiękami w poza tym cichym mieszkaniu.  
\- Cas – wydyszał Dean, kiedy drugi mężczyzna ugryzł go w szyję, i całe jego ciało zaczęło łaskotać. Złapał Castiela za ramiona i przyciągnął go bliżej a Cas polizał dopiero co skubnięty kawałek skóry, łagodząc podrażnienie skóry i ssąc ją, dopóki Dean nie stał się dygoczącą masą. – Cas! – wykrzyknął jeszcze raz, a jego biodra już poruszały się samoistnie, szaleńczo i rozpaczliwie pragnąc tarcia, bliskości i ulgi.

Castielowi zaparło dech na widok tego, jak pięknie wyglądał Dean, wijąc się pod nim, prężąc się po więcej, po wszystko, co Cas miał mu dać. Pocałował go powoli, leniwym ruchem napierając na niego biodrami, kołysząc się w rytmie, który szybko zniknął, kiedy zbliżał się jego własny orgazm.  
\- Dean… - wydyszał Castiel, dygocząc i wyginając plecy, a ramiona mu zesztywniały, kiedy próbował się utrzymać nad ciałem Deana, dla lepszej stabilności wbijając stopy w poduszki kanapy. Sięgnął niżej i złapał Deana za nogę, unosząc ją nad swoją i szczerząc się kochankowi przy ustach, kiedy tamten z łatwością objął go nią w talii. – Tak, właśnie tak… - jęknął Castiel, skubiąc Deana po szyi i ssąc mu krtań. Czuł, jak Dean przełknął mu pod wargami i jak wciąż od nowa dyszał jego imię. – Chcę widzieć, jak dochodzisz – szepnął Castiel, mocniej napierając biodrami w dół i ściskając Deana za tyłek, by unieść mu miednicę, łącząc ich ciała tak, że nawet włosa by między nich nie wcisnął, kiedy kołysali się razem. Cas był już tak blisko, że żar w jego ciele już się gotował, czuł pot ściekający mu po plecach, zwilżający zgięcie kolan i sprawiający, że ich brzuchy ocierały się o siebie w idealnej mieszance ślizgu i tarcia.

Było nieprzyzwoicie i cudownie, ten sposób, w jaki ich ciała pasowały do siebie, i Dean na myśl o tym uśmiechnął się do siebie. Idealny – nic więcej i nic mniej. Gdyby mu została choć odrobina przytomności umysłu, wróciłby myślą do tego, jak to wszystko się zaczęło, jak on i Cas walczyli ze sobą o każdy drobiazg, jak Cas odsunął się od niego i od wszystkich innych, pogrążając się w żalu, i jak powoli, ale pewnie pozwolił Deanowi na zniszczenie swojej fasady. Zamiast tego czuł tylko Casa nad sobą, jego biodra zderzające się z jego własnymi, i nagle doszedł, rozchylając usta w milczącym „O”, zanim krzyknął przeciągle, malując im brzuchy na biało. Cas nad nim też dyszał, zasapany i spocony, szeroko otwierając oczy w, wydawało się, wyrazie zgrozy.  
\- Cas, Cas – zaszlochał Dean; fiut zwisał mu bezwładnie na udzie, ale ciało wciąż miał wrażliwe, drżało mu po każdym ostrym pchnięciu bioder Castiela. – No dalej, Cas, dojdź dla mnie…

Cas z łatwością posłuchał rozkazu Deana, jęknął załamanym głosem, kiedy jego biodra straciły rytm przy ciele drugiego mężczyzny i znieruchomiały, po czym zadrżał i doszedł między nimi, robiąc jeszcze więcej bałaganu, mokrego i gwałtownie stygnącego im na brzuchach.  
\- Kurwa – wysapał, drżąc całym ciałem; odsunął się ostrożnie, po czym padł na plecy na drugim końcu kanapy, wciąż oddychając z wysiłkiem i gapiąc się na Deana. Castiel przez długą chwilę milczał, a mięśnie śpiewały mu od energii, rozkosz orgazmu powoli rozlewała mu się w całym ciele. – Powinniśmy wziąć prysznic – powiedział miękko po chwili milczenia między nimi. Wstał i pomógł Deanowi wstać, po czym ostrożnie poszli do łazienki, uważając, by ani kropla spermy nie spadła z ich ciał na podłogę.

Nie spieszyli się pod prysznicem, stojąc pod strumieniem gorącej wody i pozwalając jej oczyszczać ich ciała. Dean uniósł rękę i przyciągnął Casa bliżej, strumień wody uderzał go w kark i zmywał pot na twarzy i szyi Castiela. Dean uśmiechnął się i pochylił do miękkiego pocałunku, kiedy poczuł dłonie Castiela na swoim ciele, gładzące lepki płyn i zmywające go. Nie byli pewni, ile czasu minęło pod prysznicem, ale kiedy obaj byli już czyści i rozgrzani, wyszli spod niego i ostrożnie się nawzajem wytarli. Zatoczyli się do łazienki i wślizgnęli pod pościel, co było ostatnią i jedyną rzeczą, do jakiej byli zdolni, a kiedy Dean przysunął się bliżej swojego chłopaka – swojego chłopaka – nie mógł powściągnąć swojego szczęścia.  
\- Kocham cię, Castiel – szepnął kochankowi w obojczyk, zamykając oczy, a potem wszystko rozpłynęło się w słodkiej, czarnej nicości.

Dean musiał posiadać jakieś supermoce. Nie było zwyczajnie innego wyjaśnienia na to, czemu jego ciało tak szybko się leczyło. Może, jak zażartował sobie lekarz w czasie drugiej kontroli, jego ciało przyzwyczaiło się do zadawania mu obrażeń, i Dean uśmiechnął się krzywo, przewracając oczami na widok Casa, który zdawał się być autentycznie urażony. Po wszystkim Dean musiał powstrzymać Casa od pozwania mężczyzny za krzywdzące i niewłaściwe zachowanie w stosunku do pacjenta (choć nie miał do końca pewności, że tu o to chodziło).  
Cas był wobec niego ostatnimi czasy bardzo opiekuńczy i chociaż było to słodkie, to, prawdę mówiąc, również trochę denerwujące. Kiedy wymknął się z łóżka o barbarzyńsko wczesnej godzinie, chcąc zrobić zakupy, Castiel również wstał, gwałtownie wyrwany ze snu nagłym ruchem. Dean musiał odetchnąć głęboko i popchnąć mężczyznę z powrotem na łóżko, po czym powiedział mu, że był już dobrze po 20-ce i że był w stanie samodzielnie kupić trochę jajek i bekonu, dziękuję bardzo. Castiel nie wydawał się z tego powodu szczęśliwy, ale opadł z powrotem na łóżko i patrzył, jak Dean się ubierał, tylko nieznacznie burcząc z dezaprobatą, kiedy Dean pochylił się, by go pocałować, po czym wyszedł z mieszkania. Najwyraźniej było to wszystko, czego Castiel potrzebował. Kiedy Dean wrócił pół godziny później z dwiema plastikowymi torbami pełnymi jedzenia, Castiel był już na nogach, stół czekał nakryty, a on sam polegiwał na kanapie oglądając jakiś poranny program. Uśmiechnął się do Deana, kiedy tamten poprosił go o pomoc przy śniadaniu.  
Z powodu szybkiego procesu leczenia Dean był gotów iść do pracy ledwo 1,5 tygodnia po zasadzce. Musiał odbyć kilka sesji terapeutycznych, a zważywszy na swoją historię i to, że jego poprzedni terapeuta w ogóle mu nie pomógł, został skierowany do ciemnowłosej kobiety noszącej podkoszulki i nisko opuszczone dżinsy. Doktor Pamela Barnes była zaskakująco bezpośrednia, konfrontując Deana bezpośrednio z jego traumatycznymi przeżyciami, i, co cudowne, wydawało się to być dokładnie tym, czego potrzebował. Nie wciskała mu niczego, ale od niego też nic nie przyjmowała i ostatecznie do ona doradziła komendantowi ponowne przyjęcie Deana do pracy. Szef zgodził się tylko pod warunkiem, że Dean będzie widywał doktor Barnes przynajmniej raz na tydzień. Poważnie, Dean myślał, że to był bardziej dar niż obowiązek.  
Wszyscy w policji cieszyli się widząc go z powrotem – podobnie Castiela, który wrócił do pracy zaledwie kilka dni wcześniej – ale byli też bardzo ostrożni, zupełnie jakby każdy temat, każde najmniejsze i najniewinniejsze słowo miało go wytrącić z równowagi. Dean nie mógł ich naprawdę winić. Kiedy o tym myślał, sam był trochę oszołomiony tym, przez co przeszedł, i zastanawiał się, jak, u licha, w dalszym ciągu stał. Ale potem zerknął na Castiela, który wziął kawałek tortu od Asha – który właśnie się ostrzygł i, jak na swoje standardy, wyglądał zaskakująco przystojnie – i wiedział, że nie przeżyłby tego, żadnej z tych rzeczy, bez niego. Bez słodkiego, skrzywdzonego Casa, który otwarł się przed nim, który pozwolił Deanowi kochać się i zawsze był, w taki czy inny sposób. Nie liczyło się, że jeszcze mu nie powiedział, iż go kochał, Dean widział to w jego oczach, kiedy dopadł go Alastair i kiedy Andy go postrzelił, poczuł to w tym, jak mężczyzna go obejmował, kiedy leżeli razem w łóżku, i wiedział, po prostu jakoś wiedział.   
Zjedli ciasto w biurze przy częściowo zamkniętych drzwiach, i co jakiś czas Dean uśmiechał się do Castiela. Wykonał wspaniałą robotę; pokój wyglądał porządnie, akta dotyczące Azazela i spółki zostały wepchnięte do jednego pudła stojącego obok szafy, zaś tablica korkowa i ściany były wolne od notatek i wycinków prasowych.  
Szef wtargnął tam koło południa, szorstko poklepał Castiela po ramieniu i wyciągnął rękę, by ostrożnie uścisnąć dłoń Deana – poważnie, ludzie musieli przestać go traktować, jakby był ze szkła, miał tego cholernie dosyć. Komendant podał im jednak bardzo zadowalające informacje i Dean szybko zapomniał o swojej niechęci. Jessica Moore znajdowała się pod ochroną w LA, a przygotowania do procesu Azazela szły dobrze. Dzięki zeznaniom jego ludzi i dowodom znalezionym w rezultacie tych zeznań zdołali namierzyć dwie kolejne odnogi jego biznesu i aresztować członków. Jeszcze nie było na tyle bezpiecznie, aby wypuścić Jess, ale ten czas nadchodził i szef żywił optymistyczną myśl, że stanie się to wkrótce.

Minął tydzień, a potem następny, i kiedy otwarli pewnego ranka drzwi do biura, siedział tam Patrick z trzema kawami i taką ilością pączków, że starczyłoby na tydzień. Aż dziwne, jak łatwo było przebywać w jego towarzystwie, zadumał się Dean, odsuwając się i skubiąc pączka, jednocześnie obserwując, jak jego eks rozmawiał z jego chłopakiem. Jeśli wciąż istniało jakieś napięcie, to Dean nie umiał go wykryć, więc stwierdzenie, że mu ulżyło, byłoby niedopowiedzeniem roku.  
\- Co wy dwaj robiliście na Boże Narodzenie? – zapytał Patrick i na chwilę zapanowała napięta cisza, zanim Dean odpowiedział, zaciskając usta, a głos miał gruby z rozczarowania.  
\- W tym roku święta odwołano.  
Trzeba było jeszcze trochę autentycznej ciekawości i ostrożnego namawiania, zanim Dean i Cas zaczęli opowiadać, jak ilość pracy podwoiła się z chwilą złapania Azazela, że przygotowania do procesu wymagały nie tylko nadgodzin, ale i porzucenia spraw osobistych, a nawet wakacji. Szef obiecał im swojego rodzaju rekompensatę, jakieś ekstra dni urlopu oraz oczywiście płatne nadgodziny. Wciąż jednak burza, która w nich trafiła, kiedy musieli powiedzieć o tym swoim rodzinom, bardzo przypominała katastrofę. Ellen najpierw się wściekała, potem płakała, potem walnęła w kilka ścian, a na koniec zrzuciła na ziemię kilka waz i świeczek. Bobby i rodzeństwo Deana próbowali przyjąć to z większą równowagą, ale nie ukrywali, że cała ta sytuacja była absolutnie frustrująca. Dean najbardziej martwił się o Castiela. Mężczyzna zawsze chodził uśmiechnięty, ale Dean wiedział, jak bardzo bolała go niemożność spędzenia świąt z rodziną. Wreszcie znowu zaczęli zbliżać się do siebie, a oto znowu spędzali święta osobno.  
Patrick przygryzł sobie usta i przez chwilę mierzył ich współczującym spojrzeniem, po czym wyciągnął rękę i podał Deanowi swojego pączka. Dean uśmiechnął się trochę krzywo i pokręcił głową, odwracając się trochę na bok, by pogładzić Castiela po ramieniu.  
\- Przenoszą ją do wspólnego domu – powiedział Patrick odchrząkując i łykając kawy. – Jessicę Moore. Plotka głosi, że dziewczyna doprowadza opiekunów do szału, ale myślę, że ten mały wicher chce się po prostu stamtąd wydostać tak szybko, jak to możliwe – zaśmiał się, lekko kręcąc głową, a Dean uśmiechnął się, ponad stołem patrząc Castielowi w oczy. W czasie minionych paru tygodni Castiel się zastanawiał. Nie powiedział Deanowi o niczym, ale Dean znał go już dobrze i chociaż Castiel nie był odległy czy niedostępny, to coś go wyraźnie dręczyło. Dean był pewien, że teraz już wiedział, co to było. – Jestem w mieście przez ten tydzień – powiedział Patrick w ciszy i wepchnął sobie resztę pączka do ust, przeżuwając z zadowoleniem. – Powinniśmy wyskoczyć razem na obiad, może poświętować trochę na własną rękę, co myślicie?  
Dean przez chwilę patrzył na Castiela, po czym skinął głową i jego uśmiech znowu pojaśniał.  
\- Pasuje ci czwartkowy wieczór, powiedzmy o 20.00?  
Kwadrans później Patrick wstał i uścisnął dłoń Castiela, ostrożnie objął Deana i wymaszerował z biura, pogwizdując do siebie i podrygując w sposób, od którego Dean zachichotał. Zamknął drzwi, kiedy Patrick znikł mu z oczu, i podszedł do biurka Castiela.  
\- O czym tak myślisz, co? – usiadł na krawędzi biurka, lekko dotykając nogami nóg Castiela, kiedy mężczyzna podniósł na niego wzrok znad swoich dłoni i spojrzał mu w oczy. Nie miał jednak okazji odpowiedzieć, ponieważ rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i Ash kazał im iść do szefa. Spojrzeli pospiesznie na siebie, po czym wstali i poszli za Ashem. Szef wyglądał na… nieszczęśliwego. Nie było na to innego określenia. To nie tak, że zazwyczaj był radosny, ale ten grymas na twarzy był czymś nieznanym i, szczerze mówiąc, wytrąciło to Deana z równowagi.  
\- Siadajcie – powiedział i nie było to tyle zaproszenie, co bezpośredni rozkaz.  
Cholera.  
Obaj byli spięci i Dean nie pragnął niczego, jak tylko trzymać Castiela za rękę, by uspokoić… cóż, pomyślał, że to by ich obu trochę uspokoiło. Szef westchnął przeciągle, po czym pochylił się nad biurkiem, opierając się łokciami o blat i ugniatając sobie skronie.  
\- Czy to prawda? – Żaden się nie poruszył. Rufus westchnął ponownie i spojrzał wprost na Castiela. – Ty i Winchester, czy to prawda?  
Dean miał gulę w gardle i nie odważył się odwrócić głowy, nie odważył się spojrzeć na Castiela, który odezwał się głosem tak ochrypłym i cichym, że mężczyzna aż dostał dreszczy.  
\- Tak, proszę pana.  
Rufus ponownie odchylił się w krześle, ukrywając sobie twarz w dłoniach, a Dean poczuł, że zesztywniał i że drżały mu ręce. Absolutnie nie miał pojęcia, jak się to wszystko skończy, jak zareaguje Rufus. Było publiczną tajemnicą, że Castiel i Baltazar związali się ze sobą, ale najwyraźniej nigdy nie wykrzyczeli tego otwarcie, więc nikt nigdy nie zdawał się mieć pretensji. Cholera, może nie powinni byli robić tego w biurze, pomyślał Dean ponuro. Jednak teraz było za późno (i było to naprawdę gorące, więc Deanowi nie mogło być naprawdę przykro). Rufus odchrząknął i lekko potrząsnął głową. Wyglądał prawie… smutno…  
\- Przepraszam, chłopaki, ale… to jest… niedopuszczalne – powiedział powoli. A sęk w tym, że… Dean mu wierzył. Szef wyglądał tak nieszczęśliwie, jak on sam się czuł, i Dean wiedział, że to było prawdziwe współczucie, wiedział, że Rufus nie zlekceważyłby tej sytuacji. – Romanse wewnętrzne są… nie możemy ich tolerować, to zbyt niebezpieczne. Novak, kiedy Winchester został ranny, ty powinieneś był zachować spokój. To było twoje zadanie, twoja odpowiedzialność, i mamy szczęście, że nikt inny nie ucierpiał. Koniec końców schwytanie Azazela to był fuks… - westchnął ponownie, patrząc to na Deana, to na Castiela, a Dean nawet wykrzesał z siebie niewielki, ale pozbawiony radości uśmiech. – Wierzcie mi, rozumiem. Znaczy się, nie rozumiem… tego… czegoś – pokazał między nimi trochę bezradnie – ale… to wasze życie, wasza decyzja, i jeśli to was uszczęśliwia, to proszę, bądźcie szczęśliwi. Ale… dwaj z moich funkcjonariuszy nie mogą być w związku, nie w przypadku tak niebezpiecznej i wymagającej pracy. Mogę dać wam trochę czasu, powiedzmy tydzień… ale obawiam się, że będę musiał poprosić jednego z was o rezygnację, albo będziecie musieli przestać się widywać.

Castiel podniósł się płynnie, bez wahania, i zdjął odznakę z jej miejsca przy pasku. Następna była kabura, która rozpięła się pod wyćwiczonymi w tym palcami, i również ją złożył na biurku szefa, po czym wyprostował się. Na twarzy Castiela widniała gwałtowna determinacja, a komendant Turner spojrzał w górę zszokowanymi, szeroko otwartymi oczami; na chwilę opadła mu szczęka, ale zamknął ją ponownie, opamiętując się o chwilę za późno.  
\- Cas-  
\- Naprawdę… Novak, czy taka jest twoja decyzja? Zamierzasz odrzucić swoją karierę dla takiego kaprysu?  
Castiel nieznacznie uniósł głowę.  
\- To nie jest kaprys, proszę pana. Rezygnuję – powiedział pewnym głosem.  
\- Cas, nie… - Dean również wstał, łapiąc Castiela za nadgarstek, ale drugi mężczyzna nie spojrzał na niego, jeszcze nie.  
Szef odetchnął głęboko i westchnął, w geście zdenerwowania unosząc ręce.  
\- To nie o to prosiłem!  
\- Tak, proszę pana… o to. Poprosił mnie pan, bym wybrał pomiędzy policją a Deanem. Wybieram Deana – powiedział Castiel i odwrócił się do Deana, a usta drgnęły mu nieznacznie, po czym ponownie zwrócił się do szefa. – Pojawię się na rozprawach. Proszę mnie wysłać na urlop administracyjny, płatny urlop, cokolwiek będzie trzeba do czasu, kiedy proces się nie skończy. Nikomu nie powiem, że zrezygnowałem, i nie będziemy musieli wypełniać żadnych papierów, dopóki to wszystko się nie zakończy. Wciąż będę detektywem Novakiem, kiedy wezwą mnie na świadka… ale nie pozwolę, by praca stanęła pomiędzy Deanem a mną.  
\- Ale… Novak… twoja kariera? Pracujesz nad nią od czasów szkoły średniej, Castiel, ja nie…  
\- Już się stało. Z powodu tej pracy straciłem Baltazara. Złapaliśmy Azazela. Prosi mnie pan, bym wybrał. Praca albo Dean. Wybrałem. To wszystko – skończył Castiel, po czym podał komendantowi rękę, którą szef uścisnął po chwili wahania i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
\- Proszę pana, dziękuję panu za możliwość służenia memu miastu. Skończyłem.  
Komendant Turner kiwnął głową i usiadł, wzdychając ze zmęczeniem, kiedy Castiel odwrócił się i bez kolejnego słowa opuścił biuro.


	24. Chapter 24

Dean był bezradny, zszokowany, milczał w niedowierzaniu i oszołomieniu, dopóki Castiel nie ruszył w stronę drzwi. Zachwiał się za drugim mężczyzną, usiłując nadgonić jego marszowe tempo, ale dogonił go dopiero z powrotem w ich biurze… swoim biurze. Dean zrobił krok naprzód, zacisnął dłoń na ramieniu Castiela i obrócił go, zmuszając go do stawienia mu czoła.  
\- Co ty, do cholery, wyprawiasz? – jego głos był skrzekliwy i wysoki, w niczym nie brzmiał jak on, ale Dean w tej chwili nie umiał się przejmować. – Cas, to wariactwo… nie możesz po prostu… - urwał, jak gdyby szukając odpowiednich słów, słów, które mogłyby wyrazić, jak głupia, ślepia, szalona i głupia była to decyzja. – Cas, straciłeś wystarczająco dużo, nie mogę… nie pozwolę ci tego również stracić… to jest twoja praca, to jest twoje biuro, Cas… ja odejdę… poproszę szefa, żeby mnie przeniósł, jakoś to zrobimy, wszystko będzie dobrze. – Cas otwarł usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale Dean ogłuchł teraz na protesty, gapił się na drugiego mężczyznę w czystej rozpaczy, próbując desperacko przemówić do rozumu komuś, kto zdawał się absolutnie pogodzony ze ścieżką, jaką sami wybrali. – Proszę… pozwól mi to dla ciebie zrobić. Pozwól mi dla odmiany zrobić coś dla ciebie…

Wtedy Castiel pocałował Deana. Po prostu schwycił drugiego mężczyznę za twarz i pocałował go, nie zważając na otwarte drzwi do biura, na to, że szef właśnie dał im ultimatum, próbując ich na siłę rozdzielić. Pocałował Deana z każdą odrobiną miłości, jaką posiadał, każdym słowem, które jeszcze musiał powiedzieć. Pocałował Deana i zignorował przezwiska, gwizdy, a kiedy się wreszcie rozdzielili, łapczywie wciągając powietrze, dopiero wtedy się odezwał.  
\- Jestem zmęczony, Dean. Jestem… tak bardzo, bardzo zmęczony. Chcę tego. Myślałem o tym przez ostatnie parę tygodni, o nas, o tej pracy. O Jess. Chcę ją adoptować. Chcę kupić dom i mieć ogródek i płot z białych sztachetek. Ja… ja chcę mieć rodzinę – urwał i pociągnął Deana za krawat, wykrzywiając się w lekkim uśmiechu, pochylając głowę, kiedy wspaniały rumieniec wypłynął mu na policzki. – Chcę tego z tobą – wygładził zmarszczki, które porobił na krawacie wokół szyi Deana, pieszcząc tkaninę długimi palcami, i przełknął ślinę, nieoczekiwanie zdenerwowany faktem, że właśnie wyłożył kawę na ławę, a nawet jeszcze nie powiedział Deanowi, że go kocha.

Słowa przyszły nieoczekiwanie, chociaż Dean musiał przyznać, że powinien się już jakiś czas temu spodziewać takiego obrotu myśli Castiela. Wciąż jednak były nagłe, a siła ich znaczenia wycisnęła mu powietrze z płuc. Dean musiał się cofnąć, a kolana zmiekły mu tak od wszechogarniającego pocałunku, jakim się właśnie wymienili, jak i od potężnego wyznania Castiela. Złapał się dłonią biurka, próbując utrzymać równowagę i odzyskać dech.  
Castiel pragnął życia, rodziny, z nim.  
Wciąż szeroko otwierał oczy, a kiedy zauważył niepewną nadzieję na twarzy drugiego mężczyzny, Dean poczuł się chory. To było za dużo – za dużo? – i zbyt nagle.  
\- Cas, ja… - umilkł ponownie. Co, do cholery, miał na to odpowiedzieć? A najważniejsze: jakiej odpowiedzi oczekiwał od niego Castiel? Ściągnął usta i odwrócił wzrok, tańcząc oczami po drewnianym blacie biurka, po pustych ścianach i po zbiorze książek w szafie. – Nie możesz po prostu… to… - kolejna przerwa i bezradność na twarzy Deana zamieniła się w grymas, zdezorientowany i przerażony. – Chcę być z tobą, Cas, naprawdę… ale nie możesz tego tak po prostu robić, nie możesz ot tak… postanowić, że chcesz się bawić w dom i nawet mi nie powiedzieć czy zapytać, co o tym myślę – teraz już oddychał ciężko, pierś unosiła mu się z wysiłkiem, a Castiel wciąż tylko na niego patrzył z uśmiechem na twarzy. Dean nie rozumiał, czemu tamten nie był zły, czemu nie uderzył go w twarz. Nie mógł tego zrobić, nie mógł stać tutaj i czekać, by coś się wydarzyło. Więc znowu zatoczył się naprzód, wbił palce w miękki materiał koszuli Castiela i ukrył w niej twarz, kiedy poczuł wzbierające w oczach łzy złości. Stali tak przez jakiś czas, Dean nie wiedział, jak długo, a Cas trzymał go, milcząco, rozumiejąco. Kiedy Dean się wreszcie odsunął, miał zaczerwienione oczy, a Castiel, ten drań, wciąż się do niego czule uśmiechał. – Naprawdę tego chcesz? – jednak nie było to naprawdę pytanie. Dean widział w oczach Castiela determinację. Odetchnął głęboko i odchrząknął, po czym cofnął się i zwrócił do własnego biurka. – Wciąż musimy o tym pogadać… ale później – powiedział, siadając, przerzucając jakieś papiery i unikając wzroku Castiela. – Jeszcze nie zaakceptowałem tego pomysłu, tak dla twojej informacji.

Castiel musiał przyznać, że na początku poczuł się zraniony. To nie miała być zabawa w dom, sam pomysł, że Dean myślał, iż właśnie o to Castiel prosił, był śmiechu wart. Prawie zaczął mówić, ale wyraz twarzy Deana go porwał; gardło zacisnęło mu się na słowach protestu, które chciał wypowiedzieć, ale po prostu… nie mógł. Nie, kiedy Dean wyglądał na tak… zranionego. Więc Castiel objął go, kiedy Dean rzucił mu się w ramiona. Objął go, jedną dłonią gładząc go po karku, i po prostu oddychał, kiedy Dean kolejny raz zapanował nad emocjami. Kiedy się wreszcie odsunął, Castiel pozwolił mu odejść i sam cofnął się o krok, aby zrobić mu więcej miejsca.   
\- …Na mój ostatni plan też się nie zgodziłeś – przypomniał, a w kąciku ust drgał mu lekki uśmiech. – Choć wypalił całkiem nieźle… pomijając część, w której zostałeś postrzelony – powiedział z westchnieniem, po czym opadł na krawędź biurka. – Wiem… będziemy musieli pogadać. Ale powinieneś wiedzieć, że mówię o tym poważnie. O nas. Dean, nie zamierzam cię znowu odpychać – Castiel urwał, po czym wziął głęboki wdech i wypuścił powietrze, wzdychając miękko, czemu towarzyszył lekki uśmiech. – Nie spiesz się.

Czas.  
Tak, pomyślał Dean, czas był tylko jedną z wielu rzeczy, jakich potrzebował, żeby to przetworzyć. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu byli nieznajomymi, dwoma mężczyznami tak różnymi od siebie, jak to było możliwe. Bezczelny nowicjusz, wciąż mający mleko pod nosem i z ustami tak wielkimi, jak serce, oraz załamany, samotny detektyw myślący o zemście. Dean nigdy by nie pomyślał, że skończą w takim miejscu, jako partnerzy, przyjaciele, kochankowie, para… Ukrył niedowierzający uśmiech, szybko podnosząc jakieś akta.  
Popołudnie mijało i jeśli nie liczyć kilku kolegów zatrzymujących się, by zagwizdać czy sugestywnie im mrugnąć, nie wydarzyło się nic godnego uwagi. Kiedy wychodzili z biura ok.. 19.00, Dean dostał wiadomość od Patricka, potwierdzającą czwartkowy wieczór o 20.00 i stolik w restauracji, która podawała najlepsze burgery, jakie Dean miał w życiu przyjemność jeść. Pojechali do mieszkania Castiela i Dean zaparkował Impalę tuż przed budynkiem, nawet, jeśli nadal nienawidził zostawiać ją tak na widoku. Gdyby to wszystko się udało, mieliby zdobyć miejsce gdzieś w jakimś miłym sąsiedztwie.  
Rozebrali się w ciszy, a Cas zniknął w łazience, aby umyć zęby, zostawiając nieco zagubionego Deana w sypialni. Siedział tam przez chwilę, gapiąc się przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem, po czym wstał i poszedł za Castielem. Stojąc w drzwiach patrzył na drugiego mężczyznę, a stały, kolisty ruch jego ręki niemal hipnotyzował.  
\- Castiel, czy ty mnie kochasz?

Castiel przerwał mycie zębów, gdy pytanie, które sam sobie milion razy zadawał, padło z ust Deana. Wyjął szczoteczkę z ust i splunął do zlewu, szybko ją wyczyścił oraz wypłukał sobie usta niewielką ilością wody. Wytarł twarz brzegiem zwisającego z boku ręcznika i dopiero wtedy odwrócił się twarzą do Deana. Deana, który był pełen życia i o wiele za dobry na to, by Castiel w ogóle na niego zasługiwał. Deana, który był dla niego wszystkim, który stał się tak ważną częścią jego życia, że nawet dzień bez widzenia się z nim lub rozmawiania wydawał się za długi.  
Deana.  
Castiel skinął raz głową, po czym odpowiedział na pytanie słowami, pierwszy raz wypowiadając je głośno.  
\- Kocham cię bardziej, niż sądziłem, że jestem do tego zdolny – powiedział, gapiąc się bez mrugnięcia w oczy Deana, silny prawdą, że to, co właśnie powiedział, było faktem absolutnym. - …i przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem tego aż do teraz.

Dean patrzył na Castiela, obserwował każdy mały ruch i nie mógł oddychać, nie teraz, nie, kiedy Castiel tak spokojnie odwzajemniał jego spojrzenie. A potem się odezwał. I Dean poczuł się, jakby spadał bardzo długo, poczuł się, jakby właśnie został złapany, ktoś porwał mu ręce i wtedy poczuł się, jakby latał, po czym zatoczył się naprzód, w ramiona Castiela i pocałowali się. Nie był to najzręczniejszy pocałunek ani nawet najbardziej namiętny. Zderzyli się ze sobą, trącając się nosami i splatając językami, a Deana nic nie obchodziło, ponieważ Castiel go kochał. Kochał go. Zakwilił drugiemu mężczyźnie przy ustach i objął mu twarz, przyciągając go bliżej i wyżej, aż nie zostało między nimi ani trochę przestrzeni.  
\- Ty mnie kochasz – wydyszał z niedowierzającym uśmiechem na ustach, niewielkim i ostrożnym i naiwnie pełnym nadziei. – Powiedz to, powiedz to jeszcze raz – pocałował go znowu i oddech zaczął mu się rwać, kiedy Castiel go złapał jedną ręką w talii, a drugą za szyję. Był stanowczy, taki silny i należał do Deana.

\- Kocham cię, Deanie Winchester – powiedział Castiel, śmiejąc się lekko, i pogładził Deana po twarzy, całując go wciąż od nowa, niezdolny przestać się uśmiechać. Nie czuł się taki rozedrgany od ponad roku, nigdy nie czuł się tak kimś zafascynowany, nie czuł się tak szaleńczo i idealnie jak w domu. Castiela nieoczekiwanie przestało obchodzić, czy dostaną ten głupi dom albo biały płotek. Jak długo miał Deana, wiedział, że gdziekolwiek pójdą, tam będzie ich dom. – Dean, tak bardzo cię kocham – szepnął, całując Deana znowu i popychając go na blat; dotykał jego nagiej skóry i ubrań, jak zawsze ostrożny, zaborczy i łagodny wobec niego jednocześnie. – Powiedz mi, że tego ze mną chcesz – westchnął Castiel, wodząc nosem wzdłuż nosa Deana, kiedy obaj się trochę uspokoili; ich szaleńcze ponowne odkrywanie siebie nawzajem zwolniło do obejmowania się i przywierania do siebie z luźną radością.

W głowie mu się kręciło, a słowa tłukły mu się po niej w oszołomieniu. Jednocześnie było to za wiele i za mało, i Dean również nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać. Castiel odsunął się odrobinę i obaj łapali oddech; Dean padł naprzód i oparł się czołem o ramię Castiela. Zapach Castiela był silny, unikalny i Dean pragnął zostać tam na zawsze, po prostu słuchając jego stabilnego bicia serca i wdychając go całkowicie.  
\- Chcę być z tobą, Cas – powiedział i nie była to tak naprawdę odpowiedź, ale i tak musiał to powiedzieć. – Chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy… tego właśnie chcesz, a ja chcę, żebyś to miał – oblizał się i pozwolił dłoniom błądzić po ramionach i plecach Castiela, po czym spojrzał na niego znowu. – Pożałuję tego, co? – zachichotał i pokręcił głową, mając nadzieję, że Castiel go źle nie zrozumiał. – W porządku, dobra, zróbmy to – pochylił się i pocałował Castiela, skubiąc mu dolną wargę i smakując tego niedowierzającego uśmiechu na swoim języku. – Ale chcę być tym spoko tatusiem, jasne? Ty będziesz z nią rozmawiał o… ptaszkach i pszczółkach i… cokolwiek… zamknij się – Castiel zaczął rechotać, a Dean żartobliwie szturchnął go w bok. Jednak pomysł zaczął w nim kiełkować. On i Cas, ojcowie. Rodzina.

\- Nie jestem pewien, Dean, czy bylibyśmy ojcami dla Jess. Już prędzej… wujkami. Ona już miała matkę i ojca… i wątpię, czy pasowałoby jej, gdybyśmy zastąpili jej rodziców… ale naprawdę chcę być dla niej rodziną. Chcę jej dać dom, bezpieczne miejsce – urwał, gładząc wierzchem dłoni bok twarzy Deana, zagubiony w milionach piegów zdobiących mu skórę, w delikatnych zmarszczkach w kącikach oczu powstałych od tego, jak uśmiechał się swoim zapierającym dech uśmiechem. – A ty będziesz spoko wujkiem, jeśli tego naprawdę chcesz. Dean, nie chcę cię do tego zmuszać… to… to musi być coś, czego obaj chcemy.

\- Wujek… - Dean skrzywił się na dźwięk tego słowa. – Nie podoba mi się to, brzmi dziwnie… i staro… - zadygotał dramatycznie i jeszcze raz głęboko odetchnął, ujmując twarz Castiela i całując go delikatnie. – Cóż, nie zamierzam dziś wieczorem niczego podpisywać… ale – wzruszył ramionami i pocałował Casa ponownie – myślę, że powinniśmy to zrobić… albo przynajmniej spróbować… jeśli ona chce, jeśli władze się zgodzą… czemu nie, u licha? – zaśmiał się miękko, odsunął od blatu i minął Castiela, udając się do sypialni, gdzie, stękając nisko, wsunął się pod przykrycie. – Zgaś światło, dobra? – wymamrotał w poduszkę, już zamknąwszy oczy.  
Był tak cholernie zmęczony. Sądził, że było tak z powodu podekscytowania, dziwnej nowości powrotu do pracy, szoku wywołanego rezygnacją Castiela i tymi zmieniającymi życie nowinami. To była masa rzeczy do ogarnięcia i Dean nie zdołał powstrzymać ziewnięcia, kiedy w pokoju wreszcie zapanowała ciemność, a on poczuł ugięcie materaca, gdy Castiel wsunął się do łóżka obok niego, łagodnie obejmując jego bezwładne ciało. Przysunął się bliżej, ukrywając twarz w szyi Castiela i uśmiechnął się w ciepłą skórę, szepcząc „Kocham cię”, dopóki nie ogarnął go sen.


	25. Chapter 25

Następny poranek zastał Castiela, który obudził się o świcie i poszedł biegać; wrócił do mieszkania wziąć prysznic po długiej przebieżce celem zebrania myśli, a następnie obudził Deana, biorąc jego fiuta w usta. Po tym przez kolejne pół godziny nie wstali z łóżka, Castiel umiejętnie rozkładał Deana na części pod sobą, a Dean ponaglał go, warcząc „Szybciej”, „Tam, kurwa!” oraz „O Boże, Cas, TAK!” Castiel miał pewność, że sąsiedzi go nienawidzili, ale nie przejął się. Znowu był szczęśliwy, a kiedy pierwszy raz spotkał Deana, Castiel był pewien, że już nigdy w życiu się tak nie poczuje.  
Dean był pełen niespodzianek.  
Castiel pozwolił Deanowi zawieźć się do domu, w którym wciąż znajdowała się Jess, aby z nią pomówić, i zdziwił się, kiedy Dean zapragnął zostać i również porozmawiać; całą trójką siadając na kanapie w salonie, podczas gdy opiekujący się nią agenci zrobili sobie przerwę.  
\- Nie rozumiem, czemu chcą mnie przenieść do jakiegoś domu grupowego – poskarżyła się Jess, marszcząc się i krzyżując sobie ramiona na piersi, po czym zagapiła się w dywan. Castiel westchnął.  
\- Chcą, byś prowadziła tak normalne życie, jak to możliwe, wciąż pozostając pod opieką. Agenci nadal będą cię obserwować, ale zdołaliśmy już zatrzymać ponad 40 członków organizacji Azazela... Teraz współpracują z nami Meksykanie, mając nadzieję zorientować się, kto w ich kraju dostarcza ludzi, nie licząc tych, których już przetrzymujemy.  
\- Co, że niby po czymś takim mogę znowu żyć normalnie?! Wepchną mnie do tego domu na pół roku, a kiedy skończę 18 lat, nie będę miała dokąd pójść! Rodzina mojej mamy mieszka w Kanadzie, gdzie się nie wybieram, a rodzina ojca albo nie żyje, albo są za starzy, albo są obrzydliwymi, zacofanymi bigotami, którzy, przysięgam na Boga, wciąż myślą, że Roe kontra Wade było najgorszym, co się przydarzyło po ogłoszeniu równych praw dla kobiet.  
Castiel skrzywił się, po czym zerknął na Deana, ostatni raz pytając go wzrokiem, czy naprawdę chcieli to zrobić.  
\- …Jess… a co, gdybym ci powiedział, że nie musiałabyś zamieszkać w domu grupowym?  
Jessica uniosła jedną blond brew, popatrując to na Castiela, to na Deana.  
\- Zapytałabym, w czym tkwi haczyk.

Dean w trakcie rozmowy zachowywał się biernie. Jasne, był tam, a kiedy po sugestii Castiela Jess szerzej otwarła oczy i spojrzała na niego, Dean faktycznie promiennie odwzajemnił ten uśmiech i – miał nadzieję – uspokajająco. Słuchał, podobnie jak Jess, tego, co mówił Cas, a jego słowa brzmiały optymistycznie, ale realistycznie, i Dean miał ochotę rzucać się na niego z pocałunkami co pięć sekund. Decyzja, oczywiście, nie należała do łatwych, ale Jess przystała na ten pomysł dużo szybciej, niż Dean. Oczy lśniły jej i były tak pełne nadziei, a Dean mocno odwzajemnił jej uścisk, kiedy praktycznie skoczyła mu na kolana (po tym, jak już zrobiła to samo z Castielem). Zostali potem jeszcze chwilę, pijąc herbatę i jedząc pączki, i okazało się, że Dean i Jess mieli przynajmniej wspólną słabość do artystycznie dekorowanych wypieków. Wtedy uśmiech Castiela zniknął, ustępując miejsca najszczerszemu grymasowi, po czym przypomniał im, a w szczególności Jess, że to nie będzie łatwe, że będzie wiele przeszkód i ludzi próbujących utrudnić wszystko bardziej, niż to konieczne, ale obiecał też zająć się wszystkimi formalnościami i zrobić wszystko, by zapewnić Jess dom. Dean pomyślał, że ujrzał, jak oczy jej zalśniły, kiedy Castiel się odezwał i szybko podszedł, by ją mocno uściskać.  
\- Do zobaczenia wkrótce, Blondie – powiedział, zarabiając żartobliwego szturchańca w bok i rechocząc.  
Wyczuł, że Cas potrzebował jeszcze chwili na osobności z Jess, więc mrugnął do niej i wyszedł z pokoju, a potem z mieszkania, aby poczekać przy samochodzie. Pogoda była słoneczna, ale zimna, więc Dean ciaśniej otulił się kurtką, powoli wędrując bokiem jezdni. Nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać. Castielowa deklaracja miłości z poprzedniej nocy, ekscytująca przyszłość, jaką planowali – to powinno być za dużo, ale jakimś sposobem Dean czuł się w porządku. Pierwszy raz od jakiegoś czasu nie był przerażony czy zdesperowany – albo śmiertelnie ranny – i prawie nie wiedział, co z tym uczuciem robić. Zamknął więc oczy i oparł się o samochód, wyjął z kieszeni na piersi okulary i założył je. Minęło kilka minut i usłyszał zamykające się drzwi oraz kroki Castiela na wąskiej ścieżce. Dean wyszczerzył się do niego, obejmując go łagodnie i miękko trącając go nosem.  
\- Więc naprawdę to robimy – powiedział, nie spytał, i oblizał się. – Powinniśmy powiedzieć naszym rodzinom, nie sądzisz? Zanim moja mama się dowie i sama nas wykastruje.

Kiedy Dean wyszedł z pokoju, Jess i Castiel obserwowali go razem, po czym ponownie odwrócili się do siebie. Wyraz twarzy Jess był nie do odczytania i Castiel miał wrażenie, że może dziewczyna nie była tak bardzo za tym pomysłem, jak początkowo myślał.  
\- Castiel, jesteś tego pewien? – zapytała ostrożnie, wciąż trzymając w dłoniach kubek z herbatą z dodatkiem kwiatów pomarańczy.  
Castiel skinął głową.  
\- Bardziej pewien, niż byłem większości rzeczy w życiu… zasługujesz na pobyt w bezpiecznym środowisku. Zasługujesz na dom i na rodzinę. Tak bardzo, jak planuję ci zaoferować te rzeczy, tak też planuję to zrobić, Jess.  
Po tych słowach dziewczyna przełknęła z wysiłkiem, oczy zaszły jej łzami i potarła sobie twarz, po czym pociągnęła nosem i posłała mu drżący uśmiech.  
\- Jesteś wielkim głupkiem, wiesz o tym? – powiedziała, a Castiel zignorował to, jak drżał jej głos.  
\- Wiem… Szczerze mówiąc to myślę, że jest to jedna z moich lepszych cech.  
Uśmiechnęli się do siebie szeroko, a kiedy Castiel wstał, Jess wstała również i objęli się natychmiast. Był to przeciągający się uścisk, a Castiel kołysał nieznacznie nimi obojgiem, głaszcząc ją po głowie i wygładzając jej długie blond loki. Jess odsunęła się wreszcie i znowu wytarła oczy, patrząc na Castiela z uśmiechem, który był nieco bardziej szczęśliwy, niż nerwowy.  
\- Zostań w kontakcie… daj mi znać, jak leci, dobra?  
Castiel zasalutował jej, w odpowiedzi zyskując szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Tak jest.  
Po tych słowach wyszedł, patrząc w gorę na schody, kiedy Jess, machając, zamknęła drzwi, po czym odwrócił się twarzą do Deana. Na widok okularów serce mu z jakiegoś powodu stanęło i Castielowi ponownie się przypomniało, jak naprawdę absolutnie powalający był mężczyzna, z którym miał szczęście się umawiać. Pocałował Deana przy tym uśmiechu, zachichotał, kiedy zderzyli się nosami, radośni i beztroscy w sposób, na jaki nie mogli sobie pozwolić od miesięcy.  
\- Dean, myślę, że to dobry pomysł… powinniśmy ich zaprosić na rodzinny obiad? – otwarł drzwi samochodu i wsunął się do środka, czekając, dopóki Dean nie obszedł go wokół i nie usiadł z drugiej strony, po czym podał mu kluczyki. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy Dean wyszczerzył się do niego, po czym wepchnął kluczyki do stacyjki, odpalając samochód i wyjeżdżając nim na drogę. – Myślę, że powinni się trochę lepiej poznać… Święto Dziękczynienia było niezłe, ale to był zaledwie początek.

Zbliżał się proces Azazela i wkrótce nadeszła połowa stycznia, kiedy to Castiel oficjalnie zrezygnował, ku wielkiemu szokowi wszystkich na posterunku. Tego dnia Dean wcześniej wyszedł z pracy, aby z nim być, ponieważ, choć Castiel obstawał przy swej decyzji, Dean umiał sobie wyobrazić, jak absolutnie niszczące musiało być rezygnowanie z czegoś tak wielkiego, tak ważnego. Spędzili popołudnie kochając się, skąpani w pocałunkach i pchnięciach, a Dean przyciągnął Castiela bliżej, dopóki nie stali się praktycznie jednym, dzieląc się tą samą przestrzenią, oddychając tym samym powietrzem. Było już dobrze po północy, kiedy wreszcie odpłynęli w nicość, ze splątanymi rękami i nogami, luźno zawinięci jeden wokół drugiego, a Dean szeptał imię kochanka, dopóki język nie zaczął mu ciążyć i słowa nie zamarły.  
Kilka dni później kupili sobie zestaw pasujących do siebie kubków w Bed, Bath & Beyond i chociaż Dean wciąż się skarżył, jak idiotycznie wyglądały, to potajemnie lśnił z oczekiwania, żeby zacząć ich używać. Do licha, nigdy nie sądził, że domowe życie było dla niego, i wciąż by temu zaprzeczał, gdyby ktoś go zapytał wprost. Budzenie się każdego ranka obok tej samej osoby, scałowywanie jej snu z oczu, robienie zakupów i wędrówki po alejkach IKEI… wszystko to brzmiało tak normalnie, tak przyziemnie, ale gdy tylko pomyślał o wracaniu do domu pachnącego świeżo zrobionym risotto Castiela, w piersi ściskało go z radości.

Castiel czuł się nieco przytłoczony; po wszystkim, co się ostatnio w jego życiu zmieniło, czuł się, jakby wsiadł na karuzelę, która obracała się z najwyższą prędkością, a on nie mógł znaleźć nikogo, kto by ją wyłączył. Jednak w nocy, w ciszy swojej sypialni (albo u Deana, zależnie od tego, gdzie byli), wszystko wyglądało lepiej. Łatwo było zapomnieć o wszystkim innym, kiedy głowa Deana leżała mu na piersi jak na poduszce i kiedy leniwie drapał drugiego mężczyznę po głowie, przeczesując mu miękkie, krótkie pasma włosów.  
\- Dean…? – zapytał miękko, sprawdzając po prostu, czy tamten spał, czy nie. Kiedy Dean wymamrotał w odpowiedzi ciche „Mhmm?” , Castiel przełknął i oblizał się, po czym przemówił spokojnym, ale stanowczym głosem. - …Znalazłem dom – powiedział i usiadł nieco, kiedy Dean również usiadł, patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
\- Znalazłeś?  
Castiel kiwnął głową, siadając w pełni i opierając się o poduszki za sobą.  
\- Tak… um, ma trzy sypialnie, dwie łazienki, jest w Los Feliz… Wygląda naprawdę ładnie, leży blisko parku i szkoły średniej, dla Jess. Wiem, że do ukończenia zostało jej jeszcze kilka miesięcy, ale powiedziała mi, że, skoro straciła prawie rok pracy, to chciałaby zacząć ostatnią klasę od początku… Nauka w domu mogłaby się udać, skoro jestem tu cały czas, ale mogłaby też robić testy w szkole i więcej przebywać w towarzystwie rówieśników… - urwał ponownie, spoglądając na Deana, kiedy sobie uświadomił, że tamten jeszcze nie odpowiedział. Castiel przełknął ponownie, teraz już zdenerwowany, i lekko pchnął Deana w ramię. – I…? Powiedz coś, do cholery… nie każ mi myśleć, że na próżno ustalałem oglądanie…

Nie powinien być tak zaskoczony, jak był. Może chodziło tu o nagłość, z jaką Castiel wszystko wyłożył, może o jego własną senność, nie wiedział. Dom. Ich dom. Dom, który by dzielili, cały czas razem. Naprawdę nieźle to brzmiało. Kiedy wreszcie spojrzał na Casa, uśmiechał się lekko.  
\- Kiedy? – tylko tyle powiedział i ujrzał, jak zmartwienie na twarzy Castiela ustąpiło przed osłupieniem i przyjemnym zaskoczeniem. – Skarbie, jak dla mnie brzmi świetnie. I już chyba czas po temu, nie sądzisz? – wyszczerzył się i pochylił, by miękko pocałować drugiego mężczyznę. Przez chwilę oddychali przy sobie, a kiedy Dean odsunął się, z twarzy Castiela zniknęło całe napięcie.

Castiel nie umiał powstrzymać uśmiechu, jaki wypełzł mu na usta i zrobił się tak szeroki, że prawie bolało. Objął Deana za ramiona i ukrył twarz w jego szyi, a oddech, który nieświadomie wstrzymywał, uleciał z niego w pełnym ulgi westchnieniu.  
\- Dziękuję, Dean… - powiedział miękko, ściskając palcami barki Deana. – Minął prawie rok, od kiedy straciłem Baltazara… nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy – urwał, odsuwając się i odchrząknął, bo w gardle nieoczekiwanie ścisnęło go z emocji. – Nawet sobie tego nie uświadamiałem… tacy byliśmy wszystkim zajęci… za tydzień minie rok od jego śmierci – Castiel spojrzał na Deana, unosząc brwi, po czym wziął go za rękę, uspokajająco gładząc ją kciukiem. – Dziękuję. Za to, że sobie mnie nie odpuściłeś, nawet, kiedy byłem upartym, skupionym na sobie dupkiem – Castiel uśmiechnął się krzywo, splatając ich palce i unosząc się nieco w górę, aby niewinnie pocałować Deana w usta. Castiel aż do ostatniego czasu nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo jego życie naprawdę się zmieniło od czasu, kiedy Dean wparował do jego biura ponad pół roku temu; zmieniło się tak wiele, a wszystko na lepsze.

Na wspomnienie Baltazara Dean zachwiał się przez chwilę. Wiedział, jak Cas się czuł, i wiedział, że Baltazar był wielką częścią jego życia, której nigdy nie zdoła zapomnieć. Ale nieważne, jak bardzo Castiel był teraz oddany jemu – wspomnienie tych wszystkich razów, kiedy duch jego dawnego kochanka nawiedzał ich ostrożnie rozkwitający związek, prawdopodobnie nigdy nie miało całkowicie zniknąć. Dean uśmiechnął się i objął policzki Castiela, po czym przysunął się i ugryzł go delikatnie w górną wargę.  
\- Jesteś moim ulubionym palantem – szepnął i Castiel pchnął go w ramiona, udając nadąsanego, ale Dean po prostu pocałował go głębiej.  
Pod koniec tygodnia obejrzeli dom i chociaż Deana był równie mocno – jeśli nie bardziej – podekscytowany, co jego chłopak, to wciąż próbował to stonować i udawać znudzonego oraz niezainteresowanego. Ujechali kilka bloków dalej, zanim Dean wykrzyknął, jak bardzo mu się podobało, i dwa dni później podpisali umowę najmu. Przyszedł weekend, podobnie jak zgromadzenie ich obu rodzin. Gabriel i Ellen pomagali Castielowi w kuchni, podczas gdy Dean, Sam, Anna i Bobby gawędzili w salonie. Dean żałował, że Lisa i Ben nie mogli się pojawić, ale jeszcze przez tydzień lub więcej mieli być na wakacjach. Będzie im musiał powiedzieć później.  
Udało się zaskakująco dobrze. Było kilka uniesionych brwi i wyzwisk, kiedy zdradzili położenie swego nowego domu, ale wszyscy szybko zaakceptowali pomysł z próbą adopcji Jess.  
\- Chcę ją spotkać – wykrzyknęła Jo, przez stół rzucając w Deana groszkiem. – Nie będziesz bronił biednej dziewczynie dostępu do jej niesamowitej ciotki, co?  
Dean zaśmiał się i rzucił w nią kawałkiem pieczonego ziemniaka, ignorując spojrzenia Ellen oraz niezadowolone stęknięcie Castiela. Wzruszył ramionami i łyknął Merlota.  
\- Jeszcze nic nie postanowiono, Cas wciąż się ze wszystkim użera. Dowiecie się jako pierwsi, kiedy coś się wydarzy, obiecuję!  
Później tego wieczoru Gabriel podał deser i Dean był całkiem pewien, że połowę gości trzeba będzie wytaczać z domu. Kiedy już wszyscy się wynieśli, Dean padł na kanapę. Jeszcze nie zaczęli się pakować, ale przynieśli już pudła i złożyli je w kącie salonu.  
\- Jak idzie, skarbie? – zapytał w stronę Castiela, sam ciekaw tego, jak postępowały ich starania w próbie stania się prawnymi opiekunami nastolatki. Słyszał kochanka w kuchni, brzęczącego sztućcami i naczyniami, więc zaczekał, by tamten przestał i dołączył do niego na kanapie. Dean złożył głowę na kolanach Castiela i zamknął oczy. Ledwo oświetlony salon był teraz przyjemnie cichy, a jedynym dźwiękiem był lekki oddech Casa.

Castiel przez ostatni tydzień walczył z systemem i każdego dnia odwiedzał Jess w jej nowym grupowym domu. Nienawidziła tam mieszkać, jako że była starsza od większości dzieciaków, więc praktycznie tkwiła tam jako darmowa opiekunka. Na szczęście Cas miał po swojej stronie wiele pozytywnych cech, jeśli chodziło o adoptowanie Jessici; wkrótce miał mieć dom, miał niesamowitą reputację tak w świetle prawa, jak i w społeczeństwie, miał też wiele referencji, z których mógł skorzystać. Jedynym problemem była praca. Opuścił policję i choć pracował tam wystarczająco długo, by zgromadzić na koncie ponad 400 tys. Dolarów, to nie na tyle długo, by kwalifikował się do płatnej emerytury i odprawy.  
Poszperał trochę i znalazł wyjście. Nie trzeba było długo przekonywać Deana, że mógłby być prywatnym detektywem, i nie powinno było też być zbyt trudno zdobyć licencję, aby oficjalnie nim zostać. Castiel zgłosił się do testów na przyszły tydzień, po czym spędził weekend odprężając się ze swoim chłopakiem i ciesząc się towarzystwem ich rodzin.  
Obiad udał się niewiarygodnie dobrze i Castiel był przyjemnie zdziwiony tym, jak bezproblemowo dogadały się ich rodziny. Przypominało to powiew świeżego powietrza po napięciu, jakie zawsze towarzyszyło im w obecności Baltazara. Pomogło to tylko udowodnić, jaką rację miał w sprawie Deana i ich bycia razem.  
\- Co? – zamrugał Castiel, wracając do rzeczywistości; dłonie błądziły mu we włosach Deana i zatrzymały się, po czym zaczęły na nowo. – Idzie… idzie dobrze, jak myślę. Gdy tylko dostanę licencję, będę mógł założyć własną firmę, a przy naszych połączonych dochodach będziemy gotowi, by adoptować Jess – urwał, oblizał się i odchrząknął. – Wiem… wiem, naprawdę, że to za wcześnie wspominać o tym, ale możliwe, że zrobią nam wywiad środowiskowy, abyśmy mogli ją adoptować – spojrzał w dół na Deana i uśmiechnął się nerwowo. – Będą chcieli wiedzieć o naszym związku, Dean. A para nie brzmi zbyt oficjalnie – Castiel posadził Deana tak, aby mogli się widzieć, po czym odchrząknął. – Zastanawiałem się, czy pasowałoby ci odnoszenie się do nas jako partnerów. Sądzę, że, dopóki nie będziemy gotowi na coś więcej, to mogłoby być dobre – wzruszył lekko ramionami i przygryzł sobie dolną wargę, po czym wziął Deana za rękę i splótł ich palce.

Sugestia Castiela miała oczywiście sens. Dean wiedział, że było tak w większości da dobra Jess, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć temu, że serce mu stanęło na myśl o odnoszeniu się do Castiela jak do partnera i że Castiel również przedstawiałby go jako swego partnera. Usiadł i przez chwilę odwzajemniał jego spojrzenie, nieruchomy i cichy, po czym nie mógł dłużej ukrywać uśmiechu. Pochylił się i pochwycił usta Casa swoimi, powoli, ale pewnie smakując uśmiechu pojawiającego się na jego twarzy.  
\- Dla mnie brzmi nieźle – powiedział, kiedy się wreszcie odsunął, i nonszalancko wzruszył ramieniem. – Znaczy się, zrobię to, jeśli jest to absolutnie konieczne – wyszczerzył się i wstał, pociągnął Castiela za sobą i zatargał do sypialni. Cas raz czy drugi próbował protestować, wymawiając się „bałaganem w kuchni”, ale Dean nie zamierzał pozwolić mu na dalsze skarżenie się przez następną godzinę lub dłużej.  
Po wszystkim leżeli razem, a Dean całował Castiela po skroniach, zamykając oczy w postkoitalnej przyjemności.  
\- Kocham cię, Cas – szepnął w spoconą skórę, delektując się tym, jak ciało kochanka zadrżało po tych słowach.

\- Też cię kocham, Dean – odparł Castiel po chwili, a głębokie znaczenie tych słów dało się słyszeć w miękkim westchnieniu, jakie uleciało z niego później, i w tym, jak oparł się czołem o czoło Deana i uśmiechnął się. – Powinniśmy iść spać – powiedział miękko i z chichotem pociągnął Deana w dół na siebie. – Ty masz rano pracę, a ja muszę jechać z inspektorem, aby przyjrzeć się domowi; jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, będziemy podpisywać papiery pod koniec tygodnia.  
Uznał milczenie Deana za dobry znak i pozwolił im obu odpłynąć.


End file.
